Una pequeña locura
by Almar-chan
Summary: Una pequeña locura lleva a dos personas tan dispares como Hinata y Gaara a casarse en Las Vegas. Pero lo que parece una casualidad tal vez forme parte de una trama elaborada y una a dos personas en un vínculo que ellos jamás habrían podido imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Pese a que me encanta escribir esta es la primera vez que me animo con un fanfic y ya que lo hacía pensé... ¿por qué no con esta gran pareja? Sí, sí, el GaaHina es una pareja que todo el mundo dice... si no va a ocurrir pero... ¿Y lo genial que sería?**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más con mi charla y os dejo con el primer capi.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1:<p>

Al parecer en Las Vegas todo era alegría, fiesta, mucho ajetreo y sobre todo, luces de neón. No entendía muy bien qué hacía allí. Sin duda, si alguien se percataba de su presencia desde fuera se daría cuenta de que no encajaba en este lugar. Ella era tranquila y pacífica, nada parecido a lo que encontrarías en esta ciudad.

Hinata estaba allí celebrando lo que su amiga Ino había descrito como la mejor fiesta de despedida de soltera de la historia. Y es que su primo Neji por fin había decidido dar el paso y pedirle matrimonio a Tenten, y para celebrarlo, todas las amigas habían preparado un viaje a Las Vegas.

De este modo, no había perdido el tiempo y llevaban toda la noche de fiesta. Aunque al principio habían empezado de forma bastante "chic" apostando en el casino del hotel y charlando tranquilamente en la barra del bar, en el mismo momento en que Ino decidió sacar boas de plumas para todas fue el pistoletazo de salida a la locura y desenfreno.

Pese a todo, Hinata había conseguido contagiarse del ambiente festivo y debía reconocer que parecer una chica normal, que se divierte con sus amigas bailando y armando barullo por una vez, era fantástico. O tal vez fuera que había bebido demasiado se había desinhibido lo suficiente como para no importarle.

No obstante, al parecer no todo podía salir bien y como siempre había algo que la hacía caer de bruces contra la realidad. El repentino rostro furioso de Sakura quien incluso había dejado de bailar, hacía presagiar lo peor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Naruto?

* * *

><p>—Gaara, debo reconocer que jamás pensé que te diría esto a ti pero… ¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me ha hecho nadie en la vida! —exclamó Kankuro radiante mientras observaba a través del cristal del taxi como la ciudad de Las Vegas se abría a su paso.<p>

—Sí, y además vamos a alojarnos en el mismo hotel que Sakura. —exclamó a su vez un rubio a su lado, para desagrado de los demás.

—¡No, Naruto! Me niego. No hemos venido aquí a celebrar mi cumpleaños para que tú puedas espiar a tu novia.

—¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? Sakura y las demás están de despedida de soltera. Ya sabes cómo son ese tipo de fiestas. —les explicó Naruto horrorizado.

—Sí que lo sé. —afirmó Kankuro con vehemencia. —Muchas mujeres enloquecidas y desesperadas por… ¡Oh! Dime, ¿hay alguna chica soltera en su grupo de amigas? —preguntó el mayor recobrando su interés en la conversación.

—Hinata e Ino, que yo sepa. Buena idea Kankuro, tal vez si te presento a Hinata …

—¿Ella no es tu ex-novia? —preguntó Gaara con su voz inexpresiva, participando por fin en la conversación.

—Así es. Pero Sakura y yo estamos un poco preocupados, ya que desde que lo dejamos no ha vuelto a salir con nadie… ¡y eso fue hace ya cinco años!

—A esa tal Ino la conozco, es la amiga del novio de mi hermana. Toda una rubia explosiva. ¿Sabes, Naruto? Creo que me empieza a gustar esa idea de espiar a tu novia pero, ¿no has pensado en lo que te hará si te descubre.

—¡Por supuesto que he pensado en eso! No soy tan idiota como vosotros creéis, así que si se da el caso, tendré que adelantar mis planes un poco.

Pese a que ninguno de los hermanos Sabaku sabía a qué se refería el rubio con este comentario, ambos optaron por no profundizar en el tema.

Efectivamente, pasaron la noche buscando a Sakura y sus amigas cual acosadores. Gaara no era quien para meterse, a fin de cuentas era el cumpleaños de su hermano y si él quería celebrarlo así, no se iba a oponer. No obstante, le resultaba un comportamiento bastante desequilibrado el dedicarse a espiar a mujeres, ¡y luego decían que él era el loco psicópata!

Según las chicas se iban soltando la melena y volviendo la fiesta un poco más loca, Naruto comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso y celoso cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a "su Sakura" por lo que cometió un terrible error. Tanto quiso acercarse al grupo de chicas que cuando su novia giró la cabeza lo único que se le ocurrió fue esconderse detrás de una planta y obviamente, no funcionó.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Naruto? —exclamó la espiada tan alto que todo el bar se giró asustado a observar qué ocurría.

—Oh, Sa… Sa… Sakura. ¡Qué coincidencia! —le saludó su novio, aterrado.

—¡¿Coincidencia?

—S-sí, es el cumpleaños de Kankuro y… —el aludido asomó la cabeza tras Naruto y con una pequeña sonrisa saludó a las chicas con la mano. —Por favor Sakura ¡Ha sido todo idea de Gaara!

De pronto todos los ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, quien permaneció inmutable.

—Mi idea fue invitar a mi hermano a Las Vegas el día de su cumpleaños, en ningún momento os sugerí que las espiarais. —respondió con tanta contundencia como tranquilidad.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Naruto te voy a matar!

Mientras se desataba una batalla campal entre los dos enamorados Hinata poco a poco había conseguido desaparecer de la escena. Justo ahora que empezaba a disfrutar de la noche tenía que aparecer precisamente él.

No es que no le gustara estar con todos sus amigos, tan solo con Naruto se sentía diferente. Pese a que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, debía reconocer que todavía le dolía que la dejara por Sakura. No le guardaba rencor en absoluto, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo pero… aunque le doliera reconocerlo… habían pasado cinco años y todavía no estaba segura de haberlo superado.

Decidió buscar con la mirada algo en aquella sala con lo que entretenerse pero lo que encontró fue algo mejor, o peor. Unos profundos ojos aguamarina la observaban detenidamente. Por un momento se extrañó, pensando que debía haber visto mal, sin embargo, cuando ella misma decidió fijarse mejor pudo comprobar que no estaba equivocada. Sabaku no Gaara, uno de los mejores amigos de su antiguo amor, la estaba observando sin perder detalle. Sintió el rubor comenzar a extenderse por sus mejillas pero por alguna extraña razón, aun cuando se sentía totalmente avergonzada con la situación, era incapaz de dejar de observar aquellos ojos tan maravillosos del pelirrojo.

De pronto, algo rompió la magia del momento, al menos de su momento. El barullo que estaban montando el resto de sus amigos desapareció por completo lo cual llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. A su lado, se encontraron a un Naruto arrodillado tomando de la mano a una Sakura ruborizada.

—¿Qué… has dicho? —preguntó Sakura con emoción contenida.

—He dicho, que si quieres ser mi esposa. —le respondió el rubio también emocionado mientras sacaba del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y le mostraba el anillo que llevaba dentro.

—Oh, Naruto. —contestó ella intentando contener las lágrimas. —¡Claro que sí!

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí! —gritó Sakura a los cuatro vientos mientras se abalanzaba sobre su ahora prometido y se fundían en un fuerte abrazo.

Hinata se quedó allí parada, en shock. No podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos. Al igual que Sakura ella también intentó contener las lágrimas, pero por una razón totalmente opuesta. Decidió salir de su asombro y acercarse como el resto de sus amigos a felicitar a la pareja. Después de tanto tiempo ya había aprendido a ocultar por completo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todos allí eran felices. Tenten no paraba de hablarle a Sakura sobre todas las cosas que debía organizar antes de la boda, Ino que deberían volver a celebrar aquí la despedida de soltera y tantos otros comentarios que se suelen dedicar a una feliz pareja recién comprometida.

—Poco a poco todos vais cayendo. —comentó Ino. —Primero Neji y Tenten, ahora tú y Naruto… Ya solo quedamos Hinata y yo. —dijo mientras abrazaba quizá con demasiada fuerza a la mencionada. —Por suerte somos las más listas.

—¿L-listas? —preguntó la Hyuga.

—¡Oh, sí! Sin ataduras, sin nadie que nos controle. Sin un hombre que vigile nuestros pasos. Cuando estas dos lleven varios años casadas y estén hartas de las manías de sus maridos y hasta tengan que soportar a un par de hijos llorones, nosotras seguiremos libres como pájaros.

—¡Ino! ¡Eso no será así! —le replicó Tenten.

—Sí, tú serás libre como un pájaro, pero jamás habrás vivido momentos tan emocionantes como la pedida de mano. —añadió Sakura sin poder evitar mirar de nuevo su flamante anillo de compromiso.

—O dormir acurrucada al lado de la persona que amas.

—O tener la certeza de que hay alguien en el mundo que te comprende y te acepta tal como eres.

—O tener la posibilidad de compartir momentos con alguien especial.

—¡Vale! No hace falta que sigáis, comprometidas aburridas. —las cortó Ino de pronto. —No os merecéis llevar las boas de plumas de las fiestas. —Añadió sacándoles la lengua. —Además, lo único que las mujeres necesitamos en un hombre está en sus pantalones, ¿a qué sí, Hinata?

—¡¿Qué? Y-Yo… v-voy a ir… a por otra bebida. —tartamudeó la aludida ruborizada y alejándose a paso rápido de más comentarios indecentes de su amiga.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Ino. Has espantado a la pobre Hinata —oyó que la reprendía Tenten mientras ella se pedía su tercer Cosmopolitan.

Hasta que el camarero no le sirvió su copa y se sentó correctamente en uno de los taburetes no se permitió el lujo de suspirar. Giró la silla para poder observar a su grupo de amigas, donde ahora también se habían añadido Naruto y Kankuro.

De nuevo suspiró y dio un sorbo a su copa. Ellos disfrutaban de la noche y ella solo podía consumirse en su propia amargura porque era tan patética que aun después de cinco años todavía no había olvidado a su gran amor, quien, además de llevar esos cinco años saliendo con su amiga, ahora se iba a casar.

No solo eso, también estaba todo lo que Ino había dicho, que ellas nunca se casarían. Sabía que su amiga no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Hinata como puñales. No se trataba de tener un anillo en el dedo pero sí de todo lo demás que habían dicho. Alguien que te comprendiera, que te escuchara, que te respetara… ¡Y ella no podía tenerlo, porque para empezar, para hacerlo primero había que olvidarse de su primer novio! Muchas veces dudaba de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero pudo contenerlas. Suspiró otra vez, y volvió a beber un poco.

—No pareces divertirte como los demás. —opinó una voz seria, a su lado.

Hinata se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse de nuevo aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto la habían cautivado unos segundos antes.

—Oh, G-Gaara hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. —le saludó ella intentando parecer serena pese a que su voz la traicionó.

Y era cierto que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Hinata había conocido al extraño pelirrojo cuando comenzó a salir con Naruto en el instituto, y de eso hacían ya ocho años. No obstante, una vez que esa relación se acabó apenas se veían si acaso una vez al año cuando Naruto decidía invitarle a alguna de sus reuniones con amigos.

La joven se había sorprendido al verlo bastante cambiado. Recordó que el día que lo conoció no era más que un muchacho de diecisiete años pálido y bastante extraño. No actuaba precisamente… normal, a falta de una mejor palabra para describirlo, con la gente. Sin embargo, lo que ahora tenía ante ella era un hombre serio y callado, pero con un enigmático atractivo físico. Quizá fueran sus ojos, eso era innegable, quizá fuera su pelo, de un rojo tan intenso que haría palidecer el fuego del infierno, o quizá fuera cualquiera de sus extraños rasgos, o el tatuaje de su frente con el kanji amor. Cualquiera de estas cosas, que en cualquier otra persona resultarían fuera de lugar, con él solo conseguían aumentar su magnetismo.

¡Oh, pero qué estaba pensando! Le acababa de hacer un chequeo completo. Se ruborizó solo de pensar que él pudiera haber oído cualquiera de sus pensamientos anteriores.

—No me has contestado, Hyuga. —le dijo él en su habitual tono serio.

Hinata dudó por un momento, quizá le hubiera preguntado algo mientras ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Y solo de recordarlos volvió a ruborizarse.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me habías preguntado?

—He dicho, que no pareces estar divirtiéndote.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso? —mintió ella. Muy mal, por cierto.

—Que en vez de estar allí con ellos, estás aquí conmigo. —respondió él tajante.

—¿Tan mala crees que es tu compañía? —se atrevió ella a bromear con una risita.

El comentario pilló algo desprevenido al pelirrojo quien no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro, eso sí, apenas perceptible al ojo humano. Ni siquiera Hinata, que estaba sentada junto a él pudo apreciarla, lo cual la preocupó pensando que le podía haber molestado.

—L-lo lamento, no era mi intención ofenderte. —se apresuró ella a disculparse.

—No lo has hecho. —contestó él. —En todo caso debo ser yo quien se disculpe. Si no te agrada ver a tus amigos comprometiéndose es tu problema y no debí meterme.

—Oh, no es eso. —negó ella con vehemencia. —M-me alegro mucho por ellos, de verdad.

—Entonces fueron los comentarios de tu amiga… ¿Ino? Sobre el matrimonio lo que no te hizo feliz…

—Bueno… cada cual tiene su opinión.

—Y la tuya definitivamente no es como tu amiga la ha hecho ver. —argumentó Gaara. —Tú quieres todo lo que tus otras dos amigas tienen y tú no.

—N-no es cierto. —negó en voz baja.

—Además, te molesta que tu ex-novio rehiciera su vida, que la vaya a compartir con alguien y tú sigas sola.

—¡No es verdad! —negó esta vez en voz alta con un leve tono histérico en la voz.

—La dulce y buena Hinata, la que nunca ha hecho ninguna locura en su vida, más que venirse a celebrar en Las Vegas que su amiga se va a casar. Quizá aquí no te resulte tan difícil encontrar un marido, a fin de cuentas casarse en Las Vegas es fácil.

—¡No es tan fácil! —replicó ella ofendida.

Gaara se permitió el lujo de dirigirle una mirada de condescendencia y ella optó por resoplar y mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Quién se había creído que era para decirle todo aquello? ¿La dulce y buena de Hinata? ¿De dónde habían salido tantos insultos gratuitos? Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba realmente enfadada y no le importaba demostrarlo. Y casarse en Las Vegas… como si fuera tan fácil… Bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente, sí, era fácil casarse en aquella ciudad, y debía reconocer que siempre le habían llamado mucho la atención las bodas con Elvis de padrino.

De pronto dio con una idea descabellada y loca, el tipo de locura que la dulce y buena Hinata no proponía y que, por muy valientes que se creyeran algunos, no se atrevían a llevar a cabo. Observó fijamente lo que le quedaba de su Cosmopolitan y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Vamos a casarnos. —le propuso con una amplia sonrisa.

El pelirrojo arqueó una casi inexistente ceja. Definitivamente la joven había tenido una reacción muy impulsiva.

—Soy de las personas que piensa que el matrimonio cambia la vida de las personas. —le contestó Gaara.

—Pues ¿sabes? Eso es fantástico, porque lo que más me gustaría en este momento es que hubiera un cambio en mi vida.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista por un momento, pensativo. Durante unos segundos ni siquiera se movió, hasta el punto de que Hinata pensó que le había pasado algo, pero de pronto sobresaltó a la joven levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndole la mano.

—Si lo hacemos, hagámoslo ahora.

La propia Hinata no podía creerse la respuesta que le acababa de dar. En el fondo, cuando se lo propuso, solo lo hacía por molestar un poco el ego del joven, pero ahora que este había aceptado, no tenía ganas de negarse. De este modo, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y le siguió a la salida.

Todo pasó muy rápido a ojos de la joven una vez salieron del hotel. La capilla donde se casarían apareció por arte de magia un par de calles más abajo y casi sin darse cuenta, Hinata acabó llevando un ramo de flores y entrando a esta del brazo de un Elvis Presley.

Cuando empezó la ceremonia la joven todavía no sabía cómo había acabado ahí ni la locura que estaba a punto de cometer pero solo pensar en este hecho le daban ganar de echarse a reír.

El único momento en que finalmente tomó aire y se puso seria fue cuando el oficiante de la boda, se giró hacia ella para preguntar:

— Hyuga Hinata, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, quiero. —respondió ella al instante de nuevo con una risita.

—Y tú, Sabaku no Gaara, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa?

Por un momento la sala al completo permaneció en el más absoluto silencio, pese a que realmente había allí dentro cinco personas.

El pelirrojo parecía meditarlo pero apretó las manos de la joven con más fuerza y dirigió su mirada a la persona que tenía frente a él. Si Hinata le hubiera mirado a los ojos en vez de fijarse en cómo sus labios pronunciaban las siguientes palabras, habría encontrado un brillo de triunfo, pero también de decepción, cuando finalmente Gaara dijo:

—Sí, quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ^^<strong>

**Ya tengo pensada y organizada casi toda la historia por lo que intentaré no tardar mucho en seguir publicándola regularmente. Además, decir que tengo muchas ganas de continuarla y estoy bastante emocionada porque es mi primer fic.**

**Me gustaría que los que lo leyerais me dejarais algún review, por pequeño que sea, acepto críticas (siempre que sean constructivas), opiniones y preguntas sobre la historia, supongo que esa es la finalidad del review y a fin de cuentas es lo que hace que mejores tu escritura jeje.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Un saludo!**

**Almar_chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quería agradeceros a todos por los reviews y alertas, la verdad es que no me esperaba tan buena acogida así que estoy muy contenta! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

Los rayos del Sol se colaban a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, devolviendo a Hinata a la realidad. Recordó que estaba en Las Vegas y por el ligero dolor de cabeza también recordó que anoche había bebido en la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Tenten… la cual no recordaba cómo había acabado. Abrió los ojos para clavar su vista en el techo y suspiró.

—Buenos días. —dijo una estoica voz a su izquierda sobresaltándola tanto que no pudo evitar dar un bote en la cama.

—B-b-b-buenos… d-días. —fue capaz de articular ella mientras no podía evitar observar como el pelirrojo se iba abrochando la camisa.

Cuando la joven se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar aplacar sus acelerados latidos comprobó un hecho que acababa de pasar por alto y es que estaba completamente desnuda. Rápidamente se apresuró instintivamente a cubrirse con la sábana hasta el cuello, provocando que su acompañante la mirara extrañado.

—Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, que ahora te vuelvas recatada está fuera de lugar. —le dijo con contundencia.

En ese momento Hinata se maldijo internamente por haber superado ese horrible hábito que tenía de desmayarse cuando algo la avergonzaba sobremanera, sin duda esa sería una buena forma de escapar de la situación. En lugar de eso, se quedó allí quieta con el rostro totalmente encendido e incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. Y puesto que ella no parecía ir a hablar, fue Gaara quien decidió continuar.

—Mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora, por lo que hablaremos de nuestra situación a tu vuelta a Konoha. —añadió dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cuarto.

De pronto frenó en seco, como quien acaba de darse cuenta de algo, se volteó automáticamente y se acercó a la cama para depositar un ligero beso en la frente de Hinata y de nuevo emprendió la marcha.

—Adiós. —se despidió con su habitual seriedad antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la joven a solas con su vergüenza y sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos en total shock, Hinata fue capaz de reaccionar. Pese a todo lo que hubiera podido beber la noche anterior recordaba, y con bastante claridad, todas sus acciones. Y para ser francos, no se las podía creer.

¿En qué había estado pensando para casarse en Las Vegas con Sabaku no Gaara? Además, no había forma humana de negárselo a sí misma ya que llevaba en el dedo la prueba de lo ocurrido, un horrible anillo metálico con la forma de dos dados, uno rojo y otro blanco, al frente.

Pese a todo decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. En ese mismo instante ella no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo y, además, Gaara le había dicho que se verían a su vuelta a Konoha, por lo que podrían hablarlo tranquilamente y solventarlo de la manera más discreta posible. Al menos había algo por lo que podía respirar tranquila y era que tenía la certeza de que su "marido" no iría como cualquier otro hombre gritando a los cuatro vientos la hazaña de esa noche. Probablemente ni siquiera se lo contaría a sus acompañantes en ese viaje, de modo que ella misma también decidió omitir este pequeño asunto a sus amigas, al menos hasta que estuviera resuelto.

Salió de la cama y fue directa a darse una ducha. Mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera a la temperatura ideal no pudo evitar fijarse en su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro reflejaba algo de cansancio pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino algunas manchas rojas que resaltaban notablemente sobre su nívea piel. Marcas de una noche de sexo.

Si solo con pensar en esa palabra se ruborizaba, no existía una escala de rojos para describir el color de sus mejillas al pensar en la última noche. No obstante, pese a que su cabeza no paraba de reprocharle su estupidez, la locura que había cometido y lo inapropiado de la situación, extrañamente su cuerpo opinaba lo contrario; se encontraba relajada y, algo que hacía años que no sentía, satisfecha.

Pasó el resto del tiempo en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo la maleta ya que en unas horas ella también debía embarcar de vuelta a casa. De vez en cuando miraba acusadoramente a la cama, todavía desecha, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo, pero la verdad es que había sido ella misma quien le sugirió al pelirrojo subir a su habitación a celebrar su matrimonio y también había sido ella quien, sin previo aviso, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y… bueno, había sido él quien dio el paso definitivo para consumar su "matrimonio".

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia intentando sacar de su mente aquellos recuerdos. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a "ese" tema y, estaba claro que el de anoche no era el comportamiento de una Hyuga, pero… era joven y un fallo lo comete cualquiera ¿no? Cuando llegara a Konoha se encargaría de solucionarlo todo lo antes posible y de la mejor manera. Además, aunque no conocía mucho a Gaara, y lo poco que lo conocía le intimidaba bastante, probablemente fuera una persona razonable, y su reputación también estaba en riesgo con este tema. Seguro que llegarían pronto a un acuerdo… o eso esperaba, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era que el incidente llegara a oídos de cualquiera de su familia. Por si ya la consideraban indigna de su apellido no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si se enteraran.

* * *

><p>—¡Ya basta! —estalló Ino en medio del aeropuerto. —Desde que nos hemos visto a la hora de comer, hemos venido al aeropuerto, hemos facturado el equipaje, hemos esperado a nuestra llamada para embarcar ¡no habéis parado de hablar de malditos preparativos de boda! —exclamó dirigiendo una mirada asesina a las dos futuras esposas del grupo.<p>

—¡Ino estás armando un espectáculo en medio del aeropuerto! —le reprendió Sakura también a gritos. —¿Y cómo pretendes que no hable de boda cuando llevo semejante belleza en el dedo? —añadió con un reluciente fulgor en los ojos al mirar su anillo de compromiso.

Hinata debía reconocer que efectivamente era un anillo precioso, quizá demasiado llamativo para su gusto ya que la joya era bastante grande, pero no obstante, era mucho más hermoso que el anillo metálico que ella llevaba guardado en la cartera.

—Pues sí, lo pretendo. Te recuerdo que vinimos aquí de despedida de soltera no a una pedida de mano, me parece increíble que no hayamos hablado nada de la pedazo de juerga de anoche. Aunque, claro, tú te la perdiste porque en cuando pudiste desapareciste con tu prometido a celebrar por vuestra cuenta.

—¿Qué problema tienes tú con que lo celebre? Además, cuando yo me fui se habían unido ya más de veinte personas que no conocíamos de nada a la celebración y para ese entonces Hinata ya había desaparecido.

—Es verdad, Hinata ¿Adónde fuiste? —preguntó Tenten con un ligero toque de preocupación en la voz.

—Oh… l-lo siento… estaba cansada y no os… quise molestar. —mintió Hinata a duras penas.

—Ay, amiga. ¡Pues no sabes lo que te perdiste! —exclamó Ino recuperando su buen humor. —De pronto nos encontramos a otra fiesta de cumpleaños y eso empezó a desvariar y bailamos la conga y alguien hizo un striptease y Tenten se subió a la barra y comenzó a bailar como si fuera su última noche y ¡se cayó! y Kankuro, el amigo de Naruto que cumplía años y yo tuvimos que llevarla hasta su habitación.

—¿Te caíste, Tenten? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Hinata preocupada.

—Tranquila no ha sido nada, aunque todavía me duele un poco al apoyar el pie. —intentó tranquilizarla su amiga. —Pero dime Ino, ¿qué hiciste después de dejarme en mi cuarto y quedaros los dos solos? —preguntó con cierta malicia.

—Pues para empezar bebernos casi todo el mini-bar de mi habitación. —respondió ella con tranquilidad. —Y para vuestra información, nada más. —sonrió ampliamente. —Es un chico tan divertido… estuvimos todo el rato bromeando y riendo…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sakura con tonillo.

—Ains, no diría eso. Es un poco feúcho. Y además, Temari no para de hablarme una y otra vez de él a ver si así logra que me interese. Si se pareciese a su hermano sería perfecto, lástima que el pelirrojo dé tanto… miedo. —concluyó con tranquilidad.

—¡Ino! —le reprendió sorprendentemente Hinata esta vez.

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Mira Hinata, ya sé que tú siempre te empeñas en ver el lado bueno de la gente pero… es que él es muy raro, serio, antisocial, intimidante, ¿sigo enumerando? Tú que eres psicóloga debes ver mejor que nadie que tiene el típico perfil de psicópata asesino. Aunque… puestas a ser asesinadas mejor por un bomboncito como él ¿no? Hasta el tatuaje en la frente le queda bien.

—Bueno, por lo que me ha contado Naruto, dice que él tuvo una muy, muy mala infancia, pero no me quiso contar nada más. —añadió Sakura en un tono más grave que el de su amiga rubia.

—Es lógico. —apuntó Tenten. —Es algo personal de su amigo, no debería ir contándoselo a cualquiera… aunque seas su novia. —se apresuró a corregirse antes de que su amiga le protestara por el término "cualquiera".

—Hinata, tú le conociste cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto ¿verdad? Para ese entonces ya era así…

—B-bueno… yo diría que sí ha cambiado un poco… —respondió ella dubitativa. No sabía cómo explicar el hecho de que el pelirrojo antes parecía huir de la gente y ahora, más bien parecía que la toleraba a una distancia prudente. —Aunque con Naruto siempre ha actuado bastante más cordial.

—En fin, da igual, de todas formas siendo como es, seguro que en la cama es muy parado y… poco flexible.

—¡Eso tú no puedes saberlo! —le reprochó Sakura. —no deberías hablar de esas cosas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al conocer lo equivocada que había estado su amiga con esa afirmación. De pronto recordó lo que significaba saber por qué Ino se equivocaba y sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo de acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no debería? —preguntó la rubia ajena al debate interno de Hinata. —¿Si no puedo hablar de estos temas con mis amigas con quien lo hago? —protestó. —De verdad que a veces pienso que no es que yo sea muy liberal, es que vosotras sois demasiado estrechas.

—¿A quién llamas estrecha, Ino-cerda? —exclamó Sakura furiosa.

—A ti y a cualquiera que me quiera llevar la contraria en esto. —le replicó ella igual de alto.

—¡Basta ya! Nunca podemos hablar de nada sin que acabéis peleándoos. —saltó de inmediato Tenten cortando su discusión. —dejadlo ya que es nuestro turno de embarcar.

Como siempre tenía que ser Tenten quien pusiera paz y por suerte para ella, tuvo que compartir asiento junto a Hinata y no junto a cualquiera de las dos a quien cada dos por tres se las oía discutir, intentando no alzar la voz, en el asiento de delante.

Hinata y Tenten siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas y sabían disfrutar de la compañía de la una y la otra sin necesitar muchas palabras para demostrarlo por lo que su viaje de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo. Quizá demasiado tranquilo para la Hyuga quien de esta forma tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en su pequeño asunto del matrimonio. Había estado tentada a contarle todo a Tenten, sabía que ella podría darle consejos sabios y prudentes, pero en el último momento optó por no hacerlo. Contárselo era sinónimo de que Neji acabaría enterándose y eso sí que sería un asunto muy grave.

Finalmente, decidió que su primera idea era la correcta, tomárselo con calma, y esperar a su llegada a Konoha para solucionar todo el asunto con su… con su marido, Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y si no, pues decidme en un review por qué y si os ha gustado también jeje. Ya sabéis podéis dejarme comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, críticas (constructivas) lo que se os ocurra! Intentaré contestaros lo mejor que pueda. ^^<strong>

**Uhm... me pregunto de qué bando estáis... ¿Pensáis que Ino tiene razón y son una mojigatas o estáis del otro bando? Personalmente estoy con Ino jeje.**

**Y como ya no me queda nada más que decir, ¡me despido! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Almar-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Muchas a gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas etc. me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3:<p>

Ya habían pasado varios días de su viaje a Las Vegas y todavía no había sido capaz de hablar con Gaara por varias razones. La primera, antes de hacerlo, quería informarse un poco mejor sobre su situación y descubrió, con alivio, que el matrimonio en Las Vegas solo era legal si se reafirmaba en su propio país, y bueno, todavía no había ningún papel en Konoha con su firma que lo hiciera.

La segunda razón era la que le tenía verdaderamente estresada. No tenía forma de contactar con su pelirrojo "marido" y tampoco sabía cómo conseguir su número de teléfono. Realmente sí lo sabía, era tan fácil como pedírselo a Naruto. Lo que no sabía era qué excusa ponerle a este para que le diera el número. No podía simplemente contarle la verdad, pero tampoco se le había ocurrido ninguna mentira poco sospechosa. Además, sabía a ciencia cierta que cualquier cosa que dijera levantaría las sospechas, no de Naruto, sino de Sakura y al final se acabaría sabiendo. Y ¡a quién iba a engañar! Ella era una horrible mentirosa, antes de decir una palabra ya la habrían descubierto.

De todas formas, se decía Hinata, el propio Gaara había sido quien le dijo que hablarían a su vuelta en su fugaz despedida en el hotel por lo que la joven había pensado que ya le habría llamado, a fin de cuentas, llevaban ya cinco días casados y cuatro en Konoha. Él no parecía del tipo que le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, nada parecido a ella, por lo que quizá no le había dado la menor importancia al asunto y había olvidado por completo llamarla.

El sonoro timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tan ensimismada estaba que pegó un bote en su silla y consiguió descolgar el aparato con una mano temblorosa.

—¿D-diga? —respondió a duras penas todavía recuperándose del susto y olvidando por completo las formalidades al contestar el teléfono de trabajo.

—Soy Sabaku no Gaara. —le hizo saber su interlocutor. —Como ya sabes, tenemos que hablar.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

—Así es. —contestó Hinata recobrando la compostura.

—¿Estás disponible esta tarde? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

La joven se permitió unos segundos para comprobar su agenda.

—A partir de las siete. —le confirmó.

—¿Querrías elegir el lugar de nuestro encuentro? —le propuso con su siempre monótona voz el pelirrojo.

Pese a que la pregunta pilló algo desprevenida a Hinata, decidió aceptar la proposición. Si ella podía elegir un sitio sería alguno en el que se sintiera más cómoda. ¿Habría pensado él en eso al haberle preguntado?

—Uhm… ¿conoces el café junto al monumento a los Hokages?

—Sí. Nos vemos allí a las siete y media.

Dicho esto, colgó dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca y el teléfono comunicando todavía en la mano. Este hecho le recordó mucho a la mañana siguiente a su "boda". El joven había sido igual de parco en palabras y contundente para despedirse.

Pese a que durante el minuto siguiente a su conversación se había sentido ofendida por sus modos tan bruscos, finalmente decidió aceptar la situación y aceptar que era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Cuanto antes se vieran, antes zanjarían este bochornoso asunto.

No obstante, aunque intentara auto-convencerse de esto no podía evitar pensar que le aterraba la idea de pasar una tarde a solas con Gaara. No es que le diera miedo o algo así, ya había comprobado hace tiempo, cuando Naruto les presentó que no era peligroso, aunque lo pareciera, eso sin duda. Más bien… le intimidaba sobremanera; su carácter tan serio, su contundencia al hablar… sin duda imponía su presencia por encima de la de cualquiera, y no es que ella fuera una gran rival en este aspecto, para ser francos era fácilmente avasallable.

Este pensamiento la llenó de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética? ¿Acaso no era ella también una Hyuga? Pues bien, los Hyuga no eran fácilmente avasallables, ni eran tan tímidos, ni tartamudeaban cuando se ponían nerviosos, ni habían estudiado psicología cuando todos se dedicaban al mundo de los negocios. Ciertamente nunca había encajado en su familia, pero era el rechazo lo que más le dolía.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado eliminar esos horribles pensamientos. Estaba hecha un lío y todo el asunto de su "matrimonio" no había conseguido sino liarla mucho más.

* * *

><p>Pasaban dos minutos de la hora acordada cuando Hinata divisó al girar la esquina la terraza del café. No le hizo falta observar detalladamente el lugar para encontrar a su acompañante. Su cabellera rojiza y su porte erguido y su enigmático atractivo resaltaba por encima de los demás clientes.<p>

Tomó aire, levantó la cabeza y decidió acercarse con decisión. Tan solo se permitió sobresaltarse ligeramente cuando Gaara alzó la vista en su dirección y clavó esos profundos ojos aguamarina en los suyos.

—L-lo siento, llego tarde. —se excusó Hinata. Su tartamudeo lanzó a la basura todo su "aire decidido".

Gaara, por su parte, levantó ligeramente el brazo para observar su reloj y de nuevo volvió a fijar la vista en su compañera.

—Dos minutos no es algo tan grave. —le restó importancia, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho por su tono de voz. —Siéntate.

Sin posibilidad de negarse, Hinata obedeció diligentemente.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera pronunciar palabra, una camarera apareció dispuesta a tomarles nota. Bastante más dispuesta a tomar buena nota de Gaara que de ella, no obstante Hinata optó por no darle importancia. Ambos esperaron a que la camarera entrara en el café para volver a dirigirse la mirada. Pese a que la joven intentó permanecer serena, no pudo evitar derrumbarse a los pocos segundos.

—Y-yo… ¡Lo lamento mucho! —se disculpó Hinata clavando la vista en la mesa.

Tras unos segundos interminables de silencio su compañero decidió romperlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con lo que, poniendo mucho esfuerzo, parecía ser un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

—Por… por meterte en todo esto. No sé cómo ha podido pasar. —le explicó Hinata.

—¿Te… refieres al matrimonio? —habló él con cautela.

—¡S-sí! Y por todos los problemas que te haya causado. —añadió cada vez más avergonzada. —P-pero no te preocupes, e-estoy segura de que podemos solucionarlo todo y… b-bueno, p-para que el matrimonio sea legal a-aquí tenemos que firmar un documento que lo confirme de modo que… n-ni s-siquiera es necesario que hagamos nada.

—Hn. —fue todo lo que le contestó su compañero.

Hinata le miró sorprendida. Después de todo lo que había dicho esperaba algún otro tipo de reacción.

—¿Q-qué significa eso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

De pronto Gaara cogió una carpeta que había dejado en una de las sillas libres y sacó unos papeles de esta tendiéndoselos a Hinata.

—Estos son los documentos que acabas de mencionar. —le dijo.

La joven se permitió unos segundos para observar los papeles antes de ser capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Y… qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

—Firmarlos y entregarlos. —le contestó con resolución.

—Pero entonces estaríamos legalmente…

—Casados.

Justo antes de que Hinata sufriera un ataque de nervios ante lo que le estaba proponiendo el pelirrojo, la camarera regresó con sus cafés interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación. Momento que la joven aprovechó para recomponerse y ordenar sus pensamientos… si es que eso era posible.

—Si firmamos estaremos casados… —se dijo Hinata a sí misma en voz baja.

—Así es, ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión antes de que apareciera la camarera. —le respondió Gaara con tranquilidad mientras se llevaba su taza a los labios.

—Pero… eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no? Recuerdo haber dicho que hacerlo supondría un cambio en nuestras vidas.

—N-no puedes hablar en serio… a-apenas nos conocemos.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

—¡P-pero fue una locura! —exclamó Hinata, histérica.

—No. —negó él con su habitual contundencia. —Hay una gran diferencia entre casarse en Las Vegas por curiosidad, por hacer algo distinto, y casarse tal y como lo hicimos nosotros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? —replicó ella a la defensiva.

—Que nosotros teníamos un motivo.

—¿U-un motivo…?

—Dijiste que hacías esto porque necesitabas un cambio en tu vida. Y lo comprendo.

Hinata estaba demasiado sorprendida para asimilar toda la información. Era verdad que en su momento dijo que lo que quería era un cambio, recordaba con claridad cuando lo dijo, y si no hubiera sido por las copas de más que había bebido jamás se habría atrevido a reconocerlo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo más que Gaara había dicho.

—¿L-lo comprendes?

—Tal vez tú seas una joven discreta, pero Naruto no lo es en absoluto. En más de una ocasión me ha comentado lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Decía que no estaba seguro de que hubieras superado vuestra ruptura y temía que fueras incapaz de avanzar.

Esta afirmación cayó sobre Hinata como un jarro de agua fría. Por si fuera poco saber que no había superado su ruptura desde hacía cinco años, peor era saber que hasta su propio ex-novio, quien siempre había sido bastante idiota, se había dado cuenta. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas así que pestañeó fuertemente para evitarlo, aunque fue inútil.

—Bueno, pues te ahorraré la molestia de tener que casarte conmigo por pena para ayudar a tu amigo. Por muchos problemas que tenga ni siquiera yo soy tan patética como para aceptar algo así. —contestó ella, herida.

El gesto de sorpresa de Gaara no pasó desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera por la joven frente a él con la vista empañada por las lágrimas.

—Oh, creo que ha habido un malentendido, esa no es la razón por la que acepté casarme contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? —espetó ella.

En este momento fue él quien no pudo mantener la mirada y fijó los ojos en sus manos, para contener un ligero temblor.

—…La compañía… —le dijo en voz muy baja.

La joven le observó totalmente extrañada. No era propio de él adoptar una actitud tan retraída.

—¿Nunca… has pensado que te vas a quedar completamente sola? —añadió Gaara. —Ves como todo el mundo tiene a alguien con quien compartir su vida mientras tú te quedas al margen. Te dices, "algún día me tocará a mí encontrar a alguien" pero en el fondo sabes que eso no va a pasar, ya sea por tu pasado, o porque ya encontraste a esa persona pero no es para ti. ¿Me entiendes?

Durante unos segundos Hinata fue incapaz de decir nada, solo asentir levemente con la cabeza a su pregunta. No podía negar que lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle le había calado hondo, sobre todo porque en el fondo, ella también había empezado a pensar de esa manera.

—Por eso pienso que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad. —continuó Gaara esta vez con firmeza. —No tenemos por qué ser un matrimonio normal, ni siquiera tenemos por qué fingir que lo es, pero esto no tiene por qué ser un cambio a peor.

La joven estaba bastante confundida. No sabía qué pensar aunque no podía negar que la propuesta de Gaara le resultaba bastante tentadora, no obstante también debía reconocer que le intimidaba bastante tener que ser su esposa. Aunque hablando con él pareciera una persona razonable no tenía ni idea de cómo podía ser en la intimidad o a qué se debía su mala fama. Lo último que tenía en mente después de haber escapado de su casa era caer en manos de alguien aún peor que los ancianos de su clan.

—S-si acepto… ¿me vas a tratar bien? —preguntó con vergüenza y algo de temor.

Gaara la miró durante unos segundos con una mirada inescrutable. Finalmente suspiró.

—Por supuesto. —afirmó contundente. —Y de esto espero que no te quepa la menor duda que será así.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de lanzarle una mirada alterada, pero sobre todo cargada de esperanza.

—Y… ¿qué tienes en mente? —preguntó ella con un tono optimista en la voz.

—Podrías venir a vivir a mi casa, hay habitaciones y espacio de sobra y a partir de ahí ya veremos qué ocurre.

La joven se permitió mostrar una ligera sonrisa. No solo estaba a punto de cometer una locura sino que además iba a dejar su futuro en manos de la improvisación. ¡Qué impropio de un Hyuga! Y qué ganas tenía de hacerlo.

—Está bien, firmaré. —concluyó, decidida. —No sé cómo puede acabar esto, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Acto seguido, Gaara le tendió los papeles y una pluma, y ella no dudó ni un instante a la hora de firmarlos con la respiración contenida. Solo se permitió soltar el aire cuando levantó la pluma del papel, después de haber escrito su firma junto a la de su… marido.

—Ya está. —Suspiró.

—Todavía no. —negó el pelirrojo mientras buscaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Una pequeña cajita de color negro.

En cuanto la abrió, Hinata pudo ver dos fantásticas alianzas de oro.

—Pero esto…

—Son nuestros anillos.

—Oh, no tenías que molestarte…

—Claro que sí, ¿No pensarás de verdad lucir las alianzas de dados de Las Vegas? —replicó con voz monocorde.

La joven recordó el horrible anillo que todavía llevaba guardado en el monedero y agradeció mil veces el gran gesto de Gaara.

—S-si no te molesta… prefiero las nuevas.

Dicho esto Gaara se dispuso a colocar la alianza en el dedo de la joven, mientras esta por su parte hizo lo mismo poco después con él. Así habían culminado su acuerdo, un acuerdo que las parejas de enamorados sellaban con un gran beso y ellos… con un apretón de manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, a partir de ahora veremos cómo son capaces nuestros dos protagonistas de llevar su nuevo... estado civil jeje. <strong>

**En un review Alamez dijo que había echado algo de menos a Gaara en el capítulo anterior, bueno, pues no te preocupes, en este has tenido una buena ración de Gaara, y en el próximo me centraré en exclusiva en él, ya que hasta ahora sigue siendo todo un misterio ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, pues ya sabéis que si tenéis dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas of course) lo que sea, me podéis dejar un review, mensaje etc. de verdad, lo aprecio mucho. ^^**

**¡Un saludo a todos y hasta el martes que viene!**

**Almar-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de "Una pequeña locura". La verdad estoy muy emocionada porque cuando empecé a escribirlo y lo publiqué jamás pensé que iba a tener tan buena acogida. Así que muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y alertas, de verdad.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4:<p>

A la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a un acuerdo con la Hyuga, Gaara decidió llevar los documentos de su matrimonio al juzgado antes de dirigirse a las oficinas centrales de Shukaku corp.

Esta era la compañía que durante generaciones había liderado su familia, y próximamente lideraría él. A decir verdad, si no fuera por un maldito testamento, probablemente ya formaría parte de la directiva, pero no era así. Maldijo a su padre internamente.

Por si sus problemas fueran pocos, parecía que cada vez tenía más. Al menos, podía afirmar que su problema con Hinata Hyuga era en cierto modo, un problema agradable. Por lo menos se había casado con una mujer discreta, gentil, y callada… sí, sobre todo callada, nada parecido a las gritonas que tenía por amigas. Además, sus atributos femeninos eran innegables para cualquier hombre, y hasta la fecha, él lo era. Su mujer había resultado ser una auténtica belleza, sobre todo ahora que se había desprendido de la ropa gigante que solía llevar cuando era más joven y la había sustituido por faldas de tubo que acentuaban su figura y zapatos de tacón que la estilizaban.

Probablemente su cambio de imagen se debiera a su trabajo como psicóloga… psicólogos, solo de pensar en esa palabra se estremecía y sentía la ira creciendo en su interior. Quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría casado con una de ellos.

Cuando entró en las instalaciones se dirigió directamente al despacho del director general y tuvo que esperar a que su secretaria, una tal Tayuya, le anunciara como si fuera un cualquiera. Sin duda trataban de humillarle, pero él sabía muy bien cómo pasar por encima de estas acciones sin rebajarse.

Finalmente, cuando le dieron acceso al despacho, compuso su mejor cara de póker y entró con decisión.

—Sabaku, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. —le saludó la siseante voz de Orochimaru. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —respondió él sin un ápice de emoción en la voz.

—No, realmente no lo sé. Creo que la última vez que hablamos te dejé muy claro cuál era la situación.

—No puedes hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que sí. —replicó Orochimaru con satisfacción. —Cuando tu padre murió dejó escrito en su testamento que tú serías su principal heredero y por tanto el próximo líder de Shukaku corp. cuando cumplieras los treinta años. Hasta entonces yo sería el encargado de controlar tus acciones, y privilegios, y de decidir cuándo estarás preparado para suceder a tu padre en el cargo. Basta con una simple llamada de mi parte para que te declaren psicológicamente incapacitado para esto, y tu fama de sociópata agresivo hará el resto.

—Lo que pretendes que haga es…

—¡Es factible! —le interrumpió algo alterado. Suspiró e intentó retomar la conversación algo más calmado —Mira, Sabaku, en su lecho de muerte, le prometí a tu padre que llevaría a la empresa a lo más alto, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. En este momento es la corporación Byakugan de los Hyuga nuestro máximo rival y si conseguimos meter a alguien en su consejo de administración seremos imparables, y haré realidad la promesa a tu padre.

—Robándole las acciones a otra persona. —concluyó Gaara con menos calma de la que le hubiera gustado tener.

—Robar es un término demasiado grave. —contestó Orochimaru con voz entretenida. —El eslabón más débil es la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, quizá podrías utilizar tu poder de convicción con ella. He oído que ya la conoces.

—Que seamos conocidos no me da ningún derecho a pedirle prestadas sus acciones de la compañía familiar.

—Oh, pero según tengo entendido… esa joven ya no es solo una conocida tuya ¿verdad?

Esta vez sí, Gaara no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro al entender el significado de sus palabras.

—Tengo más espías de los que podrías imaginar. —le aseguró con suficiencia. —Casarte con ella ha sido un movimiento muy astuto que te coloca en una posición privilegiada para obtener el control de sus acciones. Aunque me sorprende que haya alguien lo suficientemente estúpida para querer casarse contigo. —espetó.

—No es estúpida, yo más bien diría ingenua. —replicó Gaara con tranquilidad pasando por encima del insulto velado de su interlocutor.

—Como sea. —le restó él importancia. —Tan solo creo que te has precipitado un poco, todavía te quedan cuatro años para poder acceder a la herencia, ¿estás seguro de que podrá soportarte tanto tiempo?

—Estoy seguro de que podré dominarla. No puede ser muy difícil contentar a una mujer así, ya sabes que es el eslabón más débil de los Hyugas. —contestó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Oh, pobre chica, ¿no crees que la estás infravalorando? —preguntó con burla.

—Solo estoy analizando la situación objetivamente. —replicó. —En fin, me marcho ya. No quiero interrumpir más tus labores como director general. Solo había venido para advertirte que tu tiempo aquí acabará pronto. Conseguiré las acciones y el porcentaje de participación de Byakugan corp. y no tendrás más remedio que largarte de aquí, derrotado.

Dicho esto, Gaara se dirigió con decisión a la puerta y la abrió para irse, no obstante Orochimaru no había dicho su última palabra.

—No eres más que un monstruo arrogante con aires de grandeza. —espetó con furia contenida. —Me subestimas.

El joven se limitó a pasar por alto el comentario y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad. Salió al recibidor y cogió el ascensor con la misma calma, aunque solo fuera en apariencia. Para ser sincero consigo mismo lo que más deseaba en ese instante era volver a subir a su despacho y darle la paliza de su vida, pero con eso solo conseguiría demostrarle que efectivamente era un psicópata con ataques de ira.

Cuando estaba enfadado solía ir a descargar sus frustraciones con su hermano; una pelea, un par de gritos y se encontraba mejor, pero en ese mismo instante estaba tan furioso que sabía que ni siquiera Kankuro se merecía que descargara su ira con él.

Lo que peor llevaba de todo esto era la sensación de impotencia. Orochimaru lo tenía todo tan bien planeado, tan pensado, que Gaara no podía hacer más que bailar al son que él le imponía, y eso no lo podía soportar. Si no hacía lo que le pedía perdería la herencia, y la deseaba tanto. Era su oportunidad de demostrar que había cambiado, que podía ser un buen líder y que era capaz de llevar a cabo su trabajo. Pero no, tenía que llegar su padre con su estúpido margen de edad y el imbécil de Orochimaru a extorsionarle.

Y por si todo esto fuera poco, además estaba arrastrando hacia el abismo a una pobre joven inocente. Le apenaba sobremanera tener que usarla de una forma tan vil cuando ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo. En los años que la conocía, aunque no fuera en profundidad, se había percatado de que era una buena chica, quizá demasiado buena para su propio bien, y muy tímida y dulce. Tenía ese tipo de personalidad que te hacía querer protegerla aunque no supieras bien de qué.

En cierto modo, que fuera precisamente a ella a quien tenía que utilizar añadía un punto más de horror a toda esta situación, aunque si tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, no se le ocurría una mejor opción con quien compartir su vida como matrimonio.

Recordaba especialmente un momento de la tarde anterior cuando ella, con toda su inocencia, le había preguntado si la trataría bien. Al principio le ofendió bastante, dada su fama en el pasado era lógico que la joven tuviera miedo de verse casada con alguien como él, pero luego no pudo evitar enternecerse ligeramente con ella. Precisamente le había preguntado algo así a una persona a la que debía temer, y en cuanto él le contestó que estaría a salvo, inmediatamente depositó toda su confianza en él.

Y precisamente por esta confianza, no podía dejar que ella lo pasara mal por asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con su persona. Así decidió que lo único que podía hacer para compensarla era ser un buen marido… como si él supiera cómo se hacía eso. Es cierto que había visto el matrimonio por televisión o en el cine, pero jamás había tenido ninguna figura cerca de él que le demostrara que esto era verdad. De modo que tendría que ser un marido de cine. Bueno, al menos intentaría ser atento con ella, ya vería después si era capaz de igualar a los de las películas.

Con esta nueva resolución, decidió que ya estaba de mejor humor para visitar a sus hermanos por lo que dio media vuelta y volvió a dirigir sus pasos al edificio de la corporación.

En el caso de Kankuro, ni siquiera se limitó a llamar a la puerta por lo que entró directamente al despacho para encontrarle echando una cabezadita sobre un informe. Cerró la puerta de un portazo sobresaltando a su hermano.

—Oh, Temari estaba echándole un vistazo al informe de gestión de…

—No soy Temari.

El hermano mediano dirigió la mirada hacia la voz que había hablado para comprobar que se trataba del pelirrojo y suspiró aliviado llevándose una mano a su acelerado corazón.

—Gaara, no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

—Quizá si en vez de dormir te dedicaras a revisar el informe no te llevarías esos sustos.

—No he podido evitarlo. —respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa. —Cada vez que cierro los ojos, vuelvo a Las Vegas. —añadió con una mirada soñadora. —No tienes ni idea de la fiesta que te perdiste cuando desapareciste. —de pronto pareció volver a la realidad. —claro, que dudo mucho que sepas apreciar el verdadero valor de beber hasta acabar inconsciente, o despertarte una mañana en la cama de una chica acurrucada en tus brazos o darte cuenta de que no recuerdas cómo llegaste a tu habitación… por cierto, ¿Dónde dormiste? Se supone que compartíamos habitación y por allí solo dormí yo.

Ahora sí, Gaara no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. O una ligera mueca de satisfacción que viniendo de él, poco más se podía pedir.

—Dormí en la cama de una chica con ella acurrucada en mis brazos.

De pronto el pelirrojo pudo ver como su hermano se quedaba boquiabierto y un ligero tono verde de envidia apareció en su rostro.

—No… puede… ser. —contestó con aparente calma. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Tan pronto como la frase salió de sus labios, Gaara comprendió el gravísimo error que acababa de cometer. Había sido demasiado débil, sólo quería ver la reacción de su hermano, pero ahora debería afrontar las consecuencias y no estaba dispuesto a ser interrogado por el pervertido de Kankuro en asuntos tan privados… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su hermano solo estaría interesado en los detalles. ¡Por eso siempre mantenía la boca cerrada!

—Temari debe de llegar dentro de poco, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar. —le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Ah no, tienes que hablarme de esa noche! —exclamó su hermano.

—No pienso hablar más del tema, Kankuro. —replicó él enviándole una mirada heladora.

Al parecer la mirada tuvo su efecto pues consiguió que el mediano de los hermanos se agazapara ligeramente sobre su silla y no dijera nada más cuando Gaara se marchó. El pelirrojo se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Todavía podía mantener a raya a su hermano.

No obstante, debió pensarlo mejor, pues nada más poner un pie sobre la acera de la calle su teléfono sonó y antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestar la voz de su hermano le sobresaltó.

—¡JA! Desde el teléfono no puedo ver tu mirada asesina por lo que no me puedes intimidar.

—Kankuro… —replicó él con voz tétrica.

—Vale… ya cuelgo. —contestó su hermano nuevamente amedrentado antes de cumplir con lo que dijo y colgar.

Gaara suspiró. Kankuro era incorregible, aunque no podía evitar encontrar divertida la nueva técnica que había intentado emplear hablándole por teléfono.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo unos minutos. Esto de ser un heredero sin herencia le dejaba mucho tiempo libre, y sobre todo mucha cabida a los pensamientos. Con tantos problemas, pensar era lo que menos necesitaba para relajarse.

No obstante, desde su breve conversación con Kankuro, no podía evitar revivir su extraña noche de bodas. No hacía falta decir que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en la habitación de la Hyuga ella decidió abalanzarse sobre él y besarle con desesperación como si fuera su último día en la tierra. Quién hubiera dicho que la tímida Hinata podía ser tan fogosa en la cama. Cada vez encontraba menos razones por las que Naruto la había dejado por otra. Definitivamente su amigo era un idiota.

Pese a que se reprendió por ello, no pudo evitar pensar que al estar ahora legalmente casados esa escena podía volver a repetirse. Técnicamente eso es lo que hacían los matrimonios normales pero… ellos no formaban un matrimonio normal. Quizá simplemente podía preguntarle. Inmediatamente supo que no podía hacerlo, solo conseguiría que se desmayara o que se escandalizara y saliera huyendo, o ambas cosas, que cuando despertara se escandalizara. En cualquier caso todas las posibilidades eran contraproducentes para su objetivo principal, ya que no podía permitir que Hinata le dejara y de este modo perdiera toda posibilidad de hacerse con sus acciones.

Se sentía bastante decepcionado consigo mismo. Había utilizado los sentimientos de rebelarse de la joven en su propio beneficio y la había engañado con falsos motivos. Bueno, cuando dijo que sus motivos eran la compañía no estaba mintiendo, él se refería a la compañía Shukaku por lo cual no era mentira… era una mentira muy, muy retorcida. Había ensayado mentalmente qué tipo de discurso debía darle para convencerla, pero al final de su conversación se sorprendió cuando la línea entre su discurso preparado y sus verdaderos sentimientos se desdibujó por completo momentáneamente. Quizá tuviera algo que ver la profesión de su interlocutora… al final siempre conseguían que hablaras de tus sentimientos.

Suspiró con pesadez. Había otro motivo por el que estaba especialmente preocupado. Él no sabía compartir su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a hacer cosas solo, a vivir solo… Observó su anillo de matrimonio pensativo… ¿cómo iba a soportar la intrusión de otra persona en su vida privada? Y no una persona cualquiera, un psicólogo, una de esas personas que se empeñan en analizar cada una de tus palabras con un ojo clínico y observar cada una de sus manías, rarezas y rutinas con tal de encontrarte cualquier problema mental. ¿Cuánto tardaría su esposa en obligarle a sentarse en un diván y preguntarle "háblame de ti"? Es algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

Definitivamente había demasiadas cosas que le molestaban. No obstante, si por algo se caracterizaba, era por saber manejar sus problemas de forma pacífica y ordenada, y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 4. <strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os lo esperabais? Por favor, dejadme un review con vuestros comentarios, en este capítulo más que nunca ya que entiendo que es bastante controvertido y no sé qué aceptación ha podido tener desde una perspectiva distinta a la mía como autora, claro. ^^**

**Adoro a Kankuro XD aunque realmente en la serie nunca le he prestado especial atención para fijarme en su carácter y representarlo ahora en el fic, espero que no se vea OOC.  
><strong>

**Bueno, como no me queda nada más que añadir, salvo agradeceros nuevamente los reviews, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

**Almar-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que he recibido, me alegra mucho, pero me apena un poco tanto nuevo odio, bueno más que odio diría hacia Gaara... pobre... dadle una oportunidad que esto no ha hecho más que empezar. ^^ (Claro, esto lo dice la que ha escrito el capítulo anterior y ha sido tan cruel con él XD)**

**Bueno, no me voy a entretener más, aquí está el capítulo cinco.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5:<p>

La mañana del sábado había resultado bastante ajetreada para Hinata. Pese a un momento inicial de duda, finalmente optó por llevarse todo lo que pudiera a su nueva casa. A fin de cuentas no quería tener que estar yendo y viniendo constantemente porque siempre habría algo que le faltara.

De este modo, había conseguido llenar el salón de la casa de Gaara con dos cajas con informes de sus pacientes y enseres que quería tener cerca y otras tantas maletas con su ropa. Cuando finalmente descargó la última maleta y observó la sala en la que se encontraba, pudo comprobar que harían falta muchas más cajas para poder llenar ese salón.

Desde afuera la casa parecía grande, pero desde dentro era enorme. Probablemente solo el salón, que estaba unido a su derecha con el comedor, ya era tan grande como su apartamento.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación. —le dijo Gaara con su tono habitual.

Hinata se limitó a seguirle a través del salón hasta que llegaron a un largo pasillo por el que se dispusieron a avanzar.

—La primera puerta a la derecha es un despacho. Puedes utilizar la parte que está libre si lo deseas. —apuntó. —tu dormirás en la tercera puerta a la derecha. El baño está al fondo del pasillo, nada más salir de tu habitación a la derecha, y la cocina está al lado del despacho pero para poder entrar tienes que hacerlo por el comedor. —añadió. —la única puerta a la izquierda en el pasillo es mi cuarto está justo frente a la puerta de tu habitación.

—Uhm… de acuerdo. —respondió la joven asimilando toda la información. —me gustaría poder instalarme ahora.

—En ese caso, te dejo sola, ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber por ahora. Si necesitas ayuda, estaré en mi cuarto.

—Está bien, muchas gracias. —le dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Acto seguido ambos se separaron y la joven decidió empezar a deshacer las maletas cuanto antes. Las cargó hasta la habitación que Gaara le había dicho que era la suya y abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa se encontró una habitación más acogedora de lo que había pensado. La luz se colaba a través de unos ventanales tan solo cubiertos por unas sedosas cortinas blancas. El resto del cuarto estaba decorado en tonos lilas y lavandas y de un estilo clásico. Casi parecía que estaba hecha a su medida. Tan solo le faltaba colgar algún cuadro en la pared, quizá uno de sus arreglos florales prensados y sería la habitación perfecta.

Sonrió, esperanzada. Quizá no iba a ser tan malo vivir aquí. Esta mañana al despertarse le habían vuelto a entrar las dudas, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, la alianza en su dedo se lo recordaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa después de la conversación con su ahora marido se sintió tan mareada que tuvo que tumbarse en el sofá un buen rato. Finalmente las consecuencias de sus actos habían caído sobre ella y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ahora, en ese mismo instante mientras colgaba su ropa dentro del armario, sintió una punzada de optimismo.

Aun así, no estaba preparada para hablarle sobre su nuevo estado civil a nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos más íntimos, pero era algo que no podía ocultar eternamente. ¿Y qué pensarían de ella cuando se enteraran? ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? Le dieron ganas de abofetearse por tonta solo por haberse hecho esa última pregunta.

No era en el rubio en quién debía pensar ahora mismo, sobre todo porque estaba casada y el matrimonio requería un respeto y fidelidad, aunque fuera un matrimonio tan extraño como el suyo. Además, debía reconocer que su esposo la intrigaba sobremanera, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora, al poder analizarle bajo un prisma psicológico profesional, lo hacía aún más.

Las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde en el café le habían calado hondo. Siempre había pensado en Gaara como alguien frío y distante, que de pronto le hubiera hablado de la soledad la había descolocado por completo. Al final comprendió que al aceptar el matrimonio también le estaba aceptando a él en cierta manera, y si había algo en lo que le pudiera ayudar, lo haría.

Casi simultáneamente con el fin del hilo de sus pensamientos, también terminó de ordenar su nueva habitación, dando por finalizado todo cuando colocó en una de las mesitas una fotografía en la que aparecía ella con su hermana y su primo, una de las pocas ocasiones en las que los tres parecían relajados y felices.

Al salir de su cuarto para terminar de colocar las cosas en el despacho la curiosidad pudo con ella y no pudo evitar acercarse con sigilo a la puerta abierta del cuarto de Gaara y echar un vistazo. Era un cuarto más grande que el suyo, lógico, decorado en tonos ocres y rojos. Debía tener alguna otra sala a la izquierda pues, suponiendo que su marido todavía estuviera ahí, no podía verle.

Optó por no pararse más de lo necesario. Nada le avergonzaría más que ser descubierta en el acto de cotillear una habitación ajena. De este modo, se dirigió al que le había dicho que era el despacho y no tardó mucho en descubrir qué espacio era el que ella podía ocupar, por suerte el más cercano a la ventana. En cierto modo, parecía como si Gaara hubiera trazado una línea imaginaria que partía la habitación pues había un lado completamente vacío y otro lleno de cosas, pero muy ordenado. Le sorprendió que el joven fuera tan meticuloso y ordenado, quizá en exceso.

Observó por la ventana una vista más centrada que la de su habitación al jardín con piscina interior. Estaba muy cuidado y se podía disfrutar de una apacible armonía entre plantas y árboles. Estaba segura de que esa iba a ser una de sus partes favoritas de la casa. En ese momento comprendió la magnitud del solar. Era una vivienda demasiado grande para una sola persona, de ser ella la única que viviera allí se sentiría muy solitaria sin duda.

Suspiró. Ahora que había acabado ya no tenía nada más que hacer y todavía se sentía muy incómoda vagando por una casa que no podía considerar suya. Pensó en formas de acercarse a su marido. Como psicóloga había aprendido algunas técnicas para iniciar conversaciones pero estaba segura de que el pelirrojo se daría cuenta de inmediato y no estaba segura de si le sentaría muy bien que le hablara como si le estuviera analizando.

Recordó de pronto una frase que su amigo Chouji le había repetido en varias ocasiones, "a un hombre se le conquista por su estómago" y era cierto que a su amigo se le conquistaba así, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Sabaku no Gaara disfrutaba tanto de la comida, a fin de cuentas estaba bastante delgado y lucía unas ojeras bastante características, ¿quizá se debiera a su falta de alimentación? Si era así, razón de más para preparar algo de comer, si había algo que se le diera bien, era cocinar. Además, era una buena oportunidad para romper el hielo, aunque conociendo a su marido lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que haría falta mucho más que un buen almuerzo para romper tanto hielo.

Se acercó con cautela hacia la ya conocida puerta abierta del cuarto. Durante unos segundos dudó qué hacer, pero se armó de valor y tocó ligeramente a la puerta con los nudillos, permitiéndose asomar ligeramente la cabeza.

—Uhm… ¿Gaara? —Preguntó algo cohibida.

—Adelante. —le dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció como la del pelirrojo.

Hinata avanzó con cautela adentrándose en la habitación. Tal y como había podido divisar el cuarto estaba decorado en tonos ocres y rojos y parecía estar equipado por completo con la última tecnología aunque integrado perfectamente en el estilo de la habitación. Si por un momento había pensado que podrían hacer algo juntos como… convivir, se fue olvidando de ello. Todo lo que podía necesitar él estaba en ese cuarto.

Observó como a la izquierda todavía había otras dos salas, supuso que una era un aseo y la otra fue incapaz de adivinarlo pues el pelirrojo salió de ahí centrando su visión en él.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—B-bueno… uhm… había pensado hacer algo para almorzar y… ehm, venía a preguntarte si también querías algo.

—De acuerdo. —le respondió él pasados unos segundos. —¿Algo más? —añadió al ver que la joven no se movía del sitio.

Hinata, quien había estado más ocupada jugueteando con sus dedos, se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta. Ciertamente no tenía nada más que decirle pero tampoco quería quedar mal con él.

—Uhm… b-bueno… se me había ocurrido que podríamos comer en el jardín. —la joven se felicitó internamente por su buena respuesta.

—Como prefieras. —dijo él.

Acto seguido, Hinata se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa dejando de nuevo al pelirrojo a solas. Cuando le había propuesto hacer algo de almuerzo no se le había ocurrido pensar en acabar comiendo juntos. Tal vez fuera la costumbre de estar solo y de ahí su pequeña sorpresa, no obstante tenía sentido, era lógico intentar pasar algo de tiempo con ella y qué mejor momento que a la hora de comer.

Pasados unos minutos decidió ir a la cocina para encontrarse a su compañera todavía enfrascada en la preparación de lo que parecían unos sándwiches vegetales.

—L-lo lamento. —se disculpó ella al percatarse de su presencia. —Quería tenerlos acabados pero la cocina es tan grande que no encontraba nada. —se excusó algo avergonzada.

—Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás. —le contestó.

Puesto que no quería que Hinata se avergonzara más de lo que ya lo estaba, decidió colaborar en la medida de lo posible y poner en la mesa del jardín las cosas necesarias, ya que él sí sabía dónde estaban.

Con la ayuda de Gaara todos los preparativos se agilizaron bastante y pronto se encontraron sentados frente a frente, listos para almorzar, pero sin mucho que decirse o sin mucho que saber decirse.

No es que Hinata no disfrutara el silencio, es más, podría decirse que sabía apreciarlo, pero si tenía que ser sincera en ese momento era algo que le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Se suponía que era la primera comida con su "marido" y no tenían nada que decirse. Si esto era así el primer día, cómo sería dentro de un año… si es que todavía estaba allí dentro de un año.

—¿T-te gusta? —preguntó intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Sí. —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Bueno, por lo menos no podía negar que lo había intentado.

—¿Ya has terminado de instalarte? —preguntó él.

La Hyuga suspiró agradecida. Por un momento temió que Gaara no estuviera interesado en hablar en absoluto.

—Sí. Parecía que traía muchas cosas pero lo he hecho todo bastante rápido. —hizo una pausa para beber un poco de zumo de su vaso. —Tienes una casa enorme.

—No pensé que eso te fuera a sorprender. Creí que vivías en un sitio más grande. —respondió él con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, la mansión Hyuga sí, pero no el apartamento en que vivo… vivía hasta ahora. —se corrigió Hinata en cuanto vio su error. —Era un sitio pequeño pero me gustaba porque… era mío.

—Parece que quisieras alejarte de tu familia, ¿por eso te deshiciste de tus acciones en la compañía? —preguntó Gaara sin rodeos.

—Oh, no, eso no es así. Yo todavía tengo mis acciones por derecho, pero solo participo de los beneficios, los derechos de voto se los cedí a mi primo Neji, puedo retomar el control sobre ellas cuando quiera. —se apresuró a corregir. —O-oye y ¿cómo sabes tú todo esto?

—Es de conocimiento público, al menos entre empresas. —mintió muy efectivamente. —Solo me parecía curioso, yo quiero lo que me corresponde y no lo puedo tener, y tú que lo tienes, lo rechazas. —añadió él, desviando el tema.

—Oh, entiendo. —respondió la joven. También era de conocimiento público que el menor de los Sabaku sólo recibiría su herencia cuando cumpliera los treinta. —Ten un poco de paciencia, es solo cuestión de tiempo. —le aseguró con confianza.

—Por supuesto. Tan solo la espera se hace más larga cuando sabes que hay gente totalmente opuesta a que ese día llegue.

—¡Claro, cómo no! —replicó ella con un ligero sarcasmo. —Cuando una compañía es tan grande siempre hay alguien dispuesto a dudar de ti, pero jamás de sí mismo. —añadió con un toque de molestia en la voz. —Yo creo que estás de sobra capacitado y cuando llegue tu momento lo harás muy bien. Cualquiera que se opusiera antes tendrá que comerse sus palabras.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista para observar detenidamente a su compañera y pudo comprobar por su ligera sonrisa y la expresión decidida en sus ojos perlados que no mentía. Ella sí se había criado en un ambiente empresarial rodeada de gente de negocios por lo que no dudaba que conociera mucho este mundillo y que en más de una ocasión se hubiera topado con gente así. Además, debía reconocer que le halagaba su voto de confianza, aunque quizá solo fuera para ganarse su favor.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó quizá más tajante de lo que debería.

—Oh, bueno… tal vez… no sea buena para los negocios, pero se me da bien observar y escuchar. —respondió ella un tanto intimidada por el repentino cambio de humor de Gaara.

Al escuchar su contestación el joven se permitió relajarse de nuevo. Debía reconocer que como psicóloga debía ser realmente buena. Era el tipo de persona que aunque no lo quisieras te incitaba a hablar y desahogarte con ella. Parecía una persona en quien se pudiera confiar. Quizá si cuando era niño le hubiese tratado una psicóloga así ahora no los odiaría tanto. Pero como no era así no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno. Gracias por tu confianza. —contestó esta vez el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, que si bien apenas llegó a sus labios, sí que llegó con un brillo especial a sus ojos aguamarina.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo! XD<strong>

**Este ha sido más tranquilo que el anterior, había que relajar un poco los ánimos y ponerle un inicio a su vida juntos ^^ ¡Por favor! Dejadme un review y me contáis qué os ha parecido, si os ha gustado o no, alguna sugerencia... ¡lo que sea! ^^**

**Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!**

**Almar-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí traigo otro nuevo capítulo así que no tengo mucho que comentar. Sólo decir que muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, intento contestar a todos a los que la página me da esa opción, supongo que es a los que están registrados, si me he dejado alguno lo siento, os lo compensaré para la próxima XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6:<p>

—Nunca cierras la puerta de tu habitación.

Tras esta breve afirmación de Hinata se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Debido a sus horarios y hábitos, a lo largo de esa semana habían descubierto que el único momento en el que podían hablar con normalidad y encontraban temas de conversación era durante la cena, o por la mañana en el desayuno, como en ese preciso instante.

Gaara dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para mirar directamente a Hinata. La joven, un tanto incómoda ante semejante escrutinio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Llevaba ya varios días con esa duda rondándole y hasta ahora no se había atrevido a preguntar, pero el gesto molesto de su marido le hizo replantearse la situación.

—Lo lamento. —se disculpó ella. —Supongo que debes estar acostumbrado viviendo solo, yo… pensaba que al estar aquí querrías algo de privacidad.

—¿Piensas que debería tener algo que ocultarte? —replicó Gaara.

—¡No! No es eso… quiero decir… solo me extraña… y-yo me levanto antes y te debería molestar el ruido con la puerta abierta de par en par o… c-cuando estás leyendo… es solo que…

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Hinata e intentó centrarse en terminar de preparar su desayuno mientras hablaba, pero sin mucho éxito. Gaara por su parte no podía dejar de mirarla. Pese a la hostilidad que había mostrado al principio, ahora se sentía un poco culpable. Sabía que la joven era bastante propensa a ponerse nerviosa y avergonzarse a la mínima y debía reconocer que había sido bastante brusco con ella. Suspiró algo más tranquilo, no estaba preparado para hablarle de su pasado.

—Tan solo es algo que no te quiero contar. —dijo él finalmente.

—Oh… —dijo ella algo apesadumbrada. —¡Oh! —repitió una vez cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir esa frase. —Tran-tranquilo no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. P-pero aun así quiero que sepas que n-no voy a juzgarte ni… ¡Ah!

Tal fue el ímpetu con el que se volteó para encarar de nuevo a su compañero que empujó uno de los vasos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó. —E-en seguida lo recojo. —añadió abalanzándose sobre el suelo dispuesta a retirar todos los cristales.

—No lo hagas de ese mod…o —sin poder terminar la frase el pelirrojo escuchó el leve quejido de Hinata y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotando de su dedo índice.

Antes de que la joven pudiera liar más la situación, Gaara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. La cogió del brazo y la levantó alejándola de los vidrios del suelo.

—Yo… lo…

—¿Lo lamentas? —la interrumpió Gaara.

Una vez dicho esto rompió la espiral de histeria en la que la que Hinata se estaba metiendo dejándola algo aturdida. Algo que el pelirrojo decidió aumentar cuando se llevó su malherido dedo a la boca para eliminar la sangre y ver mejor la herida.

—Siempre estás pidiendo perdón por todo, aunque realmente no tengas la culpa de nada. —le dijo mientras le ponía una pequeña servilleta en el dedo para tapar la herida.

La joven alzó la vista de su magullado dedo a su compañero y posó sus perlados ojos sobre los aguamarina de él. La sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo fue indescriptible. La cercanía de ambos cuerpos y esa mirada tan cautivadora le impedían moverse de su sitio, alejarse lo más mínimo ya que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Al contrario, sintió como su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente hacia él.

—Lo… lo s… lo sé. —se corrigió justo antes de disculparse nuevamente. —Es un h-hábito que tengo desde que era pequeña.

Gaara le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

—Ibas a disculparte de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con su habitual seriedad, pero esta vez, con un deje divertido en la voz que por suerte, Hinata fue capaz de captar.

—S-sí… —contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Con los ánimos un poco más tranquilos que antes, Gaara decidió zanjar la situación pero nada más abrir la boca para hablar fue interrumpido súbitamente.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una escandalizada Temari haciendo aparición en la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes, conscientes de su cercanía el uno del otro, saltaron como un resorte alejándose el uno del otro al ser descubiertos. Temari, por otro lado, seguía sin salir de su asombro.

—Espera un momento… ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿Qué haces en la cocina de mi hermano a estas horas? —preguntó con algo de hostilidad.

—Basta, Temari. —le ordenó Gaara de inmediato captando el tono de su hermana. —Hinata ¿por qué no vas al baño a curarte ese dedo? En uno de los cajones hay tiritas y desinfectante.

—S-sí, claro. —respondió la aludida quien viendo su oportunidad de escapar de allí decidió aprovecharla.

Una vez que dejó a los hermanos a solas en la cocina, estos no perdieron el tiempo en volver a su tema de conversación.

—¿Me puedes decir qué hace ella aquí a estas horas de la mañana? —preguntó la hermana mayor con algo más de calma… aparente.

—Desayunar.

Tras unos segundos en los que tuvo lugar un duelo de miradas asesinas hubo un incauto dispuesto a hacerles desviar su atención.

—¡Buenos días, hermanito! —le saludó Kankuro de buen humor entrando a la cocina. —Oh, menudo estropicio has armado.

—Límpialo, Kankuro. —le ordenó Temari con voz autoritaria.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—¡Porque yo lo digo! Ahora mismo Gaara y yo estamos teniendo una conversación importante y no quiero que nos molestes.

—¿Y eso a mí qué más me da? Esta es su casa, ¿no?

—Exacto, es mi casa. ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que llaméis a la puerta? ¿Y cuántas entráis sin ser invitados?

—Oh, vamos, Gaara, somos tus hermanos, ¿de verdad es tan grave que abramos la puerta de tu casa sin llamar?

—Si mal no recuerdo, hace algunos años era muy grave abrirme la puerta.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. —contestó Temari dolida.

—Dímelo a mí. —replicó el hermano menor.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó Kankuro algo perdido. —Nosotros sólo veníamos a ver si te apetecía que saliéramos a cenar esta noche o preferías que nos quedáramos aquí. ¿Tan malo es que Temari haya entrado sin llamar? —preguntó omitiendo el hecho de que él había hecho lo mismo.

—Pues claro que sí. —respondió Gaara con tranquilidad. —Sobre todo si entra a tu cocina a gritos y ninguneando las personas que viven aquí.

—¡¿Ella vive aquí? —preguntó Temari exaltada.

—¡Alto! ¡PARAD! —exclamó Kankuro provocando que se hiciera el silencio. —¿Ella? ¿Todo este jaleo es por un asunto de faldas?

Las miradas asesinas de sus dos hermanos se posaron sobre él inmediatamente y aun sin saber por qué sabía que había dicho algo mal.

—Uhm… disculpad… —dijo una leve y dubitativa voz desde la puerta de la cocina. —N-no quiero interrumpir pero… es que me he dejado mi bolsa aquí.

—Oh… no interrumpes nada. —contestó Temari con voz tan dulce como sospechosa. —Verás, es que nos ha surgido un problema.

—¿Problema? —preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

—Sí, verás. Nosotros tres tenemos por costumbre venir a cenar todos los viernes a casa de Gaara pero… resulta que a nuestro querido hermano no le parece bien, porque ahora también estás tú y claro, no quiere molestarte.

—N-no es molestia… supongo que si hago una cena para dos… también puedo hacerla para cuatro. —respondió ella con una sonrisa que pilló desprevenida a Temari.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —exclamó Kankuro radiante de alegría. —Por una vez no tener que cenar la horrorosa comida que prepara Tem… que está exquisita. —se contradijo al ver el rostro furibundo de su hermana.

—Hinata, ¿no tienes que irte ya? —cortó Gaara tajante.

—Uhm… sí.

—Te acompaño a la salida. —añadió cogiendo la bolsa con el almuerzo de Hinata y tomándola por el brazo para sacarla de ahí.

—A-adiós. —fue capaz de despedirse ella antes de ser casi arrastrada hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Aprovechando la libertad que recuperó una vez llegaron a la salida, Hinata aprovechó para colgarse bien el bolso, acomodarse la camisa y coger la bolsa de manos de Gaara. Hasta que no estuvo preparada y alzó la vista para observar a su marido, este no decidió hablar.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. —dijo con calma.

—Lo sé pero… tarde o temprano todos tienen que enterarse y… son tus hermanos. —le contestó con inseguridad. —Además, está bien cenar cuatro en vez de dos para variar. —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. —cedió Gaara finalmente viendo la seguridad de su mujer.

—Bueno, en ese caso, me marcho ya. —dijo Hinata componiéndose de nuevo. —Adiós.

—Adiós. —se despidió él a su vez dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Desde aquella primera mañana en Las Vegas, había tomado por costumbre besar a su mujer antes de despedirse y también desde aquella mañana, el beso seguía pareciendo igual de forzado. No obstante, el ligero sonrojo que siempre adornaba las mejillas de Hinata así como una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, le hacía volver a repetir este acto una y otra vez.

Gaara se quedó allí de pie, quieto, escuchando como la puerta de entrada a su casa se cerraba y los pasos de su esposa se alejaban poco a poco. Cuando por fin dejó de escucharlos, volvió a componer su rostro menos amigable y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí se encontró a sus hermanos cuchicheando en voz baja pero haciendo grandes aspavientos, señal de que estaban discutiendo. Por lo menos habían limpiado los cristales rotos del suelo.

—¿Habéis terminado ya? —preguntó con voz monocorde sobresaltando a los otros dos.

—Oh… uhm… ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Temari dubitativa pero sin ganas de dar más rodeos. —Si ya es extraño verte con alguien, mucho más que esa persona viva en tu casa.

Gaara suspiró.

—Hinata vive aquí porque es mi esposa.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Preguntaron sus hermanos a la vez y completamente escandalizados.

—Nos casamos hace un par de semanas en Las Vegas y desde hace unos días vivimos juntos. —continuó el pelirrojo con su calma habitual.

—¡Yeah! ¿Por eso desapareciste de la fiesta? ¡Ah! Ella era la chica con la que me comentaste que habías pasado la noche. —exclamó Kankuro con un deje de orgullo hacia su hermano en la voz.

—Hazme un favor y cállate. —le espetó Temari a su hermano mediano. —precisamente cuando me comentaste lo del viaje temía que una de las locuras que pudiera cometer Kankuro fuera esa, ¡pero no tú! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan irresponsable? ¡Y encima la traes a vivir aquí! ¿Qué tal si es una celosa compulsiva o se dedica a ir de hombre en hombre? ¡O peor! ¿Y si se casó contigo sólo por dinero? No es de extrañar que alguien pudiera caer tan bajo. —le recriminó Temari cada vez más exaltada.

—Hermanita, cálmate un poco. —le pidió Kankuro con extremada suavidad. —Piénsalo detenidamente, estamos hablando de Hinata Hyuga, ¡Hy-u-ga! Si hay algo que le sobre a su familia es dinero. —apuntó. —Y además la conocemos desde hace años… ¿de verdad te parece el tipo de mujer que se va acostando con el primero que pasa?

—Visto lo que pasó en Las Vegas, sí. —replicó ella sin haberse calmado como le habían pedido.

—Temari, puedo asegurarte que la razón por la que Hinata ha accedido no tiene nada que ver con cualquier cosa que hayas pensado. —le aseguró Gaara con seriedad.

Definitivamente no tenía ganas de seguir manteniendo esta conversación. No solo por lo incómodo de la situación sino por lo que había dicho su hermana sobre las personas que se casaban por dinero. Bien, esa era una de sus principales razones para haberlo hecho y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Había caído muy bajo.

—Vale… —dijo Temari respirando con profundidad. —vale. —repitió poniendo definitivamente en orden sus pensamientos. —Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? A veces soy un poco bruta pero ha sido todo tan repentino que… bueno… —bajó la vista al suelo. —Solo me preocupo por vosotros… —dijo finalmente casi en un susurro. —¡Y además! —exclamó volviendo a su más habitual tono agresivo. —Es que es extraño, como siempre has vivido solo…

—Pues… definitivamente ya no quería estar solo. —replicó Gaara con más contundencia de la que pretendía.

Tras esta declaración ninguno de ellos fue capaz de contestarle, les había descolocado por completo. Por eso, fue el pelirrojo quien decidió continuar.

—Esta noche podéis venir a cenar, pero ya os aviso que como alguno de vosotros haga o diga algo que ofenda, hiera o simplemente incomode a "mi esposa" —hizo especial hincapié en las últimas palabras. —os aseguró que lo lamentaréis eternamente.

Tras semejante amenaza, los hermanos mayores tragaron saliva al unísono… ambos captando la clara señal de que esa noche se deberían comportar como angelitos.

* * *

><p>La noche transcurría tranquilamente y demasiado silenciosa. Para empezar, Gaara no era el tipo de persona que hablara y realmente Hinata tampoco. Por si esto fuera poco, Temari y Kankuro estaban demasiado amedrentados tras la amenaza de su hermano menor que no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Aun así, era bastante extraño que ya hubieran llegado al postre sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.<p>

Pese a todo, era inevitable que ambos hermanos sintieran curiosidad por la nueva situación de Gaara que no tardaron en lanzarse miradas entre ellos, echando a suertes en silencio quién sería el que se atreviera a preguntar, aunque sin ningún disimulo.

Finalmente fue la mirada asesina de su hermano menor la que prevaleció entre las demás zanjándolo todo.

—Bueno… —carraspeó Temari aclarándose la garganta. —Dime Hinata, ¿cómo llevas la vida de casada? —preguntó finalmente con una amplia sonrisa intentando parecer lo más inofensiva posible, algo difícil para ella.

La joven aludida se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada, haciendo que la hermana mayor se temiera lo peor, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Gaara.

—Oh… bueno… es… extraño pero… está bien. —dijo finalmente Hinata con una ligera sonrisa.

Tras esta leve pero clara afirmación se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

—Dejadme a solas con ella. —ordenó Temari de pronto con voz sepulcral.

—Pero…

—He dicho que me dejéis a solas con ella, los dos. —repitió ella con la misma seriedad.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, finalmente fue Gaara quien realizó el primer movimiento. Se levantó de su sitio.

—Vamos, Kankuro.

Ante esto, el hermano mediano solo pudo obedecer y acompañar al pelirrojo al jardín.

No es que Gaara fuera idiota como para no saber de qué iban a hablar las dos mujeres que se quedaban en el comedor. Tan solo esperaba que su hermana no se fuera mucho de la lengua con respecto a temas que no le concernía a ella contar. No obstante, conociéndola, sabía que si no hablaba con Hinata no se quedaría tranquila y tenerla a ella de su lado sería más positivo.

Temari esperó a que sus dos hermanos estuvieran lejos de su alcance para levantarse de su sitio y sentarse en la silla más cercana a su… cuñada. Hinata por su parte todavía estaba un poco descolocada y la reciente cercanía de la otra joven no hacía sino aumentar su nerviosismo. Ambas mujeres suspiraron casi al unísono.

—¿Y b-bien? ¿Q-qué me querías comentar? —se aventuró a preguntar Hinata con voz suave.

—Verás Hinata… nunca he sido de las personas que dan rodeos así que contigo no lo pienso hacer. —comenzó ella. —Todo este asunto de estar casados ha sido tan repentino… todavía no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo y no sé qué clase de cable se os cruzó para hacerlo pero… te voy a ser sincera, mis hermanos son lo único que tengo en este mundo. Yo soy la mayor de los tres y en cierto modo siento que tengo una responsabilidad de cuidarles. —poco a poco la propia Temari sentía como las palabras fluían solas de sus labios. —Los quiero a los dos, pero Gaara… es distinto, me preocupo más por él que por nadie, aunque sepa que se sabe cuidar él solo mejor que ninguno. Quizá sea para compensar todo el tiempo en el que no lo hice.

Pese al temor inicial de quedarse a solas con la hermana de su marido, Hinata no tardó mucho en relajarse. Sabía reconocer a una persona cuando estaba abriendo su corazón y tratándose de los hermanos Sabaku este hecho era bastante extraño pero muy importante.

—Tranquila, Temari. —le dijo con voz suave pero segura. —No voy a hacer daño a tu hermano.

—Gracias. —respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfal. —En realidad ya lo sabía pero quería oírtelo decir. —añadió. —Y por eso, como hermana mayor, debo ser yo quien te diga esto, aunque con gusto, bienvenida a la familia.

La sorpresa invadió a Hinata. La verdad es que cuando accedió a hacer una cena para todos sí pretendía acercarse un poco a los hermanos de Gaara, pero en ningún momento esperó que Temari le diera la bienvenida a la familia dada su reacción aquella mañana. Y realmente estaba muy agradecida por haberlo hecho, le hacía sentirse… aceptada, algo que hacía mucho que no sentía. Fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Cada día que pasaba sentía cada vez más que había hecho una elección correcta al acceder al matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo. Como habéis leído ya hay una familia que se ha enterado del "secreto" jeje.<strong>

**Contadme qué os ha parecido ¿vale? Aprecio mucho vuestros reviews, me da qué pensar y qué cosas debería mejorar (y cuáles se me dan bien, no todo va a ser malo XD)**

**Me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Un saludoo!**

**Almar-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaa!**

**Pues nada, qué voy a decir, ya vuelvo con otro capítulo de "Una pequeña locura". Una vez más os agradezco todos los reviews, me dan qué pensar sobre la historia, cómo puedo mejorarla y no sólo a esta, sino también mi escritura en general, así que muchas gracias ^^**

**Y ya no me entretengo más así que os dejo con el capítulo... bueno, y con el disclaimer XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7:<p>

Gaara caminaba con paso decidido hacia las instalaciones de Shukaku corp. donde sabía que podría encontrar a su hermana. Tres noches atrás había tenido lugar la extraña "cena familiar" y él no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Temari.

No era muy difícil adivinar de qué habían hablado las dos mujeres cuando se quedaron a solas, pero él sentía desde entonces una ligera inquietud, una pequeña molestia. Y esta no tenía nada que ver con que esta charla hizo que los dos hermanos también pudieran hablar a solas, momento que Kankuro aprovechó para acribillarle a preguntas nada decorosas sobre su esposa.

Él también quería tener una charla a solas con su hermana y qué mejor lugar que su despacho en el edificio de la compañía.

—Ah, Sabaku, qué sorpresa. Cualquiera diría que se pasea por aquí como si fuera dueño de la empresa —le dijo una voz tras él.

Cuando se volteó comprobó con rechazo que se trataba de Orochimaru, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—Tu lengua bífida nunca deja de sorprenderme —le respondió él con total naturalidad haciendo que toda sonrisa se borrara del rostro de su interlocutor—. Estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana.

—Uhm, no debería molestar a la gente que está trabajando…

—Me consta que a estas horas sale a comer algo, mi intención jamás sería la de molestarla. —añadió él contando más información de la que le gustaría. —Si no le importa me retiro.

—¿Y qué tal va nuestro pequeño asunto? —se apresuró Orochimaru a preguntar, antes de que Gaara pudiera alejarse lo suficiente.

—MI pequeño asunto, querrás decir —le corrigió con tranquilidad—. Todavía tengo cuatro años para resolverlo.

—Interpretaré eso como que no has avanzado nada. Yo pensaba que eras más hábil, Gaara.

"Y yo PIENSO que eres un imbécil arrogante" se dijo Gaara mentalmente, perdiendo momentáneamente todo su autocontrol.

—Como sea, Orochimaru. —dijo ahora en voz alta, pero con un tono prudente—. Si me disculpas…

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera contestar Gaara ya le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a los ascensores.

Mantuvo la calma hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejó salir a la gente que lo ocupaba. Entonces no se contuvo más y aporreó el número de la planta del piso de Temari sobresaltando a una trabajadora y un mensajero quienes después de marcar su piso se colocaron en el extremo más lejano del ascensor al suyo.

Cuando llegó a su parada salió de allí con paso decidido para alivio del resto de pasajeros y le preguntó al secretario, elegido expresamente por su hermana Temari, si esta estaba reunida. Ante su negativa de adentró en el despacho de su hermana sin llamar, como solía hacer siempre, para encontrársela hablando acaloradamente por teléfono.

—… ¡Tú sí que eres el problemático, maldita sea! —espetaba por el auricular un segundo antes de sorprenderse con la aparición de su hermano menor—. Te dejo, acaba de llegar Gaara. ¡Y vete haciendo a la idea de que harás lo que yo diga!

Sin dejar tiempo a réplicas a su interlocutor colgó el teléfono con fuerza desmedida y suspiró. Después, compuso su cara más cordial y observó a su hermano.

—¿De nuevo discutías con Nara? —se adelantó el pelirrojo a hablar.

—Sí, es que es tan… Ni siquiera sé qué hago con un tipo como él… bueno… sí que lo sé. —pese a su arrebato de ira inicial acabó la frase con un tono más dulce en incluso con una ligera sonrisa para después recomponer de nuevo su muestra cordial. Los momentos en los que Temari dejaba fluir su romanticismo eran escasos y breves por lo que si Gaara no la conociera hubiera pensado que su pequeña sonrisa de amor había sido producto de su imaginación. —Y dime, hermanito, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Hinata?

—Vaya, sin rodeos. —exclamó Temari—. Eso es un asunto de chicas.

—Reformularé mi pregunta. ¿Qué le contaste sobre mí?

—Oh, eso —respondió ella esta vez con un tono más serio—. Te aseguro que no le conté nada, yo no haría eso. De verdad —le aseguró.

—Es que no quiero que se asuste… o peor, que se intrigue —murmuró él.

"Un momento ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?"

—Ay, tú y tu odio a los psicólogos —suspiró Temari—. Hinata no es de esas. Si le hablaras sobre ti, seguro que ella se preocuparía e intentaría comprenderte, nada de eso de asustarse o intrigarse.

Efectivamente tras la afirmación de su hermana comprobó que había dicho en voz alta uno de sus sentimientos. Hasta ese punto estaba perdido en esa situación que hasta había perdido el control de sus pensamientos.

—No decías lo mismo la otra mañana cuando lo descubriste —espetó Gaara con molestia, aunque realmente esta estuviera dirigida a sí mismo.

—¡Es que me pilló por sorpresa! Fue muy repentino ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? —se defendió su hermana con afán—. Pero luego, después de meditarlo… me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Mira no sé qué motivos tendríais ninguno para casaros así pero… creo que saldrá algo bueno de todo esto.

Tras el pequeño discurso de Temari, esta le mostró una sonrisa de confianza. Aunque él era más prudente como para ser tan optimista, debía reconocer que le reconfortaba bastante tener el apoyo de su hermana… pues Kankuro era mucho más fácil de convencer que ella. Pese a que ninguno supiera nada de los oscuros motivos que le habían llevado a hacerlo, en cierto modo le alegraba saber que contaría con ellos ahora, a la hora de emprender por primera vez una relación de verdad.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga mañana atendiendo a sus pacientes Hinata estaba deseando salir de su despacho y desconectar un momento. Cogió sus llaves y su bolso y salió a la sala de espera donde ya sólo quedaba la recepcionista de la consulta y una siempre puntual Hanabi que ya le estaba esperando. Se sentaba erguida, seria, con solemnidad, la pose Hyuga por excelencia. Sus ojos perlados escudriñaban la sala con cautela y su cabello castaño caía disciplinado por los hombros. Una auténtica Hyuga.<p>

—Hola, Hanabi —saludó a su hermana con una sonrisa—, hasta luego, Megumi —se despidió.

Ambas salieron por la puerta hacia una de las calles principales de Konoha y caminaron en silencio, con tranquilidad.

—Y… ¿Dónde quieres comer hoy? —le preguntó Hinata a su hermana menor.

—Uhm… ¿podemos ir al italiano que hay a dos manzanas? —respondió ella con indiferencia.

—¿Quieres pasta?

—Pizza de la buena.

Hinata observó algo extrañada a su hermana y esta le devolvió una mirada de reojo junto a una ligera y pícara sonrisa.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de aquellos momentos con su hermana. Los pocos que tenían de estar las dos juntas, de hacer cosas de chicas, de hablar de cosas de hermanas, sin nadie más que las escuchara. Momentos en los que podían ser ellas mismas.

—Esta mañana estaba desayunando con el primo Neji… y entonces me he dado cuenta de que se iba a casar —le dijo Hanabi con soltura.

—¿Cómo te das cuenta ahora cuando llevan meses preparando la boda? —preguntó su hermana mayor con humor.

—No sabría explicarte. Aunque nos dijo que se casaba y los preparativos… nunca vi a Neji casado… al menos no en la veintena —bromeó—. Si te soy sincera, siempre pensé que la primera en casarse serías tú.

Tras escuchar aquella afirmación Hinata tuvo que disimular ligeramente su mueca de asombro. Quizá debería decirle a su hermana que estaba en lo cierto y ella había sido la primera en casarse pero no se sentía preparada para hablarle de Gaara todavía. Sobre todo porque contárselo a alguien cercano a su familia suponía que su padre se enterara y a él sí que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse.

—De cualquier forma estoy deseando que llegue ya el día. Me he comprado un vestido fantástico —le explicó emocionada haciendo ligeros aspavientos con las manos.

Cuando se percató de eso, Hanabi volvió a recomponerse sobre la silla, se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y volvió a adoptar la pose Hyuga mientras cogía con cuidado otro pedazo de pizza.

Ante esto Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Intentó en vano acallar su risa tapándose la boca con una mano pero ni aun así lo consiguió. Por muy Hyuga que fuera su hermana no dejaba de ser una jovencita deseosa de comerse el mundo y estrenar un vestido nuevo. Y eso no había apellido que pudiera cambiarlo.

—Y tú. ¿Ya sabes qué vestido vas a llevar? —preguntó Hanabi entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Algo planeaba.

—Oh, pues sí…

—Vas a llevar el vestido negro, ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí…

—¡Venga ya! ¡Hinata! Es una boda no un funeral. Ese vestido es recatado hasta para una monja —protestó avergonzando a su hermana. Su venganza por haberse reído de ella —. Eres la madrina, la segunda mujer más bella después de la novia y ya no sólo como Hyuga, sino como mujer, debes estar a la altura.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fijar su mirada en el anodino plato del restaurante ante la reprimenda de su hermana, la cual, aunque le doliera reconocerlo tenía en parte razón. Definitivamente tenía que salir de comprar y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Escuchó a su hermana suspirar.

—Al menos tendrás pareja ¿verdad?

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó ella extrañada—. Esto es una boda, no un baile de fin de curso. —replicó ella cansada de tanto ataque de su hermana.

—Ya lo sé, pero va a estar allí el clan casi al completo, así como otras personas de importancia. Yo voy a ir con Konohamaru —esta vez fue el turno de Hanabi de sonrojarse—. Si quieres le puedo pedir que te busque una pareja.

—Me niego.

Ante una respuesta tan rotunda, Hanabi no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿De verdad su hermana no entendía todas las connotaciones que tendría llevar a uno de sus amigos como pareja a la boda?

—No te molestes, Hanabi, ya tengo pareja —medio mintió Hinata.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién es? —preguntó ella con ligera curiosidad— Oh, espera… no me lo digas —continuó de pronto—, así te dejaré más tiempo para que encuentres una pareja que exista.

—¿Insinúas que miento? —preguntó Hinata a su vez algo escandalizada.

—No, Hinata, no… —contestó Hanabi con condescendencia— Mira, si no me lo dices mayor será mi sorpresa cuando aparezcas con él —añadió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca con desinterés.

Pensándolo mejor, Hinata decidió que ya no le gustaban tanto estos momentos de chicas con su hermana.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, ya de vuelta en casa, sentada junto a Gaara en el sofá aunque a una distancia prudente, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en cómo formularle cierta pregunta a su marido.<p>

Después de cenar juntos, otra de las costumbres que habían adquirido era la de sentarse tranquilamente a ver la serie de turno. Y para sorpresa de ambos era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaban, sobre todo al acabar esta cuando por fin tenían algo de qué hablar y comentaban el capítulo. La semana pasada acabaron quedándose casi una hora después de que terminara el programa casi sin darse cuenta. Todo porque Hinata se empeñaba en ver más allá de lo aparente de algunos personajes y Gaara estaba deseando que mataran a más de uno.

A simple vista ya parecían un matrimonio de verdad, cenaban juntos, veían los mismos programas… todo con tal de no hablar de sí mismos. Y es que al parecer esa era todavía una barrera infranqueable. Por la poca información que tenía Hinata sabía que Gaara ocultaba un pasado bastante complicado y lo más probable era que si es que se lo llegara a contar, todavía quedara mucho para ello. Por su parte ella tampoco se sentía tan segura con él como para hablarle de su vida, más allá de cómo le ha ido el día, si algo le alegraba y poco más.

De ahí su nerviosismo a la hora de formular esa pequeña pregunta que tenía que hacerle.

—Uhm… Gaara… —comenzó dubitativa.

—¿Sí?

—Verás… tenía que preguntarte una cosa…

Ahora sí, el pelirrojo decidió desviar su mirada de la televisión y atender a la joven que se sentaba junto a él.

—Adelante —le dijo con tono monocorde.

—Bueno… como sabrás el sábado que viene es la boda de mi primo Neji —comenzó ella—, y yo… había pensado que… quisiera que… uhm… vinieras conmigo —terminó su frase bajando la vista algo avergonzada con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Durante unos segundos Gaara permaneció en silencio e inmóvil. Con la mirada ligeramente perdida. Debía estar meditándolo todo en gran profundidad.

—De acuerdo.

La repentina respuesta sacó a Hinata de su propia avergonzada mente y le miró con sorpresa.

—¿A-ah sí?

—Sí, ¿esperabas que me negara? —preguntó él con su habitual contundencia.

—N-no, no es eso es que… es una boda —respondió ella—. No es una cena con tus hermanos, es una cena de gala con todo mi clan, socios de nuestra compañía y algunos de nuestros amigos.

—Pensaba que por ser tu marido debería ir. Además, si no quieres que vaya no tendrías que haberme preguntado. Igualmente lo entiendo —le dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡Ay, no es eso! Sí que quiero que vengas por eso te he preguntado, lo que me extraña es que hayas aceptado.

—¿Has dicho "Cena de gala"? —preguntó Gaara cambiando de tema como si con él no fuera lo que Hinata le estaba diciendo.

—Así es.

—Uhm…

Tras unos segundos en silencio con el pelirrojo pensativo, Hinata no pudo contenerse más.

—¿E-en qué piensas?

—Pienso que tengo que comprarme una camisa nueva.

Una respuesta tan sincera fue todo lo que se necesitaba para aligerar el ambiente entre ambos. Incluso Hinata contuvo una ligera sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo soy la madrina y todavía tengo que comprarme el atuendo entero —le dijo, ahora sí, sonriendo. No obstante en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba se dibujó en su rostro un gesto de preocupación.

—En ese caso, sólo hay una forma de arreglar ambos problemas —le respondió Gaara con seriedad.

¿Sería posible o…? No, eso era imposible. Hinata intentaba comprender el significado de esa última frase pero aún así no daba crédito. Observó a Gaara con algo de suspicacia. No podía haberse casado a lo loco y haber encontrado por marido al único hombre sobre la tierra al que no le importaba salir de compras ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 7. Me gusta especialmente la parte del final, cuando Gaara e Hinata hablan tranquilamente. Esto demuestra que cuando cada uno pone de su parte, las cosas pueden salir bien para todos.<strong>

**Otra cosa más es que no he querido poner el título de ninguna serie para que seáis cada uno de vosotros quienes elija cuál quieren ver... una forma de personalizar la historia jeje. Personalmente me imagino hablando con Gaara sobre "The walking dead" o "Juego de Tronos" y me muero de la emoción!**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, pregunta, crítica (constructiva), me podéis dejar un review y me lo contáis. Uhm... además me podríais decir en qué serie habéis pensado... nunca se sabe, lo mismo así encuentro una nueva a la que aficionarme xD**

**Pues nada, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaaa! **

**Ya vuelvo con otro capítulo de la historia, y debo decir que es mi favoriiiito! XD Así que, como lo que quiero es que lo leáis no me entretengo más, tan solo agradeceros a todos por los reviews, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando, eso da muchos ánimos para seguir jeje.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8:<p>

—Por lo que veo y me estás contando has mejorado mucho estos últimos meses —dijo Hinata con tranquilidad mientras hacía alguna anotación en su cuaderno—. Eso significa que el tratamiento está dando resultado.

—Así es, hace ya más de dos meses que tuve mi último... episodio.

—Pues me alegro mucho, Jūgo, dentro de poco ya no tendrás que venir todas las semanas a consulta.

—Vaya, pues esa es una de las pocas cosas del tratamiento que me gustaban… —protestó él con gesto calmado—. Oh, mire qué hora es. Me he pasado de tiempo —dijo mientras observaba su reloj y se ponía de pie para mostrar sus buenos dos metros de altura.

—No te preocupes, ya no tengo que atender a nadie más en toda la tarde.

—En ese caso le he quitado tiempo libre.

—Bueno, vale, tú ganas —cedió Hinata con amabilidad.

—En ese caso hasta la semana que viene, señorita Hinata —dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Oh, en realidad ahora es señora… —respondió ella con un susurro.

—Vaya, pues felicidades. Debe de ser un hombre afortunado —respondió él con cordialidad.

—Gracias. Y hasta la semana que viene —añadió con una sonrisa.

Una vez Jūgo se hubo marchado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Ordenó las fichas de sus pacientes y apagó el ordenador. Él era precisamente uno de los que más empeño ponía en ayudar, quizá fuera porque su problema sí le impedía hacer una vida normal como el resto del mundo.

Recordó cuando le mandaron su informe psicológico del psiquiátrico en el que había estado, el cual incluía un video de uno de sus episodios de bipolaridad. Decir que se asustó sería pecar de confianza. Quizá fuera porque todavía no era muy experta pero el día de su primera visita estaba realmente aterrada. Por eso, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a un hombre tan apacible y tranquilo, y que disfrutaba tanto de la ornitología como él. Probablemente fuera por enmendar su primera impresión tan equivocada por lo que ponía especial empeño en ayudar a ese hombre tan solitario.

Y hablando de hombres solitarios, acababa de recordar que había uno que precisamente le llevaría ya más de diez minutos esperándola, y los que le quedaban hasta que llegara.

* * *

><p>Pasaban ya más de veinte minutos de la hora acordada cuando Gaara por fin divisó a su esposa saliendo de un taxi. Sin inmutarse observó como esta alzaba la cabeza buscando algo y cuando por fin le encontró se acercó a toda prisa hacia él con un gesto de lamento.<p>

—Lo siento mucho, me he entretenido demasiado con mi último paciente —se disculpó.

—Hn. ¿A dónde vamos primero? —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—Uhm… ¿p-por qué no vamos a buscar tu camisa? —le preguntó ella todavía algo avergonzada.

Ambos caminaron juntos pero en silencio dentro del centro comercial. Con total decisión Gaara dirigió sus pasos a la tienda que conocía de sobra. Hinata por su parte le siguió con algo de preocupación. No había sido su intención llegar tan tarde y seguro que ahora estaba muy molesto con ella. El pelirrojo la observó de reojo y al verla tan cabizbaja frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Y… ¿cómo te ha ido el día? —le preguntó finalmente con su habitual seriedad.

—Oh —exclamó ella ligeramente sorprendida—. Pues bien, bastante tranquilo en la consulta. El único ha sido el último paciente que era más importante —añadió volviendo a avergonzarse—. Siempre me dejo a los más importantes para el final… —terminó en un susurro, pensativa.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso el resto solo te sirven para ganar dinero? —preguntó Gaara molesto. No podía evitarlo, era pensar en psicólogos y…

—¡No!¡Claro que no! —se apresuró ella a negar—. Agh, verás lo que me ha pasado hoy. —pensó que la mejor explicación era un buen ejemplo—. Ha llegado uno de mis pacientes muy temeroso y exaltado proclamándome que padecía de anatidaefobia.

—¿Qué es eso exactamente?

—Pues ni siquiera yo lo sabía. —exclamó ella—. Así que con disimulo lo he tenido que buscar en internet y ¿sabes qué es? Pues bien, es el temor a que en un momento dado, en algún lugar, haya un pato mirándote.

De pronto Gaara frenó en seco y observó con seriedad a la joven quien también frenó algo alarmada.

—De verdad Hinata. Si una persona tiene miedo a que un pato le esté mirando, es que necesita ayuda.

Ahora sí, ella no pudo evitar una ligera risa que pronto acalló tapándose ligeramente la boca con la mano.

—Dicho de esa forma… tienes razón —concluyó—. Pero entonces me he pasado toda la hora con esa extraña visión en la cabeza y a duras penas he podido evitar reírme.

—¿Qué visión? —preguntó Gaara con curiosidad.

—La de un pato con gabardina y gafas de sol persiguiendo a mi paciente cual espía por las calles de Konoha —confesó ella ruborizándose—. Qué poca profesionalidad por mi parte…

—Es una visión bastante cómica —reconoció él mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo una ligera sonrisa. Apenas un pequeño gesto con los labios pero para Hinata supuso un mundo y le aceleró el corazón—. Ya hemos llegado.

Pasaron a una tienda de ropa para hombre bastante elegante. Todos los maniquís llevaban trajes, había una pared dedicada exclusivamente a corbatas ordenadas según la escala de colores en incluso los dependientes vestían de manera muy formal.

Hinata entró con cautela. Debía reconocer que las tiendas para hombres le resultaban un territorio inhóspito. Es cierto que había comprado regalos para su padre o su primo en numerosas ocasiones, pero precisamente por eso aprovechaba para ir acompañada por cualquiera de sus amigas quienes se encargaban de guiarla en todo. En este caso ella era la acompañante y teniendo en cuenta cómo era su marido sabía que sólo iba a estar allí de adorno.

Efectivamente así fue como transcurrió todo el tiempo que permanecieron en esa tienda. Al menos le hubiera gustado poder ver las camisas que se probaba Gaara y dar su opinión… más por el hecho de ver cómo estas se ajustaban a su esbelto pecho y se deslizaban suavemente por su firme abdomen. No iba a negar que su marido estaba en buena forma y ella también tenía su lado más pervertido, aunque lo supiera ocultar muy bien.

Cuando le tocó el turno a ella de entrar a su tienda de ropa de boda sabía de antemano que no iba a ser tan rápido. Gaara era mucho más decidido y no había tardado ni medio segundo en saber lo que quería y ella… podrían estar allí hasta que tuvieran que cerrar el establecimiento. Observó a su marido con cierta ternura… pobre, no sabía la que le había caído encima al acompañarla de compras.

La aparición de los smartphones había facilitado la vida de tantos hombres que salían de compras con sus parejas que Gaara no iba a ser una excepción. En cuanto vio que su mujer iba para largo no dudó en sentarse a esperar con paciencia en una silla y ponerse a jugar a un estúpido juego de matar cerdos lanzándoles pájaros. Era adictivo.

De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar a una nada convencida Hinata con cada traje que se ponía y a la dependienta afanándose por elogiarla. Sabía que había venido a gastar dinero así que mejor que la tratara bien. Al principio pensó que tal vez debía dar su opinión pero ya fuera porque no la necesitaba o porque le daba vergüenza, ella nunca se la pidió.

Dejó pasar otros buenos diez minutos más cuando por fin se hartó de la risita de uno de esos malditos cerdos a los que nunca llegaba a acertar y se guardó el móvil algo molesto. Volvió a observar a su mujer salir del vestuario y observarse en el espejo para después suspirar y volver a echar un vistazo a la tienda.

Tal vez fuera por culpa del cerdo o porque estaba harto de estar allí, pero ya no se iba a callar su opinión, aunque no se la hubieran pedido.

Se acercó finalmente a Hinata y la miró con gesto serio. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de su aparición se volvió para observarle con algo de preocupación.

—Hinata, creo que tienes un don especial para escoger los vestidos que peor te sientan —le dijo con contundencia.

—¡¿Qué? P-pero…

—Además, llevas desde que has entrado a la puerta mirando ese vestido, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas de una vez?

—Tiene razón, iré a por él en seguida —dijo la dependienta escapando de la situación.

—Pero es que ese es… quizá… demasiado…

—Para nada —la cortó Gaara de inmediato dejándola sin respuesta posible—. En cuanto te traiga tu talla entra el probador y póntelo —le ordenó mientras se alejaba unos pasos y cruzaba los brazos con gesto serio.

Puesto que el pelirrojo no pensaba añadir nada más e Hinata estaba demasiado sobrecogida para hablar, ambos esperaron en silencio a que la empleada les trajera el vestido. Acto seguido lo cogió con ambas manos y volvió a esconderse tras la cortina granate del probador.

Gaara observó de reojo a la dependienta quien también esperaba algo impaciente a que la joven acabara de cambiarse.

—Trae también unos zapatos —le pidió con algo más de tacto pese a que la reacción de la muchacha fuera la de huir de ahí y completar lo que le había encargado.

Poco después Hinata volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez con una imagen completamente distinta. Se volteó para observarse en el espejo y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente ante el reflejo que este le devolvía. Era la primera vez que se veía hermosa. También a través del espejo pudo comprobar cómo Gaara se acercaba lentamente hasta colocarse tras ella. Retiró levemente un mechón de pelo del rostro de la joven y posó con cuidado las manos sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco, se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oído.

—¿Lo ves? —le susurró—. Así estás perfecta.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Hinata del trance en que había entrado al observar su reflejo y se giró para encarar a Gaara. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Fue algo tan tenue, pero tan profundo a la vez. Un ligero cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago. Aquellas pequeñas mariposas volvían después de tantos años. Alzó un poco la vista para observar los maravillosos ojos aguamarina de su marido, que le miraban con gran intensidad. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió una pequeña sonrisa naciendo de sus labios. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de todo y se sonrojó. Bajó la vista de nuevo algo avergonzada y mordiéndose un labio dijo:

—Gracias.

Poco después de salir de la tienda se sentaron en una cafetería antes de dar por concluida su visita al centro comercial. Tal y como ocurrió aquella vez que se vieron para el día que firmaron los papeles de su matrimonio, la camarera de turno le hizo un chequeo completo a Gaara para disgusto de Hinata, quien no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que les trajeron sus pedidos. Gaara no podía evitar observar a su mujer. Ver cómo se debatía internamente por a saber qué tema y como de vez en cuando se dibujaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hinata por su parte, todavía estaba algo molesta por el gesto de la camarera y algo confundida por la reacción de su cuerpo cuando el pelirrojo se le había acercado en la tienda.

—¿Dónde es la celebración? —preguntó Gaara finalmente cogiendo su taza y llevándosela a los labios.

—Oh, la cena será en la mansión Hyuga. Mi hermana me contó que llevan ya varios días montando y decorando todo —ella también bebió de su taza de té y suspiró—. Hace mucho que no voy por allí. Supongo que esperan que también me quede a dormir…

—Si te supone un problema puedo ir a recogerte a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Oh, no, no! No hace falta que te molestes —exclamó Hinata—. Además… n-no me gusta la idea de que me acompañes y luego te vuelvas solo.

—No me voy a perder —intentó bromear él, aunque con poco éxito.

—¡Ay no quería decir eso! —exclamó Hinata preocupada.

—Era una broma. —se apresuró el pelirrojo a contestar antes de que la histeria de su esposa fuera a más.

Tras esta afirmación, algo más calmada, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

—Solo estoy un poco nerviosa —reconoció—. No tengo intención de contarles lo de nuestro matrimonio en la cena… ese día es de mi primo y de Tenten… pero al día siguiente…

—En ese caso sí que debería ir contigo.

—¡No es necesario! Tú se lo dijiste a tus hermanos cuando yo no estaba.

—Pero mis hermanos no son tu familia —respondió con contundencia—. No son tan rectos y tradicionalistas.

—Bueno… eso es verdad…

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos, pero dada la mirada escrutadora que Gaara le seguía lanzando, Hinata sabía que se había dejado algo por decir.

—Uhm… ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar?

—No exactamente. Solo me parecía algo extraño —dijo—. Un clan tan tradicional, cuya cabeza de familia siempre se ha dedicado a los negocios familiares y tú eliges la psicología.

—Sí, bueno… es una historia muy larga… supongo que tampoco estaba hecha para los negocios.

—¿Nunca has tenido ganas de recuperar tus acciones y demostrarles lo que en verdad vales?

—No… aunque sí… eso no estaría nada mal —sonrió ella—. No obstante, en cierto modo, al haber donado todos mis derechos de voto a mi primo también es un acto de rebeldía. Neji no está precisamente en el bando conservador de la familia —ahora sí sonrió con orgullo—. Y eso les molestó bastante.

Gaara se limitó a asentir como si su pregunta quedara resuelta. La mirada tan decidida que le había enviado su esposa le había hecho darse cuenta de que no iba a resultar tan fácil como pedirle sus acciones y poco más que hacer. Si lo pensaba fríamente, Hinata había tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a sus derechos de voto por lo que incluso a él le costaría convencerse de que existía una idea mejor para ellos.

Terminaron sus bebidas y decidieron marcharse de allí. Al ir a pagar la cuenta, nuevamente la camarera de antes se dedicó a desnudar con la mirada a Gaara y finalizó su actuación con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos a lo que el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso pero que para Hinata supuso el fin de su buen humor y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Caminaron juntos a paso lento. La joven recordó que la primera vez que quedaron no pareció molestarle en absoluto que otras mujeres flirtearan con él, pero esta vez… ¡Ay, esta vez sintió por primera vez ganas de matar a alguien!

Gaara observaba mientras seguía a su esposa como el rostro de ella, con el ceño fruncido, iba pasando por todas las tonalidades rojas de la escala cromática. Y por primera vez no parecía que fuera por vergüenza. Se dio cuenta de que su cambio comenzó cuando la camarera le había guiñado un ojo y por un momento temió que su hermana Temari hubiera tenido razón y se hubiera casado con una celosa compulsiva.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se aventuró por fin a preguntar.

—Es que esa camarera se podía meter sus guiños por donde le quepan —espetó Hinata con una furia que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía.

Gaara la observó extrañado, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

—Q-quiero decir… —intentó explicarse ella algo avergonzada tras su repentino arrebato— E-entiendo que te miren pero… ¿flirtear así como si yo no estuviera? ¡Llevas una alianza y yo llevo otra y estaba al lado! —pese a su vergüenza inicial según iba hablando se le iba olvidado dando paso de nuevo a la furia para, al acabar, agachar la cabeza y volver a sonrojarse.

De nuevo avergonzada, Hinata comenzó a caminar más rápido y para cuando Gaara pudo reaccionar ya estaba un par de metros alejada de él y le obligó a apresurarse para alcanzarla. Pese al modo en que lo había explicado, debía reconocer que su esposa tenía razón, aun así había algo que le había quedado claro y es que ella no debía tener ningún motivo para sentirse celosa, porque según sabía, esto parecían celos ¿verdad?

—Hinata, yo solo te miro a ti.

Tras lo dicho la joven sintió como todo su enfado se esfumaba y su cuerpo se transformaba en poco más que gelatina. Se le escapó una risita y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de rojo, pero ahora sí, era su pequeño sonrojo característico que Gaara había descubierto hace poco que le encantaba.

Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio pero expectante de su marido. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Siempre sabes qué es lo que hay que decir ¿verdad? —le preguntó aun sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Inconscientemente, quizá fruto de su recuperado buen humor e incluso, extrañamente, alegría exaltada, tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y echó a andar de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gaara por su parte seguía tan extrañado como al principio, aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba la sensación de tener a Hinata cogida de su mano tan cerca de él. No había entendido muy bien su última frase, él no sabía lo que había que decir en cada situación, por eso se había limitado a decirle la más pura de las verdades. Quién lo hubiera dicho pero… solo tenía ojos para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues nada, hasta aquí el capítulo... es que me encanta!<strong>

**Antes que nada, si alguien se ha sentido ofendido por la pequeña charla sobre fobias lo lamento, no era mi intención, pero debe reconocer que la anatidaefobia es bastante... curiosa. Porque no es tener miedo a los patos, como otros pueden tener miedo a los perros, las serpientes o las arañas (me incluyo aquí), no, es miedo a que te mire un pato. Personalmente me parece bastante gracioso u.u**

**Bueno, ya os he dicho que es mi favorito, ahora contadme qué os ha parecido a vosotros en un review, vale? ^^**

**Con esto, me despido hasta la próxima **

**Un saludooo!**

**Almar-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoolaa!**

**Vuelvo una semana más con un nuevo capítulo. ^^ Como vais a comprobar este es más largo que los anteriores... básicamente es el doble de largo, y es por una razón, es el capítulo de la boda y quería que esta estuviera completa en un solo capítulo, no quería dividirlo o hacerlo más corto.**

**Poco más que añadir, muchiiisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, me sorprende que esté gustando tanto la historia, pero aun así se agradece, of course jeje**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9:<p>

Decir que era un manojo de nervios no haría justicia para describir lo nerviosa que Hinata se encontraba en ese momento. Gaara pudo notarlo justo en el momento en que le tomó la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche una vez llegaron a la mansión Hyuga. Estaba temblando.

Cuando su esposa le comentó que la celebración tendría lugar en la casa de su familia dudó bastante que pudiera entrar allí tanta gente como este tipo de eventos requería pero no podía estar más equivocado. La mansión a la que Hinata se refería era enorme, de cuatro plantas y mucho más grande que aquella en la que vivían sus hermanos y su padre hacía años y eso que solo la había visto por el exterior. Y por si esto fuera poco, la finca se componía de un complejo de edificios anexos a la vivienda principal. Definitivamente, estas eran las tierras de un clan poderoso.

Hinata tuvo que aferrarse del brazo de Gaara para poder caminar con los tacones por el empedrado que llevaba a las escaleras de entrada a la casa, cuyos grandes portones se encontraban completamente abiertos. Observó como otros tantos invitados también entraban vestidos elegantemente, y también como alguno de ellos les lanzaban miradas de soslayo.

—N-nos están mirando… —dijo algo avergonzada.

—No, te miran a ti —replicó Gaara con sus habituales maneras.

"¡Y cómo no hacerlo!" pensó el joven. Su esposa estaba realmente preciosa aquella tarde por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor color azul oscuro eléctrico que se ceñía a su cuerpo suavemente hasta la cadera donde poco a poco iba cogiendo soltura hasta acabar en el suelo con gracia. El pelo ligeramente recogido y retirado de su rostro, a excepción de unos mechones que había ondulado ligeramente en las puntas y caían por sus hombros en una dulce cascada. Finalmente, y como muestra de su naturalidad, había optado por utilizar joyas discretas. Así, llevaba unos pequeños brillantes por pendientes y una pequeña gargantilla a juego con su pulsera en la mano derecha, según ella le contó, herencia de su madre. Y por supuesto su alianza de matrimonio.

—N-no digas eso… me p-pone nerviosa… —reconoció algo avergonzada.

—Es tu casa, no entiendo qué te avergüenza.

—No es mi casa —se apresuró ella a negar —. Bueno, sí es mi casa… pero no es mi hogar… ya no.

Nada más entrar encontraron el gran hall lleno de gente. Muchos charlaban y se saludaban con cordialidad o hablaban de la boda o de sus negocios. Hinata suspiró. Hasta en una celebración tan importante tenían que hablar de números y datos. Así era su familia.

—L-la ceremonia tendrá lugar en el salón principal de la mansión pero la cena se realizará en el salón especial que es en otro edificio del complejo —le explicó Hinata—. S-si no te importa te acompañaré hasta allí pero… luego tengo que ir a ver a la novia…

—Claro, no me importa.

Tal y como le dijo, le acompañó a través de salas donde ya se agrupaban los invitados y llegaron a una pequeña salita, pequeña en comparación con las demás, con una grandes puertas dobles a través de las cuales ya se podían ver los asientos preparados para la ceremonia.

Durante el trayecto, algunos Hyuga saludaron a Hinata aunque ninguno le dedicó más de un segundo a hacerlo, sin embargo sí a revisarla de arriba abajo. Señal clara de que nadie esperaba que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión, o eso dedujo Gaara.

Había un rincón especialmente ruidoso en aquella sala que pronto supieron que se debía a la presencia de Naruto y un amigo de la infancia de Neji y Tenten; Rock Lee. Charlaban y discutían tan animadamente que sólo ellos daban el ambiente festivo que se merecía la ocasión. A unos pasos de ellos una pareja hablaba tranquilamente mientras, a su vez, participaban en la curiosa conversación que mantenía aquel par.

—Oh, mira, tu hermana ya ha llegado.

—La he visto —se limitó Gaara a contestar.

—E-entonces ya puedo marcharme —concluyó—. Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se alejó de ella en dirección a la zona donde se encontraba su hermana con su novio y el resto de amigos.

Fue en el momento en que Hinata se quedó a solas y subía las escaleras de la mansión cuando se permitió un largo suspiro que, si mal no recordaba, llevaba conteniendo desde que salieron de su casa. Las mariposas de su estómago no habían parado de revolotear desde aquella tarde de compras y el día de hoy iba a peor. Debería ser delito el ponerse tan guapo para acompañar a una chica tan débil como ella. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y lisa. Pero lo que le hacía especialmente atractivo era la corbata de un color turquesa tan a juego con sus ojos que hacía que estos brillaran con luz propia y aumentaran en intensidad. Irresistible. Y mucho más para ella quien todavía trataba de asimilar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por él. Sobre todo porque le asustaba no ser en absoluto correspondida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta cerrada que la separaba del cuarto principal de invitados decidió aparcar toda clase de sentimientos y centrarse en la razón por la que estaba allí. La boda. Llamó ligeramente y esperó unos segundos a que alguien contestara.

—Contraseña —dijo de pronto una voz tras la puerta.

—Ehm… ¿I-Ino? —preguntó Hinata a su vez algo extrañada.

—Oh, es Hinata —dijo de nuevo la voz con un tono más alegre.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo descorriéndose y finalmente la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la imagen de una como siempre despampanante Ino vestida con un traje de dama de honor, morado y con tirantes anchos.

—¡Hinata estás estupenda! —exclamó mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla.

—Gra-gracias.

—¡Pasa deprisa! Neji lleva más de media hora merodeando —añadió tomándola del brazo y empujándola al interior.

Una vez allí dentro por fin pudo deleitarse con lo que había ido a buscar. Su amiga Tenten había cambiado su atuendo sencillo y cómodo de siempre por un sedoso vestido blanco que caía con soltura hasta el suelo. El corpiño también era de curvas suaves y estaba decorado con un sencillo bordado de pedrería. Era un estilo muy Tenten y por eso era perfecto para ella en este día tan especial.

—¡Guau! Ino tenía razón, estás fantástica.

—¡Tenten! Esa debería ser mi frase —le reprendió Hinata con dulzura.

—Soy la novia, pues claro que estoy fantástica —contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero está bien, si tantas ganas tienes, adelante, adúlame.

—Estás maravillosa —le dijo—. Déjame que te vea mejor.

—¡Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra moverte o no podré ponerte bien el velo —exclamó Sakura apareciendo de detrás de la novia, también vestida con el mismo traje de dama de honor de Ino.

—Está bien, está bien… ¡estoy tan nerviosa! Por favor, habladme de otra cosa que no sea la boda —contestó Tenten.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera iniciar ningún tema de conversación se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Soy, Hanabi, traigo el ramo de flores.

Inmediatamente Ino se abalanzó emocionada a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a la menor de las Hyugas para después asomar la cabeza de nuevo por el pasillo. Finalizado su escrutinio volvió a cerrar.

Hanabi había optado por llevar un traje hasta la rodilla de un estilo más juvenil acorde a su edad. Se ceñía a la cintura por un amplio cinturón de la misma tela granate que el vestido, el cual subía drapeado hasta la altura del cuello, atado a la espalda con unas cintas.

—Oh, Hinata, menos mal que me hiciste caso y no te has puesto el vestido negro —le dijo su hermana en cuanto la vio.

—¡¿Ibas a ponerte ese vestido horrible siendo la madrina de MI boda? —exclamó Tenten con un deje de histeria fruto de los nervios en la voz.

—B-bueno, l-lo importante es que no lo he hecho…

—Por cierto, Hinata ¿no deberías estar ya abajo? Cuando venía, Neji ya te estaba buscando… —intervino Hanabi.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces me voy, si Tenten ya está lista es que la ceremonia no va a tardar en empezar —les dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo. Si su primo estaba tan solo la mitad de nervioso que su futura esposa, lo mejor sería no hacerle esperar.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, tal y como había imaginado, Neji había estado casi tan nervioso como su amiga Tenten, no obstante este, como buen Hyuga, lo sabía ocultar mucho mejor.<p>

Pese a la gran cantidad de invitados, la ceremonia fue preciosa y muy emotiva. Hinata tuvo que contener las lágrimas en más de una ocasión pero qué le iba a hacer si era una romántica. Además, por mucho que intentara no pensar en ello, no podía evitar sentir un poco de, mejor dicho, mucha envida de su amiga y su magnífica boda.

No obstante, todo esto duró poco pues en cuanto terminó la ceremonia y se realizaron todos los saludos pertinentes, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que por ser la madrina ella debía cenar junto a los novios en la mesa presidencial… acompañante incluido.

La joven podía notar las miradas de soslayo que le mandaban muchos de los asistentes, y también las de su primo Neji sentado a su lado. Incluso Tenten lo hacía, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se había aventurado a preguntarle nada por discreción, al menos por ahora.

A su vez, ella observó a Gaara un tanto apenada pese a que este parecía estar bastante sereno.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó ella centrando la atención del pelirrojo—. La verdad es que tener que ser mi acompañante hoy es bastante… problemático —añadió evocando a cierto amigo suyo.

—En absoluto. Así que no te disculpes —le respondió él, certero—. Me dijiste que era un boda, y también que eras la madrina. Cuando accedí sabía qué es lo que me iba a encontrar aquí, y hasta el momento no ha ocurrido nada que no me hubiera esperado.

—Oh, ¿tienes ya planeado todo lo que va a ocurrir? —preguntó Hinata con un toque de curiosidad.

—Ahora cortan el pastel y luego tienen que bailar… uhm…

—¿Te has dejado algún cabo suelto? —añadió ella, divertida.

—No tendré que bailar, ¿verdad? —inquirió con seriedad.

Tras esto, Hinata no pudo evitar reír ligeramente incluso pese a la no muy amistosa mirada de Gaara.

—Tranquilo, no será necesario —le aseguró—. Tampoco pensaba que fueras del tipo bailarín —bromeó.

El pelirrojo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para enviarle una mirada glacial a la joven. Pese a esto, luego dio paso a una fugaz sonrisa.

—¿Hace falta tener una carrera en psicología para saber eso? —preguntó él con algo de sarcasmo provocando de nuevo una ligera risa en su acompañante.

* * *

><p>—Uhm… —dijo una dama de honor.<p>

—Uhm… —masculló esta vez la otra mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, pensativa.

—Uhm… Temari, tú debes de saber algo sobre esto ¿verdad? —preguntó Ino con la sospecha marcada en la voz.

—¿Yo? —contestó la aludida algo exaltada—. No tenía ni idea de que mi hermano iba a venir a la boda.

—¡Pero algo debes saber!

—¡Que no sé nada! Si tanto os intriga id y preguntarles a ellos —replicó de nuevo perdiendo la compostura.

—¡Mira, Sakura! Está volviendo a reírse —exclamó Naruto—. Llevan así desde antes del pastel —añadió antes de llevarse un enorme bocado del dulce a la boca.

—Son la viva imagen de la juventud —opinó Lee con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Uhm… —le miró su novia con sospecha—. Naruto… acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

—¿Zhi? ¿Dwe qué tche hash dado cuentcha? —respondió él con curiosidad.

—Si Hinata quería pedirle que le acompañara a la boda ha tenido que conseguir su teléfono de algún modo…

—Oh, tiene sentido —dijo Naruto esta vez con la boca vacía. De pronto cayó en el significado de esa frase y el temor se dibujó en su rostro—. Espera… no pensarás que yo sabía algo ¿verdad? ¡Te juro que yo no se lo di! ¡De verdad! Sabes que te lo habría contado.

—¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! —le contestó Sakura con molestia.

—Calzonazos… —susurró Ino sin querer mirar a Naruto pero de forma que este la escuchó.

Dirigió entonces su mirada a Tenten y le hizo un gesto con las manos cuestionándole la situación a lo que la novia sólo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta para después volver su atención a sus padres, sentados a su lado.

—¡Maldición! Ellos tampoco saben nada —espetó.

Shikamaru por su parte había optado al igual que Chouji por mantenerse al margen de la conversación pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de su novia quien se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Ella sí sabía algo pero por prudencia había optado por callárselo. Esto solo podía significar que había algo con su hermano más allá de un simple acompañante de boda. Suspiró con pesadez. Sus amigos siempre se empeñaban en hacer la vida de las personas mucho más complicada. De este modo sólo podía concluir una cosa de lo que pensaba de ellos:

—Todos problemáticos.

* * *

><p>Pese a la intriga, el grupo tuvo que esperar a que la cena concluyera y diera comienzo el baile, en el cual Gaara no tuvo que bailar, y la fiesta para poder acercarse a ellos y preguntar. Ino había utilizado el método directo, Sakura lo había insinuado con indirectas y viendo que ninguna obtuvo resultado, Tenten había aplicado el método "soy la novia y es mi boda, tienes que contármelo todo". No obstante, ninguna de las tres había obtenido una respuesta de Hinata, y es que esta sólo les había dicho que cuando habló con su hermana Hanabi decidió que tenía que buscarse un acompañante y decidió pedírselo a él. No es que no tuviera intención de contarles la verdad a sus amigas, sino más bien que no tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que no se lo hubiera dicho a su familia, algo con lo que Gaara estaba de acuerdo. Por eso, cuando alguien se atrevía a preguntarle, le respondía con evasivas y su efectiva mirada asesina.<p>

Poco a poco, la mayoría de invitados por conveniencia se habían marchado y la fiesta comenzaba a ser más familiar y divertida. Todos sus amigos acabaron contagiándose del ambiente festivo y se olvidaron poco a poco de la extraña pareja, dejándoles por fin algo de tranquilidad.

De este modo, se habían separado y montaban la fiesta por su parte. Unos bailaban y otros armaban escándalo desde la misma mesa dónde habían cenado. Hinata decidió acercase precisamente allí para descansar un poco cuando le sorprendió la visión de su marido, sentado tranquilamente en una silla, sin la chaqueta puesta, y con un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa mientras con el otro sujetaba sugerentemente su copa de Gin-Tonic. Tan absorta se quedó que no se percató de la aparición de su amiga Ino quien la tomó por el brazo.

—¡Vamos Hinata! Tenten va a lanzar el ramo de flores —le dijo emocionada.

—Pero Ino… ¿no se supone que tú no te ibas a casar? —preguntó la Hyuga tratando de liberarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. El mayor reto de una boda es coger el ramo entre decenas de chicas que sí quieren casarse, ¡Se van a enterar! —le explicó con soltura.

Hinata se mordió un labio, pensativa. Ir a atrapar el ramo significaba que ella tenía intenciones de casarse, cosa que ya había hecho. Quizá Gaara lo interpretara del modo equivocado o pensara que se avergonzaba de haberse casado con él. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Venga, mujer, ¿es que no te quieres casar? —le instó Ino inocentemente.

—No es eso, es que yo…

De pronto notó las miradas de todo el grupo posarse sobre ella, como si hubieran estado esperando que llegara este momento durante toda la noche. Probablemente fuera así. Dirigió la suya hacia Gaara quien le miraba expectante pero también algo extrañado.

—Veréis es que…

—¡Hinata, que nos perdemos el ramo! —exclamó Hanabi apareciendo de la nada y tirando del brazo que Ino le había dejado libre.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrada por dos personas, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue volver la vista ligeramente hacia su marido, quien la miraba con una pequeña expresión condescendiente mientras se llevaba su copa a los labios.

Poco a poco se hicieron hueco a empujones y codazos entre las demás chicas de la boda con algo de esfuerzo.

—¡Aparta, golfa! —le vociferó Ino a una de ellas que no tenía intención de ceder su sitio mientras la empujaba.

—Será posible, ¿a quién llamas golfa? —le contestó esta dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

—A ti, por supuesto. En serio, más que el ramo de flores, vas a necesitar un milagro para casarte con esa cara horrible que tienes —replicó Ino sin amilanarse.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar, y tenía pensado hacerlo de una forma muy violenta, una mano se posó firmemente sobre su hombro y la obligó a retirarse, dejando paso a una altanera Temari quien no tardó en colocarse junto a Hinata

—En serio, ¿quién era esa fea? ¿No será prima vuestra? —preguntó Ino.

—Creo que es la secretaria personal de Neji —le contestó Hanabi.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Tenten dice que no tiene motivos para tener celos con Neji —opinó con una risa socarrona.

Aunque trató de evitarlo, Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse ante la insinuación de Ino ganándose por ello una mirada de reprobación de su hermana. Antes de que esta pudiera decirles nada, Temari llamó su atención.

—Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con algo de sospecha.

—M-me han arrastrado… —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Tenten subiera al pequeño escenario para lanzar su ramo y provocara la locura generalizada. Nuevos empujones e insultos por doquier.

Hinata se temió lo peor cuando vio que su amiga le guiñaba un ojo antes de voltearse para lanzar el ramo, y cuando así lo hizo, vio pasar toda su vida por delante mientras este se movía en el aire en su dirección al mismo tiempo que todas las chicas saltaban hacia ese mismo punto.

De entre todas, las que más lejos llegaron fueron Temari e Ino, en cuyos rostros podía verse reflejado el gran reto que les suponía derrotarse la una a la otra. Hanabi por su parte no pudo más que agazaparse ligeramente junto a su hermana ya que dada su pequeña estatura supo de inmediato que no podría competir contra ellas dos.

Las dos jóvenes que llevaban la delantera saltaron con tanto ímpetu que sólo consiguieron chocar entre ellas en el aire mientras el ramo se les escapaba por centímetros para caer con gracilidad a los brazos de una sorprendida Hanabi quien, por instinto, lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo para que nadie lo pudiera coger.

Todavía sin creérselo, mientras el resto de jóvenes se iban retirando, la menor de las Hyugas observaba con incredulidad las flores en sus brazos y poco a poco fue abriendo paso en su rostro a una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo he cogido… —susurró—. ¡SÍ! ¡LO HE COGIDO! —exclamó esta vez mientras comentaba a dar saltos de emoción.

—Oh, no, ¡no! ¿Por qué ella? —escucharon que alguien protestaba a lo lejos. Reconocieron la voz de Konohamaru al instante.

Hinata no pudo evitar una ligera risa al ver como el rostro de felicidad de su hermana se descomponía en una mueca de ira absoluta y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz.

A pocos metros de ella Ino y Temari habían comenzado una disputa sobre quién había estado más cerca de atrapar el ramo. En definitiva, una batalla de egos, por lo que Hinata decidió alejarse de la pista lo más pronto posible, antes de que el problema llegara hasta ella.

Poco pudo avanzar cuando dos figuras la interceptaron con sonrisas indescifrables. Dos miembros del clan, y además socios de la empresa.

* * *

><p>Gaara por fin disfrutaba de unos momentos de apacible tranquilidad. Había conseguido abstraerse lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a los ruidos a su alrededor. Sus amigos habían decidido hacer su fiesta por otro lado y pese al desconcierto inicial en el que Hinata estuvo a punto de contarles la verdad sobre su relación, cuando por fin se la llevaron arrastrada había vuelto a la tranquilidad.<p>

Desde que la conocía, siempre le había llamado mucho la atención como su esposa era capaz de ahogarse en un vaso de agua. La de aquella noche había sido una prueba más. Había estado a punto de contarle a sus amigos, antes que a su familia, que estaban casados sólo porque no se atrevía a fingir que seguía soltera y quería atrapar un ramo de flores.

—¡Chouji, ve tú! —escuchó que decía Naruto.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Porque tú eres más gor… ehm… ¡grande! Impones más.

En ese instante, Gaara se volteó para observar como al otro lado de la mesa Chouji Akimichi lanzaba una mirada asesina y cargada de odio a su amigo, el cual no podía evitar alejarse lentamente por instinto.

—¿Qué has dicho de mí? —preguntó el Akimichi con ira contenida.

—Na-nada… solo lo que has oído… como eres más grande impones más tu presencia y eso la ayudará.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso debería ir —replicó Chouji recobrando su carácter afable.

—¿De qué habláis? —intervino Gaara con curiosidad, aunque por su voz no lo denotaba.

El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo Naruto era muy propenso a meterse en toda clase de líos y situaciones peliagudas, y también sabía por experiencia que la mejor forma de evitarlas era atajarlas de raíz, es decir, desde el principio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sacarle de todos sus líos que a veces pensaba que lo hacía por instinto. Y para ser sinceros, por su amigo sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Pues, verás, Hinata esta noche está preciosa —le dijo con seriedad mientras Chouji asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

Ahora sí, Gaara arqueó una ceja, extrañado e incrédulo.

—No parecía que hablarais de eso.

—Es verdad. Cuando por fin se ha separado de ti, los hombres la han estado acechando como a una presa —le aseguró el rubio—. ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado! Esos hombres podrían ser su padre —exclamó señalando sin ningún pudor en dirección a la joven.

Hinata no parecía precisamente cómoda mientras hablaba con dos hombres mayores de su clan. Cada vez que sentía su espacio invadido retrocedía ligeramente para volver a ser avasallada. Pese a todo, parecía saber lidiar con la situación y Gaara sólo se vio un poco tentado a matar es esos hombres. No obstante, cuando uno de ellos se atrevió a tocar a su esposa lo vio todo rojo. Tan sólo había sido un ligero roce con la mano en su codo, pero incluso Hinata se había extrañado y retiró el brazo con rapidez.

Se levantó airado con la vista fija únicamente en su esposa y aquellos hombres, dejando atónitos a sus amigos quienes murmuraron algo sobre que ya no era necesario que ellos actuaran, aunque él lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho de la ira.

Sentía que podía perder el control en ese mismo instante y abalanzarse con toda su furia contra aquellos hombres, pero cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia, Hinata se percató de su presencia y pudo comprobar el alivio en el rostro de la joven mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Tan solo con este gesto, logró calmarle.

—Hinata —le dijo con cautela.

—Uhm, hola —le saludó—. Señores q-quiero presentarles a mi acompañante…

—Sabemos de sobra quién es el misterioso… y peligroso —hizo especial hincapié en esta última palabra— Sabaku no Gaara.

—Ese soy yo —contestó él con máxima seriedad—. Si nos disculpan —concluyó con su tono de voz más amenazante.

Gaara tomó a Hinata de la cintura y se la llevó de allí con paso decidido. Pese al alivio inicial que había invadido a la joven al verle aparecer, ahora se había tornado en preocupación. El gesto visiblemente contrariado no le hacía presagiar nada bueno.

—Gaara… ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

En el mismo instante en que su esposa pronunció aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo frenó en seco y se volteó para poder observarla. Ella tenía un gesto de preocupación y esto le hizo suspirar. Era él quien debía estar preocupado. Pese a todo, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo expresarse.

Inconscientemente, Gaara llevó la mano hacia el codo de la joven que aquel vejestorio se había atrevido a tocar y acarició suavemente la zona con la yema del pulgar, como si tuviera la intención de borrar las huellas de aquel hombre del cuerpo de su esposa.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día con aquella camarera? —preguntó Gaara en voz baja— Pues es lo mismo pero… no voy a permitir que te toque alguien que no lo merece.

El pelirrojo alzó ligeramente la cabeza para observar cómo aquellos hombres seguían mirando en su dirección, inquebrantables. ¿Qué más hacía falta para que se enteraran de que como se acercaran de nuevo a ella tendrían problemas? Volvió a observar a su mujer.

—Hinata, permíteme.

Antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar qué quería, Gaara se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Pasados unos segundos, se separó de ella con cuidado.

—Así no te volverán a molestar.

Hinata todavía tardó algo más en reaccionar y asimilar lo que le había dicho. Aquel simple roce de sus labios contra los de su esposo la había descolocado por completo y no podía negar que le había gustado, y mucho.

Una vez que volvió en sí y recopiló las palabras de Gaara, le inundaron una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado las esperanzas frustradas de que ese beso hubiese supuesto la confirmación de que él le correspondía, en mayor o menor medida. No había sido un beso romántico, de esos que se hacen en un momento apasionado, lo había hecho para protegerla, a su modo. Ese beso no había sido fruto del romance, pero también significaba que quería cuidarla, que también era algo muy bonito por su parte.

Tras esta conclusión, Hinata sonrió ligeramente a su marido. Se contentaba con aquellos pequeños gestos que tenía el pelirrojo con ella. Sabía cómo era él y que no le podía pedir mucho más. Pero aun así, todo esto le daba esperanzas.

—Hinata, tu padre quiere verte —dijo su primo Neji apareciendo de pronto junto a su ya esposa.

Precisamente Tenten la observaba con un rostro mucho más amigable que el que les estaba mostrando su primo, quien miraba al pelirrojo con una furia contenida.

—S-sí, claro, ya voy —les dijo ella—. Gaara discúlpame de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —respondió este con seriedad sin retirar la mirada de Neji.

Hinata echó a andar junto a su primo y Tenten con algo de nerviosismo.

—Y… ¿Sabéis para qué quiere verme mi padre? —preguntó.

—Es probable que él, al igual que todos los aquí presentes, también te haya visto besarte con tu acompañante —espetó Neji algo molesto.

—Hinata, no me habías dicho nada de que te gustara Gaara… —añadió Tenten bastante más alegre que su primo.

La Hyuga tragó saliva con dificultad, su padre la esperaba sentado con tranquilidad en una mesa de la boda y se acercaba inexorablemente a él.

* * *

><p>Tras la marcha de Hinata, Gaara decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco el aire para poder relajarse. Allí no había mucha gente, al menos a simple vista, apenas un par de personas que charlaban tranquilamente y sin mucho escándalo.<p>

—Pensaba que tú eras el hermano menos problemático de los tres —dijo Shikamaru a su espalda.

Gaara se limitó a no decir nada mientras notaba como los pasos del novio de su hermana se acercaban a él, hasta colocarse a su lado, fumando un cigarrillo con serenidad.

—¿Te lo ha contado Temari?

—Ella no me ha contado nada pero lleva toda la noche mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta… además, tal vez los demás no se hayan fijado pero yo sí he visto la alianza que llevas, que lleváis ambos—le respondió Shikamaru con cierta pasividad—. También debo suponer que su familia no lo sabe ¿verdad?

—Estás en lo cierto —dijo esta vez Gaara, inquebrantable.

—Tch, problemático.

—Ah, estáis aquí los dos —les llamó Temari saliendo al jardín —, os estaba buscando.

—Estábamos hablando sobre… su situación —respondió su novio sin tapujos.

—¿En serio? Gaara, ¿se lo has contado?

—No, lo ha averiguado por sí mismo.

De pronto el pelirrojo notó movimiento en la mesa donde estaba sentada su esposa. Hiashi Hyuga se había levantado, pero volvía a sentarse con aparente tranquilidad. El joven esperó unos segundos, atento, al acecho, sin escuchar nada de lo que decían las otras dos personas a su lado. Finalmente, no pudo contenerse más y se dirigió en esa misma dirección, dejando anonadados a su hermana y a Shikarmaru.

—Vaya, por lo menos tiene un gran instinto de protección —dijo este último.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo motivos para ser optimista —le respondió su novia con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Tú? ¿optimista? Eso sí que es una novedad.

La sonrisa de Temari se borró de un plumazo dando paso a una expresión furibunda. Shikamaru tragó saliva con fuerza, bastante asustado. Había hablado más de la cuenta y ese sería su fin.

* * *

><p>Hinata tomó asiento con cautela en la mesa donde su padre le esperaba con un gesto indescifrable. A su lado, su hermana Hanabi también se sentaba erguida, con su actitud más seria mientras observaba de reojo a su padre. A su otro lado se sentó Neji mostrando la misma actitud y finalmente, Tenten les observó a todos con cara de "atreveos a decirme que no me siente" y se colocó al lado de Hinata. Por lo menos esto hizo que la Hyuga no se sintiera tan sola.<p>

Pasados unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. La joven, nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos escondidos entre la mesa y su regazo y hasta que Hiashi no comenzó a hablar, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—Hinata, ¿qué hace él aquí? —preguntó su padre con seriedad.

La joven no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a quién se refería.

—P-padre, Hanabi me dijo que necesitaba una pareja y él aceptó venir conmigo.

—¿Y tenías que traer a Sabaku no Gaara?

—Pero… padre, es un amigo desde hace años…

—Y el heredero de nuestro principal competidor.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —se atrevió a preguntar Hinata, aunque con un hilo de voz.

—Por no mencionar que goza de una fama cuestionable —añadió haciendo caso omiso a su hija—. Arrebatos violentos, ataques de ira, peleas callejeras…

Hinata abrió la boca para hablar pero su padre volvió a pasar de ella y continuó:

—…trastornos de doble personalidad… hasta su propia familia le teme. Se le conocía por un nombre muy curioso, le llamaban "Gaara, el demonio"…

—¡Basta! —exclamó Hinata perdiendo repentinamente la paciencia—. Te pediría que no hables así de mi marido estando yo delante —dijo con una inexplicable voz autoritaria y decidida.

Tras lo dicho se hizo el silencio. La joven Hyuga se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para asimilar lo que había dicho y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Desafortunadamente esta no cumplió su deseo.

—¿Qué… has dicho? —preguntó Hiashi con un gesto inexpresivo pero voz tremendamente amenazadora— ¿Cómo que es tu marido?

Tras esta pregunta Hinata supo que no le quedaba más que contarlo todo. Podía sentir las miradas, no solo de su padre, sino de toda su familia sobre ella aunque fue incapaz de analizar lo que pasaba por sus mentes pues ella no podía apartar la vista de Hiashi.

—Ocurrió e-el m-mes pasado en Las Vegas…

—¿Qué? —escuchó como exclamaba Tenten.

—S-solo f-fue… una pequeña locura.

—Por supuesto, una pequeña locura —repitió su padre con naturalidad —. ¡¿Llamas a casarte en Las Vegas con el heredero de nuestro principal competidor una pequeña locura? —exclamó en voz alta y tan airado que se levantó de la silla y pegó un manotazo en la mesa.

Tras esto ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar. Hiashi reparó en su actuación y volvió a componer el gesto sereno e inexpresivo que le caracterizaba al volver a sentarse. Hinata agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Notaba como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir e intentó luchar contra ello. Se sentía fatal y no precisamente por la reacción de su padre porque, si debía ser sincera ya se lo esperaba. Era precisamente eso, saber qué era lo que iba a pasar lo que la hacía tremendamente infeliz, el saber que su padre no la apoyaría y comprobarlo en ese mismo momento.

—¿Te das cuenta del gravísimo error que has cometido? —le preguntó esta vez más calmado— Te has unido en matrimonio al enemigo, ahora podrá manipularte a su antojo porque tú eres demasiado… inocente para verlo.

Las palabras de su padre se clavaban como cuchillos en su corazón, pero de pronto sintió que dejaban de dolerle. Una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de ella del mismo modo que había ocurrido segundos antes cuando había estado hablando tan mal de Gaara. De pronto comprendió por qué.

Protección, sí, era el valor con el que trataba de proteger lo que ella consideraba más valioso en su vida en ese mismo momento.

—No diga más, padre —le dijo Hinata en un tono muy calmado—. Llevamos casi un mes casados y debo decirle que nos va bastante bien. Es más, ahora soy feliz —concluyó mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre con decisión.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo entre ellos. De pronto la joven notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

—Hinata —la llamó la voz tranquila y seria de su marido tras ella.

La aludida se volteó y elevó la cabeza poco a poco hasta que pudo observar los profundos ojos del pelirrojo.

—Gaara… vámonos —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Su marido no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a asentir y a observar al líder del clan Hyuga sin inmutarse. Mientras Hinata se levantaba de la silla allí tuvo lugar un duelo de miradas, un duelo de egos que se vio interrumpido cuando la joven tiró ligeramente de la manga del pelirrojo y este finalmente desvió la mirada a su mujer.

Si en el centro comercial había sido Hinata quien inconscientemente había tomado su mano, esta vez era Gaara quien, sin percatarse de ello, cogía la de su esposa. Después de aquella noche había algo que sí que había sacado en claro y eso era que por primera vez necesitaba tener a alguien cerca; a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí.<strong>

**Definitivamente con este capi ha habido fanfic para rato jeje. Lamento mucho tantos cambios de escena, pero es que... ¡es una boda! Hay demasiados frentes abiertos y demasiados personajes aguardando tener un minuto de tiempo. u.u**

**Nada más que decir, sólo pediros que me comentéis qué os ha parecido, si os ha gustado, si no qué no os ha gustado, alguna duda, sugerencia... ya sabéis, lo que sea, me lo dejáis en un review ¿ok? ^^**

**Un saludo, y hasta la próxima! **

**Almar-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Os acordáis de mí? Espero que sí u.u aunque hace casi un mes que no actualizo fanfic... qué os voy a contar, algo de bloqueo, la Navidad ahora los exámenes... en fín... pero bueno! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo ^^ Y cuando acabe exámenes y vuelva la rutina espero poder retomar el ritmo de actualización del fanfic para que no tengáis que esperar.**

**En otro orden de cosas, como estaba tardando tanto en actualizar no he revisado mucho el capítulo así que espero que seáis buenos conmigo esta vez u.u Eso si! Si véis algún fallo enorme de esos de ¡Oh Dios mio, me desmayo! Hacédmelo saber! .  
><strong>

**Una vez más, agradecer todos los reviews, realmente ayudan mucho y te hacen replantearte alguna de las situaciones nuevamente para ver cómo mejorarlas, así que ¡Gracias!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon (vaya, spoiler u.u) así que nunca está de más avisar por si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de escenas.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 10:<p>

Hinata y Gaara salieron del salón principal donde todo el mundo estaba celebrando y se encaminaron hacia la mansión a través del jardín. Caminaban tranquilos y en silencio, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la noche y de su compañía mutua.

—Uhm… acabo de recordar una cosa… sígueme —le dijo Hinata de pronto tirando de él y acelerando el paso.

Condujo a su marido hacia el interior de la casa y luego hacia el segundo piso de esta para, finalmente, detenerse sobre una puerta cerrada a la izquierda del pasillo.

Hinata se adentró primero y Gaara decidió esperar en la puerta hasta que su esposa encendió una pequeña lámpara de noche que iluminó la habitación con una tenue luz anaranjada. Pese a que parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo cerrado, el cuarto despedía cierto aire de calidez que lo hacía muy acogedor. El pelirrojo no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir que era la habitación de Hinata cuando esta vivía allí.

—A-antes, cuando he subido a dejar mis cosas para pasar la noche he recordado algo —comenzó ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando Gaara reparó en el libro que había sobre ella—. Las chicas me llaman antigua por tener un álbum de fotos en plena era digital pero… me gusta elegir la foto más significativa y añadirla a este libro —le explicó.

Gaara atendía en silencio mientras poco a poco, fue acercándose a su esposa quien permanecía sentada en la cama con el álbum en su regazo.

—C-como iba diciendo… al entrar aquí lo vi y se me ocurrió pensar… bueno… lo que quería decir es que sólo tenemos una foto juntos —continuó con algo de nerviosismo mientras pasaba de página y despegaba una de las fotografías —. Mira —se la tendió a Gaara—, no sé si recordarás este día pero…

—Fue el día en que Naruto nos presentó, el día que nos conocimos —la interrumpió él.

Dirigió la vista a la foto y se encontró con la imagen de su amigo, quien pasaba los brazos por los hombros del ahora matrimonio mientras miraba a cámara sonriente. A la izquierda de la foto, Gaara observaba al rubio con gesto serio pero resignado mientras que a la derecha Hinata también le estaba mirando, pero con su habitual gesto sonrosado y tímido. Era curioso pero, en las últimas semanas había empezado a recordar aquella tarde con mucha más claridad.

—Sí… así es. H-había pensado que… podría… empezar un álbum nuevo partiendo de esta foto… si no te molesta, claro.

—En absoluto —negó él con contundencia—, pero no esperes que salga bien en las fotos.

Tras esta afirmación Hinata no pudo evitar una risita que le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Gaara de pronto.

—¿C-cómo?

—Después de la conversación con tu padre —le aclaró el pelirrojo.

—Oh, sí… —respondió ella pese a que su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la vista hacia el suelo—. Es solo que… supongo que me esperaba esa conversación un tanto distinta, para empezar se suponía que iba a tener lugar después de la boda, no durante ella.

Dicho esto volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos hasta que Hinata lo rompió con una ligera risa, que Gaara vislumbró como irónica.

—¿R-recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te parecía extraño que siendo la primogénita no hubiera estudiado nada sobre economía? —le preguntó ella, a lo que él asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Ellos me permitieron elegir mis estudios, los que más me gustaran, y aun así… fue una nueva forma de rechazarme. Si no estudiaba administración de empresas la hija mayor débil e incapaz de liderar nada dejaría de estorbar en los negocios.

Por mucho que le apenara la situación de su esposa, debía reconocer que su lado más racional entendía la resolución a la que había llegado el clan Hyuga, no obstante, eso no le importó para indignarse por semejante comportamiento. Ninguna de esas personas comprendía realmente lo mucho que valía Hinata.

—Digamos que la conversación de hoy solo ha sido una nueva entrada a la enorme lista de mis fracasos —continuó.

Hinata sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero repentinamente algo más nació en su interior. Empezó muy flojito, suave, una pequeña risa, pero acabó siendo imposible de controlar y comenzó a reír con amplias carcajadas, al menos para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Se levantó con rapidez y se colocó frente a su marido para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa. Gaara por un momento pensó que había perdido la cabeza, actuaba muy extraño.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo bueno —le dijo—. Hoy por primera vez me he enfrentado a mi padre y… no tienes ni idea de lo bien que me siento —nuevamente volvió a recuperar su timidez habitual y bajó la cabeza mientras seguía hablando—. C-cuando se lo he contado ha empezado a criticar… mi decisión —optó por decir más suavemente—, y sólo de escucharle ha hecho que me… ¡que me enfade como nunca antes! Así que… cuando le he dicho que se callara… p-por supuesto con educación —se apresuró a apuntar—, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor —concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

Gaara se limitó a observarla unos segundos. Había escuchado atentamente todo lo que tenía que decirle y debía reconocer que de verdad parecía que su esposa se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima al enfrentarse a su padre, no obstante, le preocupaba que lo hubiera hecho sola, como así le hizo saber.

—Me alegra que te sientas bien, Hinata, pero si se lo ibas a contar deberías haberme llamado para estar contigo.

—¡Oh! Es que no se lo iba a contar —confesó ella—. Como te dije, tenía pensado hacerlo después de la boda pero entonces él se puso a preguntarme por ti y a decir cosas y… ¡no pude evitarlo! Se me escapó… cuando pasó quise desaparecer de allí pero después recapacité y… me di cuenta de que… bueno… quería luchar por ello, nada de desaparecer.

Aunque intentara parecer calmado, Gaara observaba a su esposa como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, simplemente no parecía ella misma, aunque no por eso fuera algo malo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por la joven quien volvió a retirarse y agachar la cabeza con timidez.

—L-lo lamento… creo que he hablado demasiado…

—Hinata, precisamente tú no hablas demasiado.

Ante esta afirmación, su esposa no pudo evitar mostrar de nuevo su sonrisa retornando su buen humor.

—¿Ves como siempre sabes lo que hay que decir? —le dijo, alegre.

Después de esto, volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos, momento que Hinata aprovechó para recuperar la compostura y alejarse nuevamente de su marido.

—B-bueno… creo que debería recoger mis cosas… así podremos irnos.

—Hinata, espera.

La joven se volteó para encarar a su marido y le observó expectante. Gaara estaba quieto, de pie, erguido, pero algo en su mirada y su expresión le delataba.

El pelirrojo estaba extrañado con su comportamiento. No había estado tan nervioso en su vida, hasta el punto de casi morderse un labio antes de hablar. Pero no era solo por nerviosismo por lo que estaba así, sino por temor; temor ante la respuesta de Hinata.

—Antes, cuando hablabas con tu familia, has dicho que estabas feliz…

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó Gaara tratando de ocultar su decepción.

Hinata volvió a acercarse a él y le mostró una tierna sonrisa.

—Es diferente. Yo no he dicho que estuviera feliz, he dicho que soy feliz —aclaró.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven alzó de nuevo la vista para posarla en los perlados ojos de su esposa. Esta, al sentirse observada comenzó a ruborizarse y decidió fijar su mirada en el pecho de Gaara. Aun así, decidió continuar con lo que le quería explicar, por mucha vergüenza que le diera hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Por su marido, pero también por ella misma.

—D-debo confesar que… que desde aquella locura en Las Vegas… la verdad es que no me he arrepentido ni un momento de haberlo hecho. M-me gusta vivir en tu casa y… disfruto mucho de tu compañía, yo… me gusta estar contigo, Gaara.

La joven se quedó allí, quieta, avergonzada y expectante. Esperaba que su marido le respondiera algo, pero se hizo el silencio uno, dos, diez segundos. Comenzó a ponerse extremadamente nerviosa cuando pasados los quince segundos el joven todavía no había reaccionado. Sintió incluso que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

Gaara por su parte estaba atónito. Lo único que podía escuchar en aquel momento eran los fuertes latidos en su pecho y su respiración agitada. Se sintió incapaz de reaccionar y en lo único en que podía pensar era en su pobre corazón, débil y maltratado, que tan solo con unas pequeñas palabras de Hinata apenas había soportado el vuelco que había dado.

Sintió de pronto como su esposa se alejaba de él, algo que no podía permitir, de modo que por instinto alargó los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo. Notó como la había pillado por sorpresa pero poco a poco se relajó y acomodó su cuerpo más pequeño al de él para, finalmente, corresponder a su abrazo.

—Hinata… —dijo en un suspiro.

Se separó de la joven unos centímetros, los justos para poder observar su semblante, sonrojado y expectante, pero con una gran intensidad en su mirada. Alzó la mano y dejó que esta trazara los suaves contornos del rostro de su esposa en una leve caricia, que ella recibió de buen grado.

Inconscientemente fue acortando la poca distancia que los separaba hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Hinata. La sensación que obtuvo a cambio fue indescriptible, maravillosa, pero aún más lo fue cuando esta le correspondió acercándose más a él, posando las manos suavemente sobre su pecho y profundizando en el beso. Ella le dejó paso a su boca, le permitió probar su sabor, el cual acababa de descubrir que anhelaba.

Hinata por su parte notaba su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentía los suaves pero firmes labios de su marido sobre los suyos, y su lengua explorando su boca con curiosidad, pero también con tranquilidad y cautela, algo de lo que ella carecía en ese instante. No sabía en qué momento se había aferrado a Gaara con tanto ahínco, pero el calor que le transmitía la hacía sentirse viva, fuerte, algo que no había sentido nunca cuando besaba a Naruto, aunque… ¿a quién le importaba ahora el rubio? Lo único importante en ese instante eran los labios de su marido y esa sensación de ser capaz de todo, de confianza, que la había invadido.

Acto reflejo, y movida por esa seguridad que sentía, comenzó a mover las manos por el abdomen del pelirrojo y las subió hasta su pecho en una suave caricia por encima de la camisa. Continuó subiendo hasta los hombros donde, llevada por el momento, retiró la chaqueta de estos.

Gaara se separó de ella algo sobresaltado por esto y la observó con cautela. Toda confianza de Hinata se esfumó en ese instante. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, la joven tragó saliva con nerviosismo incapaz de agachar la mirada. Sabía que él había comprendido sus intenciones al retirarle la chaqueta por la intensidad de su mirada. Ella se había quedado allí paralizada, temerosa de conocer su respuesta, tanto si la aceptaba como si la rechazaba, aunque debía reconocer que esta última le dolería especialmente.

De pronto, el joven dejó que la chaqueta se deslizara por sus brazos y cayera hasta el suelo para, acto seguido, volver a fundirse en un profundo beso con Hinata. Esta vez carecía de tranquilidad y prudencia, pero estaba rebosante de pasión y deseo. No sabía en qué momento lo había decidido pero necesitaba tener más de su esposa, necesitaba acariciarla y sentir su piel sobre sus manos y su pelo cayendo con suavidad entre sus dedos. Notó como Hinata había aflojado el nudo de su corbata y con algo de reticencia tuvo que separar sus labios de los de la joven para que esta retirara la prenda.

Centró su atención en el cuello de la joven, dejando pequeños besos por doquier y lamiéndolo con suavidad. Hinata no pudo evitar un ligero suspiro de aceptación y sorpresa. Se había aferrado a los cabellos pelirrojos de Gaara mientras que con la otra mano trataba de desabrochar los botones de su camisa casi con desesperación, hasta que pudo deshacerse de ella.

De nuevo pasó sus manos por el pecho, ahora desnudo, del pelirrojo y trazó las líneas de su delgado, pero fibroso cuerpo. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente como el suyo propio pero pronto algo la desconcentró. Gaara desabrochaba con asombrosa lentitud la cremallera de su vestido hasta que la fuerza de la gravedad terminó su trabajo con más rapidez cayendo a los pies de Hinata.

El joven la tomó de la mano y guió sus pasos hacia la cama donde la acostó con cuidado y se acomodó sobre ella de nuevo acariciándola y besándola. Hinata sentía como se le erizaba la piel allá por donde pasaban los labios del joven. Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando este bajó hasta su abdomen y notó como empezaba a embriagarla la excitación.

Enredó sus manos en los cabellos del pelirrojo y le obligó a subir de nuevo hacia ella, recibiéndolo con un apasionado beso. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan liberada y todo su cuerpo le pedía disfrutarlo. Gaara movió las manos hasta el cierre delantero de su sostén cuando su versión más tímida la devolvió a la realidad momentáneamente.

—¡Espera! —exclamó sobresaltando a su marido mientras le cogía las manos con las suyas propias.

El pelirrojo fue incapaz de ocultar una mueca de sobresalto y decepción a escuchar aquello. Aunque no podía culparla por ello puesto que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a arrepentirse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, debía reconocer que él estaba deseoso por concluirlo. Observó como Hinata le miraba a los ojos para acto seguido desviar la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿P-p-podrías… a-apagar la luz —le preguntó algo avergonzada— a-a-antes de continuar?

Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y volvió a observar a su esposa. La tímida Hinata que tanto le gustaba había vuelto a aparecer y fue incapaz de evitar una ligera sonrisa que sí pudo ocultar al depositar un leve beso en la frente de la joven.

—Por supuesto —le dijo con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo abandonó su lugar y apagó la luz de la mesa de noche. Aprovechó el momento para descalzarse por completo y al girarse de nuevo fue recibido por una imagen mucho mejor de la que había dejado en la cama.

La luz de la luna, junto con las de la fiesta, se colaba a través del gran ventanal de la habitación bañando suavemente la silueta de Hinata, todavía recostada sobre la cama, esperando pacientemente su llegada.

Gaara volvió de nuevo a su posición sobre ella y la joven le recibió con agrado, aferrándose de nuevo a él y depositando breves besos en la comisura de sus labios. Recorrió de nuevo con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa hasta que llegó a la parte donde lo había dejado unos segundos antes. Esta vez, sin ninguna interrupción, desabrochó el sostén y lo retiró suavemente. Hinata contuvo la respiración con nerviosismo y el pelirrojo volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos propios justo antes de posar su mano sobre uno de los firmes pechos de la joven.

Hinata no pudo evitar un ligero gemido de placer, incluso cuando su boca todavía estaba dulcemente aprisionada sobre la de Gaara. Este decidió abandonar el rostro de la joven y trazar con sus labios el camino hasta el otro pecho de su mujer donde depositó un leve beso justo antes de llevarse su erecto pezón a la boca y succionarlo con deseo.

La sensación que recorrió a Hinata en ese preciso momento fue indescriptible. Arqueó la espalda para permitirle mejor acceso al pelirrojo y comenzó a sentir oleadas de excitación en su zona más íntima. Esto la llevó inconscientemente a aferrar sus piernas sobre la cintura de su marido atrayéndolo más hacia ella, dejando que el contacto de sus intimidades se hiciera más palpable, y al sentir el ya abultado miembro de su marido tan cerca no pudo volver a reprimir otra exclamación de placer.

Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ceder al impulso que le pedía a gritos seguir escuchando aquellos suspiros de placer de su mujer. Retiró la mano del pecho de Hinata y continuó su camino hacia abajo, hasta que pudo deslizar sobre sus torneadas piernas la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba a su esposa.

Durante unos segundos Hinata se sintió expuesta, e incluso llevó sus manos para cubrirse con timidez aunque se olvidó de todo esto cuando el pelirrojo volvió a subir hasta ella y comenzó a acariciar su entrada humedecida, primero con suavidad pero fue ganando en intensidad pasados unos segundos del mismo modo que lo hacían los gemidos y suspiros de la joven. Comenzó a sentir como sus piernas se tensaban, las fuerzas le fallaban y se abandonaba al placer.

Cuando fue capaz de volver ligeramente a la realidad, se percató de que su marido todavía llevaba mucha ropa encima, lo cual le hizo volver a sentirse demasiado expuesta. Se armó de valor y llevó sus manos algo temblorosas por la excitación al cinturón del pantalón. El propio Gaara se quedó paralizado y expectante mientras su esposa desabrochaba la hebilla, el botón y finalmente la cremallera. Con este último gesto la suave mano de Hinata rozó ligeramente su miembro todavía por encima de la ropa interior haciéndole perder un segundo la compostura. Al notar esto, la joven decidió retirar las prendas con más rapidez a lo que el pelirrojo le ayudó poniendo de su parte.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Hinata no pudo resistir el impulso irrefrenable de sentir a su marido. Se irguió lentamente y alzó la mano dejando que esta recorriera el cuello del pelirrojo con suavidad, siguió bajando por su pecho, su abdomen para acabar en su virilidad con movimientos mucho más certeros. Gaara no pudo evitar un suspiro de satisfacción y se aferró más a ella. Pasados unos segundos decidió reaccionar. Si Hinata seguía proporcionándole placer de ese modo acabaría por explotar, no se podría contener, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo hasta que no hubiera poseído a su mujer.

En un arrebato, el pelirrojo volvió a lanzar a la joven sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. Entrelazó su pecaminosa mano con la suya propia y la colocó a la altura de su cabeza. Pese al desconcierto inicial Hinata no dijo nada, notaba que ella lo deseaba tanto como él y con dolorosa urgencia la penetró con fuerza.

La joven sintió su interior arder con la intrusión de su marido pero fue capaz de soportarlo en gran medida gracias al placer que le acompañaba. Sin dejarle tiempo a acomodarse Gaara comenzó un sutil movimiento que poco a poco fue ganando en intensidad. Sentía el cálido aliento del pelirrojo sobre su cuello con cada una de sus agitadas respiraciones. Se aferró a él con más fuerza disfrutando cada vez más. Poco a poco notaba como se abandonaba a la indescriptible sensación y después… el éxtasis, el placer absoluto que se iba extendiendo desde su entrepierna hasta cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Se entregó por completo al momento y solo se permitió volver a la realidad cuando una sensación cálida la inundó por dentro cuando su amante llegaba también al máximo punto de placer.

Pasaron unos segundos, que pudieron convertirse en un minuto, pues para Hinata la noción del tiempo había desaparecido por completo. Su respiración poco a poco volvía a normalizarse y notó como su marido se retiraba de ella para dejarle algo de espacio. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir y hubiese deseado no hacerlo. Rememoró los sucesos que acababan de tener lugar. Había sido ella quien lo inició todo y en ese mismo instante no sabía cómo actuar.

De pronto notó como las manos de Gaara trabajaban a su alrededor moviendo las sábanas que estaban bajo su cuerpo para después cubrir a ambos con ellas. No obstante, la mente de Hinata se hallaba en ese momento a una gran distancia.

Ahora que era capaz de reaccionar, que su mente volvía a estar en funcionamiento, aunque todavía algo atontada, sabía cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la relación tan precaria que mantenían su marido y ella. Pese a esto era incapaz de estar preocupada, su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban en un estado de relajación asombrosos y le resultaba imposible pensar más allá del aquí y ahora.

Comenzó a sentir frío y a anhelar el calor de su marido sobre ella como unos momentos antes. Así fue cómo lo decidió. Si solo podía pensar en el ahora eso haría, de todas formas las cosas no iban a poder empeorar.

Se armó de valor y se volteó hacia Gaara. Para su sorpresa, su marido no estaba en la otra punta de la cama cómo había imaginado, sino a su lado, junto a ella, a una distancia prudente sin tocarla pero cercana, observándola con cautela.

El rostro de Hinata tuvo que reflejar la sorpresa y sintió como volvían a saltar chispas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en la penumbra bajo la luz de la luna.

—Deberías dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo —le dijo el pelirrojo con una voz sorprendentemente suave.

Hinata volvió a observarle con una gran intensidad, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a palpitar con emoción. Finalmente le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. ¿Qué más se podían decir aquella noche?

—Lo sé. Tú también deberías hacerlo —le contestó ella casi en un susurro.

Dicho esto, la joven se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. No acortó ni un centímetro la poca distancia que le separaba de él. Esa era la frontera de Gaara y finalmente comprendía que así era su marido, cercano pero a la vez inalcanzable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo ^^<strong>

**Personalmente, mi opinión es que la parte del final ha sido un momento raro, raro, raro =P para conocer la opinión de los personajes habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo... y para conocer la vuestra, fácil jeje me lo podéis decir en un review, ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones mientras sea algo constructivo.**

**Pues nada, una vez más me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Un saludoo**

**Almar-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy estoy feliz, como diría Naruto en la versión española ¡Vaya que sí! (aunque me gusta más el Dattebayo) Y es que hoy he terminado el capítulo, obviamente lo he publicado, he adelantado mucho en mi disfraz para carnaval de la madrastra de Blancanieves y bueno, las clases no me han ido nada mal jeje, vamos, que hoy estoy positiva. **

**Bueeno, dejo ya de entretenerme que lo que importa es el capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo mi peluche precioso de Gaara!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 11:<p>

Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose relajada, a gusto y muy tranquila. Disfrutó como nunca de aquellos minutos de ensoñación en los que todavía no era capaz de volver en sí. Pero esa tranquilidad duró poco cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Aún con los ojos cerrados, y con miedo a abrirlos, extendió con cuidado el brazo hasta que su mano palpó con levemente la suave piel de su marido, quien estaba a su lado. La confirmación absoluta de que efectivamente todo aquello había ocurrido.

Volvió a dar un ligero toque a Gaara y al ver que este no contestaba supuso que estaba dormido. Ahora sí, aunque con algo de recelo, abrió los ojos con cuidado. El pelirrojo dormía apaciblemente e Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse ligeramente. Era curioso cómo, pese a estar durmiendo, parecía tan serio como siempre, no obstante también parecía en paz y sin preocupaciones.

Preocupaciones… justo las que comenzaban a nacer en ella ahora que estaba completamente despierta. Por eso mismo, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, cogió la bolsa con su ropa y se metió a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Ni siquiera entonces se detuvo. Se dirigió a la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó que corriera el agua hasta que estuviera templada, entró a la ducha, cerró la mampara y ahora sí, suspiró.

Comenzó a quitarse las horquillas del peinado que había llevado durante la boda ahora desecho y las fue dejando en un pequeño estante junto a su champú. Se sorprendió de ver aquel envase allí. ¿Tan rápido había salido en su momento de aquella casa que ni siquiera se llevó sus objetos de aseo?

De cualquier modo esta pregunta duró poco rondando su mente pues tenía cosas mucho más importantes y actuales en las que pensar. La noche anterior había sido tan… maravillosa. Había experimentado cosas fantásticas que hacía mucho que no sentía y no podía evitar rememorarlo todo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su cuerpo se sentía relajado y satisfecho, igual que aquella vez en Las Vegas salvo porque esta vez… había sido diferente, había algo distinto entre ellos y eso lo había hecho más especial. O tal vez esa diferencia solo fuera por su parte. Este pensamiento le aterraba pues no podía soportar la idea de volver a ilusionarse con alguien para acabar siendo rechazada de nuevo.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar a un lado sus temores. Efectivamente, temía que su relación cambiara a peor justo ahora que iba tan bien, que hablaban y que comenzaban a entenderse. Bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que se acostaban pero en aquella ocasión ambos parecía que la hubieran dejado de lado por su propio bien. Esta vez no sabía en qué podía devenir todo.

Sonrió irónicamente. Era curioso como la primera mañana de su matrimonio estaba igual o incluso más hecha un lío que ahora y al final no todo resultó tan mal. Quizá podría intentar dejar de ser tan pesimista y ponerse siempre en lo peor y esperar que por una vez algo saliera bien.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta y salió a su cuarto para encontrarse de nuevo la figura de su marido todavía durmiendo en la cama. No pudo evitar fijarse en él, en lo tranquilo que parecía, en lo atractivo que era. Sintió una sonrisa nacer en sus labios y fue incapaz de reprimirla. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba ya casi un minuto parada ahí de pie embobada, observándole. Decidió que lo mejor era no molestarle y optó por salir de allí. Por supuesto no estaba huyendo, solo lo hacía por el propio bien de Gaara.

Se encaminó con sigilo a la salida de su cuarto cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo que hizo aflorar de nuevo su nerviosismo. Estaba en su casa. Mejor dicho, estaba en la casa de su familia. Después de haber encarado a su padre la noche anterior ahora tendría que verle de nuevo, lo cual le hizo replantearse su decisión de salir de la habitación.

Para hacer algo de tiempo y volver a poner en orden sus pensamientos optó por comenzar a recoger la ropa, esparcida por el suelo debido a la urgencia de la noche anterior por quitársela. Recogió su vestido y lo dobló con cuidado para meterlo en la bolsa que previamente contenía la ropa que llevaba puesta. Después, hizo lo propio con la ropa de su marido pero esta vez la fue doblando y colocando a los pies de la cama prenda por prenda.

Gracias a esta tarea consiguió concentrarse el algo y olvidar momentáneamente todas sus dudas y temores, que eran bastantes. Mientras terminaba de doblar la camisa de Gaara observó algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención. Se agachó para recoger del suelo, casi de debajo de la cama, el reloj de su marido y no pudo evitar observarlo con cautela. No recordaba que se lo hubiera quitado. Se preguntó si había sido antes, durante, o después de… de… de haber… bueno, de haberse acostado con ella.

Suspiró molesta con su propia timidez y se levantó del suelo para encontrarse con un par de ojos aguamarina observándola con detenimiento. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y por poco se cae al suelo del susto. Gaara se había incorporado y se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama apenas con la sábana cubriéndole ligeramente, de haber sido de otro modo a Hinata le hubiera costado mucho más reaccionar.

—B-b-buenos días… —le saludó ella con muy poca voz.

—Buenos días —respondió él sin moverse del sitio.

Tras esto se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Hinata aprovechó para levantarse y colocar el reloj de su marido sobre la camisa ya doblada. Se sentía demasiado incómoda por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue acabar con el silencio que reinaba.

—Uhm… uhm… ¿has dormido bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —mintió él.

Para ser sinceros apenas había dormido un par de horas y no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaban ya por la ventana. Y todo por culpa de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Por alguna extraña razón no había podido despegar la vista de ella durante toda la noche e incluso cuando trataba de hacerlo Hinata se apoderaba de su mente. Sabía que esto se debía en gran parte a haberse acostado juntos pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más. Algo que le impulsaba a tenerla más cerca y cuidarla más que nunca. A poder observar sus gestos y manías y sus dulces sonrisas. Y definitivamente la noche anterior había supuesto el pistoletazo de salida a esta clase de sentimientos, o lo que quiera que fuera, ya que él no lo tenía muy claro.

Lo único que sí tenía claro era que todo esto le hacía sentirse inseguro y hasta en cierto modo vulnerable, y eso no lo podía soportar. Así, enfadado consigo mismo y decidido a volver a pensar racionalmente como él solía hacerlo se había quedado dormido por fin para despertarse finalmente, encontrarse con su mujer, y olvidarse por completo de toda su determinación.

—S-si quieres… puedes darte una ducha mientras yo bajo a p-preparar el desayuno —le propuso Hinata con nerviosismo ajena a su línea de pensamiento.

—De acuerdo —le contestó él, aliviado de haber encontrado una forma de pasar unos minutos sin la presencia de su esposa.

Dicho esto, cogió su ropa doblada a los pies de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño. Hinata no pudo reprimir un fuerte sonrojo y bajó la vista al comprobar que el pelirrojo no había tenido ningún pudor al levantarse y caminar desnudo frente a ella. Recordó la frase que le dijo aquella primera mañana como casados: "Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, que ahora te vuelvas recatada está fuera de lugar". Definitivamente él sí predicaba con el ejemplo.

En cuanto su marido cerró la puerta del baño ella fue capaz de reaccionar y decidió bajar por fin a la cocina a preparar algo. Igualmente, por si acaso, realizó todo el recorrido con sigilo, por si daba la mala casualidad de encontrarse a su padre de frente.

Por fortuna no fue así, y además se alegró de encontrar las maletas de su primo y su amiga todavía a la entrada de la casa, señal inequívoca de que aún seguían en la casa, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos en condiciones.

En cuanto entró en la cocina se encontró sentadas a la mesa a su hermana y a Tenten quienes charlaban animadamente sobre la boda.

—Buenos días —les saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludaron ellas al unísono también con una sonrisa, pero esta era bastante más maliciosa.

Sintiéndose bastante incómoda ante las miradas de las chicas decidió tratar de comenzar algún tipo de conversación pero en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar, Tenten se le adelantó.

—Espero que sepas que cualquier tema relacionado con bodas del que intentes hablar será utilizado en tu contra.

—Pues… en ese caso… no hablaré de nada —optó ella por defenderse mientras se dirigía hacia el mueble de la cocina dispuesta a preparar café para dos.

—Mejor, así nos dejas vía libre a nosotras para preguntar —contestó Hanabi con rapidez y soltura.

Hinata suspiró. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible.

Pese a lo que había dicho su hermana, nadie dijo nada mientras ella preparaba el café, sacaba dos tazas, y metía un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador. Finalmente, decidió que no podía postergar más el interrogatorio y se sentó al lado de Hanabi, dejando a su nueva prima frente a ella.

—Tenten, lo lamento mucho…

—¿El qué? —preguntó la aludida extrañada.

—Yo… no pretendía que las cosas salieran así, mi intención era esperar hasta hoy para hablarlo con mi padre y que la boda fuera tranquila.

—¿Y a quién le gusta una boda tranquila? —exclamó Tenten— Fue fantástico verte enfrentarte a tu padre. Hanabi, deberías haberlo visto.

—Tampoco fue para tanto…

—¿Cómo que no?

—A mí lo que me molesta es que tuviste oportunidad de contármelo cuando hablamos de llevar parejas a la boda y no lo hiciste.

—No te lo iba a contar a ti antes que a nuestro padre —se defendió ella.

—Bueno da igual a quien se lo hayas contado, lo importante no es eso, ¡te has casado en Las Vegas! ¡El día de mi despedida de soltera! ¡Con Sabaku no Gaara! ¿Estás loca? —exclamó Tenten tan alarmada como encantada.

—¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer algo así? —preguntó esta vez Hanabi.

—La verdad… no se me pasó absolutamente nada por la cabeza… si lo hubiera hecho no me habría casado —reconoció ella—. Fue una locura.

—No hay forma de que me haga a la idea de que lleves casada todo este tiempo…

—Bueno… la verdad es que me he mudado a su casa y… nos llevamos bastante bien —Hinata acabó su frase con un leve sonrojo.

La tostadora se apagó en cuanto tuvo el pan listo y escucharon como el café también estaba preparado. La Hyuga se levantó para terminar de preparar el desayuno haciéndose de nuevo el silencio entre ellas.

—Vaya, pues si hacéis vida de casados supongo que podemos entrar en materias más…

Pese a que Hinata sabía a qué se refería su amiga con eso y se ruborizó por ello, también se sorprendió al notar que Tenten dejaba la frase inconclusa.

—Vaya, hola, no nos conocemos así que me presentaré, soy tu cuñada Hanabi —escuchó como decía su hermana con voz muy formal.

—Un placer —le respondió la serena voz de su marido.

Hinata se volteó y llevó las cosas del desayuno a la mesa sentándose en el mismo sitio y dejando al pelirrojo al frente junto a Tenten. Tanto su amiga como su hermana no podían evitar alternar sus miradas entre ella y Gaara pero ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Su marido, por su parte se limitó a sentarse y desayunar en silencio y con su gesto serio habitual. Pese a todo era bastante distinto cuando comían a solas en su casa donde solían hablar de lo que fuera, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la pareja desayunó en silencio, siendo observada detenidamente por las otras dos mujeres en la sala. De pronto unos pasos rompieron la monotonía e hizo aparición en la cocina su primo Neji, ataviado con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ropa totalmente informal para la que estaba acostumbrado a llevar.

—Hinata, Hiashi desea verte en su despacho, a solas —le dijo con seriedad mientras no quitaba ojo de Gaara.

El pelirrojo al sentir esto también dirigió la mirada al Hyuga sin ninguna intención de amilanarse.

—Guau, es capaz de aguantar la mirada asesina del primo Neji —comentó Hanabi asombrada en un tono más alto del que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Al escuchar aquello fue precisamente Neji quien desvió la vista hacia sus dos primas. Momento en que Hinata también reaccionó.

—Sí, será mejor que vaya cuando antes —se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sabaku, deprisa, ve a arrancar el coche para que Hinata pueda escapar y saltar en marcha si fuera necesario —bromeó Tenten rebajando la tensión del ambiente.

Gaara, quien había vuelto a coger su taza de café la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y observó a su mujer.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —le preguntó con total seriedad.

Ante esto, Hinata no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente y consiguió que la presión y los nervios que la habían invadido la abandonaran casi por completo.

—No será necesario, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento —le aseguró apretando levemente su mano contra la de su marido y sonriendo sinceramente—. Aunque sí que nos iremos cuando salga de allí.

Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en su taza de café.

Hinata, por su parte, se puso en pie, salió con paso decidido de la cocina. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa ante la expectativa de encontrarse con su padre en privado después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho y que echarse atrás en ese momento sería lo peor que podía hacer. Sólo le quedaba una cosa, ser valiente y tratar de aclararlo todo de la mejor forma posible.

En cuanto llegó a las puertas del despacho frenó en seco, suspiró, trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos y finalmente llamó con unos suaves golpes en la madera.

—Adelante —se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata abrió ligeramente y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Me llamaba, padre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Entra, por favor —respondió él con voz seria y autoritaria.

La joven hizo lo propio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Siéntate.

Nuevamente Hinata obedeció. Hiashi la escudriñaba con seriedad, buscando cualquier fallo, cualquier flaqueza. Pese a su nerviosismo, la joven no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Querrías hacer el favor de explicarte —le preguntó su padre con aparente calma. Hinata sabía de sobra a qué se refería.

—P-padre, hace alrededor de un mes me casé con Sabaku no Gaara —comenzó ella quien se había aprendido de memoria el discurso que pensaba darle desde hacía unos días.

—¿Y cuándo tenías pensando decírmelo?

—Hoy —respondió ella con rapidez y al ver el rostro desencajado de su padre decidió elaborar más su contestación—. Q-quería esperar a después de la boda del primo Neji pero al final… las cosas anoche… no salieron como esperaba…

Hinata dejó la frase en el aire y se produjo el silencio entre ellos. La joven jugaba ligeramente con los dedos para calmar su nerviosismo.

—Supongo que ahora es mi turno de decirte todo lo que pienso al respecto —comenzó nuevamente Hiashi— ¿En qué estabas pensando para cometer semejante locura? No tienes ni idea de las consecuencias que puedan tener tus actos. La empresa Shukaku es uno de nuestros principales competidores y nos consta que tienen un especial interés en nosotros. ¿De verdad no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu matrimonio le puede resultar muy provechoso a tu "marido"? ¿Y si sólo quiere tu participación en la empresa?

—P-pero padre, Neji tiene mi participación en la empresa.

—Eso él no puede saberlo.

—Sí lo sabe porque… porque yo se lo conté.

—De modo que te preguntó, efectivamente está interesado.

—Sí, lo hizo, pero también yo le pregunté por su herencia y eso no significa que tenga intención de quedármela toda cuando, al ser su esposa, me deja en una posición privilegiada —contraatacó ella con decisión.

—Hinata, tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así, lo sabes tan bien como yo, y a su vez él también lo sabe —respondió Hiashi esta vez un poco más calmado—. Hija mía, ¿dónde quedó todo eso de casarte con una persona de la que estuvieras enamorada? —preguntó cambiando por completo de estrategia y descolocando a la joven por completo — ¿De verdad me vas a decir que te has casado por amor?

Era bastante curioso que fuera precisamente su padre quien le dijera esas cosas, sobre todo porque había sido él quien se había encargado siempre de ponerle los pies en la tierra y hacerle ver la pura y dura realidad. Pese a todo, el contraataque de Hiashi tuvo el efecto deseado, ayudado en gran parte a la confusión que se había adueñado de Hinata desde hacía algunos días, pero sobre todo desde esa misma mañana.

—Y-yo… —comenzó a contestar con la cabeza agachada y un pequeño hilo de voz—. N-no, no lo hice.

Hiashi se permitió suspirar levemente sabiéndose ganador de la discusión, no obstante, su hija todavía no había dicho su última palabra. No pensaba ceder, no esta vez, sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza y le haría ver a su padre que esta vez el equivocado era él.

—Eso no significa que me arrepienta —le dijo levantando la cabeza y observando a los ojos a Hiashi—. Al contrario, cada día que pasa me alegro más. Ahora vivimos juntos y nos llevamos bien, me gusta estar con él y nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de opinión.

Nuevamente, Hiashi suspiró, pero esta vez derrotado. La resolución y decisión impregnada en los ojos de su hija le decía a ciencia cierta que realmente no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sólo había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Hinata una vez y había sido cuando decidió marcharse de casa.

—Está bien, te lo concedo, esta vez tú ganas —le dijo—. Cuando la noticia llegue a oídos del consejo no podrán protestar pues Sabaku es un miembro de vital importancia en su familia, y en la compañía Shukaku, y si tú dices que eres feliz… —añadió— No obstante, déjame darte un consejo, Hinata, sé precavida, no bajes la guardia.

La joven no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, su padre estaba cediendo. Sintió deseos de reír pero al ver el rostro serio del Hyuga optó por mantener un gesto sereno, aunque sus ojos iluminados por la emoción la delataban.

—Por supuesto que sí, padre, si lo desea, así lo haré.

Dicho esto, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su padre quien, con un gesto sereno, le indicó que podían salir juntos del despacho.

Caminaron hasta el gran hall de la casa para encontrarse al resto de habitantes allí reunidos. Al parecer, su primo y Tenten ya contaban los minutos antes de salir de viaje de novios. Hinata se apresuró a despedirse de ellos con un abrazo y aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto su amiga, como su hermana a su lado, se morían de ganas por preguntar, ninguna lo haría con Hiashi presente.

Finalmente, la joven observó a su marido, parado a escasos dos metros de ellos llevando la bolsa con su ropa. Todo un detalle haberse acordado de subir a por ella mientras la joven estaba ocupada.

—G-gaara, ya podemos irnos —le dijo cogiendo la bolsa ella misma.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

—Sabaku, espera un momento —le dijo Hiashi con voz autoritaria ante lo cual Gaara no pudo hacer más que volverse a encararle—. Como heredero de la corporación Shukaku, supongo que sabrás quien soy.

—Así es —le respondió con calma, todo lo contrario al ánimo del resto de espectadores.

Cómo no conocerle. Su fama de empresario serio, altivo, pero sobre todo implacable y poderoso le precedían desde hacía muchos años.

—Mejor. Debo reconocer que en ocasiones a mí mismo se me ha olvidado, pero ante todo soy padre, y si te atreves a hacer daño a mi hija, atente a las consecuencias —expresó el Hyuga con gran seriedad y tono amenazador.

—Así lo haré —dijo esta vez Gaara sin inmutarse.

Dicho esto, el matrimonio nuevamente se encaminó hacia la salida. Pese a que lo había sabido disimular muy bien, debía reconocer que era la primera vez que se había sentido intimidado, no sólo por la amenaza, sino porque sabía que esta estaba cerca de hacerse realidad en cualquier momento, dados sus motivos ocultos.

Además, debía reconocer que si alguna vez llegaba a hacer daño a alguien tan bueno y valioso para él como se había convertido Hinata, sin duda se merecería cualquier castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó. Ains, no me termina de gustar mucho el final del capítulo, quizá un poco abrupto? No se, no se... <strong>

**En fin, como siempre os digo, cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, crítica (constructiva) podéis contármelo en un review. ^^**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besitos**

**Almar-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**He vuelto con el capítulo 12 y espero que os guste ^^ Tenía ganas de publicarlo antes de que fuera Carnaval sobre todo porque con esto de hacerse el disfraz no tenía tanto tiempo libre para escribir u.u**

**Por cierto! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejáis review, me ayudan mucho a replantearme algunas de las cosas que están por venir en la historia y a tratar de mejorar la escritura.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 12:<p>

Un anfiteatro romano.

Esto era lo único en lo que podía pensar Hinata en ese mismo instante, y es que se sentía así, en la arena del anfiteatro cual gladiador esperando a que el público decidiera levantar el pulgar y perdonarle la vida. Cambiando el hecho de que el público era en realidad todos sus amigos reunidos en torno a la mesa del jardín.

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que se había desvelado el gran secreto puesto que Tenten, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Neji también, había amenazado con cortar cabezas si se atrevían a quedar con el extraño matrimonio de Las Vegas sin estar ellos presentes. De este modo, habían tenido que esperar hasta que estos dos regresaran de su luna de miel para poder acribillar a preguntas a Hinata y a Gaara.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para celebrar la reunión en su casa, en su territorio, de este modo siempre podría recurrir al derecho de admisión y dar por zanjada la quedada si las cosas se volvían demasiado incómodas a su gusto. Hecho que Hinata agradecía, aunque también sabía que su marido tenía mucho más aguante que ella.

Y así, tenían clavados en ellos los ojos expectantes de sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? —se atrevió por fin a preguntar alguien.

—¿Y bien, qué? —replicó Gaara cortante.

De pronto los mismos ojos expectantes de sus amigos ya no estaban fijos en la pareja sino exclusivamente en Hinata, para mayor bochorno de ella, pues sabían que era la única a la que le podrían sacar las respuestas.

—¿Y bien? —repitieron.

—B-bueno… —comenzó la joven quien se vio en la obligación de contestar— S-si ya no hay mucho que contar… sólo eso… que nos casamos y… y ya.

—¿Y ya? ¿Tenías intención de casarte cuando fuimos a Las Vegas? —preguntó Ino perdiendo la paciencia.

—No…

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir "y ya" como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo?

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarles que se expliquen? —replicó Temari perdiendo la paciencia.

—Un momento… —dijo Ino, pensativa— Tú no pareces muy curiosa con esto… ¡Lo sabías!

—¡Pues claro que lo sabía, es mi hermano! —espetó Temari de mala gana.

—¿Lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó Sakura exaltada.

—¡Claro que no! No todas somos cotillas empedernidas como vosotras —se defendió ella.

—Si tú lo sabías, entonces… ¡Kankuro también lo sabía!

—Sip —respondió este tranquilamente.

—¡Tampoco nos dijiste nada!

—Quizá si me hubieras dejado ser tu acompañante en la boda…

—Vaya, qué oportuno echarme eso en cara ahora—le contestó Ino con tono cansino.

—¡Venga ya! Bastaba con verles las alianzas, Shikamaru no tardó en darse cuenta…

—¡Él también lo sabía! —exclamó el resto del grupo al unísono.

—¡Ya basta! —les ordenó Gaara con voz autoritaria cansado ya de tanto sinsentido—. Sí, nos casamos en Las Vegas porque quisimos. Sí, vivimos juntos desde entonces y no, no tenemos ninguna intención de divorciarnos. Fin de la discusión, callaos de una vez.

Tras lo dicho todo el mundo se quedó mudo. Cuando se lo proponía Gaara podía ser muy intimidante y en ese momento ninguno tenía intención de provocar de nuevo su ira. La única que no estaba amedrentada, sino más bien agradecida, fue Hinata quien se sintió liberada de un enorme peso al escuchar la explicación completa y escueta por parte de su marido.

—O-oye y… vosotros habéis… —comenzó Naruto siendo el único en atreverse a hablar, aunque con inusitada cautela— Ya sabes… uhm… —todos parecían expectantes mientras el joven se mordía un labio pensativo buscando la palabra adecuada— Ehm… pues…

—¿Consumado? —preguntó finalmente Chouji, para sorpresa de todos, con desinterés mientras llevaba una patata frita a la boca tan tranquilo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. El matrimonio sabía que esa era la pregunta que todo el grupo quería hacer pero ninguno hasta ahora se había atrevido a preguntar. Hinata sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse a más no poder y una oleada de calor la invadió por completo. Se sentía incapaz de hablar pero también de mirar a Gaara en busca de algo de ayuda. Por otro lado recurrir a él dada la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su relación en ese instante también le atemorizaba.

Pasaron varios segundos y nadie había hablado de nuevo. El pelirrojo permanecía impasible junto a su esposa incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Por un momento pensó que no tenía que responder a algo tan privado, luego pensó que al ser sus amigos más cercanos, y dada la situación, quizá sí podría comentar algo. Finalmente pensó en Hinata. En el motivo por el que la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa y se sintió incluso más perdido.

—Ehm… creo que quizá… las chicas podríamos ir a… por más limonada —sugirió Ino cogiendo la jarra vacía y sonriendo.

—¡Estamos de acuerdo! —respondieron el resto de féminas, a excepción de Hinata, al unísono.

—Pues yo no lo estoy —espetó Neji con seriedad.

—A ti nadie te ha preguntado —le replicó Tenten con rapidez, levantándose y recogiendo a Hinata de su sitio. Dos semanas y ya se habían convertido en esa clase de matrimonio, o al menos a ratos.

Dicho esto, todas las mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada de la cocina.

—Vaya, ¿no se supone que tú no eras una cotilla empedernida? —preguntó Shikamaru con desgana pero una sonrisa irónica.

—Y no lo soy, pero hay cosas que es imperante conocer —le respondió Temari mientras se marchaba con la cabeza alta.

En la cocina, Hinata fue la única que cumplía con el objetivo que había marcado Ino, hacer más limonada. Ajena a las miradas que recibía a su espalda trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ya no sólo estaba el problema de responder a la pregunta sino de que iba a ser acribillada a preguntas tras responder esta. Y estaba segura que con cada nueva pregunta se replantearía nuevamente toda su situación y sus sentimientos y entraría en un círculo vicioso de inseguridades del que le volvería a costar salir. No obstante, también sabía que era débil y que tarde o temprano acabaría contándoles la verdad a sus amigas.

—…Sí… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo dices, Hinata? —escuchó que preguntaba Tenten a su espalda pues ella era incapaz de encararlas.

—L-la respuesta es… sí —dijo nuevamente provocando un suspiro contenido en el resto de chicas.

* * *

><p>Desde el jardín el grupo de amigos escuchaba como las voces y risas de sus amigas les llegaban emocionadas y exaltadas hasta ellos, de modo que no hizo falta que Gaara contestara a ninguna pregunta para conocer la respuesta. No obstante, esto no impidió que todos, sin excepción, se quedaran boquiabiertos y Neji con un ligero tic de furia en el ojo.<p>

—Vaya, Gaara, no sabía que estuvieras interesado en Hinata, a mí podrías habérmelo dicho —comenzó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

—No es eso —replicó este, cortante.

—¿Y entonces qué es? —preguntó Neji aún más cortante— Te casas con mi prima, te acuestas con ella ¿Y no estás interesado?

—Tampoco es eso. Yo…

Por primera vez el pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente no sabía qué contestar. Por norma general siempre lo tenía todo bajo control y sus pensamientos en orden pero hacía una temporada, en especial las últimas dos semanas, en los que nada de esto era así. Y lo odiaba.

Le molestaba estar tan perdido y no tener el control, pero especialmente había algo más que le molestaba. Su relación con Hinata había dado un paso atrás. En cierto modo se encontraban incluso peor que al principio. Ya no eran capaces de sacar temas de conversación y de estar juntos con normalidad. Cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo no podía evitar pensar en llevarla hasta su cuarto y volver a tenerla suspirando desnuda entre sus brazos toda la noche. Definitivamente esto era algo que sí le molestaba especialmente. ¿Desde cuándo deseaba a su mujer? Hinata era claramente de esas mujeres que pensaban en el sexo de una manera romántica y tierna y teniendo en cuenta los motivos por los que él se había casado sabía que podía acabar haciendo daño a la chica si seguían por ese camino.

Además, nuevamente pensando en los motivos por lo que se había casado que su relación diera un paso atrás no era algo conveniente del mismo modo que tampoco lo era provocar la ira de su padre antes de tiempo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Sabaku —comentó Neji, cortante, pasados unos segundos eternos.

—Oye, por si no lo sabes, te advierto que para que haya un matrimonio deben ser DOS los que accedan a él, del mismo modo que deben ser dos los que consientan para tener relaciones —replicó Kankuro perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sabes que eso no es estrictamente necesario y…

—¡No te consiento que insinúes que mi hermano es capaz de hacer cosas tan sucias y rastreras con una mujer! —exclamó el mediano de los Sabaku furibundo y abalanzándose sobre el Hyuga.

Acto seguido, del mismo modo Naruto y Chouji se levantaron con rapidez dispuestos a separarlos, sobre todo a Kankuro quien estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Parad ya los dos! Os comportáis como críos problemáticos —suspiró Shikamaru con pesadez.

Visto lo visto, el recelo que sentía el padre de Hinata por Gaara era compartido por su primo Neji salvo porque este tenía cierta tendencia a proteger desmesuradamente a su prima. Claro que tampoco es que el pelirrojo se lo fuera a reprochar.

—Sí que me importa —dijo Gaara finalmente y con contundencia.

Tras esta conclusión se volvió a hacer el silencio. El Sabaku había podido comprobar que esta situación se les había quedado bastante grande a sus amigos, quizá por lo inesperado de la misma. Además, él estaba demasiado absorto y liado en sus pensamientos como para explayarse hablando. En ese preciso instante bastante tenía ya con tratar de averiguar de dónde había salido su última afirmación y su única conclusión había sido, que le había salido, como suele decirse, del alma, si es que él tenía de eso.

Antes de que nada más pudiera ocurrir comenzaron a escuchar el barullo de las chicas regresando de la cocina por lo que el tema de conversación se quedó ahí. Todas parecían extrañamente contentas, a excepción de Hinata quien, avergonzada, se sentó de nuevo junto a su marido con la cabeza gacha.

Por suerte para ellos, el resto de la tarde giró en torno a otros asuntos como la luna de miel de Neji y Tenten, la cada vez más cerca boda de Naruto y Sakura y tantas otras cosas de las que podían hablar. Por suerte el ambiente se volvió mucho más ameno y relajado con lo que pronto volvieron las bromas y las tonterías de turno. Tanto Hinata como Gaara sabían que sus amigos se habían dejado muchas preguntas por formular, pero lo que estaba claro era que no iban a obtener más información de ellos.

Al final, como solía ocurrir en este tipo de reuniones que acababan convirtiéndose en improvisadas fiestas, todos sus amigos acabaron marchándose a altas horas de la noche y realmente sin mucha intención de hacerlo.

Una vez se despidió de ellos y le lanzó una última mirada tranquilizadora a su primo, Hinata cerró la puerta y se dirigió directamente a sentarse en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio. Realmente había sido un día agotador. Se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos unos segundos y tratar de hacer balance de todo lo que le había deparado el día.

—¿Estás cansada? —escuchó cómo le preguntaba Gaara.

Abrió los ojos para encontrárselo a su derecha, de pie, junto al sofá. Le mostró una ligera sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Sí… aunque no lo parezca, ha sido un día muy largo —dijo—. Si no te importa, ya recogeré todo esto mañana por la mañana.

—No hay problema, podemos hacerlo mañana —concluyó él sentándose también en el sofá.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, donde el mayor ruido provenía de sus propias respiraciones, hasta que de nuevo se apoderó del ambiente ese aura de incomodidad que reinaba entre ellos desde hacía un par de semanas.

—Hinata.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

La joven abandonó su postura relajada por una expectante. Ese era el tipo de frase que no gustaba nada oír y debía reconocer que acababa de ponerse muy nerviosa.

—D-de acuerdo —concedió ella finalmente.

Por un momento Gaara fue incapaz de fijar la mirada en su esposa. Meditaba las palabras que debía decir. Finalmente, cuando estuvo listo, no tuvo ningún reparo en posar sus ojos directamente sobre los de Hinata. La joven se mordió un labio con nerviosismo.

—Desde hace dos semanas he notado que nuestra relación se ha deteriorado —comenzó sin tapujos—. Esto se debe a la noche que pasamos en la casa de tu familia así que pienso que lo mejor es que por el momento no volvamos a acostarnos juntos.

—O-oh, claro, lo entiendo… —fue capaz de decir Hinata.

Pese a todo trató de ocultar un ligero tono de decepción en su voz. Ella no era tan ingenua como podían pensar muchos y sabía que la llama del deseo hacía tiempo que ardía en su interior. El saber que su marido no tenía intención de tener relaciones con ella nuevamente ciertamente era para decepcionarse. Aunque… había dicho "por el momento", eso le dejaba algo de esperanza.

—No, no lo entiendes —espetó Gaara para sorpresa de la joven—. Yo no siento… no sé lo que siento. Y hasta que lo sepa quiero que todo vuelva a ser como hasta ahora. A mí también me gustaba cómo era todo antes —concluyó con su habitual contundencia.

Hinata observó a su marido, perpleja. Teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que era continuamente jamás se habría imaginado un arrebato de sinceridad tan repentino. Sin duda debería llevar varios días dándole vueltas a todo aquello para haberle hablado con tanta certeza.

Pasaron unos segundos y la joven todavía seguía sin habla. Trataba de asimilar la información lo más rápido posible pese a haber sido pillada tan desprevenida. Finalmente concluyó que tenía motivos para alegrarse por ello. Si Gaara estaba confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos eso significaba que sentía algo por ella, por mínimo que fuera, aunque fuese cariño o amistad, simplemente algo. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo era el pelirrojo encontraba lógico que a la mínima ocasión que se presentara que él no pudiera controlar tratara de volver a la zona segura de su relación, aquella de cordialidad y de prudente cercanía.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, mostró una pequeña sonrisa y tomó a su marido de la mano.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo—. Quizá nos precipitáramos un poco.

Dicho esto, la joven se levantó y armándose de valor, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su marido y se dispuso a marcharse a la cama.

—Oh, una cosa más —añadió volteándose de nuevo—. Yo… tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que siento.

Con una pequeña sonrisa abandonó el salón. No era del todo cierto lo que acababa de decir, realmente lo que ocurría era que le daba algo de miedo ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos. No obstante, sabía que con Gaara debía armarse de paciencia y valor si quería que su relación llegara a ser lo que ella esperaba de un matrimonio. Qué curioso resultaba que cambiaran las tornas. Por lo general siempre habían sido los demás quienes tiraban de ella, quienes la impulsaban a abrirse y abandonar su timidez. Esta vez era su turno de tirar y, quizá por esa extraña positividad que la había invadido últimamente, estaba feliz por ello.

Una vez que su esposa abandonó el salón, fue el turno de Gaara que quedarse perplejo. Se había sentido muy satisfecho consigo mismo al haber podido expresarle a Hinata todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero tras las últimas palabras de la joven había vuelto a dudar de su resolución. En cierto modo ella había repetido alguna de sus palabras y se había dado cuenta de que tener sentimientos complicaría mucho las cosas, dados los motivos por los que estaba metido en esa situación. Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué sentía que mandarlo todo al traste y besarla era la mejor opción de todas?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo 12, que por cierto debo añadir que nos encontramos justo en el ecuador de la historia, al menos si sigo el guión que hice a priori ¿os parece muy larga? ¿corta (lo dudo XD)? Entiendo que a veces las historias se alargan tanto que acaba aburriendo, sobre todo si tengo en cuenta que ahora no puedo publicar tan seguido como al principio. Solo espero que sigais al pie del cañón y no abandonéis la historia.<strong>

**Ya sabéis que me podéis dejar vuestra opinión en un review, os lo agradecería mucho! ^^**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Vuelvo con el capítulo 13 de la historia y personalmente este me ha costado escribirlo, supongo que porque pasan varias cosas y... bueeeno que me adelanto y si no no tiene gracia leerlo jeje Así que ya si eso me explayo mejor en la nota al final del capítulo...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertecene.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 13:<p>

Pese a que no pudiera quejarse, la verdad era que Hinata no podía dejar de extrañarse con su marido. No le terminaba de cuadrar que con su personalidad pusiera tanto empeño en encontrar momentos en los que verse, quedar o charlar un rato. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que era hablar… no se prodigaba, al menos de sí mismo. Le resultaba cuanto ni menos curioso que Gaara tratara de conocerla mejor, mientras que por otro lado se guardaba muy bien de que ella pudiera conocerle a él.

Con todo, debía reconocer que le encantaba esa faceta atenta y cordial de Gaara, él que siempre había sido como un témpano de hielo. Desde la conversación que tuvieron algunas noches atrás las aguas habían vuelto a su tranquilo cauce y de nuevo volvían a hablar con normalidad y a pasar tiempo juntos, cosa de lo que Hinata estaba tremendamente contenta.

—Hinata, no me estás escuchando —percibió que le decían.

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con que su marido le estaba hablando, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Konoha. Gaara había decidido que era una buena idea aprovechar la hora que tenía libre de consulta Hinata para salir juntos a comer y al final ella también estuvo de acuerdo.

—P-perdona, ¿qué decías? —preguntó con un creciente sonrojo.

El pelirrojo suspiró levemente.

—Siempre estás pensando —dijo.

—B-bueno, pensar no es malo… tú también piensas mucho —argumentó la joven bastante descolocada.

—En absoluto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, yo solo pienso lo necesario, cuando he llegado a una conclusión no tengo por qué seguir haciéndolo. En cambio tú te pasas horas dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo —replicó él con su habitual contundencia.

Nuevamente Hinata se quedó sin palabras ante su marido. Y ante la evidencia sólo pudo asentir, algo avergonzada.

—Tienes razón… —concedió por fin— No es que me guste ser precisamente así pero no lo puedo evitar…

—¿Y bien?

—¿C-cómo dices? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó él a su vez sin permitirle que cayera en esa espiral de autocompasión en la que solía entrar.

—Pues… b-bueno… yo… —comenzó ella algo dubitativa. Finalmente, decidió serenarse, respirar hondo y sincerarse— Para ser francos… estaba pensando en ti —terminó con un sonrojo y bajando la vista.

—¿En mí? ¿A qué se debe?

—Es que… me da la impresión de que tú… quieres conocerme a mí pero… en ningún momento me estás dejando conocerte a ti.

—Claro, supongo que como psicóloga eso es algo inconcebible —espetó él con un deje de molestia.

—¡No, no! Como psicóloga no, sino como tu esposa, por mí misma.

Hinata se mordió un labio con nerviosismo. No había sido su intención molestar a su marido, y aunque le intrigara sobremanera de dónde salía su odio hacia los psicólogos, sabía que en ese momento no debía preguntar. Aun así, tampoco tenía intención de dejar caer la conversación en ese punto.

—Lo que yo quería decir es… que… si alguna vez te pasa algo, sea lo que sea… puedes confiar en mí —dijo llevando su mano inconscientemente sobre la de su marido—. Porque si alguna vez me pasara algo a mí… yo también confiaría en ti —concluyó diciendo las últimas palabras con apenas un hilo de voz.

Gaara observó asombrado su unión, sorprendido de que el contacto físico tan repentino no le molestara en absoluto, todo lo contrario, esto, unido a las palabras de la joven, habían despertado en su interior una sensación cálida, completamente nueva y muy agradable. Sentía que se había quedado sin palabras pero por la mirada expectante de su esposa sabía que debía contestarle algo.

—Gracias —fue capaz de decir también en voz muy baja.

Observó cómo se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata una pequeña sonrisa y con eso se dio por satisfecho. Ambos se buscaron la mirada y permanecieron así, observándose con tranquilidad durante lo que podían haber sido un par de segundos o quizá varios minutos, los dos sumidos en un aura de complicidad inigualable. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar también llegó el momento de que la realidad explotara su burbuja.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué agradable coincidencia! —exclamó una siseante voz junto a ellos.

Rápidamente, y por acto reflejo, Gaara retiró la mano de su esposa, acto que no pasó desapercibido ni por ella, ni por el recién llegado. Finalmente le dirigió una sombría mirada.

—Orochimaru, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No estás un poco lejos de la empresa? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Verás Sabaku, si quieres ser un buen líder debes aprender que no todos los negocios se realizan tras las puertas de un despacho. Después de una buena comida, socios e inversores están más predispuestos a aceptar tus propuestas —le contestó él sin inmutarse —. ¡Oh! ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es Hinata Hyuga, qué agradable sorpresa conocerla por fin.

—Ehm… un placer… uhm….

—Disculpe mi torpeza señorita, soy Orochimaru, el presidente…

—…en funciones…

—…de Shukaku corp. —concluyó haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Gaara.

—Oh, encantada de conocerle señor Orochimaru.

—Como ya le he dicho, el placer es todo mío. Debo reconocerle que desde que saltó la noticia del matrimonio de nuestro esquivo heredero toda la empresa ha estado preguntándose cómo sería usted.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hinata algo cohibida.

—Sí, supongo que a la gente le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que alguien con la personalidad de su marido sea capaz de compartir su vida con otra persona.

—Pues lo es —replicó la joven, cortante.

—Me alegra que hable con tanta seguridad, sin duda tiene mucha fe en él.

—Así es.

Lejos de amilanarse, la sonrisa de Orochimaru se hizo incluso más amplia y le dirigió una breve mirada a Gaara pero cargada de significado.

—Pero bueno, mirad qué hora es —exclamó de pronto el mayor—. Será mejor que me marche, tengo un trabajo que atender. Ojalá podamos volver a vernos pronto.

Sin esperar a que la pareja se despidiera, y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hacerlo, Orochimaru abandonó el local con tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Se produjo el silencio entre ellos. Gaara todavía apretaba con fuerza los puños bajo el mantel, le había faltado muy, muy poco para abalanzarse sobre el "presidente" y apenas había podido mantener el control. Observó de pronto a Hinata, quien todavía mantenía la mirada fija en la salida del restaurante y se sorprendió al ver el rostro serio y ligeramente desafiante. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era la frialdad de sus ojos, los mismos que siempre eran tan cálidos y comprensivos.

—Vámonos ya —dijo Gaara con un tono de cierta molestia.

Puesto que la consulta de Hinata no estaba muy lejos del lugar, el pelirrojo optó por acompañarla a pie y caminar un rato juntos, ambos en silencio y pensativos.

—Uhm… —escuchó como comenzaba a decir su esposa— La verdad… es que no me gusta ese hombre.

Gaara suspiró y no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo propensa que era Hinata a tratar de ver lo mejor de las personas le costaba pensar que tan sólo con una simple conversación ella hubiera concluido que no le gustaba en absoluto Orochimaru. Por otro lado, esto le alegraba sobremanera.

—A mí tampoco —admitió él—. Durante algunos años, era la mano derecha de mi padre antes de morir. Ahora, es el encargado de velar por mis acciones y mis obligaciones hasta que se cumplan los requisitos del testamento.

—¿Por qué iba tu padre a ponerte requisitos?

—Supongo que porque ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte pensó que yo pudiera ser lo suficientemente estable como para sacar adelante la empresa.

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar pero optó por no hacerlo. No era muy habitual que Gaara mencionara algo sobre el pasado o sobre él y temía que si le preguntaba, se diera cuenta de la situación, volviera a encerrarse en sí mismo y tuviera más cuidado al hablar cada vez que estuvieran juntos.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, cuando llegue tu momento les demostrarás a todos lo equivocados que estaban. Como he dicho antes, tengo fe en ti —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio y tranquilamente. Cuando Hinata hacía este tipo de comentarios Gaara siempre acababa completamente descolocado, quizá porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar palabras de aliento o tal vez porque, teniendo en cuenta los planes que tenía para ella, le dolía que fuera tan ingenua. Pese a todo, pasados unos segundos, sintió que las palabras le reconfortaban y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran, muy ligeramente, en una diminuta sonrisa.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de entrada a la consulta, el pelirrojo frenó en seco y se giró para despedirse de su esposa.

—Muchas gracias por esta inesperada comida, es bueno saltarse los hábitos de vez en cuando —le dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa —. Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer tú?

Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata, que apenas había hablado de camino a la consulta, ahora necesitaba mantener la conversación, de lo que fuera, porque la verdad es que no quería dejar de disfrutar de la compañía de su marido.

—Iré a la empresa, necesito ponerme al día con algunos asuntos.

—Uhm… está bien… supongo entonces que nos veremos por la noche en casa.

—Así es.

—Bueno… s-será mejor que entre… entonces… hasta la noch…

Antes de que Hinata pudiera terminar su despedida, los cálidos labios de su marido la interrumpieron presionándose en un suave beso con los suyos. Pese al momento inicial de sorpresa pronto se descubrió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Gaara no parecía estar por la labor de permitirle marchar todavía y la atrajo hacia si colocando las manos sobre su cintura y llevándolas hacia su espalda.

A su vez, la joven recorrió con las manos la longitud de los brazos de su marido en una leve caricia para dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros, justo en el momento en que entreabría sus labios para profundizar en aquel inesperado beso. Esta fue una oportunidad que Gaara no dejó pasar y se adentró en la boca de Hinata con decisión.

Ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía del uno del otro, del roce de sus lenguas, sus labios y de todo su ser. Del calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos y de tener la certeza de que no existía lugar ni momento mejor que aquel en el que se encontraban en ese instante.

Fue precisamente Gaara quien poco a poco volvió a la realidad y se separó de su mujer con lentitud. La observó con detenimiento para comprobar su estado. Ella también le estaba mirando con la mirada algo perdida pero brillante y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y la sonrisa tímida que apenas pudo ocultar.

—Nos vemos esta noche —le dijo finalmente con la voz algo ronca y en voz baja apartándose definitivamente de Hinata.

La joven, todavía algo descolocada sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y desaparecer por la puerta de entrada a la consulta dejando a Gaara definitivamente solo y con un nuevo rumbo en mente.

* * *

><p>Los decididos pasos del menor de los hermanos Sabaku resonaban con fuerza sobre el suelo de mármol de la corporación Shukaku. Su semblante serio y amenazante ahuyentaba a cualquiera que pasara cerca de él y el aura asesina que le rodeaba provocó más de una mirada atemorizada.<p>

Subió varias plantas hasta llegar al despacho de Orochimaru y se adentró en él, sin cita previa, sin pedir permiso y con furia contenida.

Para su sorpresa se encontró al presidente tranquilamente reclinado sobre su silla y con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad. Sin duda le estaba esperando.

—Sabaku, has tardado menos de lo que había pensado —le recibió con un tono amable y engañoso.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me fuera a casa sin darle la menor importancia a la escena de antes?

—¿Qué escena? Oh… claro —fingió acordarse repentinamente—. Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así, no le he dicho nada a tu esposa que no fuera verdad.

Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza intentando calmarse lo suficiente como para no perder la compostura. Por suerte su rostro se mantuvo fiel y apenas mostraba ninguna emoción.

—Te ha parecido muy gracioso preguntarle si confiaba en mí sabiendo la verdad ¿me lo negarás? —preguntó con voz sombría.

—No negaré que me resultaba realmente un tema curioso, a fin de cuentas tu éxito reside en la confianza que ella tenga en ti, sólo pretendía asegurar mi proyecto.

—¿Tu proyecto? Mira, Orochimaru —esta vez Gaara se acercó tanto al escritorio y con un gesto tan amenazante que la sonrisa del presidente se borró de inmediato y en su lugar se dibujó una mueca de nerviosismo —, esto es asunto mío de modo que no te entrometas y sobre todo no te acerques a ella.

Se produjeron unos tensos segundos de silencio en los que el pelirrojo mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Orochimaru y este poco a poco trató de recomponerse. Finalmente la sonrisa retorcida volvió a su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, Sabaku ¿No eres muy sobreprotector? ¿No será que nuestro joven psicópata tiene un tierno corazón y se ha enamorado, verdad?

Esta vez fue el turno de Gaara de recular. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa y sin ser capaz de articular ninguna respuesta posible. ¿Enamorado de ella? Eso no era posible, tal vez se hubiera acostumbrado a su compañía o se hubiera encaprichado de su cuerpo pero ¿amor? Imposible, él no sentía tal cosa y sin embargo… esa misma tarde la había besado, él, y se había sentido tan realizado… sólo había pretendido despedirse con un pequeño beso en la frente como tenía por costumbre, pero al observar aquellos dulces labios no había podido resistir a la tentación de saborearlos.

Todo eso… ¿sería amor? No, seguro que sólo era un capricho, sólo eso, ya se le pasaría pero… ¿entonces por qué sentía que no iba a acabar nunca? No se lo había querido plantear hasta ahora pero acababa de chocar contra la realidad, y la realidad era que Hinata se había convertido para él en la persona más importante de su vida y de que albergaba ciertos sentimientos hacia ella.

Por supuesto esto jamás se lo diría a Orochimaru, el cual todavía frente a él le mostraba esa horrible sonrisa. Apretó los puños de nuevo, y con la voz más amenazadora que pudo dijo:

—Escúchame bien, yo no albergo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Hinata Hyuga ni me interesa en absoluto. Conseguiré sus acciones y me haré con el poder, y nadie me va a detener.

Sin dejar tiempo a ninguna réplica salió del despacho y del mismo edificio a toda prisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan furioso y descontrolado. Quería patear a Orochimaru, destrozarle hasta que los puños le sangraran pero quería hacerle mucho, mucho daño. Ese despreciable reptil se las pagaría, tenía que hacerlo.

Sobre todo, quería descargar su ira para no pensar en la horrible conclusión a la que había llegado escasos minutos antes. Él tenía sentimientos por Hinata, unos que para ser sinceros le hacían extremadamente feliz pero a la vez, ahora estaba totalmente aterrado. Era una sensación agridulce lo que provocaba este descubrimiento. Debería estar feliz y sin embargo sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era matar cualquier cosa que sintiera por ella lo más pronto posible, o sabía que sería incapaz de utilizarla. Ya le resultaba difícil cuando apenas la conocía cuanto ni menos ahora que le pasaba… esto.

No sabía qué hacer, y estaba completamente perdido. Necesitaba tratar de relajarse y observar nuevamente la situación desde una perspectiva que le permitiera analizarlo todo más fríamente, como a él le gustaba. Pese a esto, sí que había llegado a una conclusión y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla sin importar cuánto le costara, y esta era que no iba a permitir que Orochimaru se acercara a Hinata nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo.<strong>

**Sí, efectivamente han pasado varias cosas, bueno, yo diría varias escenas y claro había que cambiar el chip del modo escritura para cada una XD** **así que me ha costado un poco más de lo normal, pero bueno, me gusta el resultado, a lo mejor un poquito corto pero... tampoco es necesario extender mucho las cosas si van a estar mejor relatadas en 2 palabras que en 20.  
><strong>

**Decidme qué os ha parecido, si teneís alguna pregunta, sugerencias, etc. en un review que siempre estoy dispuesta a contestaros ^^**

**Una vez más agradeceros mucho los reviews y vuestro apoyo con esta historia, me alegra mucho mucho mucho que os guste jeje**

**Un saludoo!**

**Almar-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa! Ya he vuelto! XD Esta vez he tardado un poquito más de la cuenta en actualizar pero la universidad no me permitía dedicarle más tiempo al capítulo.**

**Así que por eso no me entretengo más y os dejo la lectura en paz jeje**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia salida de mi cabeza.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 14:<p>

Después del desconcierto inicial al haber sido besada tan repentinamente por su marido, Hinata no podía estar más contenta. Aquella misma noche llegó a casa deseando volver a ver a Gaara.

No obstante, lo que jamás habría esperado era encontrarse esa extraña máscara de frialdad que comenzó a acompañar a su marido y duraba ya varias semanas. Todo este tiempo, Hinata había tratado de hablar con él por activa y por pasiva, pero lo único que lograba sacarle eran monosílabos.

En alguna ocasión Gaara le había preguntado por la empresa de su familia por lo que la joven llegó a pensar que quizá lo que le tenía preocupado eran sus propios negocios, no obstante, al cabo de la primera semana abandonó esta hipótesis. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que la actitud de su marido cambiara en absoluto durante las siguientes.

No se trataba de que no quisiera hablar del tema sino de que más bien, él la estaba rehuyendo. Además, cada vez que se acercaba, el pelirrojo siempre reculaba un par de pasos hasta volver a estar a una distancia prudente. En definitiva, era como si no quisiera estar cerca de ella.

Lo más extraño de todo era que, aun con todo esto, al final siempre se sentaban juntos a la mesa o salían en fin de semana o simplemente a comer cuando ella no tuviera que atender ningún paciente. Por supuesto que incluso en esos momentos, Gaara volvía a limitarse a sus monosílabos y a sus miradas.

Tal punto había llegado que Hinata se había propuesto armarse de valor y preguntarle qué le ocurría directamente, sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba, su marido la observaba con esos ojos cargados de frialdad y era ella misma la que le rehuía.

Al final la joven estaba tan hecha un lío que ya no sabía si era él quien se alejaba, o era ella la que no quería acercarse. Sólo sabía que eso le estaba afectando demasiado. Ya no estaba de buen humor y cuando lo estaba en seguida volvía a entristecerse, todo el tiempo preocupada y pensativa y hasta había perdido el apetito, en gran parte porque la mayoría de comidas estaba acompañada por Gaara y tenerle cerca no hacía más que acrecentar sus dudas.

Una vez hablando con Tenten, esta le había preguntando si iba todo bien y ella por supuesto le había dicho que sí. No obstante esto le hizo pensar que quizá fuera ella quien estaba rara. Por suerte fue Temari, quien durante una de las cenas en familia con los hermanos Sabaku, decidió ayudarla a salir de dudas.

—Hinata, esta tarta está deliciosa —le felicitó Kankuro.

—Gracias… como hacía mucho que no cenábamos en casa pensé en hacer algo… más especial —respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo.

—Oh, qué halagador, molestarte en hacer algo especial para nosotros, ¿no te parece, Gaara?

—Hn —fue todo lo que obtuvieron por respuesta.

Pasados unos segundos, nadie había vuelto a decir nada y todos habían decidido centrarse exclusivamente en su plato por lo que no tardaron en dar buena cuenta de lo que quedaba de pastel en ellos y nuevamente no tenían nada que hacer. El ambiente estaba tan enrarecido que nadie quería decir realmente nada.

Los dos hermanos Sabaku mayores se miraron entre sí extrañados mientras que el matrimonio mantenía la cabeza fija en sus platos. Gaara, impasible, pero Hinata parecía bastante nerviosa y con preocupación se mordía ligeramente el labio.

—¿Por qué no… quitamos la mesa mientras vosotros nos preparáis alguna bebida en el salón? —preguntó Temari levantándose— Vamos Kankuro, prepárame uno de esos coctel que te salen tan bien… para algo que sabe hacer… —acabó la frase en un murmullo.

—¡Eh! ¡Se supone que este viernes te tocaba a ti conducir!

—¡Pues uno sin alcohol!

—Pero…

—¡Kankuro!

La mirada amenazante de su hermana se lo dijo todo.

—Está bien, está bien…

Dicho esto salió al salón dejando al resto recogiendo la mesa. Dada la actitud de Gaara, ni siquiera Temari se atrevió a echarlo de allí, de modo que entre los tres limpiaron la mesa y cuando por fin Kankuro les pidió algunos ingredientes y el menor de los Sabaku fue a llevárselos, finalmente dejó a solas a las dos mujeres.

Temari se asomó por la puerta con cuidado, y al ver que no había peligro dirigió su mirada con decisión a la pobre Hinata quien ya se esperaba el interrogatorio.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —preguntó con contundencia — Y antes de que digas nada… no es que me interese meterme en la vida privada de los demás, sólo lo hago porque me preocupo por vosotros. No es que se lo vaya a reconocer a ellos, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción, de modo que, te lo pido por favor, cuéntamelo.

—Pues yo…

—¿Y bien?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó por fin Hinata. Parecía como si, tan solo con esa simple afirmación por su parte, se hubiera quitado el peso de todas esas semanas—. De la noche a la mañana ha cambiado…

—Pero ¿habéis discutido o algo?

—¡No! —negó con nerviosismo— Ni siquiera eso. Estábamos tan bien… justo pensaba que finalmente habíamos dado el paso definitivo para empezar una relación normal cuando… cuando m-me… besó… —terminó su frase algo avergonzada.

—¿Te besó? Si mal no recuerdo hace un par de semanas afirmaste que había habido entre vosotros más que eso.

—S-sí pero… es… muy largo de contar y…

La conversación se cortó de pronto cuando oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la cocina para luego retroceder. Falsa alarma.

—Aquí no podremos hablar con tranquilidad —suspiró Temari—. Está bien, hagamos una cosa. Yo iré a hablar con mi hermano y le dejaremos un par de días a prueba para ver si reacciona. Luego quedamos el miércoles, me cuentas con más tiempo qué es lo que ha ocurrido y vemos si podemos hacer algo.

—Los miércoles no puedo. Gaara siempre me lleva a comer a algún sitio.

—¿Tan pronto os habéis convertido en un matrimonio tan rutinario?

—No lo som… éramos… —concluyó agachando la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

—Bueno, da igual, dile que tienes que ir al médico a hacerte un chequeo o algo de eso y listo.

—¿Y si dice que quiere acompañarme?

—Pues le dices que no es necesario y le das una charla sobre tu independencia.

—¿Y si…?

—Hinata, no va a preguntar tanto. Como mucho por la noche, le dices que está todo perfecto y se quedará tranquilo.

Tras esto, la pobre Hinata sólo alcanzó a balbucear algo sobre lo mal que se le daba mentir, pero Temari hizo caso omiso y rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, vayamos al salón que deben de llevar un buen rato esperándonos.

Nada más llegar al encuentro del resto de los Sabaku, Temari no tardó mucho en poner en marcha su plan. Al poco tiempo, Hinata se excusó para ir al baño y la mayor de los hermanos decidió iniciar su interrogatorio.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—¡Eso, eso! —se vio respaldada por Kankuro—. Ya te he notado raro una temporada pero lo de esta noche es demasiado descarado.

—Te portas de forma extraña, sobre todo con Hinata.

—Sólo porque no me guste el dulce y piense que el pastel que ha hecho no es lo más delicioso que ha cocinado en su vida no significa que me esté portando mal con ella.

—El postre es lo de menos. Yo hablo de que la tratas como si fuera una persona cualquiera que pasaba por ahí, y ella es tu esposa. Así lo quisiste tú, te recuerdo —argumentó Temari—. Y sobre todo, la estás evitando.

—Yo no la estoy evitando, en todo caso ella me evita a mí.

—Y lo veo totalmente lógico dada tu actitud.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿quién evita a quién, Temari?

—¡¿Lo ves como estás raro? Estás a la defensiva.

—Porque vosotros me estáis atacando, y estáis dando por hecho algo de una situación que no os incumbe y que no conocéis.

—¡Entonces cuéntanoslo!

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, ni lo voy a hacer, es mi vida y sólo la vivo yo —les contestó, impasible.

—En eso te equivocas, Gaara. Incluso si a nosotros, tus hermanos, no nos quieres dejar entrar, cuando aceptaste el matrimonio, aceptaste compartir tu vida con otra persona. Y espero de verdad, que te des cuenta de esto cuanto antes, por tu propio bien —le contestó Temari con la misma contundencia que había utilizado él.

* * *

><p>Hinata todavía no podía creerse que hubiera hecho pensar a Gaara que de verdad tenía una cita con el médico, de que no necesitaba que él la acompañara, y de que no le iba a dar tiempo a comer con él.<p>

No obstante, pese a todo, caminaba por la calle con la vista agudizada y huyendo de cualquier persona que tuviera el más mínimo color rojizo en el pelo.

Hasta que no entró al restaurante y se hubo sentado frente a Temari, quien ya la estaba esperando, no se permitió relajarse. Por fin, suspiró.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella algo descolocada.

—Seguro que la cosa no ha mejorado después de que "hablara" con él. Para mi sorpresa Kankuro también se había percatado y me apoyó, Gaara se sintió acorralado y acabamos discutiendo —le explicó a toda prisa. Más bien parecía que quería confesarlo todo cuando antes—. Ni siquiera sé por qué me extraña, al final, cada vez que hablamos de un tema serio y más personal acabamos siempre discutiendo.

—N-no te preocupes, sólo tratabas de ayudar…

—Eres demasiado buena, Hinata, yo estaría muy, muy enfadada.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo era Temari, sabía que "muy, muy enfadada" definitivamente daría mucho miedo.

Pese a lo que en un primer momento Hinata había esperado, su cuñada no comenzó a interrogarla en cuanto tuvo ocasión, es más, se sorprendió escuchando a lo largo del almuerzo las vicisitudes de la vida en pareja de Temari. Aunque al principio le resultó bastante extraño que fuera esta misma quien hablara sobre su vida, luego comprendió que en cierto modo, Temari parecía estar quitándose un peso de encima, como así se lo confirmó poco después:

—Y por el momento eso es todo sobre mí… —comentó antes de la llegada del postre— ¡Ah! Qué bien se siente una después de haberse desahogado… Ahora entiendo por qué tanta gente va al psiquiatra.

—Oh, pero… no te estaba psicoanalizando ni nada por el estilo…

—Tranquila, ya lo sé. Es solo que tenía ganas de poder hablar con alguien, a veces Shikamaru me pone de los nervios —le confesó con tranquilidad—. ¿Sabes? Una de las cosas por las que más me extrañó que fueras tú a quien eligió para casarse es que mi hermano está empeñado en pensar que un psicólogo sólo te habla para analizarte.

—N-no sé muy bien por qué piensa eso pero… conmigo se equivoca…

—¿Él no te ha contado nada?

—No —Hinata agachó la cabeza algo abatida—. Sigue sin abrirse en absoluto, y cuando parece que por fin hacemos un avance… vuelve a encerrarse.

—Vaya, qué propio de él.

—Es como si quisiera mantenerse siempre en una zona segura para él. Pero es inevitable que vivir juntos nos lleve a algo más, yo quiero hacerlo, pero Gaara siempre vuelve a la casilla de inicio y me deja a mí perdida un paso por delante.

Debía reconocer que Temari tenía razón, desahogarse con alguien sentaba fantásticamente bien.

—Ciertamente no tiene mucho sentido que hayáis intimado tanto de una forma, y nada de la otra.

—Ehm… —La afirmación tan contundente de Temari la había descolocado, sobre todo porque en ningún momento se lo había planteado de esa forma.

—Me refiero a que resulta extraño que os hayáis acostado y sin embargo apenas habléis de vuestra vida.

—S-sí… ya lo había entendido… —comentó ella algo avergonzada— S-sin embargo creo que os hicisteis una idea equivocada sobre nosotros. En ese aspecto nuestra relación tampoco es tan… estable.

Como psicóloga, Hinata había escuchado en varias ocasiones a sus pacientes hablando sobre temas sexuales, pero era muy diferente cuando tenía que ser ella quien lo contara. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no era precisamente la persona más extrovertida del mundo. No obstante, sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Por un lado, podía confiar en Temari, de eso estaba segura. Por otro, ya no podía manejar la situación ella sola, necesitaba algún consejo, algo que le ayudara a continuar y además, simplemente, tenía que soltarlo todo, no lo podía soportar más.

—Y-yo más bien diría que fueron un par de… accidentes —continuó.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Temari extrañada— ¡Oh! Y antes de que digas nada, que me preocupe mi hermano no significa que sea tan cotilla como para querer conocer detalles tan íntimos sobre él, así que, tranquila, puedes ahorrarte los detalles.

—G-gracias… te lo agradezco… —dijo Hinata realmente aliviada— B-bueno… pues… la primera vez fue… en la noche de bodas, en Las Vegas, así que te puedes imaginar…

—Sí, una noche de locura.

—S-sí —asintió Hinata vehementemente con la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba—. Pero la segunda… la noche de la boda de Tenten con mi primo…

—¿Qué vais de boda en boda?

—E-eso parece —continuó Hinata con la broma. Ya se había percatado de que su compañera, con sus comentarios, trataba de hacer la conversación más llevadera, menos trascendente. Sin duda algo que la joven agradecía—. Aquella noche fue distinta, r-reconozco que fui yo quien… inició… eso.

—¿Oh?

—Y también… fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que, mientras yo quería avanzar en nuestra relación, él decidía dar un paso atrás. Reconozco que pensé que lo hacía porque no sentía nada pero entonces… fue él mismo quien me hizo retroceder a mí también cuando lo hablamos una noche y… me confesó que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

—Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Claro que lo es. Porque siente algo por mí, aunque no sepa lo que es —dijo mostrando por fin una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aw, qué bonito… Gaara siente… ¡Madre mía! ¡Siente algo por ti! Hinata, bajo ningún concepto puedes flaquear ahora. Yo te apoyo, todos te apoyamos, ¡qué digo! Hasta Gaara te apoya aunque no lo sepa. No te puedes rendir ahora —exclamó Temari emocionada.

—Tran… tranquila, no me voy a rendir…

—¡Bien! Porque seguro que eso es lo que le pasa a mi hermano. Puede que sea muy inteligente, pero en cuestión de sentimientos es un cero. Le debe de estar dando vueltas a la cabeza continuamente y habrá pensado que lo más seguro para él era alejarse de todo. Pero como he dicho, es listo, tardará, pero se dará cuenta de todo y tú estarás ahí cuando lo haga y comprenderá que ha hecho la elección adecuada.

—Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices —bromeó esta vez Hinata.

—¡No te burles! No suelo ser precisamente optimista, así que para una vez que lo soy, sígueme la corriente —le replicó la Sabaku esta vez con un tono más serio al que Hinata sin duda, decidió obedecer y aceptar su versión de la historia por completo.

* * *

><p>Tras la charla con Temari, y su apoyo tan entusiasta, Hinata había regresado con fuerzas renovadas. Sabía que no iba a ser cosa de poco tiempo, no obstante, pese que habían vuelto a pasar otras dos semanas, ella no había perdido la esperanza.<p>

Trataba de no dejarse afectar por la frialdad de su marido. Buscaba temas de conversación, aunque la mayoría quedaban agotados tras contundentes "si", "no", "bien", "mal" por parte de Gaara. Y aun así no se rendía. Había dicho que no lo iba a hacer y estaba decidida.

Sólo había una cosa que la tenía algo afectada. Quería decirle que podía confiar en ella, que si tenía algún problema ella le quería ayudar, que si necesitaba hablar con ella, estaba dispuesta a escucharle. No obstante, no se atrevía a hacerlo, más que nada porque temía la reacción de su marido. Podría pensar que lo hacía con motivos meramente profesionales como psicóloga, nada más alejado de la realidad, o podría verlo como un nuevo acercamiento y eso provocar nuevamente su huída.

Pese a todo, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí misma tratando de decírselo, abriendo la boca para que fluyeran sus palabras, pero había sido incapaz.

—Hinata, no te pregunté qué te había dicho el médico —dijo de pronto Gaara, una mañana.

—¿C-cómo dices? —preguntó ella descolocada. Desde hacía un tiempo era bastante extraño que fuera el pelirrojo quien iniciara una conversación.

—Hace un par de semanas… ¿no fuiste a hacerte una revisión?

—¿Eh? Oh, s-sí, sí —respondió ella finalmente organizando sus pensamientos—. Tranquilo… me dijo que… todo estaba bien. Sólo era un chequeo r-rutinario.

Tras esto, Gaara se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta e Hinata con su pequeña mentira. Aun así, debía reconocer que le había alegrado que se hubiera acordado y preocupado por la revisión, aquella de la que ella se había olvidado pues realmente había quedado con Temari. Quizá fue esto lo que le hizo armarse de valor.

—Uhm… Gaara…

—¿Sí? —le preguntó este nuevamente con frialdad.

—Oh… nada, nada… yo… me voy ya a trabajar —le respondió ella algo abatida y decepcionada por el cambio tan brusco de su marido.

Dicho esto, la joven se levantó de la mesa, cogió su bolso y ni diez segundos después ya había abandonado la casa.

Gaara, por su parte, pasó gran parte de la mañana con su rutina habitual. Sin embargo esta vez había algo que le tenía algo preocupado y no le dejaba concentrarse por completo. Le daba la impresión de que había una pieza que no terminaba de encajar en ese momento.

Pese a que llevaba un tiempo tratando de mantener las distancias con Hinata para no involucrarse demasiado con ella y que esto le desviara de su propósito, no se le habían pasado por alto las actitudes tan extrañas que había estado viendo en ella. Esto era precisamente lo que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

Primero, le había notado ciertos cambios de humor, sobre todo un estado más melancólico y turbado, además de cierta falta de apetito. Sin duda debía de preocuparle algo, pero él, en su nueva posición distante, no había querido preguntarle nada precisamente porque no quería verse involucrado.

Ahora, parecía que la vida había vuelto a ella, la notaba mucho más alegre, más decidida, incluso hablaba más. Tan sólo había algo que le preocupaba, y esto era precisamente lo que no decía. Ya se había percatado de ello desde hacía un par de semanas. Parecía querer hablarle, decirle algo, sin embargo nunca lo hacía. Había veces en las que él mismo pensaba que por fin se iba a desvelar el secreto y acto seguido cerraba la boca y se daba media vuelta.

Que quisiera mantener las distancias no significaba que no se preocupara por su esposa y él también llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza un tiempo. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que el punto de inflexión en su actitud había sido aquella visita con el médico hacía ya dos semanas, por esta misma razón le había preguntado. Cuando le dijo que era un simple chequeo se despreocupó por completo, pero ahora mismo pensaba que era algo más. Sobre todo por el hecho de que al haberle preguntado se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

De pronto todo pareció cuadrar en su cabeza, aunque le parecía imposible. Trató de olvidarse durante gran parte del día de su descabellada deducción, pero no pudo. Realmente si lo pensaba bien todo le cuadraba a la perfección e incluso su actitud más distante con ella podría haberlo propiciado pero… Hinata no sería capaz de ocultar algo así, al menos no durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Casi dos meses desde la boda, desde esa noche…

Intentó no pensar en ello, entretenerse haciendo otras cosas, pero le fue imposible. Acabó sentado en el sofá meditando todo nuevamente. Ahora que había visto esa posibilidad no le cabía ninguna otra y eso le aterrorizaba y a la vez le molestaba a partes iguales. Quería esperar a Hinata, preguntarle cuando llegara pero fue incapaz. Llegó un momento en que creyó volverse loco si no salía de dudas cuanto antes por lo que, sin importarle qué hora fuera o lo que estuviera haciendo su esposa en ese momento, salió directo a su encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre sería, "de como una mentirijilla puede liarlo todo" XD<strong>

**Nuevamente, agradeceros a todos los reviews y favoritos, realmente motivan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo jeje**

**Ya sabéis que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, crítica (constructiva) me lo podéis decir en un review.**

**Y ya sin más, tal y como vine, me voy! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^**

**Un saludoo!**

**Almar-chan  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Holap! Ha pasado un siglo desde la última vez que actualicé! Lo siento! Pero qué le voy a hacer, primero entregas de trabajos, luego exámenes, luego recuperaciones, luego un examen de idiomas salvaje apareció en pleno verano y luego pues eso, verano, viajes, poco tiempo para escribir. Y para colmo, acabo el capítulo y me paso las últimas semanas en el pueblo de mis abuelos sin internet u.u**

**En fin, ya lo he dicho pero lo repito, lo siento mucho! Pero me voy a dejar de hablar que a lo que realmente he venido es a dejaros por fin el capítulo 15.**

**Disclaimer: Pues eso, que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia y su trama jeje.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 15:<p>

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—¿Q-q-qué?

Hinata estaba completamente anonadada. Su marido acababa de presentarse en la consulta justo cuando lo que ella esperaba es que entrara uno de sus pacientes, no le había dicho ni siquiera hola y dirigiéndole la mirada más fría y atemorizante de entre todas las que tenía, le había preguntado tal cosa.

—Te he preguntado que si estás embarazada.

—¿A… a qué viene eso ahora? —pregunto Hinata a su vez, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué no contestas a mi pregunta?

—P-pues porque no tiene sentido que te presentes a estas horas en mi consulta sin darme ninguna explicación y haciendo preguntas tan… extrañas —le contestó Hinata tratando de no amilanarse. Desde que Gaara había entrado por la puerta se había percatado del aura tan hostil que desprendía por lo que de inmediato se había puesto a la defensiva.

—No le veo nada de extraño a la pregunta, lo que es desconcertante es que no la contestes —replicó el pelirrojo contundente.

Por su tono de voz, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que manteniendo su actitud no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con su marido, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era relajarse, no elevar tanto el tono de voz y sobre todo, no estar tan a la defensiva.

—Vale… vale… —repitió tratando de calmarse y rebajando su tono de voz— Gaara… —le llamó con un tono de voz suave— No sé de dónde te has sacado eso, pero te lo prometo… —finalmente parecía completamente controlada— No estoy embarazada.

Dicho esto se hizo el silencio entre la pareja durante unos segundos.

—Bien, porque no quiero tener hijos —dijo finalmente Gaara.

—Cla-claro, lo entiendo, todavía es muy pronto para todo eso y…

—No, Hinata, no lo has entendido bien. No quiero tener hijos, ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿QU-QUÉ? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Acaso era alguna cláusula del contrato matrimonial que se me pasó leer? —exclamó ella perdiendo por completo los nervios.

—No es ninguna cláusula, es un hecho, no voy a tener hijos.

—¿No vas? Querrás decir, no vamos. Esta no es una decisión que puedas tomar tú solo porque me afecta a mí también, no puedes hacerlo sin consultarme.

—¿De verdad crees que tener un hijo es buena idea? ¿En un matrimonio como el nuestro? ¿En qué mundo vives? —preguntó Gaara perdiendo también la paciencia y alzando por primera vez la voz.

—Pues al parecer en uno muy distinto al tuyo.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Un silencio cargado de tensión.

—De acuerdo, está bien. No hay necesidad de que discutamos si ni siquiera estás embarazada —argumentó Gaara retomando su actitud fría, pero con aire conciliador.

—Tranquilo, no tengas problema con eso, desde aquella noche estoy tomando medidas para que no ocurra —replicó Hinata todavía molesta.

—¿Medidas? Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no íbamos a volver a intimar de ese modo.

—Sí, claro, como las veces anteriores fue todo tan premeditado… —replicó ella con sarcasmo— Sólo por curiosidad Gaara, si te hubiese confirmado que estaba embarazada ¿qué hubieras hecho?

—Creo que es más que obvio lo que te hubiera pedido hacer —fue el turno de replicar con desdén del pelirrojo.

—¡No te creo! No te habrías atrevido a decirme que me deshiciera del bebé —exclamó Hinata horrorizada.

—¿Acaso no te he dejado clara mi postura antes?

—¡No te reconozco, Gaara! ¿Qué clase de persona eres? — preguntó ella con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—¡Lo que ves! ¡Eso es lo que soy! —le dijo él totalmente fuera de control.

—Yo siempre he visto otra cosa…

—¡Qué ingenua! No me digas que no te han advertido sobre mí, que no te han contado nada —la interrumpió con contundencia.

—P-pero no les podía creer…

—¿Por qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que decían la verdad? Todo lo que hayas podido oír, ¡todo! Es cierto, soy así ¿y aun así quieres tener un hijo mío?

—¡S-sí!

—¡Pues has perdido la cabeza porque yo no voy a dejar que nazca un hijo como yo!

Sin llegar a percatarse de su agitación, Gaara lanzó al suelo un pequeño jarrón que había sobre el escritorio del despacho rompiéndose en pedazos al chocar contra el mármol. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un ligero grito ahogado al haberse asustado.

Ese fue el preciso instante en que la realidad cayó sobre el pelirrojo con todo su peso. Allí se encontraba, fuera de sus casillas, con su mujer frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, tapándose la boca con la mano para tratar de disimular sus sollozos e incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

¿Cómo había podido comportarse así? ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ese extremo? Todo el mundo tenía razón cuando decían que era un monstruo, y él bien que se encargaba de demostrárselo. Ahora le había tocado a Hinata, quien menos culpa tenía de todo y hacerle daño a ella era lo peor que podía haber hecho.

—G-gaara… —escuchó que alguien le llamaba con un hilo de voz entrecortado.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los perlados ojos de su esposa, todavía vidriosos, posados sobre él. Una mirada que fue incapaz de sostener. No sabía cómo habían llegado sus manos a su cabeza, pero las aferró con más fuerza. Apretó los dientes para tratar de no gritar.

—Gaara… —volvió a escuchar.

Esta vez notó como Hinata se movía de posición. Trataba de bordear el escritorio para llegar hasta él, pero instintivamente se separó incluso más de ella.

—¡No te acerques! —le dijo— Lo siento…

Dicho esto salió de allí con tanta rapidez que Hinata fue incapaz de reaccionar.

La joven trató de continuar con su rutina aquel día pero después de poco más de media hora atendiendo a un paciente supo que le iba a resultar imposible. Se disculpó con él por tener que abandonar la sesión a medio, anuló el resto de sus citas del día y salió de la consulta sin un rumbo fijo. Todavía no quería ir a casa, primero necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Desde que tenía memoria no recordaba haber tenido una discusión tan fuerte como la que acababa de tener lugar apenas una hora antes. Hinata no se consideraba una persona con grandes pretensiones, pero una de ellas era la de, en un futuro, ser madre. Poder formar una familia y criar a sus hijos con cariño y lejos de las estrictas normas Hyuga, y ese era un sueño al que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por nadie, ni siquiera por su marido.

Quién se lo iba a decir, Hinata había sacado todo su carácter por defender a sus hijos, aun cuando estos ni siquiera habían sido concebidos. No podía negar que le dolía profundamente la postura de Gaara, y en algún momento de su disputa se había llegado a asustar.

No obstante, había algo a lo que no podía parar de darle vueltas. ¿No debía haber sido ella quien huyera de la discusión y no al revés? Sólo cuando consiguió relajarse un poco, consiguió ver algunas cosas extrañas en su discusión. Había mencionado mucho cómo era y lo horrible que sería tener un hijo como él. Ciertamente ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta que Gaara había irrumpido en su despacho, pero aun así a ella le parecía una idea muy bonita y no veía ningún problema en que su hijo se pareciera a su padre.

De cualquier forma, hay algo que tenía claro, y era que esta conversación era demasiado importante como para dejarla a medio aunque debía reconocer que le atemorizaba llegar a casa y continuarla. Conociendo a Gaara sabía que iba a ser tarea casi imposible que diera su brazo a torcer y ella… no quería ni pensar en la idea de tener que ser quien cediera, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de qué le dolería más, si abandonar la posibilidad de tener hijos o abandonarle a él.

Entró con cuidado a la casa y se sorprendió del gran silencio que reinaba en ella. Por lo general siempre había silencio, su marido no era de las personas de armar escándalo, pero esta vez… era algo… distinto, cortante.

Dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y avanzó con sigilo por el pasillo. Al fondo de este podía ver la puerta, abierta como siempre, del cuarto de Gaara. No podía decir que caminaba con paso decidido pues a cada paso que daba su nerviosismo crecía y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. No obstante, sabía que no podía dudar.

Cuando entró, la imagen que encontró en el interior consiguió perturbarla. Su marido estaba tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a ella. Estaba inmóvil y de no ser porque sus dedos se cerraban en alguna ocasión sobre sus cabellos pelirrojos, habría pensado que podía estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esto no era así.

Fue precisamente ese "algo" lo que mandó todo al traste, toda su decisión y sus ganas de dejar las cosas claras. Si la reacción de Gaara no había sido normal aquella mañana, tampoco lo estaba siendo ahora, y eso no hacía más que preocuparla, haciéndole aparcar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera él y poder ayudarle.

Se adentró finalmente en la habitación y bordeó la cama hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su marido. Este ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia ella y continuó con la vista fija en la ventana, por la que comenzaban a entrar los anaranjados rayos de sol del atardecer. Sin embargo, Hinata, que estaba más pendiente de él, se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama. Apenas unos centímetros les separaban y decidió tener paciencia.

Pasaron unos interminables minutos sin ocurrir nada, ambos en silencio y sin moverse. Finalmente, cuando la joven ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza, fue Gaara quien comenzó:

—Hace un tiempo me preguntaste por qué la puerta de mi habitación siempre está abierta. Eso es porque… de niño… siempre estaba cerrada—dijo él sin apenas moverse—. Mi padre me prohibió salir de mi cuarto y pasaba allí encerrado todo el tiempo. Sólo en contadas ocasiones recibía visitas y por lo general era algún tutor que pretendía enseñarme algo o… psicólogos contratados por mi padre.

Ante esta revelación, Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse y conmoverse. Había podido apreciar el dolor en la voz de Gaara y sin llegar a percatarse le había tomado de la mano, como si con ese gesto pretendiera transmitirle a su marido todo su apoyo.

—Mi padre me odiaba. Me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre. Los médicos dijeron que hubo complicaciones en el parto pero él pensaba que había sido todo culpa mía. Desde que nací me envió a Suna, a vivir con mi tío. Él me trataba bien, al menos en lo poco que recuerdo. Fue la única persona con quien tuve contacto allí, pero murió cuando tenía cinco años. A mi padre no le quedó más remedio que traerme a Konoha a vivir con él.

"Recuerdo que el tío Yashamaru hablaba muy bien de mi padre. Decía que era un gran hombre, respetado por todos, y reconozco que estaba impaciente por conocerle. No podía haber estado más equivocado. En cuanto llegué me encerró en mi cuarto, apenas me dejaba salir y cuando lo hacía solía tratarme con odio y recordarme que mi madre estaba muerta por mi culpa. Puesto que nunca tuve una figura que ejerciera como padre llegué a pensar que en realidad así es como se comportaban los padres y no como mostraban las familias en las películas y las historias. Nuevamente no podía estar más equivocado.

"Un par de semanas después conocí a mis hermanos. Les había escuchado a través de la puerta o en el jardín por la ventana, pero fue ese día cuando por fin les conocí. Aunque fueran niños, ellos también fueron muy distantes conmigo pero lo que sí me resultó inexplicable fue mi padre. También era bastante recto con ellos pero… a ellos les quería. Les contestaba a sus preguntas, les regalaba cosas por su cumpleaños o simplemente les felicitaba cuando hacían las cosas bien. Ahí fue cuando realmente empezó todo; ni siquiera recuerdo por qué fue pero Kankuro hizo algo a lo que nuestro padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso. Yo lo vi desde el pasillo y cuando mi hermano se volteó en mi dirección, camino de su cuarto, con su gran sonrisa, no lo soporté. Me puse furioso y comencé a pegarle con toda la fuerza que tenía siendo un niño. Desde ese entonces comenzó a ocurrir a menudo… esos… ataques de ira. Si estaba fuera atacaba a mis hermanos, a mis tutores, a quien fuera, y si estaba encerrado intentaba destrozar mi cuarto, aporreaba la puerta e incluso la ventana. También recuerdo que lloraba mucho y que a partir de ese momento dejé de hacerlo por completo.

"Y luego… llegaron los psicólogos. Mi padre contrató a una docena de ellos para que averiguaran qué me pasaba o quizá sólo para que me dieran alguna medicación y les dejara en paz. Cómo los odiaba, me hacían hablar como si les importara cuando lo único que querían era dar con la solución y después cobrar su gran recompensa. Gracias a ellos aprendí a reconocer a las personas, a ver más allá de simples sonrisas de cordialidad y palabras bonitas.

"Cuando crecí, encontré el modo de escaparme de casa saltando por la ventana. Para ese entonces mi personalidad era completamente inestable y disfrutaba metiéndome en peleas, también en esa época me hice el tatuaje de la frente, en un local no muy recomendable teniendo en cuenta que tenía doce años y nadie puso objeción. Un par de días después conocí a Naruto. No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, supongo que le pegué una paliza a un amigo suyo y él salió en su defensa. Al final se convirtió en mi primer amigo y me hizo ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

"Desde ese entonces, ya no me escapaba de casa para buscar pelea, aunque con la capacidad que tiene Naruto para meterse en problemas en alguna ocasión parecía algo habitual. Empecé a cambiar. En las pocas ocasiones que podía salir de mi cuarto ya no atemorizaba a mis hermanos ni destrozaba la habitación.

"Mi padre descubrió que me escapaba de casa gracias al tatuaje, después de más de dos meses de habérmelo hecho, y aprovechó uno de esos días en los que no estaba para vallar mi ventana. Cuando regresé y vi lo que había ocurrido no me quedó otro remedio que entrar por la puerta y enfrentarme a mi padre. Recuerdo los gritos y la discusión y también que acabé encerrado de nuevo, esta vez sin posibilidad de escaparme. Esa fue la primera vez que lloré desde que tenía cinco años, y también la última. Le pedí a mi padre, y hasta le supliqué que me dejara salir, que no quería estar solo. Le aseguré que no me volvería a escapar ni me comportaría como un monstruo, pero la puerta no se abrió. Al menos hasta el día siguiente.

"Me había quedado dormido en el suelo después de haberme pasado toda la noche golpeando la puerta y suplicando que me dejaran salir. El ruido de la cerradura me sobresaltó y en seguida me puse alerta. Por la puerta entraron mis hermanos, Kankuro el primero, con decisión pero a la vez algo dubitativo y Temari después con cautela y sin despegar la mirada de mí. En ese momento me dijeron algo que aun hoy recuerdo: "Hasta ahora no nos hemos comportado como deberíamos, pero ya va siendo hora de que seamos tus hermanos mayores". Desde ese entonces venían muy a menudo a mi cuarto y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Estoy seguro de que fue gracias a ellos que mi padre me dejó salir por fin. Dejé de comportarme por completo como antes pero aun así, cuando estaba dando clases particulares con mis hermanos o cruzaba la mirada con mi padre, sabía que estaba esperando el momento de que cometiera algún fallo y volviera a ser como antes.

"Por esa misma razón, me juré a mí mismo que le demostraría que estaba equivocado y que haría hasta lo imposible por demostrárselo.

Una vez dicho esto, Gaara se quedó en silencio. Hinata lo observaba atentamente tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que si él la veía llorando lo interpretaría como un gesto de pena o de compasión, y eso era lo último que querría en ese momento. Pese a todo, el pelirrojo parecía tranquilo, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información que Gaara le acababa de dar sobre sí mismo y, pese a su relato, también le había quedado claro que en muchos aspectos, su marido no le había contado la historia con tanta crudeza como sin duda tuvo que ser.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Gaara por fin había desviado la mirada de la ventana y ahora era a ella a quien observaba atentamente.

—¿Y bien? —dijo con voz sepulcral, sobresaltando a Hinata.

—¿Y… y bien? —fue capaz de articular ella, algo perdida.

—Ya te lo he contado todo, ¿cuál es tu diagnóstico?

Ante esto, el desconcierto de Hinata no pudo más que ir en aumento. De todas las cosas que esperaba que su marido pudiera decir, esta probablemente era de las últimas. Trató de verle la lógica y entendió que su condición como psicóloga y los hechos respecto a ellos de su vida pasada tenían algo que ver. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella podría darle por fin un diagnóstico apropiado? Pues así lo haría.

—Ay, Gaara… no existe un diagnóstico porque la soledad no es una enfermedad —le dijo Hinata con emoción contenida y aventurándose a retirarle algunos mechones de la frente, dejando entrever el tatuaje de Gaara—. Incluso la persona más solitaria necesita saber que tiene a alguien con quien contar, y tú no eres una excepción.

La joven hizo una pausa en la que trató de observar alguna reacción en su marido. Pese a que no la encontró, sabía que le estaba escuchando, a fin de cuentas era él quien quería conocer su respuesta por lo que decidió no escatimar en palabras.

—En aquella época sólo eras un niño y no sabías lo que te pasaba ni cómo expresarlo. Por eso te comportabas así. Pero todo eso acabó, has cambiado, ya no eres esa persona porque ya no estás solo. Ahora tienes la amistad de Naruto y de los demás, y el amor de tus hermanos y… —Hinata calló por un momento. Se mordió el labio algo dubitativa. No sabía si se podía atrever o no pero decidió que, puesto que ya había empezado, quería terminarlo bien— Y… si tú me dejas, yo puedo darte todo mi cariño, Gaara.

Ante esto, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro e incluso se incorporó en la cama para sorpresa de Hinata.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso no podemos tener un hijo ¿y si te pasara algo? —preguntó, para mayor desconcierto de la joven— ¿Y si el niño fuera como yo o… o yo fuera como mi padre?

—Gaara, no va a pasar nada de eso. Además, ya hemos aclarado lo ocurrido, no estoy embarazada, todavía es muy pronto para pensar siquiera en tener hijos. Ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas importantes en qué concentrarnos.

—¿Concentrarnos? ¿Como en qué?

—Como en… nosotros, en los dos… juntos —respondió Hinata agachando la cabeza y con un leve rubor.

—En nosotros… —repitió Gaara para sí.

De pronto para él todo cobró sentido y "nosotros" era la palabra clave. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había hecho, cuando trataba de ser amable y cuidar a Hinata, había tratado de hacerlo para acallar sus remordimientos sobre la verdadera razón de su matrimonio. Se había empeñado tanto en ello que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo comenzó a disfrutar de ello, o de cuándo dejó de hacerlo por obligación. No obstante, sus remordimientos seguían ahí, tratando de alejarlo cuando realmente ya era imposible. No había sido capaz de ver que se habían convertido en una pareja, pero lo habían hecho, y ese pensamiento le resultaba tremendamente agradable. Ante él se presentaba una nueva forma de vivir su vida, una que no había experimentado nunca y, ahora que había abierto los ojos, no la iba a dejar escapar.

Impulsado por todas esas emociones, se inclinó sobre Hinata y la besó con desesperación. La joven no tardó en corresponderle y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Juntos cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama y el pelirrojo la atrajo aún más hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura. Hinata, por su parte, no sabía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo pero no podía negar que volver a sentir la proximidad de su marido le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Poco a poco, Gaara se separó unos centímetros de ella. Los suficientes para poder observar sus perlados ojos y su rostro levemente sonrojado. No pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano con cuidado e, incluso siendo él, con mucha ternura.

—Lo siento —dijo por fin él, en una voz grave y casi en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella algo perdida, embriagada por un torrente de sensaciones.

—Por todo, por mi comportamiento, por decir cosas que no pensaba, por… hacerte daño —añadió en el mismo tono profundo de voz.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hinata fue capaz de reordenar sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Gaara. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y tristeza pero también una gran decisión.

Dada su naturaleza, ella sabía que no podía enfadarse, que en el mismo momento en que él le había pedido perdón, ella ya se lo había perdonado. Su único pensamiento en ese instante ya era sólo poder borrar ese gesto de tristeza del rostro de su marido. Sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a Gaara sin levantar la vista de él.

—Lo sé —le dijo con voz suave—, no estoy enfadada, todo está bien.

Quizá intentando darle mayor convicción a sus palabras, Hinata se acercó a su marido y le volvió a besar suavemente, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que llevaba en ella. El joven no tardó mucho en corresponderle y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que pronto les supo a poco.

Ambos profundizaron aquel beso, abrieron sus bocas y se deleitaron con el sabor del otro. Gaara la atrajo más hacia sí y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mano se deslizó en una suave caricia sobre el cuerpo femenino hasta posarse en su cadera con suavidad. Fue ese preciso momento en el que volvió a la realidad.

Observó con cautela a su mujer y esta le devolvió la mirada con la respiración entrecortada, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y con un precioso y leve rubor en sus mejillas.

No hicieron falta palabras, tan sólo con mirarse a los ojos lo dijeron todo. Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió justo antes de que Gaara se abalanzara de nuevo sobre ella y le atrapara los labios con los suyos.

Por esta noche, no importaban todos sus problemas y conversaciones pendientes. Todo aquello que podían decirse y no lo habían hecho. Todos aquellos secretos que todavía les podían separar. Por esta noche, eran sólo ellos dos, estaban juntos y ninguno podía pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí, por el momento! <strong>

**Ains, no sabría decir, pero no me termina de gustar el resultado de este capi, lo mismo es porque al no haber tenido tiempo estable y tranquilo, que lo he estado escribiendo a saltos, me parece que le falta uniformidad... o quizá que al tratar un par de temas más delicados eso ha obligado a los personajes a ser un poco OOC (y mira que con el cuidado que pongo yo en eso...) pero bueno, trataré de compensarlo en el capítulo que viene. ^^**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, si teneis dudas, alguna idea o sugerencia, críticas constructivas... incluso os dejo que me echéis una pequeña bronca por tardar tanto xD me lo podéis dejar en un review... hay que ver, la ilusión que hace recibirlos, ¿verdad? XD**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaa! He vuelto, y esta vez he tardado menos (aunque claro, eso con poco u.u')**

**Además, hoy traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, no sé qué me ha pasado pero me he emocionado escribiendo este y no parecía que fuera a acabar jeje**

**Como siempre, os quiero agradecer muchiiiisimo a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos, me alegra mucho que estéis disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola (aunque a veces me da de cada quebradero de cabeza que...)  
><strong>

**Así que no me entretengo más y tras el disclaimer, el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 16:<p>

_Pasaban ya más de quince minutos de la hora acordada y Gaara comenzaba a estar muy molesto. Pese a todas las manías, defectos y rarezas que pudiera tener su amigo Naruto la impuntualidad no era precisamente una de ellas. Por el contrario, meterse en líos y por ello llegar tarde sí podía ser una de ellas._

_Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse, un ligero alboroto en la entrada de la cafetería le indicó que su amigo por fin había llegado, como siempre armando el mismo escándalo característico en él. Observó con detenimiento como Naruto le buscaba con la mirada y cuando por fin le encontró esbozó una de sus amplísimas sonrisas y se dirigió a través de todas las mesas hacía él._

—_¡Gaara! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de volver a vernos! —le saludó con alegría— ¿Llevas mucho esperando? He tenido un ligero contratiempo… _

—_Teniendo en cuenta que he llegado aquí a la hora a la que habíamos quedado, llevo 17 minutos esperando —respondió él con contundencia a pesar de que lo que obtuvo fue una sonora carcajada de su amigo._

—_No te preocupes, parece un poco antipático pero en realidad es buena gente —dijo Naruto de pronto extrañando al pelirrojo—. Uhm, verás Gaara, te quiero presentar a alguien. Ella es Hinata, mi novia. _

_Dicho esto, el joven tiró ligeramente de la mano que tenía sujeta a una muchacha y la hizo avanzar hasta ponerla a su altura. A primera vista la chica no parecía gran cosa. Llevaba ropas extremadamente anchas y anodinas y no le hacían resaltar en nada. No obstante, su rostro era otra cosa. De piel muy pálida y rasgos suaves podía hacerse pasar por una muñequita de porcelana, sobre todo gracias a un ligero rubor que la acompañaba. _

—_En-encantada de conocerte… —le dijo esta con voz insegura y sin despegar la vista del suelo._

_El pelirrojo arqueó una casi inexistente ceja, con incredulidad ¿De verdad esa chica era la novia de la persona más escandalosa y extrovertida que conocía?_

— _No te preocupes, es bastante tímida, pero es una chica encantadora —añadió Naruto, para mayor vergüenza de la joven, mientras la atraía hacia sí._

—_Na-Naruto n-no digas eso… —le pidió en un susurro._

—_Vaaale, lo sieeento… pero es la verdad —le contestó él ante lo cual la joven alzó la vista hacia su novio y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa._

_Fue ese preciso instante en el que Gaara se percató de los ojos de la chica. Eran de un color inusual que llamaba la atención, pero lo que a él le causó gran impresión fueron todas las emociones que se dibujaban en ellos, sobre todo cuando estos estaban posados sobre Naruto. Era algo que él nunca había visto pero sabía que lo que estaba viendo reflejado era amor, para él había una mezcla de ternura, alegría y emoción. _

_Durante el resto de la tarde no pudo evitar observar de vez en cuando a la joven, quería corroborar si lo que pensaba era cierto y cuanto más la miraba, más se convencía de que era así. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía ese sentimiento que ella tenía por su amigo, si bien él mismo debía reconocer que para él Naruto también era una persona muy especial. Más bien debía decir que no entendía cómo se podía dar el amor entre dos personas. Él no lo entendía, pero probablemente fuera más fácil de lo que pensaba._

_Sabía que aquella mirada no iba dirigida a él ni mucho menos, pero al haber podido presenciar al fin emociones tan ajenas, también sabía que iba a ser una imagen que jamás podría olvidar y, sin poder evitarlo, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado buscando esas mismas emociones en los ojos de la gente, si bien pensaba que jamás nadie las podría ver en los de él._

* * *

><p>Gaara nunca había sido una persona ni dormilona ni perezosa. Al contrario, no se acercaba a la cama a no ser que fuera para dormir, y dormía lo justo y necesario. Pero esa misma mañana no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse.<p>

Tampoco se consideraba una persona especialmente cariñosa. Evitaba el contacto físico a toda costa. Sin embargo aquella mañana, abrazado a su esposa, quien todavía dormía plácidamente, su último pensamiento era el de alejarse de ella.

Si lo pensaba fríamente no era propio de él tener este tipo de comportamientos pero, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Podía asegurar que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan relajado, feliz y en paz consigo mismo.

Quizá había sido por el peso que se había quitado de encima al hablar con su mujer sobre su pasado. Jamás había hablado tanto y aunque acabara sintiéndose algo expuesto dada su naturaleza retraída, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

De cualquier forma, la noche anterior había llegado a una conclusión y estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a percatarse de la figura que dormía junto a él y no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente el brazo de su esposa que sobresalía de entre las sábanas. Sonrió, levemente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que casarse con Hinata había resultado ser la mejor decisión que había tomado en la vida. Él la necesitaba, y ahora además se había dado cuenta de que también la quería.

En ese preciso instante notó como la joven se despertaba poco a poco y comenzaba a moverse, cortando por completo todos sus pensamientos.

Cuando Hinata por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su habitación habitual, y lo segundo, un calor inusual a su espalda, pero tremendamente confortable incluso para ser verano.

Lo tercero que notó fue que estaba totalmente desnuda bajo la sábana y junto con ello por fin se hizo la luz en su mente y recuperó todos los momentos ocurridos el día anterior.

—Buenos días —escuchó que le decía su marido con su habitual voz seria, pero suave, mientras con el brazo que tenía a su alrededor la instaba a volverse hacia él.

Hinata, sin muchas ganas de resistirse, aunque un poco nerviosa, se volteó hasta encontrarse con la profunda mirada aguamarina de su marido, quien también la miraba con algo de nerviosismo, al menos para lo que él era. Entonces Hinata sonrió, ligeramente.

—Buenos días —le contestó ella cerrando lentamente los ojos y alzando la cabeza.

Ante este gesto, Gaara no supo reaccionar de inmediato, pero supuso que lo que su esposa quería era que le diera un beso por lo que, con algo de reticencia, se acercó a ella y juntó suavemente los labios con los suyos. Cuando por fin escuchó un leve suspiro de satisfacción de Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ante su logro.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó la joven pasados unos segundos.

—Sí —contestó él con contundencia. Quizá era algún hábito de su esposa el preguntar qué tal había dormido a la mañana siguiente, en cualquier caso, y nuevamente le sorprendió su determinación, estaba más que dispuesto a comprobar su teoría de ahora en adelante.

Tras esto, ambos quedaron en silencio. Había muchas cosas por decir todavía pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper el momento. Finalmente, fue Gaara quien se armó del suficiente valor.

—Hinata, creo que esto puede funcionar.

—¿T-tú crees…? —preguntó la joven algo nerviosa pero con un fuerte brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Desde el principio sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil. Aun así quisimos seguir adelante incluso sabiendo que nuestra situación no era muy normal pero creo que podemos ser una pareja normal, podemos hacer que el "nosotros" funcione —le explicó Gaara tratando de parecer decidido pero al ver el rostro de su esposa quien le miraba fijamente y algo confundida agachó la mirada, dubitativo—. No… no sé si me he explicado bien.

—Sí —se limitó ella a contestar.

—¿Sí? —repitió él alzando de nuevo la vista.

—¡Sí! Yo también lo creo, Gaara —exclamó Hinata justo antes de mostrarle una radiante sonrisa y abalanzarse sobre él para mostrarle con un beso, lo totalmente de acuerdo que estaba.

La joven no cabía en sí de alegría. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían pasado en un sólo día de estar distanciados y pelearse a este mismo instante. Gaara por fin le había dicho lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oír; que podían ser una pareja normal, que aunque fuera una locura podía funcionar, en definitiva, que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, del mismo modo que ella ya lo sentía por él.

Se besaron perdiendo la noción del tiempo, centrándose sólo en ellos, en la presencia tan cercana el uno del otro, de su piel y sus caricias pero de pronto algo en la mente de Hinata la obligó a salir de ese magnífico estado de embriaguez en la que la tenía su marido. Apenas había sido una décima de segundo en que se había erguido levemente para besar al pelirrojo pero ahora la visión de la mesita de noche y sobre todo lo que había encima de ella le impidieron mantener la concentración. Se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos para observar el reloj despertador.

—¡Madre mía qué tarde es! —exclamó sobresaltando a Gaara y saltando como alma que lleva el diablo de la cama para desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto rumbo a su habitación.

—Pero, Hinata. Hoy es sábado —consiguió articular el pelirrojo una vez se hubo repuesto del susto.

—¡Lo sé! Pero hoy habíamos quedado todas las chicas para buscar los vestidos de damas de honor y para que Sakura se hiciera la prueba de su vestido —le replicó ella a lo lejos, desde su habitación.

—¿La prueba? Pero si queda mes y medio ¿no es un poco pronto?

—¡En absoluto!

—Todavía queda mucho ¿y si engorda en este mes y no le cabe el vestido? —preguntó él bastante molesto por la pérdida de su esposa en su cama y todo porque su amiga quería probarse un vestido.

Un par de segundos después, apareció únicamente la cabeza de Hinata por la puerta algo sonrojada. Su marido sonrió. Era la señal inequívoca de que por fin se había dado cuenta de que había salido completamente desnuda.

—Gaara, si en algo aprecias tu vida jamás le digas eso a Sakura —le dijo con solemnidad, pero con una pequeña sonrisa delatora.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—¿A qué hora has quedado? —preguntó devolviendo a la joven a la realidad y desapareciendo de nuevo.

—En menos de media hora Temari debería venir a recogerme —escuchó que le contestaba justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Gaara suspiró de nuevo. Puesto que al parecer su "a la mañana siguiente" había terminado lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a su esposa. Optó por ponerse lo primero que encontrara y encaminarse a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después, Hinata hacía aparición ya arreglada con un vestido de verano y el pelo todavía algo húmedo recogido en una coleta.<p>

—Toma —le dijo Gaara tendiéndole una tostada con mermelada que realmente acababa de hacerse para él.

—Oh, gracias —contestó ella, aceptando de buena gana y con una sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. No era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, era apacible y tranquilo, pero rondaban en el aire algunas cosas sin decirse, como si ese día no debiera estar ocurriendo así.

Nuevamente, Gaara observó a su esposa con detenimiento. No sabría decir exactamente por qué pero esa mañana lucía radiante. Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, tampoco recordaba ningún momento en que la recordara de otra forma.

—Eres preciosa —dijo en un susurro. Tan bajo que él mismo dudó haberlo dicho en voz alta, sin embargo, el rostro avergonzado de su esposa unido a una cálida sonrisa de confirmaron que ella lo había oído.

Si no hubiera sido una persona tan estoica, Gaara sin duda se habría mordido un labio con nerviosismo. Se sentía fuera de lugar, en una situación nada común para él pero, pasados unos segundos comprendió que no era su cabeza la que estaba hablando y actuando, y dado que no le estaba yendo nada mal así, entendió que debía dejarse llevar.

—No te vayas —dijo el pelirrojo de pronto, esta vez en voz más alta y acercándose a la joven hasta poder tomarla ligeramente de la mano.

—Pero…

—Llama a tus amigas, diles que hoy no puedes ir —le sugirió con la voz más grave a cada centímetro que se acercaba a ella.

—N-no puedo… lo prometí… —le respondió Hinata sin mucha convicción, dejándose hacer.

De pronto los labios de Gaara hicieron contacto por fin con la piel de su cuello y la joven no pudo evitar un suspiro. No podía negarlo, ella deseaba quedarse tanto como él pero Sakura había estado llamando todos los días de esa semana para asegurarse de que asistiría y tras jurarle y perjurarle tantas veces que lo haría no se sentía capaz de dejarla tirada.

No obstante, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de su marido unos minutos más. Recorrió con las manos todo el camino de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus cabellos rojizos. No podía evitarlo, era una característica suya que le fascinaba y acariciándolos suavemente y disfrutando de su tacto entre los dedos, instó a Gaara a continuar acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

El pelirrojo aprovechó este momento para levantarla por la cintura, cargarla sin dificultad y sentarla en la encimera de la cocina. Hinata, quien se sobresaltó por una acción tan repentina no pudo evitar una leve exclamación de sorpresa y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su marido.

Cuando por fin se sintió segura se separó lo suficiente como para ver la profunda mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo fija en ella, cargada de algo que sólo pudo adivinar como deseo.

Hinata le sonrió y volvió a acortar distancias hasta besar a su marido con dulzura. Gaara le correspondió de inmediato y poco a poco aquel beso fue tornándose mucho más profundo, mucho más pasional.

—¿Por qué no les dices que estás enferma y no puedes ir? —sugirió Gaara apenas separando unos milímetros sus labios de los de la joven para hablar.

—No puedo mentir… soy horrible haciéndolo —le aseguró Hinata con un hilo de voz.

Realmente no quería ni pensar en la última vez que tuvo que mentir para escapar de un plan y en todo lo que desencadenó esta acción. No obstante, los labios de Gaara volvieron a borrar cualquier pensamiento de su mente que no fuera la fantástica sensación de sus besos.

Poco a poco, el pelirrojo fue trazando las curvas de su mujer con las manos en una suave caricia que culminó subiendo por su muslo por debajo de la falda del vestido. El inicio de este contacto tan íntimo recorrió todo el interior de Hinata en una oleada de placer hasta que no pudo evitar suspirar complacida. Fue entonces cuando su mente se vació de toda cordura.

—A-aunque… tal vez… sí pueda decirles que estoy… un poco enferma —cedió por fin la joven con voz entrecortada.

Gaara sonrió, complacido.

—Así me gusta —le dijo justo antes de volver a llevar sus labios a los de su esposa y besarla con gran intensidad.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más si cabe e Hinata no podía evitar aferrarse con fuerza a su marido cada vez que este acariciaba alguna zona indecente de su ser. Ambos comenzaron a perderse irremediablemente el uno en el otro. Gaara deslizó con cuidado el tirante del vestido de su esposa y comenzó a besar su cuello y a lamer con cuidado cada zona de su sedosa piel. Hinata sabía que estaba perdida y a cada segundo que pasaba caía más rendida ante el pelirrojo y sin duda no tenía intención de oponer resistencia.

—¡Ay mi madre! —exclamó alguien desde la entrada de la cocina provocando que la pareja se sobresaltara y que Hinata casi se cayera al suelo desde su posición en la encimera.

—¡Temari! ¿Qué os he dicho mil veces de llamar a la puerta? —espetó Gaara con mirada asesina y voz tenebrosa, no obstante, sujetando a su esposa de modo protector, la cual se agarraba a su brazo como si fuera su único salvavidas.

—Oh, sí, algo… comentaste pero… no creí que os pudiera encontrar… así —fue capaz de responder ella algo amedrentada por la mirada de su hermano—. Creo que… mejor te espero en el coche, Hinata.

Y dicho esto la mayor de los Sabaku salió disparada de la cocina dejando al matrimonio todavía con el susto en el cuerpo y la respiración entrecortada.

—B-bueno… creo… que ya no servirá de nada decir que estoy enferma —opinó Hinata tratando de rebajar el tono de la situación.

—Hn.

Ante lo dicho, Gaara, todavía con mirada furibunda observando el lugar que previamente había ocupado su hermana, ayudó a su esposa a bajar de su improvisado asiento y juntos salieron de la cocina.

Mientras el pelirrojo refunfuñaba por lo bajo cosas acerca de llamar a la maldita puerta o algo sobre una estúpida hermana inoportuna, Hinata no pudo evitar observarle con ternura, pero también bastante divertida ante la actitud tan impropia de él.

La joven cogió su bolso y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Finalmente, el mal humor de Gaara desapareció en cuanto se giró para encarar a su esposa. Hinata la observó con algo de timidez pero con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ya no nos vemos hasta esta noche —le dijo el pelirrojo con su habitual seriedad pero algo de nerviosismo.

Nuevamente, Hinata le sonrió.

—Así es —le respondió, comprensiva— Y Gaara… no te enfades con tu hermana…

—¡Hm! —fue todo lo que respondió él, provocando que su mujer riera levemente.

Fue en ese mismo instante, cuando observó a Hinata a los ojos, cuando todo su mundo se paró en seco. Recordaba con claridad haber visto esa mirada antes en ella, hacía ya varios años. La gran diferencia es que esta vez esa mirada iba dirigida a él y no a otra persona.

Sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y que, por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo se le inundaba de una extraña y cálida sensación, incluso él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera muy levemente.

—Adiós, Gaara —se despidió Hinata con suavidad.

—Adiós —le dijo él acercándose a su esposa.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a besarla pero justo en ese instante una nueva sensación se apoderó de él. Esta vez era fría y dolorosa. Era la culpabilidad. Todavía había una barrera que se imponía entre él y su mujer, entre él y todas las posibilidades que se habían abierto en su futuro la noche anterior. Fue por esta misma razón por la que no pudo besar a Hinata una vez más. En su lugar se vio alzando la cabeza en el último instante y depositando un leve beso en su frente.

Pese a todo, Hinata se dio por contenta y, algo ruborizada, se alejó de él en dirección al coche de su hermana con una sonrisa imposible de borrar en ella.

Hasta que el coche no desapareció de su vista, Gaara no volvió a entrar en casa. Se maldijo internamente pues cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz siempre había algo dispuesto a interponerse.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Algo en él había cambiado y pensaba aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad. Estaba dispuesto a derribar la última barrera que lo separaba de todo lo que ahora le importaba y no iba a perder más tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hinata entró por fin en el coche, se encontró a Temari tamborileando con los dedos en el volante con algo de nerviosismo. Y por si esto fuera poca muestra, su mirada azorada se mantenía fija al frente incluso cuando ambas se dirigieron un pequeño saludo.<p>

En cierto modo, esta actitud podría deberse a la presencia de Gaara pues, una vez que este y la casa del matrimonio se perdió de vista, fue cuando la joven se permitió relajarse. No obstante, hasta que no pararon en la puerta del apartamento de Ino, ninguna de las dos abrió la boca para hablar.

—Hinata, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo siento —dijo por fin Temari, con gran seriedad.

La joven mencionada no pudo evitar ruborizarse pues, aunque sabía que era inevitable algún tipo de comentario al respecto, seguía avergonzándose bastante de la situación tan comprometida en la que su compañera la había encontrado.

—N-no te… te… ¿Preocupes? —fue capaz de articular.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Vergüenza tú? —replicó Hinata con contundencia aunque ni ella misma sabía de dónde había salido.

Tras lo dicho, Temari se quedó algo boquiabierta. Acto seguido fue incapaz de contener una risa que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas a las que la propia Hinata no pudo evitar unirse.

—Tienes razón, Hinata —le reconoció—. Bueno, al menos he podido comprobar que las cosas con mi hermano han mejorado —dijo por fin más relajada.

—S-sí, Gaara… me ha contado algunas cosas sobre él y… creo que ahora confía bastante más en mí.

Temari no necesitó más palabras para saber aproximadamente qué es lo que su hermano le había contado.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora debes de tener un concepto horrible sobre mí.

—¿De qué hablas, Temari? —preguntó Hinata algo descolocada aunque no tardó en adivinar el tren de pensamiento que llevaba su cuñada— No puedes culparte por lo que pasó. Tal vez seas la hermana mayor pero tú también eras una niña.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que no haya sido una buena hermana durante todo ese tiempo.

—Tal vez, pero estoy segura de que Gaara aprecia el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por serlo ahora —le contestó con seriedad—. Y… —esta vez se ruborizó, pero aun así Hinata fue capaz de mostrar una sonrisa— S-si de verdad quieres ser una buena hermana, a partir de ahora podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar con tu llave.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Eso seguro! —exclamó la mayor con convicción.

Mientras ambas se reían de esto, Ino entró con rapidez en el asiento trasero del coche.

—¡Lo siento! Se me ha hecho tarde —exclamó algo preocupada—. ¡Ey! ¿A qué viene tanta felicidad? ¿Algo interesante que contar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. Nada en absoluto —contestó Temari con resolución.

—Bah. Lo peor es que viniendo de vosotras me lo creo.

Ante esto, las dos chicas en los asientos de delante no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada de complicidad segundos antes de arrancar el coche dispuestas a llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p>Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, ni sabía cuántos trajes de dama de honor se había probado ya, pero Sakura había insistido en que no se probaría su vestido de novia hasta haber elegido el de sus damas.<p>

Y así se encontraban todas ellas, cada una enfundada en un traje distinto, cada cual más pomposo y llamativo y con un par de copas de champán encima. La joven no entendía a qué venía eso de servir champán mientras te pruebas vestidos, supuso que sería algo "chic" para las futuras novias pero… pensándolo mejor, tras tantos vestidos sí que sentía que necesitaba una copita.

—Sakura, minimalismo y sencillez no son palabras de tu vocabulario ¿verdad? —comentó Temari, visiblemente enojada mientras trataba de ajustarse bien el último vestido que se había probado.

De todas, la Sabaku era la más molesta. Probablemente se debiera a que al ser la conductora era la única que no podía ahogar su desdicha en champán. Todo lo contrario a como había empezado el día ya que, con algo de reticencia, había llegado a reconocer que le hacía ilusión ser dama de honor en una boda por primera vez.

—No te quejes, los volantes no son tan horribles como el estampado que lleva el mío —le contestó Ino.

—¿Y dónde está ahora la novia? —preguntó nuevamente la Sabaku de mal humor.

—Tenten ha podido convencerla de que vaya a enseñarnos por fin su traje y nos deje a nosotras en paz.

—¿Lo ha hecho? Se acaba de convertir en mi heroína.

Ante esto, Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a reír ligeramente. Para ser sinceros, ella solía tener mucha paciencia pero ya estaba un poco cansada de ver tantos trajes.

Apenas unos minutos después, la novia por fin hizo aparición con su vestido, visiblemente emocionada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—S-sakura estás preciosa —le dijo Hinata.

Ciertamente su amiga estaba fantástica en su vestido. Tal vez no fuera lo que Hinata hubiera buscado en un traje de novia pero sabía que Sakura no iba a escogerse un traje recatado y sencillo. Su amiga siempre había querido ser una princesa y sin duda con el vestido lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Yo… ¡l-lo sé! —le contestó la novia echándose a llorar— Y entonces… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?¿Por qué tengo dudas? —preguntó al aire con cierta desesperación y dejando a todas sus amigas totalmente sorprendidas.

—Sakura… ¿Es que Naruto y tú…?

—¡No! Todo es genial… ahora. Pero ¿y si el matrimonio lo cambia todo?

—¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡El matrimonio sólo es un papel! —exclamó Tenten con aire de reproche.

—Vaya, qué comentario tan romántico viniendo de una recién casada —le contestó Ino con marcada ironía y mirada asesina—. Y qué útil en este momento.

—Y precisamente porque soy una recién casada es que puedo decirlo —replicó la aludida con el mismo tono de seriedad. Suspiró tratando de calmarse—. A ver, Sakura. Tú misma lo has dicho, os va genial, lleváis más de un año viviendo juntos y os conocéis mejor que nadie. ¿Tú le quieres?

—¡Pues claro que le quiero! —exclamó Sakura ofendida ante la pregunta.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso el matrimonio es sólo un papel que dice que sois el uno del otro nada más. Casarte no te va a hacer que te enamores de él, porque ya lo estás. Casarte no va a cambiar nada de tu vida ni de tus sentimientos, porque el que ha cambiado tu vida ha sido Naruto.

Ante lo dicho, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio, expectantes ante la reacción de Sakura la cual, tras unos segundos, se enjugó las lágrimas ligeramente y sonrió.

—Pues… tienes toda la razón —contestó por fin calmada y se dejó abrazar por Tenten.

—La verdad es que… eso sí que ha sido muy romántico —se atrevió a comentar por fin Hinata, algo emocionada.

—Sí, aunque totalmente falso. ¿Que el matrimonio no te cambia la vida? ¿Acaso no has visto a Hinata? —dijo Ino con un toque de humor, tratando de aligerar la situación.

—¡Oye! La verdad es que no le va nada mal —exclamó Temari, lanzando una mirada cargada de significado a su cuñada.

—¡He visto esa mirada! ¡La he visto! —exclamó esta vez Ino, con emoción— ¡Os traéis algo entre manos desde esta mañana! ¡Contadnos qué significa ahora mismo!

Dicho esto, Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta límites insospechados, lo que sólo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad de todas sus amigas y confirmarles que, efectivamente, había algo que estaban ocultando.

—Sólo diré al respecto, que esta mañana se lo estaba pasando muy bien en la cocina.

Se hizo el silencio entre las chicas unos segundos para, acto seguido, estallar todas en gritos y exclamaciones sobre lo "picarona" que se había vuelto la pobre Hyuga tras su matrimonio o sobre sus "deseos más ocultos que nunca reveló a sus mejores amigas". Hinata suspiró. Por lo menos su desgracia había conseguido descargar toda la tensión del ambiente y, debía reconocer, que más de un comentario era bastante ingenioso.

—Ahora en serio, Hinata. ¿Qué tal te va? —preguntó Tenten tratando de recobrar un poco de seriedad.

—M-muy bien, de verdad… sé que ha sido una situación muy extraña pero soy muy feliz…

—Oye, pero tú… —comenzó Sakura, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— ¿Le quieres? ¿Estás enamorada de Gaara?

Hinata bajó la cabeza algo cohibida. Entendía la pregunta de su amiga, a fin de cuentas ¿quién se casaba de pronto en Las Vegas con un casi desconocido y a los pocos meses aseguraba estar mejor que nunca? No obstante, era el tener que revelar por fin sus sentimientos, el mostrarlos por fin al mundo, lo que la hacía dudar.

—Lo siento, de verdad no tienes que contestar si no…

—¡Sí! —exclamó de pronto la joven dejando a todas extrañadas— Sí que lo estoy —añadió esta vez con algo más de calma—. Gaara puede parecer muy serio y esquivo, que no puedo negar que lo es pero… también es muy atento conmigo, es muy inteligente y podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, o podemos estar simplemente en silencio el uno con el otro. Nunca me dice lo que debo hacer o cómo debo hacerlo pero sé que si le necesito él va a estar ahí apoyándome y cuidándome y…

Hinata levantó la cabeza para observar a sus amigas, mirándola atentamente y algo emocionadas. Esto le hizo caer en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo y volvió a ruborizarse.

—Tú… de verdad le quieres ¿eh? —afirmó esta vez Temari.

La joven sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo en voz alta ya tenía a su cuñada abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y justo cuando reaccionó lo suficiente para corresponder a su abrazo, notó como el resto de sus amigas se abalanzaba también sobre ella.

Tras unos segundos en esa posición, y cuando empezaba a volverse un tanto incómoda, fue Ino quien decidió romper el hielo.

—Hasta abrazos en grupo… la de cosas que haremos con tal de que Sakura no nos vuelva a obligar a seguir probándonos vestidos —comentó provocando las risas del resto y acto seguido una casi batalla campal con la susodicha novia.

* * *

><p>Gaara esperaba pacientemente de pie, en aquel inmenso pero lúgubre salón, mientras observaba con cierta fascinación el enorme terrario que ocupaba toda una pared, donde una imponente serpiente dormitaba.<p>

—Veo que tú también has caído bajo el influjo de Manda. Un magnífico espécimen de Boa Constrictor, ¿no crees? —preguntó Orochimaru con satisfacción, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

—No he venido a ver esta serpiente, Orochimaru.

—¿Y entonces a qué has venido? —preguntó el anfitrión pasando por alto el comentario.

—A advertirte.

—¿A advertirme? ¿Tú a mí? —inquirió con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Así es. No pienso participar en ninguno de tus sucios juegos.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas cuál era el precio de no hacer lo que yo te digo?

—¿Cuál? Recuérdamelo —respondió Gaara sin amilanarse—. Sólo tengo que esperar y recibiré mi herencia como está estipulado.

—Eso lo dudo —dijo a su vez Orochimachu, esta vez con total seriedad.

—No te conviene interponerte en mi camino, nada me impide ir a las autoridades y contarles todo sobre tu pequeña extorsión.

—Si nada te lo impide ¿por qué no lo has hecho ya?

Gaara abrió la boca para contestar pero optó por callar y no decir palabra. Esto sólo provocó una mirada de satisfacción en su contrincante.

—¿Es por la Hyuga? Oh, pobre. ¿O es porque con tu historial nadie te daría suficiente credibilidad?

—Mi historial… hace años que no hay nada en mi historial.

—Eso no es problema para los expertos.

—Oh, sí… aquellos expertos… escucha Orochimaru, no hay forma de que me desacredites, a fin de cuentas, el psicólogo más cercano vive bajo mi propio techo. Hinata nunca declararía en mi contra y tú no tienes pruebas suficientes para inhabilitarme.

—Tampoco tú tienes pruebas para afirmar que te estoy extorsionando.

—Te lo advierto, esto se acaba aquí y ahora. Ya puedes ir pensando en tu futuro porque nada me va a impedir obtener mi herencia y cuando lo haga, me desharé de ti.

—¿Es una amenaza, Sabaku? —preguntó el mayor con seriedad.

El propio Gaara se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando a su adversario con una mirada cargada de odio. Finalmente, se alejó de él y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Antes de marcharse se giró nuevamente y con tono bajo y amenazante dijo:

—No, Orochimaru, es una promesa de futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo! Vaaya, no me había fijado en que había hecho tantos saltos de escena hasta que he tenido que poner las líneas manualmente u.u espero que no os haya molestado para leer.<strong>

**Igualmente, también espero que os haya gustado, ya tenía yo ganas de volver a escribir cosas felices tras unos capítulos de sentimientos algo confusos y complicados.**

**Y ya sabéis que podéis dejarme un review si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia o crítica (constructiva of course!). Aunque realmente la historia la tengo ya planeada y guionizada me gusta tener en cuenta vuestras opiniones porque siempre acaba surgiendo algo que me hace mejorar el guión planeado.**

**Puuues creo que no tengo nada más que decir, sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Un saludoo**

**Almar-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaa! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo ^^ **

**Como de momento no tengo mucho que decir, no me voy a alargar y os dejo que leáis XD Nos vemos en las notas finales jeje**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, esta historia sí.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 17<p>

Durante las siguientes semanas Hinata vivía como en una nube. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía recordar un momento de su vida en que hubiera sido más feliz.

Su relación con Gaara iba viento en popa y cada día estaba deseando volver del trabajo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. En cierto modo se sentía como una colegiala enamoradiza. Sólo le faltaba ponerse a dibujar corazones en medio de alguna sesión con un paciente. Por suerte, había podido contenerse.

Ambos habían sabido compenetrarse a la perfección y cada vez sentía que les iba mejor. Hinata sabía que pese a todo, Gaara necesitaba marcar unos límites, un espacio vital en el que sentirse cómodo y eso ella lo respetaba. Por otro lado, Gaara sabía que su esposa necesitaba siempre mucho apoyo y él estaba dispuesto a bridárselo siempre.

Uno de los aspectos que más había sorprendido a la joven, era que el pelirrojo cada vez se mostraba más receptivo al contacto físico. Ya no sólo era en contadas ocasiones como durante sus largas noches de sexo que… bueno, no podía negarlo por mucho que se avergonzara, eran fantásticas. Más bien se refería al día a día. Cuando antes se limitaban a un simple beso de despedida, ahora Gaara nunca se oponía ni rehuía de pequeños toques durante el día, o incluso a tumbarse juntos en el sofá simplemente viendo la televisión.

Este hecho también tenía totalmente extrañado al Sabaku. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que estaba tratando de compensar toda la falta de cariño y de contacto físico durante todos estos años y ¿quién mejor que su esposa? O tal vez era simplemente que sus sentimientos por Hinata le hacían quererla junto a él en todo momento. En cualquier caso, ya había decidido que en este tema dejaría de pensar con la cabeza y se dejaría llevar, y hasta la fecha… no le había ido nada mal.

Y así, sumidos en su propia burbuja de felicidad habían pasado las semanas sin darse cuenta hasta que llegó el gran día especial de dos de sus amigos.

Tras numerosas discusiones con Sakura, el grupo de amigas por fin la había podido convencer de que la sencillez era sinónimo de elegancia en este caso y acabaron todas enfundadas en un traje morado, drapeado en el pecho y con los tirantes cruzándose a la espalda.

Si bien no habían escatimado en gastos y habían montado una gran fiesta con numerosos invitados, culpa en gran parte por la innata habilidad de Naruto de hacer amigos, esta carecía de la solemnidad de la boda de Neji y Tentén. Por otro lado, también es algo que los novios agradecían, poder disfrutar de su gran día sin pensar en lo apropiado o formal de tener una enorme familia de estirados como invitados.

—¡Adoro las bodas! —exclamó Ino con emoción mientras buscaba con la mirada la mesa en la que todos se iban a sentar para el banquete.

—No te hacía yo muy fan de estos eventos… —opinó Temari.

—Siempre que no sea MI boda, me encantan, son de lo más divertido —contrarrestó ella—. Oh, sí. El sitio perfecto.

—¿Perfecto para qué? —preguntó esta vez Kankuro con curiosidad.

—Observa. Desde aquí se puede ver quien entra al salón y teniendo en cuenta que mis labores de dama de honor me han impedido fijarme en los invitados ahora podré echarles un ojo a todos.

—Ey, pues tienes razón… —concedió Kankuro mientras se sentaba con disimulo en el asiento de al lado.

—¿Y para qué se supone que tienes tantas ganas de ver quien entra? —preguntó esta vez Tentén mientras el resto tomaba asiento.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Analizo las posibilidades, busco algún soltero que merezca la pena.

—En ese caso no hace falta que busques más, lo tienes justo a tu lado —le dijo Kankuro con voz seductora y una gran sonrisa ante lo cual, Ino sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

—¡Madre mía, Hinata! ¿no es ese Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó la rubia haciendo caso omiso al pobre Sabaku.

Ante lo dicho, la joven se giró por completo para observar el lugar que le señalaba su amiga. Efectivamente allí se erguía en todo su esplendor y muy altanero un muchacho moreno y con gesto serio que hablaba tranquilamente en un pequeño grupo de gente.

—Sí, sí que es él —confirmó Hinata por fin.

—Ah, aquel Uchiha que pensaba que Konoha no era lo suficiente para él y acabó marchándose a estudiar al extranjero —comentó Neji con cierto desagrado. No era secreto para ninguno de sus amigos que existía una gran rivalidad empresarial entre ellos.

—Bah, eso me da igual. Qué guapo es… recuerdo que en el instituto Sakura y yo estábamos enamoradísimas y discutíamos constantemente por ver quién era más adecuada para él… qué idiotas éramos en aquella época —fue su conclusión final aunque sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

—Hmph —refunfuñó Kankuro—. Pues yo no le veo para tanto.

Gaara, que había estado atento a toda la conversación, no pudo evitar avergonzarse de su hermano. No es que él supiera mucho de ligar pero si seguía comportándose así no le pronosticaba una buena noche.

Por suerte para todos, la cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Lo más destacable fue el casi inicio de una guerra de tarta cuando, a la hora de que los novios cortaran el pastel, a Naruto no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarle un trozo de tarta a su esposa. Por suerte para Sakura, que ya conocía de sobra a su recién nombrado marido, fue capaz de esquivarlo y el pedazo cayó de lleno en el vestido de Senju Tsunade… no obstante, Naruto sobrevivió después de todo.

Una vez que acabó la cena y comenzó la fiesta todo el grupo empezó a dispersarse. Las chicas se fueron a bailar y otros se acercaron a diferentes mesas a saludar a algunos conocidos, pero siempre manteniendo como centro de operaciones su mesa en la cena.

Tan sólo Neji y Gaara permanecieron allí, impasibles. Todavía existía bastante crispación entre ellos, más bien del Hyuga dirigida a Gaara. El pelirrojo sabía que era inevitable, ambos tenían bastante carácter y lo más probable es que no se llevaran muy bien, pero dado que su primo era una persona muy importante para Hinata, estaba tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de al menos mantener una relación cordial. Y por lo visto, él también trataba de hacer lo mismo.

—Neji, vamos a bailar —escucharon ambos que les decía Tenten.

No era una petición, era más bien una orden.

—Sabes que odio bailar.

—Y tú que a mí me gusta de vez en cuando. ¡Vamos!

—¿No puedes al menos esperar a que haya bebido un poco más y no me importe? —preguntó el Hyuga como último recurso.

—Por muy divertido que sea verte borracho siempre eres capaz de controlarte lo suficiente como para no tener que bailar así que no, no puedo esperar.

Dicho esto, Tenten obligó a su marido a levantarse y este, a regañadientes la acompañó hasta la zona de baile mientras murmuraba algo sobre "la de cosas que hay que hacer para que tu mujer esté contenta".

Gaara pensó que por fin iba a tener algo de tranquilidad y con deleite saboreó un sorbo de su bebida justo cuando Kankuro hizo aparición y se dejó caer con desgana en la silla de al lado, visiblemente molesto. Su tranquilidad duró dos segundos.

—Hmph —protestó Kankuro.

Gaara le hizo caso omiso.

—¡Hmph! —volvió a protestar.

Gaara se limitó a terminarse su copa.

—¡Uhmphhh!

Esta vez, casi sin inmutarse, el pelirrojo optó por dirigirle la mirada a su hermano y arquear una de sus casi inexistentes cejas.

—Kankuro, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó con tranquilidad y cierto desinterés.

—¡Por fin preguntas! —exclamó al fin el Sabaku mediano— Cuando ves que uno de tus hermanos está molesto, lo mínimo es preguntarle qué le pasa.

Gaara suspiró, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—No necesito preguntar, pues tal y cómo has estado actuando toda la noche ya tengo una ligera idea.

—¿Y bien?

—Sois los dos iguales.

—¡Exacto! ¿Por qué ella no se da cuenta?

—No me has entendido. He dicho que sois iguales, no que seáis tal para cual—. Respondió sin perder la calma.

Kankuro le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—¿Cuántas veces has llegado a mi casa hablando de lo mucho que te agobia alguna chica y de lo mucho que aprecias tu libertad?

Esta vez su hermano lo meditó por un momento.

—¿Insinúas que estoy agobiando a Ino?

Justo cuando Gaara iba a responder con un rotundo sí, la susodicha hizo aparición acompañada de su esposa.

—…es fantástico, Hinata.

—¿Pero hablas de Sasuke?

—¡No! ¡Qué va! —negó con una sonrisa— Hablo de Sai. ¿Recuerdas el amigo de Naruto y Sakura que era un poco rarito y decía cosas extrañas?

Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Kankuro.

—¡Pues ahora es un artista importantísimo en el mundo del… del arte! —exclamó— Y me ha invitado a ver su colección la semana que viene y… quien sabe… quizá pueda hacer de modelo para alguna de sus obras.

—¿Le vas a pedir que te dibuje como a una de sus chicas francesas? —preguntó Kankuro con desgana recibiendo una mirada enfurecida de Ino.*

—La verdad, podría hacerlo. Sería un momento apasionante en mi vida —sonrió ella tratando de no dejar que el mal humor la venciera— ¡Y tú! Podrías buscar un pasatiempo más interesante que el de estar molestándome constantemente —comentó, ahora sí bastante enfadada y marchándose de nuevo con la cabeza bien alta.

Kankuro suspiró tan fuerte que más bien parecía un resoplido.

—Si lo peor de esto es que ya sabía que iba a pasar… —dijo para sí— ¡No! Lo peor de esto es que sea mi hermano el antisocial el que me haya dado consejo amoroso.

Y dicho esto, y por suerte para él sin percatarse de la mirada furibunda y asesina de Gaara, se marchó en la misma dirección por la que Ino había desaparecido para intentar arreglar las cosas. Aunque lo más probable es que acabara empeorándolo todo incluso más.

Hinata no pudo evitar una ligera risita y colocando una mano en el hombro de su marido para intentar tranquilizarlo se sentó a su lado, justo en la silla que Kankuro acababa de dejar libre.

Gracias al suave contacto de su mujer, Gaara fue capaz de olvidar sus pensamientos asesinos hacia su hermano y relajarse de nuevo. La observó detenidamente.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó por fin a Hinata.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—También.

—N-no lo parece.

—Sí lo hago… a mi modo.

Tras semejante respuesta de su marido, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreírle tiernamente en el mismo instante en que la música cambiaba por una canción más pausada y romántica. De pronto Gaara se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó.

La expresión de Hinata no podía mostrar mayor desconcierto.

—Oh, pero… pensaba que no te gustaba bailar.

—Que no baile no significa que no me guste bailar si la pareja es inmejorable —y viendo el sonrojo de su esposa, Gaara se felicitó internamente por su respuesta—. Además, a ti sí que te gusta y no veo nada de malo en complacer a mi esposa.

Pese a que después de esto Hinata seguía observándole como si estuviera viendo a un perro verde, finalmente le mostró una sonrisa radiante y tomando a su marido de la mano le siguió hasta la pista de baile donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos. Haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas extrañadas, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a bailar.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro, finalmente fue Gaara quien se aventuró a hablar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó a su esposa, con su habitual tranquilidad, aunque con curiosidad.

—En lo maravillosa que ha sido tu idea de salir a bailar —bromeó ella sin perder la sonrisa—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —se limitó a contestar él—. Hinata… he estado pensado…

—¿Sí? —preguntó la joven instándole a seguir.

—Por la forma en que nos casamos, tú no has podido tener nada de esto.

—Gaara, no me importa —se apresuró Hinata a contestar con seriedad y tratando de frenar el tren de pensamiento de su marido.

—Sí que importa. Respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿De verdad nunca has querido una boda así?

—Pues… sí, claro que sí, pero… —comenzó algo dubitativa— Yo siempre pensé que cuando me casara quería tener a todos mis amigos conmigo, pero sabiendo el tipo de familia que tengo lo más seguro que es hubiese sido un evento multitudinario… —le explicó— N-nunca me han gustado los eventos tan grandes, siempre pensé que me gustaría algo más íntimo, así que, en cierto modo, nuestra boda fue así —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque no te negaré que me hubiera gustado tener a mis seres queridos cerca aquel día.

Dicho esto, ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio. No obstante, Hinata todavía tenía algo que decir. Pese a que comenzó a ruborizarse y su habitual timidez se hizo presente, aún con un hilo de voz fue capaz de decir.

—L-lo que nunca cambiaría de aquel día… fue la persona con la que me casé.

Armándose de valor, la joven alzó la cabeza para observar los profundos ojos de su marido quien la observaba con una pequeña expresión de incredulidad pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no supo descifrar.

—Yo tampoco —le reconoció él.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose más hasta fundir sus labios en un cálido y suave beso. Por unos segundos, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

—¡EJEM!

Al oír esto, ambos se separaron lentamente y descubrieron que la mirada furibunda de Neji recaía sobre ellos, más especialmente sobre Gaara, mientras Tenten trataba de taparse la boca con la mano ocultando una risita. Pero lo peor de todo fue ver algo más alejado, detrás de estos dos a Naruto quien, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, le hacía un gran gesto de aprobación al pelirrojo con ambos pulgares levantados y una enorme sonrisa.

—Hinata, volvamos a nuestra mesa.

—Uhm… s-sí.

Ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile cogidos de la mano. Hinata todavía tremendamente ruborizada y Gaara con la extraña sensación de que su familia, tanto la de ella como la de él, eran expertos en interrumpirle siempre en los mejores momentos.

Llegaron de nuevo a su sitio habitual y se sentaron. Pese a la vergüenza inicial, Hinata logró tranquilizarse de nuevo.

—Todavía no hemos terminado nuestra conversación —le recordó Gaara.

—¿Y qué más quieres hablar?

—¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos? —preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto.

Pese a que lo intentó, Hinata no puedo evitar mostrar una cara de desconcierto.

—Ehm… ¿te refieres a… otra vez?

—Claro. Algo parecido a esto. Pero como ya estamos casados no es necesario invitar a tanta gente a la segunda boda, sólo a los más allegados. Algo íntimo como tú has dicho.

Nuevamente, Hinata era incapaz de salir de su asombro.

—L-lo tienes todo pensado ¿eh? —fue capaz de decir.

—Por supuesto —contestó él con su habitual contundencia—. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

Tras unos segundos meditándolo, la joven sonrió, radiante.

—Me encantaría —le dijo—. Pero no hace falta apresurarnos —añadió—. Podemos esperar a que se solucione todo lo de tu herencia y a estar más tranquilos. N-no es como si el matrimonio en Las Vegas tuviera fecha de caducidad —bromeó ligeramente—. Sólo contéstame a una cosa, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Esta vez fue el turno de Gaara de agachar la cabeza. Al parecer la pregunta le había incomodado y esto preocupó a Hinata quien se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien —contestó en voz baja.

Ante esta declaración, Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse y mostrar una leve sonrisa. Por un momento se olvidó de que estaban rodeados de personas, de su timidez y de todo. Simplemente se levantó y abrazó a su marido con dulzura.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla —le susurró al oído y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gaara de sonreír, si bien muy levemente. Las palabras de su esposa le habían reconfortado y nuevamente le habían recordado el porqué de poner tanto empeño en hacer las cosas bien.

Permanecieron así, juntos y abrazados unos segundos hasta que Hinata se separó definitivamente de él.

—Ah… d-discúlpame un momento, t-tengo que ir al aseo.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Era bastante curioso cómo, aun todavía viendo a su esposa desaparecer tras la puerta del gran salón, su cuerpo ya estaba lamentando la pérdida del calor que le había infundido durante su abrazo. Sin duda para él era algo totalmente inexplicable y que sólo podía ser atribuido a sus sentimientos por Hinata. Pese a todo, pese a lo extraño y fuera de lugar que esto le hacía sentirse en ocasiones, debía reconocer que estaba deseando seguir experimentando toda esa clase de nuevas sensaciones con su esposa.

Cuando Hinata salió del salón lo primero que pensó es que no sabía hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Por suerte, pudo llegar hasta la recepción para encontrar la zona que estaba buscando. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en la conversación con su marido que era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más. Por eso mismo, apenas escuchó nada cuando una voz tras ella la llamó y sólo se dio la vuelta para comprobar que así era.

—Señorita Hinata, lamento tener que molestarla en un momento tan inoportuno —dijo.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó ella desconcertada y algo reticente.

—Me temo que hay algo que no sabe y que está en todo su derecho de conocer —respondió Orochimaru con fingido tono preocupado pese a que apenas podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN!<strong>

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto de este capítulo. Ahora seré breve para poder salir corriendo de aquí antes de que me matéis por acabar el capítulo ahí.**

***La frase de Kankuro es una referencia a la película Titanic, cuando Rose dice "dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas, Jack" Y ains, pues eso, la dibuja xD**

**Ay! que se me olvida mencionar! He cambiado la foto de portada del fanfic, es un dibujo de Pitukel de una escena de dos capítulos atrás y me encanta! Muchas gracias por dejarme usarla ^^**

**Como siempre, agradeceros a todos por los reviews y favoritos. Los que tenéis cuenta os puedo contestar pero a los "anónimos" os lo agradezco por aquí jeje**

**Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme cualquier duda, opinión, pregunta, crítica (constructiva) en un review que hace mucha ilusión jeje.**

**Pues nada, me despido!**

**Un saludo**

**Almar-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! He vuelto! Me ha costado un poco y debo reconocer que no pensaba ser capaz de sacar tiempo para terminar el capítulo antes de Navidad. ¡pero lo he conseguido! Me siento orgullosa de mí misma xD**

**Bueno, que no me entretengo más y os dejo leyendo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 18<p>

Gaara había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a su esposa. Al principio pensó que lo más probable era que se hubiera encontrado a alguno de sus amigos y se hubiera entretenido. A fin de cuentas, en su grupo todos eran muy propensos a vivir historias de lo más descabelladas.

No obstante, quizá fuera este pensamiento el que le hizo buscar a todos sus amigos con la mirada durante algunos minutos. Lo peor es que los encontró a todos, a todos excepto a Hinata.

Decidió no extrañarse demasiado, en el pasado su ahora esposa y Naruto fueron novios, era lógico que ella conociera a más invitados con los que él no estaba familiarizado.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que debería estar preocupado?

Trató de calmarse durante unos segundos, pero fue imposible. Se levantó y salió del salón dispuesto a encontrar a su esposa. Lo que jamás hubiera sospechado era con quién la iba a encontrar.

—N-no…

—Lo lamento pero es cierto, todo este tiempo su marido la ha estado utilizado…

—N-no puede ser… —volvió a negar Hinata con apenas un hilo de voz y los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Cada vez que tenía un bonito gesto o palabras de cariño, sólo lo hacía para acercarse a las acciones de la empresa Hyuga —continuó Orochimaru con cierta satisfacción haciendo caso omiso a la joven.

—Eso no es cierto… ¡No es cierto! —exclamó ella perdiendo la compostura.

—Sí que lo es, ¿acaso quiere volver a escuchar las grabaciones? —preguntó Orochimaru tratando de ocultar una sonrisa mientras volvía a mostrarle una pequeña grabadora negra.

—¡No!

—Todo este tiempo has vivido una mentira, Hyuga, un tremendo engaño.

—Gaara nunca…

—Gaara te ha estado utilizando. Sólo has sido un instrumento para él.

Hinata no daba crédito a todo lo que había escuchado. Su corazón se negaba a creer nada de lo que Orochimaru le estaba contando, pero las grabaciones…

—Hinata —escuchó que una voz le llamaba. Su voz.

—Ga… Gaara… —fue capaz de articular mientras se volteaba hacia él.

En el mismo instante en que su mujer se giró, pudo observar con quién estaba hablando. Ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rostro de desesperación y él con una sonrisa triunfal muy mal escondida.

—Tú… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó con ira y apartando a su mujer de Orochimaru.

—Era necesario que alguien le contara la verdad…

—¿¡Qué le has dicho, maldito!?

Gaara se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru con toda intención asesina pero en ese instante una suave mano se aferró temblorosa a su propia muñeca.

Se giró instantáneamente para comprobar que se trataba de su esposa y su semblante se suavizó al observarla.

—Hinata…

—N-no es verdad —dijo ella—. Es todo una mentira ¿cierto? —preguntó.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los de su esposa. Estos le devolvían la mirada, cargada de lágrimas y con nerviosismo. En ese mismo instante supo que dijera lo que dijera Hinata le creería. Supo que podía decirle que era todo falso, que no era más que un invento de Orochimaru y ella confiaría en él. Pero precisamente por eso mismo no podía seguir ocultándoselo, por esa fe que tenía en él, no era capaz de volver a mentir de nuevo.

—Es verdad, Hinata —dijo por fin, en voz baja.

Ante lo dicho, la joven sólo pudo retroceder. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y llevó su mano instintivamente a su corazón.

—N-no… —dijo en un suspiro.

—Espera, te lo puedo explicar…

—¡No! —exclamó esta vez con fuerza la joven retirándose con fuerza cuando Gaara trató de alcanzarla y tomarla por el hombro.

El pelirrojo se vio incapaz de reaccionar. Nunca había oído a su esposa hablar en voz tan alta y fue ese preciso instante cuando la realidad de todo cayó sobre él.

—¿C-cómo has podido…? ¿Qué te he hecho yo p-para que me hagas… esto?

—Nada… —fue capaz de contestar.

Hinata comenzó a llorar incluso más y se volteó. Incluso ella tenía la suficiente dignidad como para no permitir que él la viera así.

—P-pensaba que eras diferente… que la gente no te veía c-como lo hacía yo… ahora veo, q-que eres mucho peor.

Sin siquiera esperar a terminar la frase, Hinata salió deprisa del edificio sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan dolida que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener la compostura sin venirse abajo por lo que optó por tomar la única salida que se le ocurrió. Escapar de allí cuanto antes, huir de todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo de Gaara.

Cualquiera, incluso él mismo hubiera esperado otra reacción. Él sabía que tenía que ir tras ella y explicarle… ¿explicarle qué? Si era completamente cierto que el único motivo por el que se casó con Hinata fue por la herencia y sus acciones.

En lugar de eso no hizo nada, se quedó allí, inmóvil. Su cuerpo y su mente eran incapaces de reaccionar. El verla a ella, su rostro marcado por el dolor, sus lágrimas, y las cosas que le había dicho antes de irse le habían paralizado. Su mente no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez aquel momento.

Por eso era incapaz de moverse, porque Hinata tenía razón.

"_Escúchame bien, yo no albergo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Hinata Hyuga ni me interesa en absoluto. Conseguiré sus acciones y me haré con el poder, y nadie me va a detener"_

Al escuchar esto le vino a la mente una voz muy familiar, y una situación muy familiar. Giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró allí a Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña grabadora en la mano. Pulsó de nuevo un botón.

"_Estoy seguro de que podré dominarla. No puede ser muy difícil contentar a una mujer así, ya sabes que es el eslabón más débil de los Hyugas."_

Gaara se volvió a escuchar a sí mismo y esta vez encaró totalmente a Orochimaru, con gesto amenazante.

—Ah, no hay nada más efectivo que la vieja escuela. Por muchos adelantos que haya al final una grabadora a tiempo es tremendamente efectiva —le comentó este sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó el pelirrojo con voz sepulcral.

—¿No es obvio? Tú me amenazas y yo actúo en consecuencia, Sabaku —le replicó sin perder la paciencia— Oh, espera, voy a rebobinar de nuevo mi frase favorita.

"…_albergo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Hinata Hyuga ni me interesa en absoluto. Conseguiré sus acciones y me haré con el poder, y nadie me va a detener"_

—Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando escuchaba todo lo que has dicho de ella. Estaba destrozada, y la muy tonta aún pensaba que tú le ibas a decir que todo era un engaño —le dijo con satisfacción.

—Cállate —le ordenó.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Seguro que se estaba enamorando de ti, de un engendro como tú. Pobre ingenua la Hyuga.

—¡Qué te calles!

Sin dar tiempo a más réplica Gaara se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru con todo su ser y lo derribó. No era capaz de pensar en nada y en su mente sólo se encontraba el rostro de dolor de su enemigo con cada uno de sus puñetazos.

Notó como alguien trataba de separarlos pero él simplemente de un fuerte tirón logró liberar su brazo y volvió golpear a Orochimaru.

Unos segundos después sintió de nuevo a alguien agarrándole, esta vez los dos brazos y levantándolo deprisa de su posición.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Ahora! —exclamó mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

—¡No!

—¡He dicho, ahora!

Con un fuerte empujón, logró derribar a la persona que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y consiguió liberarse.

—¡Gaara, no! —replicó la figura en el suelo levantándose con rapidez y volviendo a sujetarle— ¡Ya basta!

—Naruto… —fue capaz de decir el pelirrojo una vez supo de quién se trataba la persona a la que había empujado. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por ello— ¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Qué si yo estoy bien?! —replicó su amigo exaltado— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una sonora carcajada.

—Orochimaru… —dijo la otra persona que agarraba a Gaara. Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sabaku —comentó con satisfacción, mientras trataba de levantarse a duras penas del suelo y palpándose levemente el rostro muy magullado— Por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda de que todavía eres un psicópata agresivo, ahora tengo testigos que lo puedan acreditar.

En ese mismo instante Gaara fue capaz de analizar su situación con algo de frialdad y supo al instante que estaba totalmente derrotado. A su alrededor había algunos curiosos, quizá algún invitado a la boda y trabajadores del lugar que habían podido observar cómo había perdido por completo los papeles.

—Por si fuera poco estoy seguro de que hay alguna cámara de grabación que me dará la prueba irrefutable de tu incapacidad para controlar tu ira —añadió— Despídete de tus acciones, Sabaku. Pero bueno, ya te has despedido de tu mujer ¿qué más da decirle adiós a algo más…?

—Orochimaru, tienes diez segundos para salir de este lugar —le cortó Sasuke antes de que pudiera seguir hablando— No tienes permiso para entrar.

—Oh, Uchiha, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—Hn.

—Vale, ya me voy. De todas formas ya he acabado todos mis asuntos aquí —sonrió complacido.

Dicho esto, Orochimaru echó a andar hacia la salida, cojeando y visiblemente adolorido y magullado pero aun así incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Nuevamente la realidad cayó sobre Gaara como una pesada losa. Orochimaru iba a ganar y, lo peor de todo, había perdido a Hinata. Trató de relajarse, de pensar analíticamente como él solía hacerlo pero le resultó imposible. Las palabras de Hinata resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza y sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho que le nublaba la razón. Nuevamente se encontró incapaz de reaccionar.

—Gaara, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Naruto a su lado sin soltar su agarre de él.

—Nada.

—¡Gaara! —Trató de reprenderle el rubio pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Orochimaru es un fuerte adversario, es capaz de llegar hasta límites insospechados por lograr su propósito, pero no es invencible —le dijo el Uchiha.

—Hn. Da igual. Si ya todo está perdido.

Dicho esto, se alejó de ellos dos y salió del edificio con gesto melancólico.

—Sasuke, tenemos que ir tras él. Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer por…

—No, Naruto.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! Debe de haber pasado algo…

—¡Naruto! Debes entender que hay veces en que la gente necesita estar sólo y resolver sus propios problemas. Probablemente si le sigues ahora sólo conseguirás empeorarlo.

—Pero…

—Además, te recuerdo que hoy mismo te has casado y mañana te marchas con tu esposa de viaje. ¿No crees que Sakura se merece una noche y un viaje feliz? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto y sólo conseguirías preocuparla.

Naruto en ese instante se mordió un labio con algo de nerviosismo. Sasuke sabía que apelar a la felicidad de su recientemente mencionada esposa daría resultado.

—Deja que Gaara tenga un poco de espacio de momento, si necesita tu ayuda ya te la pedirá.

Finalmente el rubio capituló.

—Quizá tengas razón, Sasuke, si le agobio demasiado probablemente sea peor, pero te equivocas en una cosa, él no pedirá ayuda —concluyó—. Pero si vuelvo del viaje y no se ha arreglado nada, ten por seguro que no pararé hasta averiguar qué ha pasado.

Observando la mirada decidida de Naruto, Sasuke sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Él sabía por experiencia que los asuntos con Orochimaru era mejor llevarlos con discreción, una cualidad de la que carecía su amigo. No sabía exactamente qué le había ocurrido al Sabaku, y siendo sinceros tampoco le importaba ni le incumbía, pero debía reconocer que le deseaba mucha suerte ante lo que fuera a acontecer.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vagando sin realmente rumbo fijo, no obstante, tampoco le sorprendió llegar a su casa.<p>

Cuando entró se encontró todas las luces apagadas y la casa completamente vacía. Se apresuró hasta el cuarto de Hinata y se encontró que algo allí sí que había cambiado. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y se notaba que faltaban algunas cosas. La joven había tenido tanta prisa por escapar de aquel lugar que sólo se había llevado lo necesario.

Esa era la señal inequívoca de que ella se había ido, de que había huido de su vida, y todo por su culpa.

Volvió a sentir un tremendo dolor en el pecho y se encaminó a su habitación. Cerró por primera vez desde que vivía allí la puerta tras de sí cuando entró, y allí, en su casa, a solas, en su cuarto, cerrado, y en el más oscuro rincón donde nadie pudiera verle, no lo soportó más y se derrumbó.

Lo había perdido todo, sus ambiciones y metas. Orochimaru iba a ganar y él se había quedado sólo. Eso era lo que más dolía de todo, realmente se sorprendió a no importarle en nada su herencia ni su próximamente renovada fama de psicópata inestable.

No, lo que de verdad le dolía era que la había perdido a ella. Se había quedado sólo de nuevo, como siempre, y en el fondo sabía, que siendo él, así es como debía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Sip, es un poco más corto de lo que estaba publicando últimamente, pero quería también reflejar un poco como todo puede estar muy bien, y en menos de medio segundo fastidiarse por completo.<strong>

**Pobre Gaara, qué pena me da... pero él se lo ha buscado! Pobre Hinata, ella sí que me da pena de verdad u.u**

**¡Ah! Como tenía tantas ganas de publicar no me ha dado tiempo a revisar el capítulo a conciencia así que si veis alguna falta de ortografía de esas de "¡oh! Por favor, arrancadme los ojos" avisad! u.u**

**Ya sabéis que como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia, lo que sea, me podéis dejar un review, os lo agradecería ^^**

**Y efectivamente os lo agradezco XD Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos, me hacen muuuy feliz ^^**

**Me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Almar-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**Espero que lo hayáis empezado muy bien y no como yo que me caí en plancha sobre unos maderos en la fiesta de Nochevieja u.u Me duele todoo, tengo rasguños y moratones en los dos brazos, en una pierna y en el pecho T_T Pero bueno, al menos puedo decir que he empezado este año cayendo de frente y no de culo! **

****Como siempre, quiero agradeceros muchísimo vuestros reviews y que pese a que esta historia es un poco larga (reconozco que a veces me preocupa que os podáis estar cansando de ella u.u) y no puedo actualizar tan regularmente como me gustaría, sigáis al pie del cañón.****

**¡No me entretengo más! Os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 19<p>

Aquella misma noche, Hinata abrió la puerta de su antiguo apartamento por primera vez en varios meses. Agradeció no haberlo vendido o alquilado al haberse mudado. Quizá esto había sido obra de su propio subconsciente el cual ya sabía el resultado que iba a tener toda esta extraña situación.

Aunque su primer pensamiento fue el de ir a la mansión Hyuga, pronto lo descartó. No quería que su padre la viera así, no quería que nadie de la familia supiera lo idiota que había sido y cómo se había dejado engañar tan tontamente. No quería reconocer su nuevo fracaso, otro más que añadir a la enorme lista. Además, estaba segura de que en cuanto Neji se enterara de lo ocurrido no dudaría en presentarse en casa de Gaara y darle su merecido.

Aun entre lágrimas, este pensamiento le sacó una amarga sonrisa. Era tan patética que incluso con todo el daño que el pelirrojo le había causado estaba tratando de protegerle de su primo.

Dejó caer la bolsa con las pocas pertenencias que le había dado tiempo a recoger y fue directa a tumbarse en el sofá del salón. Allí se abrazó con fuerza a uno de los cojines y se permitió nuevamente llorar.

Era una estúpida por haberse dejado engañar. Incluso cuando la gente desconfiaba, cuando su padre se lo advirtió. Ella eligió seguir a su corazón, otra vez, y había acabado destrozada.

La traición de Gaara le dolía demasiado, y no porque la hubiera estado utilizando, sino porque, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, ella había llegado a enamorarse y se había hecho tantas ilusiones de que él podría sentir lo mismo por ella… y todo era mentira.

Se recostó un poco más sobre el sofá y alzó los brazos para poder tapar su rostro. Estaba tan destrozada y tan avergonzada, era patética. Lo único que le gustaría hacer en ese instante era desaparecer. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra donde nadie pudiera verla o encontrarla.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya no puedo más. Gaara no está bien. Tienes que ayudarle"<em>

Kankuro observó por enésima vez, y con la misma cara extrañada el mensaje que le había enviado Naruto. Al ver el remitente, al principio pensó que le iba a mandar una bonita fotografía de una extensa playa paradisíaca con palmeras y cocoteros, con la clara intención de darle envidia, pero eso no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Naruto?

Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que vio y habló con Gaara fue en la boda, tres días atrás y, todo lo contrario, se le veía perfectamente, es más, se atrevería a decir que nunca había visto a su hermano tan feliz, era algo que se le notaba, y eso, viniendo de él, un experto en mostrarse inexpresivo, era mucho decir.

—¿Qué haces mirando tanto el teléfono? ¿Ya tienes nueva novia? —preguntó Temari con marcada molestia y aburrimiento a partes iguales.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de juntas de la corporación esperando a que apareciera Orochimaru para dar comienzo la reunión pues era el único que faltaba.

Alrededor de la mesa también se encontraban Baki y los ancianos Chiyo y Ebizo además de algunos otros accionistas de la empresa que representaban a los accionistas minoritarios. No es que pudiera tener mucha conversación con ninguno de ellos pues, o bien apenas se cruzaban un par de palabras o bien, como con Baki, no eran muy habladores.

Todo esto hacía que Temari estuviera tremendamente aburrida y tener a su hermano entretenido con su teléfono no hacía más que irritarla.

Pese a la reacción que ella había esperado de su hermano, Kankuro simplemente se limitó a encararla con seriedad.

—No es eso. Naruto me ha mandado esta mañana un mensaje un tanto extraño…

—¡Oh! ¿Naruto? ¿Y cómo les va en su luna de miel? —preguntó ella reconociendo un buen tema de conversación.

—No me hablaba de eso sino…

Antes de poder terminar su frase las grandes puertas de cristal de la sala de juntas se abrieron rápidamente.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Orochimaru.

En cuanto los asistentes se giraron para contestarle, una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en todos ellos.

—No tienes muy buena cara, Orochimaru —le saludó Chiyo ganándose una extraña mirada del resto.

—¿Te refieres a las magulladuras y las vendas? No te preocupes, forman parte de mi victoria —le respondió él mientras se sentaba en su asiento presidiendo la mesa— Eso no importa ahora. Si os he convocado es porque estoy planeando llevar a cabo una serie de cambios drásticos en la empresa.

—¿Drásticos? ¿Con qué propósito? Los datos de este trimestre han sido muy favorables —comentó Baki sin perder la calma.

—Me refiero a un cambio de políticas administrativas ahora que mi posición en la empresa va a dejar de ser provisional.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Temari— ¿Cómo que va a dejar de ser? Sólo estás administrando las acciones de mi hermano hasta que se cumpla el plazo estipulado por la herencia.

—Verá señorita Sabaku, ¿quién cree usted que me ha hecho todo esto? —preguntó señalándose algunas magulladuras— En este mismo instante se está tramitando la solicitud de incapacidad contra su hermano.

Las palabras de Orochimaru pillaron a todos desprevenidos.

—¿El muchacho te ha hecho eso? —preguntó esta vez Ebizo, como tratando de asimilarlo.

—¡Malnacido, estás mintiendo! —exclamó Kankuro perdiendo la paciencia.

—No toleraré un vocabulario tan ordinario entre mis administrativos, Sabaku —replicó Orochimaru con cierta satisfacción— Le da mala imagen a la empresa y es motivo suficiente para cesarle de su cargo.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¿Primero vienes hablando tonterías sobre incapacitar a mi hermano y ahora pretendes atacar al otro?

—No son tonterías, tengo pruebas de sobra de lo ocurrido.

—Gaara no haría algo como eso…

Temari no podía explicarse nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que su hermano pequeño anhelaba recibir su herencia y demostrar su valía. El sería incapaz de tirarlo todo por la borda de este modo.

Observó a Orochimaru, en su rostro se veía cómo estaba disfrutando de la situación. De pronto algo cuadró en su mente. Las acciones. Todo este tiempo las quería para él. Pero, entonces… ¿cómo había conseguido incapacitar a Gaara?

Se levantó airada y pegó un fuerte golpe en la mesa sobresaltando a todos allí.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?! —exclamó furiosa— ¿Qué le has hecho para que haya actuado así?

Se dirigió hacia Orochimaru y, agarrándole por las solapas de la chaqueta comenzó a sacudirle.

—¡Temari, basta! —escuchó que le decía Kankuro mientras la separaba del presidente.

—Vaya, así que esto de la violencia viene de familia, ya veo —dijo Orochimaru con regocijo.

—¡Tú….!

—¡Temari! —volvió a frenarla, Kankuro.

—Espero que entendáis, señores Sabaku, que este comportamiento es completamente inapropiado para unos respetables administradores, y que serán cesados de su puesto inmediatamente.

—¡¿Esto también formaba parte de tu plan?!

—Realmente no, pero me han ayudado bastante, gracias —respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa—. Y ahora si hacen el favor de retirarse…

—Esta es nuestra empresa, de nuestra familia ¡no puedes echarnos!

—Por favor, no me hagáis llamar a seguridad.

—Temari, vámonos —le dijo Kankuro con voz sombría.

—¡Pero…!

—Haz lo que te digo, vámonos —añadió tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Orochimaru… — fue lo último que pronunció la mayor de los Sabaku antes de salir de allí. Con una voz, tan dura y tan fría que no hacían falta más palabras para saber qué es lo que estaba pensando.

El susodicho, suspiró.

—Lamento este terrible espectáculo —le dijo al resto de asistentes—. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que añadir.

Se volteó para mirar expresamente a Baki, el cual, sin inmutarse del sitio y sin pronunciar palabra se limitó a devolverle una mirada cargada de odio y sospecha.

—Eres malvado, Orochimaru —dijo Chiyo provocando que este se girara a observarla—. A nosotros no puedes echarnos, no somos administradores, sino accionistas, mientras obtengamos nuestro dividendos nos da igual quién dirija la empresa —añadió—. Pero… eres malvado —repitió con convencimiento.

* * *

><p>—¡Maldita sea, Kankuro! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?<p>

—Temari…

—¡No! No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Y tú vas y huyes de la sala.

—Ahora hay cosas más importantes que eso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—El mensaje de Naruto.

—¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MÍ EL MENSAJE DE NARUTO CUANDO ACABAMOS DE PERDER NUESTRA VIDA?! —vociferó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Hablaba de Gaara! —exclamó este a su vez.

Ante lo dicho, Temari pareció relajarse un poco y observó a su hermano con preocupación.

—Decía que no estaba bien y que le ayudáramos. Y ahora todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, seguro que está relacionado.

—¿Naruto? ¿Pero cómo puede él saber nada de esto si ni siquiera está en el país?

—No lo sé, tal vez fue antes de irse.

—En la boda Gaara parecía feliz —comentó Temari tratando de recordar algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

—Sí, pero no le vimos irse, ni siquiera se despidió y… Naruto parecía un poco raro hacia el final.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por un momento para, acto seguido darse cuenta de que era estúpido tratar de seguir adivinando.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Gaara, ya —concluyó finalmente Temari con gesto de preocupación.

Kankuro podía asegurar que jamás en su vida había conducido tan rápido, incluso arriesgándose a numerosas multas de tráfico todas en el mismo trayecto. Tenía intención de llegar a casa de su hermano cuanto antes.

Los dos Sabaku permanecieron en silencio todo el viaje, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Temari dudó al abrir la puerta. Recordó brevemente la conversación que tuvo con Hinata un tiempo atrás sobre llamar a la puerta. Supuso que tendría que romper su promesa.

Ambos entraron para descubrir la casa en completo silencio.

—¿Gaara? —preguntó Temari en voz alta pero algo dubitativa.

Al no obtener respuesta lo primero que pensaron fue que no habría nadie allí, no obstante decidieron buscar en caso de estar equivocados.

Se sorprendieron al encontrar la habitación de Hinata totalmente revuelta y la puerta de la habitación de enfrente completamente cerrada. El cuarto de Gaara.

Los dos hermanos mayores se miraron extrañados ante este hecho y finalmente fue Temari quien se adelantó lo suficiente para abrir la puerta con cuidado y asomó ligeramente la cabeza en el interior.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó adentrándose rápidamente en el cuarto.

Asustado por este hecho, Kankuro decidió seguir los pasos de Temari y entrar también para encontrarse la habitación en penumbra y a su hermano sentado en un rincón, hecho un ovillo mientras ocultaba su rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Temari mientras ambos hermanos se arrodillaban hasta colocarse a la altura de Gaara.

Tras unos segundos sin que el pelirrojo reaccionara, Kankuro alzó la mano y la posó levemente sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—…Perdido… —escucharon que decía por fin en voz muy baja y levantando apenas la cabeza— Lo he perdido todo… a Hinata…

—Hinata… —repitió Temari pensativa— ¡Gaara! —exclamó de nuevo con preocupación al ver como su hermano se movía para aferrar sus manos fuertemente a su cabeza y tirar de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—¡No lo entendéis! Hinata se ha ido… íbamos a casarnos… —logró decir el menor con la mirada desorientada.

—Pero si ya estáis… —susurró Kankuro para sí— Temari, creo que ha perdido la cabeza.

La mencionada se volteó levemente para lanzar una mirada furibunda a su hermano. Este no era momento de bromas. Pero pudo entonces observar la mirada aterrada y cargada de verdadera preocupación de Kankuro y fue capaz de contenerse. En su lugar, suspiró y apoyó la manó en su hombro tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad que ni ella misma estaba segura de poseer.

Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Temari lo sacó de su bolso y estaba dispuesta a colgar cuando vio de quién se trataba. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a Kankuro y decidió salir de la habitación.

Dejó atrás a sus dos hermanos, mientras Kankuro trataba en vano de hacer reaccionar a Gaara y llegó hasta la cocina donde sabía que no le podrían escuchar.

—¿Hinata? —contestó por fin al teléfono con voz grave y seria.

—H-hola Temari —escuchó que esta le contestaba a través de la línea.

Si la joven Sabaku ya estaba desconcertada, el tono de voz tan inseguro y entrecortado de Hinata sólo consiguieron aturdirla aún más.

—V-verás me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un favor… —continuó diciendo la Hyuga.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—¿P-podrías por favor ir a nues… a casa de G-gaara y recoger mis cosas? Te agradecería si me las pudieras traer a mi apartamento.

—¿Qué? Hinata, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó esta vez Temari con gran preocupación.

Se hizo el silencio en la línea y la joven no necesitó de mucho más para saber que Hinata estaba llorando.

—L-lo siento Temari… a-ahora no puedo hablar… pero quizá sería mejor que le preguntaras a tu hermano —dijo ella por fin con voz suave y entrecortada, pero sin ningún matiz de rencor.

La mayor de los Sabaku suspiró.

—Está bien, dime dónde está tu apartamento y te llevaré tus cosas tan pronto como pueda.

Tras recibir las indicaciones de Hinata, ambas colgaron el teléfono. Temari optó por dirigirse de nuevo a ver a su hermano pero justo antes de entrar cambió de opinión y entró en su lugar al cuarto de Hinata.

Cuanto antes recogiera sus cosas, antes podría ir a visitarla, y necesitaba verla. Por su conversación había conseguido deducir que quizá con ella sería más fácil saber qué había ocurrido, y no podía ocultar que también estaba tremendamente preocupada por ella. En estos últimos meses le había llegado a coger mucho más cariño del que habría imaginado.

Recogió a toda prisa, tratando de ser sigilosa para que Gaara no se enterara, todo lo que supo a ciencia cierta que era de Hinata. Sabía que seguramente se estaba dejando varios libros y enseres de la joven pero optó por llevarle todo lo más necesario.

Cuando terminó se acercó de nuevo al cuarto de Gaara, con una ligera seña indicó a su hermano mediano que saliera y se dirigió al salón.

Kankuro llegó poco después y se sorprendió al ver varias bolsas allí.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó extrañado.

—Son las cosas de Hinata, me ha pedido que se las lleve de vuelta a su casa. Si voy ahora tal vez pueda contarme algo de lo que pasó —respondió Temari con voz grave y evadiendo a toda costa la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Te lo ha pedido…? —preguntó este de nuevo tratando de que le explicara un poco mejor.

—Sí, ha sido ella quien me ha llamado hace un rato… parecía tan desolada como Gaara y…

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron y Kankuro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar como los ojos de su hermana estaban cargados de lágrimas. Ante esto, Temari agachó de nuevo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Temari…

—¿Kankuro, qué le han hecho a nuestro hermano? —preguntó ahora sin poder reprimir un ligero sollozo—. Él es siempre tan fuerte, tan serio, no deja que nada le quebrante y… míralo….

El mediano no perdió más tiempo y abrazó a su hermana, y aunque al principio esta no hizo ningún movimiento, tras unos segundos sucumbió y se aferró con fuerza a él.

—Gaara es muy fuerte, pero también es muy inexperto con sus sentimientos. Seguro… que está enamorado de Hinata y esta situación, unido a todo lo que siente, ha sido demasiado para él —trató él de razonar pero sin separarse de su hermana.

—¡¿Y qué me pasa a mí?! —preguntó esta vez ella con marcada molestia y apretando de nuevo los puños—. Se supone que soy la hermana fuerte, y estoy aquí lloriqueando.

—Bueno… quizá por el momento podamos intercambiar los papeles —contestó Kankuro con rapidez—. Yo seré el hermano fuerte y tú será la hermana inteligente, comprensiva y tremendamente atractiva.

Ante esto, Temari ahogó una ligera risa en la chaqueta de su hermano.

—Eres un payaso —le dijo.

—Sí, forma parte del intercambio de papeles… ¡Ay! —exclamó en cuanto notó un pellizco de su hermana.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron por fin.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Kankuro.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella más tranquila.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Voy a ir a casa de Hinata y no pienso salir de allí hasta que me cuente todo lo que ha pasado —le respondió con decisión y una mirada cargada de determinación.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa orgullosa—. No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí y haré que Gaara reaccione.

—Entonces, está decidido.

Dicho esto, ambos hermanos se dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y, Temari cogiendo las bolsas, ambos se dirigieron a cumplir con su cometido. Si por algo se caracterizaban los Sabaku, es porque siempre, sin excepción, cumplían con lo que se proponían y estaban seguros de que esta, no iba a ser la primera vez que fallaran.

En cuanto Kankuro escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, frenó en seco en medio del pasillo por un segundo antes de entrar con Gaara. Sacó su teléfono y brevemente envió su mensaje:

"_Deja de preocuparte, la ayuda está en camino"._

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Debo decir que pese a que gracias a las vacaciones de Navidad he tenido más tiempo para escribir me ha resultado un poco complicado, sobre todo por el tono tan grave y triste del capítulo mientras que yo estaba tan contenta de tener vacaciones XD<br>**

**Además, he escrito mi primer One-shot! Por alguna extraña razón siempre imagino historias largas pero este tipo de escritos se me dan fatal! Es un SaiIno que se me vino a la cabeza escribiendo la parte de la boda donde Ino habla de él. Si tenéis algo de tiempo y os apetece os podéis pasar a leerlo y me decís qué tal ^^ Se llama "Fue idea tuya" y lo encontraréis más fácilmente en mi perfil jeje  
><strong>

**Ya sabéis que cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta, crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida y me lo podéis comentar en un review ^^**

**Y creo que nada más que comentar, salvo desearos de nuevo un buen año y despedirme.**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Ya he vuelto con más! jeje**

**He estado un poco liada con los exámenes de la uni pero me había propuesto poder sacar el capítulo antes de fin de mes. No digo nada más, tras el disclaimer, el capítulo nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, tan sólo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 20<p>

Pese a su gran resolución, Temari no pudo evitar entrar algo dubitativa al apartamento de Hinata.

Cuando esta le abrió la puerta le sorprendió encontrársela vestida informal pero perfectamente arreglada. El pelo semi-recogido y las uñas perfectas y bien pintadas. Su sorpresa fue a más cuando al entrar al piso se lo encontró completamente limpio y ordenado. A decir verdad demasiado limpio y ordenado incluso si no hubiera permanecido cerrado por varios meses.

Como colofón final, de la cocina emanaba un ligero y dulce olor proveniente probablemente de algún pastel en proceso de hornearse.

Todo en ese lugar parecía perfecto y en orden, como si no pasara nada. Lo único que delataba la gravedad de la situación era el rostro de Hinata. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sobre todo sus ojos, adornados con unas marcadas ojeras, estaban completamente enrojecidos y transmitían una gran cantidad de dolor y tristeza.

—D-discúlpame que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí cargada de cosas —le dijo Hinata mirando al suelo con nerviosismo—. Si te apetece tomar algo…

Temari sabía que esta última frase la había dicho por educación, ante todo Hinata siempre había sido muy correcta. Realmente lo más probable es que lo que quisiera era estar sola pero como no entraba dentro de los planes, la Sabaku pensaba aprovecharlo.

—Sí, te lo agradecería —contestó—. Y no te preocupes, no ha sido una molestia.

—Oh —exclamó Hinata algo sorprendida ante la aceptación—. ¿Q-qué deseas?

—¿Té, quizás?

—Sí, tengo té negro, té rojo y té de flores —respondió la Hyuga de memoria.

—Sírveme el que más te apetezca a ti.

—Uhm… té negro entonces… —comentó Hinata en voz baja y distante mientras entraba en la cocina— ¡Oh! ¿y deseas un poco de tarta para acompañar? —preguntó de nuevo de pronto.

—¿De qué es la tarta? ¿La estás horneando ahora?

—Tengo… de manzana, de queso y de fresa y chocolate… en el horno estoy haciendo galletas…

—¿Todas las has hecho tú? —exclamó Temari, sorprendida.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—H-hacer cosas… me ayuda a no pensar… —contestó ella en voz cada vez más baja mientras desaparecía de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Temari se mordió un labio y se maldijo internamente por haberse descuidado. Pero al menos ya sabía por qué encontraba la casa y a la propia Hinata tan extraña.

Todavía tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos hasta que la joven volvió a salir de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, en silencio, mientras la Hyuga preparaba meticulosamente su té.

—Y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Temari tratando de romper el hielo de nuevo. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar esta conversación.

—N-no… no he ido a trabajar esta semana…

—¿No se supone que hacer cosas te ayuda a no pensar?

—¡S-sí! pero… cocinar, comprar, limpiar la casa… l-lo que menos necesitan mis pacientes es que su psicóloga acabe llorando en alguna de sus visitas.

Ciertamente la Sabaku trató de encontrar el tono de reproche en lo dicho por su compañera, pero era imposible hacerlo. En cuanto Hinata se percató de lo que acababa de decir, volvió a agachar la cabeza y se centró exclusivamente en su taza.

Temari nuevamente volvió a reprenderse internamente, cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo, sólo lo empeoraba aún más. Decidió por tanto, que si cada vez que hablaba todo iba a peor, al menos se acabó lo de ir poco a poco. Lo haría a su manera habitual.

—Hinata, tienes que decirme qué ha pasado —dijo por fin con contundencia, pero con marcada preocupación.

—Y-ya te dije que se lo preguntaras a G-gaara… —fue capaz de responder ella mientras su ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

—¡Él no quiere hablarnos! No sabemos qué ha pasado pero Kankuro y yo estamos muy preocupados… por los dos.

Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos. Hinata agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Él… me utilizó —dijo por fin—. S-sólo se casó conmigo para… poder obtener mis acciones de la empresa de mi familia —añadió en tono entrecortado y bajo.

—Hinata…

—¡Todo este tiempo me ha estado engañando! —exclamó levantando la cabeza y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

—No puede ser…

—Sí puede. Orochimaru apareció el día de la boda de Naruto y me mostró una grabación que lo demostraba.

—Hinata, no te puedes fiar de Orochimaru, seguro que era una trampa, él…

—G-gaara me lo confirmó —añadió la joven de nuevo en voz baja dejando a Temari sin palabras—. Me dijo que era cierto… me dijo… y-yo pensaba que toda esta locura del matrimonio podía salir bien… creía que él… estaba empezando a s-sentir algo por mí… yo creía en nosotros y… ¡Todo ha sido una farsa!

Ante lo dicho Temari no supo qué responder. Había visto el estado en que se encontraba su hermano sólo unos minutos antes y todo le resultaba imposible de creer, pero a la vez sabía que Hinata no mentía en absoluto.

Casi por instinto se abalanzó sobre la Hyuga y la abrazó con fuerza. Esta, al principio algo reticente, correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo siento muchísimo. No me puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando. Sé cuanto querías a mi hermano…

—Le quiero.

—¿Cómo?

—Le quiero todavía. El amor no es algo que se pueda borrar en tres días. Eso es lo peor de todo.

Las palabras de la joven nuevamente dejaron sin habla a Temari. Ella siempre era tan buena… Sintió su interior arder de rabia.

—¡Ese maldito Orochimaru! —exclamó sin poder contenerse— ¡Todo es culpa suya!

—T-temari… —trató de decir Hinata aunque su compañera realmente no la llegó a escuchar.

—Se ha hecho con el poder de nuestra empresa y quiere declarar a Gaara incapacitado e inestable psicológico. Incluso a Kankuro y a mí pretende echarnos de nuestro puesto. Todo ha sido idea suya.

—Lamento que Kankuro y tú os hayáis visto involucrados en esto.

Temari se permitió sonreír ante lo dicho.

—Hinata, esto es un asunto de mi familia y mi empresa, yo lamento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto.

Pasaron nuevamente unos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada más. No obstante, Temari sabía que no estaba todo dicho. Suspiró.

—Hinata, por favor, mi hermano no está bien, no ha salido de casa y no quiere hablar con nosotros.

—Temari, no… —fue capaz de articular Hinata justo antes de darse media vuelta, como si al no poder ver a su compañera le hiciera no escuchar sus palabras.

—Lo único que hablaba era de ti, no le importaba nada más. Seguro que todo ha sido idea de Orochimaru y…

—¡Basta! —exclamó—. Por favor… —nuevamente volvió a encarar a Temari— Tal vez haya sido Orochimaru el verdadero responsable de todo pero… ¡Ha sido Gaara quien me ha hecho esto! Orochimaru no se casó conmigo, fue tu hermano. No me duele la maldad de Orochimaru, sino los actos de Gaara —le explicó con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento, Temari pero… creo que ahora deberías irte. Quiero estar sola.

La Sabaku suspiró, derrotada. Ciertamente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que, tal y como había pedido, dejarla a solas. Simplemente asintió y cogiendo su bolso se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Ah, Hinata… gracias —le dijo al abrir la puerta.

—¿P-por? —preguntó la aludida extrañada.

—Por, pese a todo, haber confiado en mí. Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que yo también estaba involucrada en todo esto.

Hinata la observó, sorprendida.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera ser así —respondió.

—Por eso, gracias —añadió Temari, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Kankuro sabía que no le esperaba una tarea fácil con su hermano, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo. En cuanto Temari se fue, no podía evitar tener que reconocer que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por eso, incluso él mismo se permitió salir un momento al jardín trasero, tomar un poco de aire y reflexionar.<p>

Debía reconocer que, aunque había sabido sobrellevarlo muy bien, ver no sólo a Gaara, sino también a Temari derrumbarse, aunque fuera momentáneamente, le había afectado mucho.

En cuanto pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, relajarse y prepararse para lo que pudiera ocurrir volvió de nuevo a la casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar al cuarto de Gaara con decisión. Pese a esto, su hermano ni se inmutó, simplemente no existía nada a su alrededor.

Pasó al pelirrojo de largo, descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para dejar que el aire fresco, y sobre todo la luz del día, se colara en la habitación. Esta vez Gaara sí reaccionó.

Ligeramente sorprendido el menor de los Sabaku levantó algo desconcertado la cabeza para observar a Kankuro. Este, por su parte, deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Cuando el cuarto estaba en penumbra había podido comprobar lo abatido que estaba su hermano, pero ahora con la luz natural, era mucho peor. Su rostro estaba demacrado, sus ojeras eran mucho más prominentes que de costumbre y, al acercarse un poco más pudo incluso comprobar un ligero rastro de lágrimas secas sobre sus pómulos, bien difuminados entre su pálida piel.

—Estás hecho un desastre —fue todo lo que Kankuro pudo decir en ese momento.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Gaara le observaba con gesto inexpresivo. Desafortunadamente para el mayor, no con su habitual gesto inexpresivo, Kankuro hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver en ese momento esa mirada que tanto le enervaba habitualmente en su hermano. Ahora su mirada parecía perdida, le observaba pero sin observar.

—Déjame en paz —dijo por fin Gaara con voz ronca y cansada mientras se volteaba para poder levantarse.

Pese a que trató de hacerlo lentamente en cuanto intentó incorporarse sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se mareaba. Trastabilló.

—Ey, cuidado, más despacio —le aconsejó Kankuro mientras le sujetaba por el brazo y evitaba su caída.

—Tch.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió dejarse caer en la cama y se sentó. Se masajeó lentamente las sienes; le dolía mucho la cabeza, la luz del día no ayudaba y la presencia de su hermano mucho menos.

—¿Todavía llevas la ropa de la boda? —preguntó Kankuro extrañado.

Gaara se permitió bajar la cabeza y observar su vestimenta. Una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y los pantalones de traje. La corbata y la chaqueta yacían olvidadas y arrugadas en un rincón.

—¿Importa eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo con tono cortante.

—¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has comido?

—He… bebido —se limitó él a contestar como si la ingesta de alcohol supliera cualquier nutriente de una buena comida.

—Ya lo huelo, provocarías un incendio con ese aliento, ¿dónde está la botella?

—¡Y yo qué sé! —exclamó Gaara perdiendo la paciencia— Deja de hacerme preguntas y márchate.

No había terminado la frase cuando Kankuro se encontraba ya arrodillado en el suelo buscando la susodicha botella o alguna de ellas. De pronto estiró la mano bajo la cama y sacó de allí el vidrio con apenas un dedo de licor.

—Ajá, la encontré —exclamó a su vez su hermano haciendo caso omiso a lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo.

—Kankuro, márchate —le dijo esta vez con total seriedad.

Gaara se pasó las manos por el pelo y agachó la cabeza, fijando su vista exclusivamente en el suelo, como si así consiguiera hacer desaparecer a su hermano más rápidamente.

Kankuro por su parte, decidió no desanimarse, al menos Gaara por fin reaccionaba.

—Levántate y dúchate —ordenó el mayor con menos tono autoritario del que él pretendía.

Esta vez Gaara miró detenidamente a los ojos de su hermano.

—¿En serio Kankuro, por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Míralo por el lado bueno, yo no me voy a ir, pero tampoco me voy a meter en la bañera contigo. Cuanto antes vayas a ducharte, antes me perderás de vista… momentáneamente —argumentó el mencionado con una sonrisa triunfal.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, pero tras unos segundos meditando lo dicho por su hermano dedujo que tenía razón.

Se levantó con aire cansino y se dirigió al baño bajo la atenta presencia de Kankuro.

—¡Ah! Y aféitate, por muy sexy que les parezca a algunas mujeres la barba desaliñada… a ti te queda fatal.

Mientras Gaara reprimía sus ansias asesinas contra su hermano cerró la puerta del baño. Ahora que se encontraba a solas debía reconocer que la idea de una buena ducha era bastante reconfortante.

Una vez que el agua caliente comenzó a caer por todo su cuerpo se sintió mucho más relajado y simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada durante un buen rato.

No obstante, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad y la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro dolido de Hinata cuando se enteró de todo. De pronto toda su sensación de relajación se había vuelto a esfumar.

Para cuando salió del baño se encontró su cuarto vacío. En un primer momento pensó que Kankuro podría haberse marchado, pero no era tan inocente como para creer eso. Avanzó por la casa y lo encontró finalmente en la cocina.

—Por fin sales. Te has tomado tu tiempo —le recibió su hermano—. Siéntate.

Kankuro le señaló una silla frente a la cual se encontraban un café, una aspirina y un sándwich.

Incluso aunque hubiese querido negarse, llevaba tres días sin comer y se sentía tan débil que lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer.

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente. Notó como su hermano se sentaba frente a él y le observaba atentamente mientras bebía de su propio café. Pasaron varios segundos e incluso varios minutos y ninguno de ellos habló.

—¿Por qué le pegaste una paliza a Orochimaru? —preguntó por fin Kankuro.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí que lo es. Esta misma mañana se ha hecho con el poder absoluto, declarándote incapacitado y nos ha echado a Temari y a mí de la empresa… de nuestra empresa —contestó el mayor sin perder la calma pero con gesto serio.

Si bien el gesto de Gaara apenas cambió, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mostrando su asombro. Suspiró. Esto había llegado ya demasiado lejos y ahora hasta sus hermanos estaban involucrados. Ciertamente, les debía una explicación.

—Hace un tiempo Orochimaru me mandó llamar —comenzó—. Cuando me habló, comenzó a decir cosas acerca de mi inestabilidad en el pasado y sobre cómo la asamblea general no estaba muy convencida de que yo pudiera desempeñar un buen papel en el cargo. Le dije que era absurdo y él comenzó a decir que la empresa estaba sufriendo una leve recesión. Con el cambio de directiva en Byakugan corp. habían comenzado una campaña más agresiva que estaba afectando a nuestros negocios, así que me dijo que para poder mantener la empresa como puntera debíamos de hacernos con algo de control de la empresa de los Hyuga.

—¿De Byakugan corp.? Eso es imposible, los Hyuga tienen una gran regulación para evitar este tipo de actuación que les pueda perjudicar.

—Lo sé, eso mismo le dije yo pero… él contestó que, si quería obtener mis acciones, debía hacer lo que él decía.

—¿Y por qué ibas a obedecerle? —preguntó Kankuro con incredulidad.

—Me mostró mis informes psiquiátricos. No sé cómo pudieron llegar a sus manos. Dijo que si no lo conseguía se encargaría de declararme inestable y jamás podría obtener esa parte de la herencia.

—Espera, ¡te estaba chantajeando! —exclamó Kankuro exaltado— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque cualquier cosa que dijera podría hacer peligrar mi futuro puesto en la empresa —le explicó—. Al final accedí a cumplir con el cometido.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste caer en su red?!

—En ese momento lo único que me importaba eran las acciones, era obtener el control de la empresa y demostrar a todos que precisamente todos esos informes de cuando era joven se equivocaban —le contestó él con rapidez.

—Gaara…

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Ciertamente Kankuro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que le estaba contando su hermano y Gaara sabía que ahora llegaba la parte más dura del relato.

—Espera, vale, te dejaste chantajear por Orochimaru pero eso no hace que los Hyuga sean menos cuidadosos. Es imposible para ti acceder a esas acciones de Byakugan.

—No, si tienes a alguien que ya esté dentro —se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo.

Kankuro no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por mucho que lo pensara no era capaz de hallar un modo de obtener esas acciones. Observó a su hermano y este le devolvió una mirada fría, pero era capaz de ver algo de desesperación en ella. Era como si le pidiera resolver el problema sin que él tuviera que decirlo en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando los acontecimientos de los últimos meses aparecieron por su mente y finalmente se hizo la luz.

—Hinata…

—Sí —contestó Gaara agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué has hecho?

—Me casé con ella para obtener el control de sus acciones.

Como un resorte, Kankuro se levantó con rapidez lanzando su silla al suelo y pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?!

—Estaba desesperado por conseguir…

—¡Claro, qué gran escusa! Ella lo ha descubierto y por eso se ha ido ¿verdad? —exclamó Kankuro lleno de ira.

Cuando el mayor se percató de su situación trató de recomponerse de nuevo. Pudo observar con claridad el daño que sus últimas palabras le habían hecho al pelirrojo, señal inequívoca de que tenía razón. Suspiró un par de veces y recogió la silla del suelo para volver a sentarse en ella. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Fue Gaara quien decidió continuar. Ya había llegado tan lejos que sentía que tenía que contárselo todo a su hermano. Realmente que se enfadara, le gritara o si quería llegar a pegarle no le importaba, ciertamente sabía que se lo tenía muy merecido.

—Todo parecía ir bien, a paso lento pero seguro… sólo que yo no contaba con…

—¿Con…? —le instó Kankuro a continuar con contundencia todavía muy molesto.

—Con…

—¿Sí? —volvió a instarle sintiendo que volvía a perder la paciencia.

—¡Con enamorarme de ella!

Las palabras de Gaara dejaron a Kankuro incapaz de reaccionar. El pelirrojo le miraba con cierta desesperación mientras él trataba de asimilarlo. Ciertamente ya suponía que estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero no es lo mismo suponerlo a que fuera él mismo quien lo reconociera a viva voz. Gaara siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto todo lo concerniente a él, muchísimo más a sus sentimientos.

Kankuro se movió ligeramente para alcanzar a su hermano, pero este, al notar el movimiento se echó para atrás en su silla y continuó hablando:

—Por eso quería empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Me he estado esforzando por ser mejor persona para ella, en hacerla feliz. Fui a ver a Orochimaru y le dije que se olvidara del tema, que no pensaba seguir con esta farsa, pero él no es de los que acepta un "no" por respuesta.

Gaara hizo una nueva pausa antes de continuar. Kankuro pudo ver reflejado en su rostro toda la preocupación y el dolor de los últimos días, un gesto que el pelirrojo ya no era capaz de ocultar.

—Se presentó en la boda de Naruto. Le mostró unas grabaciones de voz con nuestras conversaciones a Hinata.

—¿Así fue como se enteró? —preguntó Kankuro más para sí mismo pero su hermano asintió levemente.

—Para cuando les encontré ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había enterado de todo y Orochimaru le había estado envenenando con sus palabras. Estaba destrozada… por mi culpa —añadió Gaara incapaz de mirar a ninguna parte que no fuera hacia la mesa—. Yo no pude hacer nada porque… ¿Qué iba a hacer si era todo verdad? Cuando escuché a Orochimaru reírse después de que ella se fuera perdí la razón, me abalancé sobre él y si no llega a ser por Naruto que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por ahí estoy seguro de que le hubiera matado, sin ningún remordimiento.

—Y así fue como se enteró Naruto —dijo esta vez Kankuro encajando una nueva pieza del rompecabezas.

—Mi arrebato de ira sólo ha mejorado las cosas para él. Las grabaciones del lugar lo tienen todo guardado y había varios testigos que lo pueden corroborar, todo eso unido a mis antecedentes… Ahora Orochimaru me tiene en sus manos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

Pasaron unos segundos y Gaara sonrió, no levemente como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Esta vez era una marcada sonrisa irónica, con una mirada derrotada.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—No voy a hacer nada, la verdad es que tampoco me importa.

Esta respuesta sí que sorprendió tremendamente a Kankuro. Su hermano no era de los que se rendía fácilmente sin prestar batalla. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Hinata? —preguntó.

El pelirrojo sintió como la pregunta de Kankuro se clavaba directamente en su corazón. Su sonrisa irónica se borró y en su lugar apareció una clara muestra de dolor.

—Nada —volvió a decir.

—¡¿Nada?! —exclamó esta vez su hermano.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—¡Pero tú la quieres! —dijo como si esa fuera la solución a todo.

—No quiero hacerle más daño. Y dudo mucho que me perdone por lo que he hecho.

—Y ella te quiere a ti.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque al contrario que tú, hermanito, Hinata es una persona que no tiene miedo de mostrar sus emociones, ella las lleva reflejadas siempre como si fueran su estandarte —le explicó —. Me extraña que no hayas sido capaz de verlo.

Nuevamente Gaara agachó de nuevo la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo. En su mente flotaba la imagen de Hinata, sonriente y con ese brillo en sus ojos mientras le miraba precisamente a él, y a nadie más.

—Yo también lo he visto —reconoció por fin.

Pese a todas las cosas que Kankuro quería decirle a su hermano, no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que meditara la situación por sí mismo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Gaara parecía estar sufriendo un debate interno muy fuerte en ese momento, hecho que Kankuro apreció enormemente pues eso significaba que estaba comenzando a abandonar su postura derrotista. No era nada habitual en él, pero podían verse reflejados en su rostro todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momento, todas sus dudas y remordimientos.

—¿Crees… que debería hablar con ella? —preguntó el pelirrojo dubitativo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó Kankuro perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ni siquiera querrá hablar conmigo —razonó Gaara.

—Lo cual es obvio, pero no puedes dejar que eso te frene —argumentó su hermano—. ¿De verdad vas a dejar las cosas así?

Esta vez Gaara no necesitó pensarlo ni medio segundo, sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—No —contestó con un ligero brillo de decisión en su mirada.

—¡Ahora nos entendemos! —exclamó Kankuro— Piénsalo bien… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? De todas formas, a peor ya no puede ir.

La mirada de decisión de Gaara se transformó momentáneamente en una de odio hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, esta nuevamente volvió a su posición anterior, realmente Kankuro tenía razón, ya poco podía empeorar la situación.

—Mañana iré a hablar con ella —decidió finalmente.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó de nuevo Kankuro, con entusiasmo— Permíteme un consejo, como persona experta en hacer enfadar a las mujeres —añadió esta vez recobrando un tono de seriedad—, bajo ningún concepto te rindas, no importa cuántas veces te diga que no, al final, aunque sólo sea para que la dejes en paz, acabará escuchándote.

Gaara arqueó una de sus casi inexistentes cejas con incredulidad. Puesto que era un consejo, creía que debía seguirlo, pero a la vez no estaba del todo seguro de su fiabilidad, dadas las palabras de Kankuro.

El pelirrojo se levantó de pronto sobresaltando a su hermano.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Llevo casi tres días sin comer, todavía tengo hambre.

—Oh, me parece bien, si vas a ir a verla mañana mejor con un aspecto saludable y no con el aspecto sepulcral con el que te hemos encontrado.

Gaara agradecía, de verdad que lo hacía, el apoyo que le había brindado su hermano esa tarde, y valoraba tremendamente que le hubiera escuchado atentamente mientras él acababa contando toda la verdad. No obstante, también sabía que si Kankuro seguía ahí durante mucho más tiempo, acabaría cometiendo un asesinato.

Aún así, suspiró. Su hermano se había ganado esa noche mucho más que su eterna gratitud, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarle que dijera lo que quisiera… por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>Ya era bastante tarde cuando Kankuro llegó de nuevo a su apartamento. Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermana.<p>

—Kankuro —fue todo lo que ella le dijo por saludo. Su voz sonaba sombría.

—¿Temari? ¿Has hablado con Hinata? —preguntó el mediano.

—Sí.

—Uhm… ¿te ha contado lo que ha pasado?

—¡Sí! —exclamó esta vez perdiendo la compostura— Y si no llega a ser por el lamentable estado en el que nos hemos encontrado a Gaara habría ido en ese mismo instante a pegarle la paliza de su vida —dijo con furia—. ¿Cómo ha podido ser capaz de algo así?

—A mí también me ha sorprendido, pero supongo que ahora que me ha contado todo lo entiendo un poco mejor.

—¡¿Qué lo entiendes?! —exclamó Temari a voz en grito.

—Ehm… ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y lo hablamos con algo más de tranquilidad? —se atrevió Kankuro a sugerir.

—Será lo mejor, tal y como estoy ahora en cuanto llegue Shikamaru sabrá que algo ha pasado, y por el momento prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Dicho esto, Temari colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Kankuro suspiró. Si por la tarde le había tocado lidiar con Gaara, ahora por la noche le tocaría vérselas con la ira de su hermana. Sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero al menos estaba seguro que mañana todo sería mucho mejor.

Tenía fe en su hermano pequeño y estaba seguro de que sabría sobreponerse a su situación. Si Orochimaru había pensado que iba a ganar tan fácilmente es porque no conocía de lo que eran capaces los hermanos Sabaku cuando estaban unidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo!<strong>

**La verdad no me esperaba que este capítulo acabara saliendo tan largo, supongo que es una clara muestra de mi obsesivo amor por los diálogos xD **

**Ah, que no se me olvide, quiero hacer una aclaración en respuesta a un review de Lyndt que como está en modo anónimo o "guest" no le he podido mandar ningun mensaje, pero aun así, y por si acaso a alguien más también le surgió la duda lo aclaro a todos. Aunque el One-Shot se me ocurrió gracias a esta historia, realmente no tienen nada que ver una con la otra, podría decirse que son dos UA diferentes xD. **

**Además... en caso de acabar dejando a Ino con pareja... creo que el elegido sería Kankuro, el pobre se lo lleva trabajando todo este tiempo, y tras este capítulo quizá se merezca la recompensa por su paciencia XD Pero bueno, ya veremos ya... **

**Como siempre, agradaceros un montón todos vuestros reviews, follows y favoritos! Muchas gracias! Y ya sabéis que podeis dejarme un review para cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, y si es para animarme a seguir escribiendo mejor que mejor jaja**

**Pues nada, que no quiero que se haga muy larga esta nota, creo que ya os habéis fijado que esta historia está llegando a su fin así que trataré de tener listo el próximo capítulo a la mayor brevedad posible, si mi tiempo me lo permite u.u**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Me ha costado porque este último cuatrimestre de la universidad está siendo infernal ¡pero lo he logrado! Ya sabéis que no importa lo que tarde no pienso abandonar el fic, y mucho menos ahora que ya queda poco oooooh T_T**

**Para compensar, mencionar que este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo habitual jeje. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos!**

**No me entretengo más, a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero sí este fic.**

**Advertencia: Hay lemon en este capítulo (Vaya! Spoiler! Pero tal y como están las cosas de puritanas últimamente y aunque el fic sea M creo que es mejor advertirlo y que nadie diga que se lleva sorpresas).**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 21<p>

Aquella mañana, Hinata se levantó completamente despejada. Era la primera vez en varios días que había sido capaz de dormir durante toda la noche y eso se le notaba en su buen despertar.

Pese a todo, decidió no ir a trabajar, ya había avisado de que no se presentaría en toda la semana y, aunque esa mañana se encontrara bien, todavía no quería arriesgarse a tener una recaída de su estado emocional.

No obstante, no era capaz de entender a qué venía su bienestar tan repentino y en el fondo sentía que aquel día iba a ser distinto a los demás, lo cual no estaba muy segura de si le iba a gustar.

Aun así decidió comenzar con su rutina habitual, desayunar, arreglarse, limpiar por enésima vez la casa, tan sólo aquella mañana había optado por encender la radio y escuchar música animada.

Ya bien entrada la mañana, un pequeño suceso acabó con su rutina. Escuchó por encima de la música el timbre del telefonillo de entrada al edificio, y pensando que simplemente podía tratarse del cartero, lo atendió.

—¿Sí? —dijo.

—Hinata.

La joven sintió como su corazón dejó de latir, para luego comenzar de nuevo con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y por poco deja caer el teléfono intercomunicador.

No necesitaba escucharle hablar más para saber quién era. Aquella voz seria y calmada que había plagado sus sueños y pesadillas los últimos días.

—¿G-gaara? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, su cuerpo y mente estaban paralizados.

—Hinata, abre por favor, tenemos que hablar —le pidió. Su voz ahora sonaba algo lastimosa y suplicante.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la joven pudo por fin reaccionar.

—Yo… no tengo nada que hablar contigo —espetó tratando de sonar segura, todo lo contrario a cómo se sentía en ese momento.

—Hinata, por favor, déjame explicarte… —le volvió a pedir Gaara.

—N-no hay nada más que necesite que me expliques —contestó ella felicitándose por haber podido sonar muy cortante.

—No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me escuches —le dijo él con convicción.

—¡Y yo no te pienso abrir, márchate!

Dicho esto colgó el auricular con fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba tratando de mentalizarse en que tarde o temprano volvería a verle, escuchar de nuevo su voz tras todo lo que había pasado había sido demasiado para ella.

Encogió las rodillas y ocultó su cabeza tras ellas dejando que su llanto fluyera libremente. Por muy fuerte que se creyera, era todo lo contrario, y habían bastado un par de segundos de conversación para que toda la fortaleza que estaba reuniendo durante esos días se desplomara por completo.

Después de varios minutos, por fin se tranquilizó. Se levantó con cuidado y trató de rehacerse. Lo mejor era seguir con su rutina, no pensar.

Pese a que al principio lo consiguió, nuevamente su mente había vuelto a viajar a todos sus recuerdos con Gaara, no obstante, las dudas que le asaltaban esta vez eran distintas.

"No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me escuches", le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad? Había pasado ya cerca de una hora desde que habían hablado, tal vez se hubiera cansado de esperar.

Casi inconscientemente, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el gran ventanal del salón de su casa, por el cual se podía ver perfectamente la calle al vivir en un segundo piso. Tan sólo le separaban de esa vista las cortinas sedosas y blancas que lo adornaban.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se aferró a las cortinas y haciendo acopio de valor, las descorrió ligeramente para asomarse hacia el cristal.

Y allí abajo estaba él. Tan serio como siempre, tan guapo como siempre. Con sus cabellos pelirrojos reluciendo con la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las nubes. Observando la puerta de entrada al edificio como si así se pudiera abrir mágicamente.

Como si lo hubiera presentido, su mirada giró y ascendió hasta llegar al ventanal desde donde ella le estaba observando. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara le transmitieron tal intensidad de emociones que sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y se retiró de la ventana rápidamente.

Nuevamente, los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarla. Recuerdos de poco después de casarse, recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos y… recuerdos de aquella noche en que se enteró de todo.

Se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca y cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar volver a llorar. Por suerte para ella, lo consiguió tras unos minutos.

Volvió a tranquilizarse y a pensar en qué podía hacer para alejar su mente de todo. Casi al instante, supo qué hacer. Todavía quedaba mucho para la hora de comer, pero se prepararía el menú más complicado y laborioso que pudiera conseguir con los ingredientes que tuviera en casa, ya que salir del edificio estaba totalmente descartado.

Así lo hizo, incluso preparó la mesa de forma adorable y cuidadosa, y después se encargó de lavar los platos y los cientos de cazos y sartenes que había usado. Finalmente, a primera hora de la tarde, volvió a encontrarse sin saber qué hacer con todos sus recuerdos deseando salir de nuevo a flote.

Miró el reloj, las cuatro de la tarde. Se asomó a la ventana de nuevo descubriendo una tarde triste y grisácea y allí volvió a encontrarse con la misma persona de antes. Gaara llevaba ya más de cuatro horas bajo su ventana, y aunque ahora no parecía tan decidido, y se apoyaba pesadamente sobre un árbol frente a su portal, seguía ahí.

En ese mismo instante, Hinata sintió todo su interior arder. Arder de rabia, de ira. Se mordió un labio con fuerza para contenerse, pero en ese instante lo que más deseaba era abrir la ventana y comenzar a gritarle improperios al pelirrojo, y si podía tirarle algún jarrón en la cabeza también lo haría, y con mucho gusto.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿No había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le había hecho?

Todas esas preguntas aparecieron por su mente y, por suerte para ella, se felicitó internamente por no tener ganas de llorar. Realmente, ahora de lo que tenía ganas era de destrozar cosas.

Encontró una revista vieja sobre moda. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí, tal vez alguna de sus amigas se la dejaría olvidada tiempo atrás. Sin importarle nada, la cogió y con un grito comenzó a arrancar hojas y hacerlas añicos descargando toda su frustración.

Pese a que recoger los pedazos del suelo hubiese sido un buen entretenimiento, no lo hizo. En su lugar la dejó allí tirada por el suelo y se encargaba de pisotearla fuertemente cada vez que pasaba por allí.

Había conseguido sobrevivir a la tarde y ahora que comenzaba a oscurecer, volvió a prepararse una cena elaborada, volvió a poner una mesa cuidadosa y volvió a fregar los platos con dedicación. Incluso se acostó en la cama aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder dormir.

Cinco minutos antes se había vuelto a asomar por la ventana y allí estaba Gaara. Esta vez sentado en el banco bajo el árbol frente a su portal. Parecía agotado y algo abatido, y esta imagen no dejaba de repetirse en la mente de Hinata una y otra vez.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto baño. Se prepararía un baño caliente, con velas, sales, y música chill out, leería un buen libro y tras una hora o así, saldría de allí arrugada como una pasa pero relajada y como nueva.

Por desgracia para ella, era una romántica empedernida y la mayoría de libros que tenía hablaban sobre épicos romances y grandes dramas. La única novela policiaca que había podido encontrar hablaba sobre un loco psicópata que se dedicaba a espiar a sus víctimas durante días mientras estaban en casa. ¿De qué le sonaba aquello?

De cualquier forma, el baño, las sales y la música sí que cumplieron con su cometido y cuando salió de la bañera, se secó el pelo y lo recogió todo, se sentía tan relajada que supo que se quedaría dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada de su cama.

No obstante, vio a través de la ventana una repentina luz que pronto vino acompañada por un fuerte trueno. En ese momento se percató de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y su mente no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse nuevamente.

Con miedo se acercó una última vez al ventanal de su salón y se asomó con cuidado. Efectivamente una lluvia torrencial caía sobre la ciudad. Su corazón de pronto dejó de latir.

Y ahí estaba él, ahí seguía él. Tras más de doce horas y una terrible tormenta no se había movido de su sitio en el banco. Tan sólo trataba levemente de agazaparse en su chaqueta.

Hinata no pudo evitar una exclamación. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, por mucho que le doliera todo lo que había pasado, simplemente no podía dejarle ahí a la intemperie. Era algo que ella como persona no podía permitir, o eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma.

Se abalanzó a toda prisa sobre el telefonillo y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta del portal. Cuando pudo escuchar que esta se abría lo soltó y sin llegar a colgar de nuevo, retrocedió un par de pasos. Acababa de entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p>Gaara no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando en la puerta, ni quería saberlo. Ni siquiera se había llevado su reloj consigo precisamente para evitar la tentación de conocer cuántas horas llevaba esperando. Sólo creyó desfallecer cuando comenzó a llover, pero aun así aguantó. Estaba muerto de frío y calado hasta los huesos, pero no le importó.<p>

Cuando comenzó a escuchar el silbido que hacía la puerta del portal abriéndose, al principio no se lo podía creer. Reaccionó en seguida y entró rápidamente con miedo a que Hinata cambiara de opinión.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras del edificio, saltándose algunos escalones para llegar más rápido al segundo piso y casi sin aire, frenó junto a la puerta del piso. Al encontrarla cerrada, llamó al timbre.

Hinata creía que moriría de un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Trató de controlar sus nervios, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. En el umbral se encontró a Gaara, completamente empapado y tratando de regular su respiración tras subir a toda prisa. Algunas gotas caían sobre su rostro a través de los mechones pelirrojos de su pelo rebelde. Y, tal vez fuera por llevar varios días sin verle, a Hinata le pareció más guapo que nunca.

—Hin…

—¡Toma! —le cortó la joven antes de que Gaara pudiera decir palabra.

Le tendió un par de prendas de ropa y tomándolo por el brazo le hizo entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Es algo de ropa de Neji —le explicó—. El baño está allí, date una ducha y entra en calor, yo pondré a secar tu ropa mojada —añadió a toda prisa.

Tal vez por la sorpresa, o porque Hinata le arrastró hasta el aseo y cerró la puerta, Gaara no fue capaz de decir nada.

Una vez que él desapareció en el baño, la joven suspiró. Impedirle hablar era una buena estrategia pero sabía que de ahora en adelante, cuando saliera de la ducha, no le iba a funcionar.

El pelirrojo todavía no había sido capaz de analizar todo lo sucedido pero dado que estaba helado de frío decidió hacerle caso. Cuanto antes se duchara antes saldría y podría hablar con ella.

Un par de minutos después, salió del baño con unos vaqueros oscuros algo gastados y una simple camiseta blanca. Hinata le maldijo por haber tardado tan poco.

—Hinata —comenzó a hablar de nuevo pero ella le silenció levantando una mano que acto seguido se convirtió en un dedo índice indicándole el sofá.

—Ahí —fue todo lo que le respondió ella.

Nuevamente Gaara obedeció, se sentó en el sofá y encontró sobre la mesa de café frente a él una taza de leche con galletas de chocolate.

Ahora que había podido finalmente estar en paz con sus sentimientos, se preguntó a sí mismo si era capaz de quererla incluso más. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, de como la había hecho sufrir, ella aún era capaz de prepararle un vaso de leche caliente con galletas para evitar que se resfriara.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hinata fingió no prestarle atención y recogió su ropa mojada del suelo del cuarto de baño para después meterla en la secadora.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó ella de pronto al ver que había acabado con sus galletas.

—Sí —le dijo él. Llevaba todo el día sin comer, la respuesta era obvia. Cuando la joven le llevó una bandeja con más, preguntó—. ¿Las has hecho tú?

—Sí —respondió ella algo cortante.

La tensión era bastante evidente y el nerviosismo palpable sobre todo en Hinata. No obstante, Gaara estaba decidido, ya había llegado demasiado lejos y esta vez no lo iba a echar todo a perder.

Optó por permanecer en silencio mientras disfrutaba de su improvisada cena. Llevaba todo el día pensando qué le podía decir y cómo se lo iba a decir y ahora se sorprendía encontrándose sin palabras.

Hinata creía que iba a morir presa del pánico y la ansiedad. Tener a Gaara en la misma habitación, a tan poca distancia y sin pronunciar palabra estaba acabando con ella.

En cuanto el pelirrojo dio buena cuenta de toda la comida, la joven cogió las cosas y desapareció en la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos y no salía de allí.

—Hinata, por favor déjame hablar —le pidió de nuevo, todavía desde el salón.

Fue en ese momento cuando la Hyuga supo que no tenía escapatoria, todo lo que podía hacer era enfrentar toda la realidad. Salió de la cocina y aguantó la mirada aguamarina de su todavía esposo.

—Gaara, creo que ya no hay nada que me puedas decir —le dijo ella pausadamente pero con seriedad.

—Te debo una explicación —respondió él tranquilamente ante lo cual Hinata no pudo evitar una ligera risa sarcástica.

—Oh, ¿ahora ya me debes una explicación? —replicó moviéndose airada por el salón— ¿de verdad hay algo más que deba saber?

—Por favor… —comenzó Gaara en tono conciliador.

—¡No! —exclamó Hinata perdiendo la compostura.

La joven comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Tenerlo allí, delante de ella, era demasiado como para soportarlo.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta… de que no quiero verte? Me hace daño…

—Hinata… —fue capaz de decir Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros levemente.

—No, suéltame —le dijo casi en tono de súplica y comenzando a llorar definitivamente.

En cuanto dijo esto se separó de nuevo de él y comenzó a tomar distancia. Para cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde. La joven corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró allí.

—Por favor, márchate Gaara —escuchó que le decía entrecortadamente.

El pelirrojo suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Se acercó hacia la puerta cerrada ante él y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Hasta ahora las puertas cerradas siempre le habían impedido salir al exterior, era curioso que fuera ahora una puerta cerrada la que no le dejara entrar.

—Hinata, ¿te das cuenta de que ahí encerrada ya no tienes más remedio que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte? —le dijo mientras se la imaginaba a ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza en cuanto comprendiera este hecho.

Sabía que ahora Hinata no tenía a dónde ir y que le escucharía aunque realmente no quisiera. Era su oportunidad de decir todo aquello que debía haber dicho tiempo atrás y no se había atrevido a reconocer, a explicar todo aquello que nunca debió ocurrir, y sobre todo a pedir perdón.

—N-ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —titubeó Gaara.

De inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo. Por fin había logrado que Hinata le escuchara, si bien de una forma un tanto extraña, y ahora que sólo tenía que hablar, se encontraba sin palabras.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No tiene sentido que niegue nada porque todo lo que ha ocurrido es cierto, todos los motivos son ciertos. Sé que jamás debí haber accedido a los planes de Orochimaru pero era la única alternativa que había si quería recibir mi herencia, y estaba tan desesperado… sabía cómo era tu familia y su empresa en este aspecto y esta fue la única forma de acercarme ellos para cumplir con lo que Orochimaru me estaba ordenando —le explicó—. Yo sólo quería que se me reconociera por lo que soy, por cómo soy. Por eso las acciones de la empresa de mi padre me parecían tan importantes como para hacer algo así. Qué idiota.

Realmente su última frase iba tanto dirigida a su yo pasado como al presente. Lo estaba arreglando todo perfectamente, nótese la ironía. Volvió a reprenderse mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? ¿De verdad estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con Hinata metiendo el dedo en la herida y explicándole analíticamente por qué había hecho todo lo que hizo?

—N-ni siquiera te paraste a pensar en lo que me estabas haciendo… —escuchó que le decía la entrecortada voz de Hinata desde la habitación, pero con cierta dureza.

El joven sabía que el tono de reproche era evidente, pero se sintió aliviado al saber que ella le estaba escuchando y, si bien a través de la puerta, estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—Lo sé, fui un estúpido, estaba tan obsesionado por obtener mi herencia que ni siquiera me paré a pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que era horrible, pero aun así lo hice. No tengo excusa —le respondió.

Gaara no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. En momentos como este deseaba poder ser una persona normal, capaz de comunicarse y no ser tan socialmente inepto.

—En ese momento estaba tan ciego. Lo único que me importaba era que la gente me viera como soy, pero realmente lo había confundido con querer obtener reconocimiento —afirmó—. Desde que toda esta locura del matrimonio comenzó, tú siempre viste cosas en mí que yo siempre había deseado. Cosas buenas por una vez. Y yo vi cosas en ti que…

El joven titubeó. Si bien en los últimos días se había acostumbrado, quizá más por necesidad que por verdadera convicción, a mostrar sus sentimientos, todavía le resultaba incómodo y se sentía fuera de lugar. No pudo evitar pensar que sólo conseguiría ponerse en ridículo, y que nada de lo que dijera haría que Hinata le perdonara.

Suspiró armándose nuevamente de valor, tenía que decirlo, no podía seguir reservándose cosas tan importantes sólo para él.

—Lo que vi en ti me ha hecho sentir cosas que siempre pensé que no estaban a mi alcance —dijo por fin—, sentimientos que estaban prohibidos para mí.

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos.

—¿S-sentir? —preguntó la suave voz de Hinata desde el interior.

—Hinata, te quiero —contestó Gaara sin rodeos—. Ni… ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió ni cuándo, tampoco sé si realmente existe un momento concreto en el que te enamoras de una persona pero… en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos he descubierto cosas tan buenas sobre ti que… no sabría cómo explicarlo… tú me aceptas tal y como soy… y a mí me gusta todo de ti y… ¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo!

Tras su última exclamación Gaara se sentó en el suelo, derrotado. Odiaba estar tan perdido y no tener el control de la situación, pero sobre todo odiaba verse incapaz de explicarle a Hinata con palabras todo lo que sentía y con toda la intensidad que lo sentía.

—Al final quería hacer las cosas bien. Por eso pretendía que nos casáramos de nuevo. Esta vez de forma real sin ningún motivo más allá de nuestros sentimientos —continuó de nuevo, con más calma—. Perdóname. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

Esperó expectante una respuesta de Hinata que sin embargo no llegó. Esos segundos de completo silencio le bastaron para percatarse nuevamente de lo curioso de la situación. Sonrió y finalmente suspiró.

—Es bastante irónico… toda mi vida he deseado que se abriera la puerta y me dejaran salir, y ahora todo lo que quiero es que me dejes entrar…

Una vez más se volvió a hacer el silencio en la casa y Gaara se sintió desesperado. Ya no sabía qué más hacer o decir para que Hinata entendiera todo lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Se dejó caer completamente contra la pared, abatido. Sentía que había fracasado por completo.

Pasaron unos minutos, los suficientes para que el joven perdiera la noción del tiempo, pero no se movió. Realmente no porque todavía tuviera esperanzas de que Hinata acabara hablando con él sino porque realmente no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y marcharse de allí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con tanto cuidado y silenciosamente que Gaara sólo se percató de la presencia de Hinata cuando esta estaba ya a menos de un metro de él.

La joven sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y la observó sorprendido. En ese instante parecía tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Hinata pero aún más cuando esta se arrodilló y sentándose a su lado le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y cuanto más lloraba, más se aferraba a él. Tras el desconcierto inicial, le correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Pasaron unos minutos sin moverse de allí, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Sólo cuando sintió que Hinata se calmaba, Gaara decidió volver a hablar.

—Te quiero, Hinata.

La joven alzó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos aguamarina que tanto adoraba. En ellos pudo ver todas sus emociones reflejadas con gran intensidad, una intensidad abrumadora. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al escuchar aquellas palabras y se sintió ligera por un momento, como si un gran peso se hubiera retirado de su corazón.

En el fondo Hinata sabía que era tonta. Que después de todo lo que le había hecho no debía ni dignarse a dirigirle la palabra, pero simplemente no podía hacer algo así. Verle allí sentado, tan vulnerable como lo era ella misma en ese momento la conmovía.

—Yo también te quiero, Gaara —contestó ella en un leve susurro, pero sin atisbo de duda.

De pronto el rostro del joven se iluminó y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Hinata podía sentir como la desesperación le abandonaba al haberle escuchado responderle con esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Por favor, perdóname —escuchó que él le decía sin separarse de ella.

Esta vez la joven sí se separó levemente de él. En su rostro todavía mantenía su pequeña sonrisa. Gaara la observó expectante. Ella alzó las manos para enjugarse las lágrimas que todavía corrían libremente por sus mejillas para acto seguido llevarlas a ambos lados del rostro del pelirrojo. Entonces, se acercó nuevamente a él y le besó con ternura.

Tras un segundo de sorpresa, Gaara le correspondió. Volver a sentir los suaves labios de Hinata junto a los suyos era maravilloso e indescriptible. La abrazó aún más si cabe. Una cálida sensación se apoderó de su interior al comprender lo que la joven trataba de transmitirle con ese beso y no pudo evitar un leve suspiro de alivio y emoción contenida.

Al percatarse de esto, Hinata se separó de nuevo y le observó con cariño. Gaara le mostró una de sus pequeñas y poco habituales sonrisas, dirigidas casi en exclusiva sólo para ella y la volvió a besar, pero con más intensidad.

Esto pilló por sorpresa a la joven y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó de espaldas al suelo, llevándose a Gaara sobre ella. Hinata no pudo evitar reír levemente, aun con sus labios todavía capturados por los del pelirrojo. Definitivamente era un tonta por haberle perdonado tan fácilmente, pero en ese mismo instante era la tonta más feliz del mundo, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Se dejó besar y separó los labios para dejar paso a Gaara. Este, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a jugar con su lengua con renovada intensidad. Hinata decidió participar en el juego y llevando la mano a su cuello, le acercó hacia sí para poder acceder a su boca del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo.

Esto sólo instó a Gaara a seguir, quien comenzó a trazar de forma ascendente las líneas del cuerpo de Hinata provocando un leve gemido en ella cuando llegó al pecho. Sus labios abandonaron la boca de la joven y comenzaron a dejar leves besos por su mandíbula y por su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un leve mordisco. Jamás se cansaría de saborear la suave y pálida piel de su mujer.

Hinata sentía que de nuevo la invadían sensaciones cálidas y placenteras que el dolor de los últimos días había hecho olvidar por completo. Se dejó besar y se dejó acariciar. Llevó la mano a la cabellera roja de su marido y le instó a seguir la línea de sus besos. Cuando nuevamente volvió a sentir un pequeño mordisco no pudo evitar un suspiro de excitación. Casi por instinto, aferró una de sus piernas a la cintura de Gaara atrayéndolo más si cabe hacia ella. En ese mismo momento pudo notar en su zona baja la creciente erección del joven quien, casi como un resorte, se volvió a incorporar.

Ante esto, Hinata se levantó a su vez algo descolocada y sorprendida por el movimiento tan repentino.

Gaara bajó la mirada. Casi se le podía notar algo avergonzado pese a su habitual inexpresividad. Se había dejado llevar y no estaba completamente seguro de si continuar con lo que estaban haciendo era buena idea o sólo empeoraría situación. A fin de cuentas, acababan de reconciliarse y llevar las cosas a ese nivel tan pronto quizá podría provocar que Hinata se arrepintiera de su decisión de perdonarle.

—Creo que no deberíamos continuar… —dijo en voz baja y dubitativo.

La propia Hinata se sorprendió al escucharle, no tanto por las palabras que había pronunciado sino por la forma en la que lo había hecho. Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había escuchado a Gaara hablar de forma tan indecisa.

En cuanto el pelirrojo se levantó, la joven sintió inmediatamente la falta de su calor y sobre todo de ese estado de excitación tan maravilloso en el que había entrado. Ya había comprobado que Gaara sentía físicamente la misma necesidad y la inseguridad en sus palabras sólo hacía que se reafirmara en esto. Puesto que él dudaba, ahora sería ella quien tomaría la decisión por los dos.

—Pues yo creo que deberíamos continuar —le respondió sin un atisbo de duda y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Gaara la observó con detenimiento y algo aturdido. Su parte masculina decidió tomar el control. Si ella estaba tan segura de hacerlo, no iba a ser él quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y la besó con fuerza. Hinata, sorprendida, casi vuelve a caer al suelo de no ser porque Gaara la sujetó. Ella rió, divertida ante el repentino arrebato de su marido pero no dejó ni un segundo de besarle. Pasados unos segundos, para sorpresa suya, el joven la tomó en brazos, se la llevó al dormitorio y la tendió sobre la cama. Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír con cariño ante los gestos tan atípicos del pelirrojo.

Gaara se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón prestados y volvió a colocarse sobre Hinata, esta vez en la cama. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven y pronto su ropa también comenzó a sobrar. Le retiró con urgencia la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos tirándola al suelo sin miramientos.

Casi al instante, atrapó con la boca uno de sus erectos pezones mientras que llevaba la mano a su otro pecho sin dejarlo desatendido. Hinata jadeó, alzó las manos hacia Gaara y entrelazó sus dedos con los cabellos alborotados de este mientras que la otra se posaba sobre la mano con la que él le masajeaba.

Cuando Gaara comenzó a ascender depositando besos por su pecho hasta llegar de nuevo con intensidad a su boca, Hinata se decidió a trazar las líneas de la espalda del joven atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Entonces, con ambas manos le empujó repentinamente con fuerza y consiguió tumbarlo en la cama para colocarse ella sentada encima de él.

La joven sonrió con ternura ante la mirada sorprendida que le dirigió Gaara y se agachó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él. Desde allí comenzó a besar su mandíbula y a acariciar su pecho con suavidad pero a la vez con decisión. Movía las caderas en un suave vaivén excitante, un claro anticipo de lo que pasaría a continuación. Sus besos se fueron deslizando hasta llegar a su abdomen y después a la frontera de su ropa interior.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia la de Gaara y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, este se volvió a incorporar con rapidez sobresaltando a la joven y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la cama pero fuertemente abrazados.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar notó como su mano se deslizaba poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta atravesar su ropa interior y una poderosa sensación de placer la inundó cuando las caricias llegaron a su sexo.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó aferrándose aún más a él.

Sintiendo los hábiles dedos de su marido en su interior, y el roce de sus cuerpos, piel con piel, Hinata se dejó llevar por la sensación liberadora que nacía dentro de ella al volver a tenerle cerca. Suspiró extasiada y le volvió a besar mientras movía las caderas instándole a continuar, profundizando el movimiento y el absoluto placer que le hacía sentir.

Gaara volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama sin romper ni un segundo su contacto y la besó con más intensidad del mismo modo que sus incursiones también se hicieron más certeras en el interior de Hinata. Esta rompió el beso para exclamar de nuevo su nombre y el joven se permitió una sonrisa contenida. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hacer sentir bien a Hinata después de tanto daño. Sólo quería verla feliz y disfrutar y la respuesta tan positiva a sus caricias después de todo lo que había ocurrido le hacía sentir fuerzas renovadas. No obstante, y siendo un poco egoísta, también sabía que necesitaba tenerla toda para él de inmediato.

La joven protestó con un ligero jadeo por la repentina falta de contacto pero Gaara se levantó igualmente. En apenas dos segundos se despojó de su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con Hinata y se colocó sobre ella de nuevo.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos y toda la urgencia con la que habían comenzado desapareció. En ellos sólo quedó reflejado el sentimiento más poderoso que los unía. Estaban enamorados y eso era lo único que importaba.

Volvieron a besarse al tiempo que Gaara la penetró lentamente, pero con decisión. Hinata sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se abandonaba al placer de sentirle en su interior. Aferró sus piernas a la cadera de su marido y dejó que este marcara el ritmo al principio tierno y sensual pero que poco a poco se volvía más rápido y profundo.

La joven volvió a gritar el nombre de su amante entre jadeos entrecortados mientras le pedía más intensidad. Tener a Gaara en su interior era la sensación más maravillosa e indescriptible que podía sentir y sabía que jamás se cansaría de estar con él. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor notó como sus paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro de su marido mientras una oleada de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta casi perder el sentido.

Al notar la fuerte sacudida del orgasmo de su esposa Gaara no pudo aguantar mucho más y tras pocas embestidas más él también le acompañaba en el éxtasis vaciándose por completo en el interior de su esposa.

Se dejó caer sobre ella unos segundos, agotado. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, sacó su miembro con cuidado provocando un leve jadeo de Hinata y se colocó a su lado, abrazándola.

Nuevamente ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos y ardiendo todavía de pasión. De nuevos sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño.

Cuando se separaron unos milímetros, Hinata le miró con una pequeña y apacible sonrisa. En ese momento, Gaara se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo y pudo comprobar por primera vez que no había un sentimiento más pleno que aquel de amar y sentirse amado. Y por esta misma razón, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por conservarlo para que ya nada ni nadie se lo pudiera arrebatar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!<strong>

**Debo reconocer que he tenido varios conflictos vitales con este capítulo (qué exagerada soy XD) El primero: Escribir lemon se me da fatal! T.T Pero como la experiencia sólo se consigue con la práctica la única forma de mejorar es seguir escribiendo jeje.**

**El segundo: En mi casa, en mi ciudad y ya no sé si en todo mi país al teléfono que comunica la casa con la puerta del portal se le llama "telefonillo" pero no sé si en el resto de países se le dice igual así que sí, tuve un gran conflicto y no sabía cómo escribirlo de una forma neutra XD ya véis qué tontería. **

**Y el tercero y más importante: En mi casa, en mi ciudad... vale, entre las personas que conozco, y tampoco puedo generalizar en España así que hablo por mí, decir "te amo" suena muy... telenovela, poético, como poco natural y sobre todo muuuuy anticuado, por eso decimos "te quiero". Creo que en el resto de países pueda no ser así y os haya resultado raro cuando Gaara le dice "te quiero" en lugar de "te amo" pero es que a mí si me dicen "te amo" se me queda cara de la llama del Ola k Ase como mínimo. Por eso opté por escribir de forma que yo me sintiera más cómoda.**

**En fin, que menudo testamento me está saliendo hoy. Ya sabéis que me encanta leer vuestra opinión así que si me dejáis un review con cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, siempre serán bien recibidas y trataré de contestar lo mejor que pueda. ^^**

**¡Y ya me voy. Me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Almar-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola! Ya vuelvo con un nuevo capi, como prometí, esta vez he tardado mucho menos :)**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos, me alegran el día! jaja **

**Ahora no me entretengo más.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, sólo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 22<p>

Hinata debía reconocer que no existía una forma mejor de empezar el día que levantarse con los besos de Gaara. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si estaba empezando el día o más bien continuando la noche pero por la mañana.

Apenas había podido dormir unas pocas horas, no obstante se sentía llena de vitalidad. Gaara y ella habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor y aun así sentía que todavía no tenía suficiente de su marido. Por eso unos minutos atrás, cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a delinear su espalda con besos ella no tardó en girarse y reclamar sus labios nuevamente, todo rastro de sueño y cansancio olvidados casi por completo.

De un tirón, Gaara retiró la sábana que les separaba ordenando levemente el revoltijo de sábanas arrugadas y descolocadas en la que se había convertido la cama.

Nuevamente sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse peligrosamente y la mano del pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar suavemente la piel de su esposa. Ante este leve contacto, Hinata no pudo evitar un suspiro de placer pero pronto volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

—G-gaara… espera —le dijo cortando el beso repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este en un susurro y volviéndola a besar.

—S-si seguimos no vamos a salir de la cama en todo el día —contestó ella separándose de nuevo.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Gaara desinteresado mientras la atraía más hacia sí y prestaba más atención a las curvas de su cuerpo.

El joven dejó un rastro de pequeños besos hasta llegar al pecho de Hinata y comenzó a ascender la mano por su muslo lentamente.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó Hinata frenando el avance de su marido cuando este se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su intimidad— Q-quisiera ducharme…

—Hagámoslo juntos —replicó este con seriedad.

—Entonces no nos ducharíamos, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Ante una respuesta tan certera Hinata no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta ternura. Era muy curioso como su marido, siendo una persona tan fría y seria, en la intimidad era todo un hombre de sangre caliente.

—Lo digo en serio…

—Yo también. Es mi última oferta, Hinata, y además, es la única que nos satisface a los dos —contestó él con contundencia pero un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Pese a lo dicho, Gaara se hizo a un lado liberando a su esposa. Hinata aprovechó esto para sentarse en la cama y comprobar que su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo a una buena distancia. De pronto se sintió vergonzosamente desnuda y por instinto se tapó con la sábana provocando una ligera risa de su marido. Se giró algo extrañada para observarle y este le devolvió una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

—Es asombroso como puedes ser tan entregada durante el sexo y una vez que se acaba convertirte en un manojo de nervios y timidez.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban avergonzadas y trató de dirigirle una mirada de odio a su marido si bien sólo obtuvo una mueca adorable provocando que la sonrisa de Gaara se ampliara.

Con esta adorable ofuscación, la joven se enrolló la sábana al cuerpo y salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño.

En cuanto Gaara se quedó a solas no pudo evitar rememorar todos los sucesos del día anterior y en lo lejanos que parecían ahora aquellos días en los que lo creía todo perdido si bien apenas habían pasado algunas horas. En su lugar ahora se sentía tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo y sobre todo, aunque incluso a él le costara creerlo, feliz y enamorado, ¿quién le hubiera podido decir que alguna vez iba a ser capaz de sentirse así? De cualquier forma tampoco le hubiera creído.

—Gaara, ¿vienes a la ducha o no? —escuchó que le llamaba Hinata.

Ni medio segundo después, el pelirrojo ya estaba en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el baño al encuentro de su esposa. Si ella había aceptado su oferta, él tenía toda la intención de aprovecharla.

* * *

><p>Hinata no podía dejar de observar el rostro apacible de su esposo mientras este comía con tranquilidad una porción de la tarta de limón que había preparado algún día atrás. Gaara, al percatarse de este hecho, le dirigió su propia mirada cargada de intensidad.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh, pensaba… ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo… a lo de… Orochimaru… —contestó ella pronunciando el nombre en voz baja y sombría.

Antes de responderle, Gaara se tomó unos segundos durante los cuales dejó su plato sobre la mesa y se irguió lo suficiente en su silla para observar detenidamente a Hinata.

—La verdad es que no he planeado nada. Estos últimos días sólo pensaba en ti —le dijo con contundente sinceridad provocando que la joven se ruborizara.

Hinata se preguntó por un momento si su marido era verdaderamente consciente del efecto que tenían en ella todas esas confesiones incluso aunque lo dijera con su tono más frío y monótono.

—Pero algo habrá que hacer ¿no? Tus hermanos también se han visto involucrados —continuó ella una vez se hubo repuesto de su timidez.

—Lo sé… tan sólo todavía no sé el qué.

—Deberías llamar a tus hermanos y planear algo juntos —le aconsejó Hinata.

La joven sentía que quizá se estuviera inmiscuyendo demasiado pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Tras todo el daño que había causado Orochimaru se sorprendió a sí misma deseando venganza. Le parecía intolerable que aquel hombre pudiera acabar saliéndose con la suya.

—Lo haré, pero hoy no. Hoy quiero estar contigo.

Nuevamente Hinata se ruborizó ante las palabras de su marido. Sentía que la felicidad la embriagaba y se le escapó una dulce sonrisa, aun así, fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

—Pero Gaara… —comenzó a replicar.

—Está bien. ¿Si les llamo ahora y nos reunimos mañana te quedarás más tranquila? —le preguntó anticipándose a su réplica.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Dicho esto, Gaara se levantó y cogió su teléfono móvil ante la atenta mirada de Hinata. Mientras él hablaba, la joven no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de optimismo. No sabía muy bien cómo ni por qué pero estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien.

El pelirrojo optó por ser parco en palabras con sus hermanos aun sabiendo que estos deberían estar muy preocupados por él. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarles lo ocurrido pues como él bien había dicho, lo único que quería hacer ese día era estar con Hinata. Justo antes de volver a guardar el teléfono recordó que todavía había algo que debía hacer, así que volvió a cogerlo y a escribir en él: "_Todo está bien ahora, deja de preocuparte" _ y lo envió sin más dilación a Naruto o estaba seguro de que su amigo acabaría por volverse loco.

Ahora sí, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se percató de algo que había pasado por alto la noche anterior.

—Oye, Hinata. ¿Qué hace esa revista destrozada en el suelo?

En cuanto escuchó esta pregunta, la joven sintió que sus mejillas ardían y estaba segura de que se había puesto colorada como un tomate. No obstante, esto sólo hizo que la expectación de Gaara aumentara.

—Oh… verás… —comenzó dubitativa— La verdad… es que ayer estaba enfadada y me imaginaba que era tu cara.

Hinata cerró los ojos, completamente avergonzada, pero los abrió sorprendida al escuchar la suave risa de su marido.

—Sí, sin duda me lo merecía —afirmó este acercándose de nuevo a ella y mientras la estrechaba de nuevo entre sus brazos la volvió a besar.

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre se escuchó con fuerza por toda la casa anunciando una nueva llegada. Gaara apenas tardó un par de segundos en abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con su hermana y su novio un poco más retirado.<p>

En cuanto las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzaron, la mayor mostró una expresión de alivio al encontrar a Gaara en mejor estado, no obstante, en seguida su semblante se endureció.

—Temari —la saludó Kankuro saliendo a su encuentro y evitando que el duelo de miradas continuara—. Oh, también has traído a Shikamaru.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Aunque sea vago también es muy perceptivo y en cuanto supo lo que había ocurrido en la empresa enseguida se percató de que había algo más.

El mencionado se mordió la lengua para no contestar nada. Sabía de sobra que no había nada peor que replicar a su novia y optó por no discutir de modo que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de soslayo un tanto aburrida. No obstante, esta mirada no pasó desapercibida por Temari quien ya se disponía a contestarle algo si bien una nueva aparición consiguió evitarlo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó la mayor de los Sabaku abalanzándose sobre ella.

La joven, sorprendida por este repentino acto casi no pudo mantener el equilibrio, pero consiguió hacerlo y la abrazó igualmente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Temari— ¿Ya estás mejor? —añadió con preocupación.

—Bien, no te preocupes —le respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Si no, no estaría aquí ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón.

—¿Por qué no pasamos todos al comedor? —preguntó finalmente Gaara —Puesto que Baki ya llegó también hace rato, ya podemos empezar —añadió mientras entraban en dicha sala.

—En realidad yo también me he tomado la libertad de invitar a alguien más —comentó el mencionado en cuanto los vio llegar.

Casi en ese mismo instante el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y nuevamente fue Gaara quien se dirigió a abrir dejando al resto de asistentes acomodándose alrededor de la mesa. Tras unos segundos, reapareció en el cuarto seguido de dos personas más.

—Parece que los ancianos somos los últimos en llegar —comentó un hombre mayor con una apacible sonrisa.

—Uhmph —fue todo lo que contestó la mujer que la acompañaba justo antes de posar su mirada sobre Hinata—. Así que tú eres la famosa Hyuga.

—Oh, s-supongo que sí —fue todo lo que pudo responder ella algo cohibida.

—Hinata, ellos son los ancianos hermanos Chiyo y Ebizu. Son los accionistas más antiguos de la empresa —le explicó Temari—. Y supongo que a Baki ya lo conoces.

—Sí, ya nos han presentado antes cuando llegó.

Por lo que le había contado brevemente Gaara, Baki era muy respetado por los tres hermanos pues, en palabras suyas, todo lo que sabían sobre la empresa y sobre finanzas era gracias a él. Podía decirse que había sido su mentor desde que comenzaron a estudiar. Su rostro parecía serio y duro pero para Hinata le resultaba mucho menos intimidante que la mirada de la anciana tan gruñona, Chiyo, que en ese momento tenía delante.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y comenzamos a tratar lo importante? —sugirió Ebizu con calma.

—Estoy de acuerdo, joven, trae té —contestó su hermana señalando a Hinata.

—Oh, sí —respondió la joven recordando instantáneamente que se había dejado la bandeja preparada en la cocina y provocando que Gaara fulminara con la mirada a la anciana.

—¿Me podríais decir qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo con marcada molestia.

—Nos te enfades, joven, lo que pasa es que está de mal humor porque hace días que su nieto no la llama —les explicó Ebizo con una leve sonrisa y ganándose un refunfuño de su hermana mientras la Hyuga dejaba toda la mesa preparada y se volvía a sentar.

—Contestando a tu pregunta, Gaara, tal vez vosotros seáis los más damnificados por todo lo ocurrido, pero no sois los únicos perjudicados por las acciones de Orochimaru —respondió Baki con seriedad—. Durante muchos años ha demostrado ser un empresario muy capaz, pero también alguien de que quien no te puedes fiar.

—A decir verdad creo que el único que confiaba en él en la empresa era vuestro padre —añadió Chiyo.

—Sí, ¿pero hasta el punto de dejarle todo el poder en caso de que Gaara fuera incapaz de manejar la empresa? —preguntó Shikamaru con su habitual desgana.

—Es una decisión cuestionable, pero dada la confianza que le profesaba no resulta nada descabellada —contestó Ebizo.

—Uhm…

—¿En qué piensas, Shikamaru? —le preguntó Temari, interesada.

—Dados los hechos, lo que realmente resulta descabellado es que vuestro padre le dejara casi toda la propiedad en herencia a Gaara, de los tres hermanos, el único al que nunca aceptó —contestó este sin miramientos.

—Antes de morir se arrepintió de la forma en la que se había comportado con él todos estos años —intermedió Temari—. Darle la mayor parte de la herencia a él debió ser la forma que tuvo de compensarle y mostrarle su confianza.

—¿Y dejándoos a Kankuro y a ti con una mínima parte? —replicó Baki quien comenzaba a ver a dónde pretendía llegar Shikamaru.

—Mínima parte de la empresa —corrigió Kankuro—. En cuanto a bienes, inversiones y cuentas financieras estábamos los tres a la par.

—P-pero si heredarle la empresa fue su forma de decir que confiaba en Gaara… ¿por qué iba a dejarlo todo al cuidado de Orochimaru? —se atrevió Hinata a preguntar.

—Buena pregunta, joven —respondió Chiyo quien ya parecía de mejor humor y totalmente metida en el debate que tenía lugar.

—Tal vez no confiaba tanto como quería hacer ver. Nuestro padre siempre fue un hombre muy sensato y racional y querría asegurarse el buen funcionamiento de la empresa —opinó esta vez Temari sin verdadera convicción en su voz.

—De acuerdo ¿a dónde queréis llegar con todo esto? —preguntó Kankuro perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia.

—Lo que trataba de decir es que de todos los implicados, Orochimaru ha sido el verdaderamente beneficiado del testamento.

—Shikamaru, ¿insinúas que Orochimaru modificó el testamento de nuestro padre en su propio beneficio? —preguntó algo exaltada su novia.

—Es una posibilidad —le respondió este con su habitual desgana.

—¡Pero es imposible! El documento poseía la firma de mi padre, no puedo creerme que hubiera alguien capaz en el mundo de manipularle así —exclamó Temari—. Y aunque así fuera, no tenemos pruebas y tardaríamos años en demostrarlo y con Gaara incapacitado, Orochimaru podrá hacer y deshacer a su antojo hasta entonces.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que se demuestre lo contrario —opinó Hinata con confianza—. Los informes psicológicos de los que dispone Orochimaru son muy antiguos, tienen todos más de diez años por lo que no tienen gran validez. Además, si se diera el caso, yo soy psicóloga y he pasado más tiempo con él que nadie.

—También eres su mujer, no creo que tu testimonio ni tu análisis puedan ser válidos —le respondió Kankuro.

De pronto Hinata pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero ni un segundo después, su mirada volvió a estar llena de decisión.

—Soy una Hyuga, nadie, ni siquiera un juez, se atreverá a poner en duda mi testimonio.

Pese a las dudas que pudiera ocasionarle esta última afirmación, Gaara no podía evitar observar con emoción contenida a su esposa, si bien en su estoico rostro apenas de dibujó expresión alguna. Tan sólo ver cómo estaba tan dispuesta y decidida a ayudarle y defenderle ante quien fuera le hacía sentirse bien. Le hacía sentirse especial y optimista.

El pelirrojo había optado por permanecer en silencio a lo largo de toda la conversación. Debía reconocer que estaba totalmente perdido por lo que se había limitado a escuchar todo lo que el resto de asistentes tuviera que decir. No obstante, temía que la conversación estaba tomando un matiz bastante descabellado con las suposiciones de Shikamaru. Lo que más temía de todo es que empezaba a pensar que había bastante razón en esas suposiciones.

—En cualquier caso, eso tampoco nos libra de años de pleitos y juicios. Tiempo suficiente para que Orochimaru pueda maniobrar —concluyó Baki.

—¿De modo que o demostramos que la teoría loca de Shikamaru es correcta o no hay nada que hacer? —preguntó Kankuro con aire pesimista.

—Si de verdad queréis demostrarlo os resultará muy complicado, cuando enfermó, vuestro padre comenzó a actuar de forma muy extraña —opinó Ebizo algo pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraña? —preguntó Gaara con su habitual serenidad.

—Se volvió bastante huraño…

—Más huraño —intercedió Chiyo.

—Apenas salía de su casa y sólo permitía que Orochimaru le interrumpiera cuando estaba trabajando. Al principio creíamos que estaban planeando una nueva estrategia juntos…

—Quizá fuera el testamento —dijo Kankuro.

—Quizá —contestó Chiyo—. Es bastante probable y eso explicaría en cierto modo alguna de sus actitudes. Lo que jamás entenderé es por qué en un momento tan delicado de salud optó por cambiar de médico.

—¿Cambiar de médico? —preguntó Temari tremendamente extrañada— Él siempre solicitó que lo revisara Tsunade Senju o tú en su lugar.

—Exacto, y sin embargo, cuando prescindió de los servicios de Tsunade no fue capaz de venir a llamarme a mí —replicó la aludida con molestia.

—Mujer, es lógico. De todas las ramas científicas te especializaste en venenos ¿quién confiaría en un médico así? —exclamó Ebizu ganándose una mirada de odio de su hermana.

Tras lo dicho se hizo el silencio en la sala. Nadie quería pronunciar palabra pero de pronto la misma idea parecía rondar por la mente de todos, quienes se miraban expectantes.

—Olvidadlo —dijo por fin Gaara con tono sombrío.

—¡Gaara! —le reprendió Temari.

—En realidad, fue Orochimaru quien le recomendó a su último médico.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Temari de nuevo.

—Pero es todo tan conveniente… —le respondió Kankuro— El más beneficiado por la muerte de nuestro padre ha sido Orochimaru y casualmente fue este quien le recomendó un nuevo último doctor…

—¿De verdad sospecháis que Orochimaru conspiró para matar a nuestro padre? —preguntó Gaara con algo de escepticismo en la voz, si bien en su interior la idea estaba tomando forma.

—Sea cierto o no, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —opinó Shikamaru—. Hay que encontrar a ese tipo.

—Kabuto Yakushi.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Baki?

—He dicho, Kabuto Yakushi. El nombre del médico, todavía lo recuerdo.

—No me suena de nada —concluyó con contundencia Kankuro—. ¿Crees que podríamos obtener sus datos en la base de datos de la empresa?

—Lo dudo. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas Orochimaru se habrá cubierto bien las espaldas.

—¿Ni siquiera una imagen?

—Es complicado pero lo puedo intentar. Hace años de esto pero estoy seguro de que fue en alguna ocasión a la empresa y allí siempre llevamos un registro de los visitantes.

—Con una foto y un nombre es más que suficiente —escucharon que decía Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Temari extrañada.

—Si se trata de encontrar personas, conozco a los mejores rastreadores —le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad creciente cuando comenzaron a escuchar lo que parecían ladridos al otro lado de la línea mientras la joven retiraba el aparato unos centímetros de su oído. Finalmente, cuando lo que comenzó a escucharse parecía ser por fin una voz, Hinata con una ligera sonrisa dijo:

—Kiba, tengo un importante trabajo para vosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí por el momento.<strong>

**Debo decir que me estoy empezando a poner algo nostálgica porque el fic está llegando a su fin. Ooooohhhh. Me gustan las historias largas que no se alargan así que, si bien tengo un conflicto con el guión que hice para la historia y no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos quedan XD sí que os puedo decir que estos ya se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, epílogo incluido.**

**En cualquier caso, ya sabéis que me podéis dejar un review contándome qué os ha parecido el capítulo, si teneis alguna duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, trataré de responderos lo mejor que pueda ^^**

**Ais! Ya me vuelve el ataque de nostalgia! Y encima estoy triste porque con la universidad no me ha quedado tiempo para hacerme un cosplay para el salón del manga de mi ciudad dentro de unas semanas T_T Menos mal que tengo el cosplay de Juvia del Salón del manga de Alicante, que me encantará lucirlo de nuevo xDD **

**Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya ya antes de que siga desvariando más jeje  
><strong>

**¡Un beso!**

**Almar-chan**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! Lamento el retraso pero como ya sabéis este cuatrimestre estoy super liada con la universidad y ahora mismo estoy de exámenes (¡los últimos de la carrera!) y no tengo tiempo para nada u.u**

**No me voy a entretener mucho más.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia. **

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 23<p>

—¡Hinata!

Fue todo lo que la joven pudo escuchar antes de que la persona a quien había abierto la puerta se abalanzara sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo. Tras un segundo de confusión, ella también le abrazó levemente.

—Kiba, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó con voz tranquila cuando se separaron.

—¡Enfadado! —replicó este— Hace mucho que no sabemos nada ti, empezábamos a pensar que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros.

Esta última afirmación fue corroborada por un par de ladridos justo a su lado. El enorme perro blanco, Akamaru, la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Kiba, no la molestes. Hinata también tiene una vida y un trabajo que sacar adelante. Además, los buenos camaradas nunca se olvidan entre ellos, por mucho que pase el tiempo.

—Shino… —le saludó la joven con una gran sonrisa— Me alegro mucho de veros. Tienes razón, estos últimos meses mi vida ha sido un poco caótica.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—Se ha casado —dijo una voz tras ellos mientras hacían aparición en el salón los tres hermanos Sabaku.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kiba, alterado— ¿Así, sin más? ¿Y no nos invitas?

—Qué extraño, siendo una Hyuga lo lógico en un evento de estas características es que hubiera tenido gran repercusión —opinó Shino con más tranquilidad.

—Eso es porque se casó sin avisar en Las Vegas —continuó explicándoles Kankuro con una amplia sonrisa para mayor sorpresa de los recién llegados.

Kiba se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que su perro Akamaru, y consiguió balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido antes de gritar a todo pulmón:

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Oh, vaya, qué desenlace tan inesperado.

—Calla, Shino —espetó Kiba con voz sombría—. P-pero si tú… Hinata, tú eres… ¿Cómo has…? ¿¡Con quién!?

Puesto que la única pregunta que había logrado articular su amigo con mayor claridad había sido la última, Hinata decidió contestar. No pudo evitar un ligero suspiro y al ver que su marido se adelantaba hasta colocarse junto a ella, le tomó del brazo y observó a los dos detectives.

—Shino, Kiba… Akamaru —dijo con seriedad—. Os presento a Sabaku no Gaara, mi marido.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue inesperadamente Shino quien decidió hablar.

—Felicidades por vuestras nupcias —se limitó a contestar mostrando una minúscula sonrisa en su inexpresivo rostro.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto con gratitud y mientras le sonreía, pudo comprobar que Kiba comenzó a reaccionar.

—¿Sabaku? ¿De la familia Sabaku de Shuukaku corp.? —preguntó este dubitativo.

—Así es —contestó Gaara, impasible.

—¿No son ambas empresas familiares competencia directa? —preguntó esta vez Shino con suspicacia.

Pese al desconcierto inicial, Hinata había podido comprobar cómo la actitud de sus amigos comenzaba a cambiar por completo. Su faceta de investigadores, de detectives, les estaba indicando que ahí pasaba algo más.

—Kiba, Shino, os he llamado porque necesitábamos a alguien de total confianza para lo que está ocurriendo —comenzó Hinata a explicar sin más dilación—. Sé que os resultará algo extraño y confuso al principio pero os aseguro que si nos ayudáis será todo un empujón para vuestras carreras, quién sabe si quizá consigáis por fin el ascenso…

Los dos detectives mencionados se miraron algo extrañados. Finalmente fue Kiba quien se adelantó y observó a la joven con seriedad.

—Hinata, eres nuestra amiga, si necesitas ayuda, sólo nos la tienes que pedir y lo haremos, da igual nuestra posición.

Ella les dirigió una mirada cargada de gratitud.

—Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda.

—¡Aceptamos! Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas y de qué se trata —exclamó Kiba.

—¿Por qué no pasamos todos de nuevo a la sala? —sugirió Temari indicándoles el camino— Por cierto, ¿de qué os conocéis vosotros tres?

—Hinata colabora con la policía, con nosotros en concreto, elaborando perfiles psicológicos y prestando asesoramiento. Además, también presta ayuda psicológica a víctimas y familiares si se diera el caso —le contestó Kiba con algo más de seriedad—. ¡Hacemos un equipo perfecto! —añadió volviendo a su tono más escandaloso.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, Hinata no pudo evitar una ligera risa alegre ante el comentario de su amigo. Debía reconocer que le encantaba su trabajo con ellos. Ayudar a capturar criminales siempre le pareció una idea apasionante.

Una vez que se realizaron en resto de presentaciones y comenzaron de nuevo el relato de lo sucedido con el padre de Gaara y Orochimaru, a todos les sorprendió el gran cambio de actitud en Kiba, ya que Shino siempre se había mantenido serio y estoico. Ambos se limitaron a tomar notas importantes y hacer las preguntas oportunas en cada momento. Se notaba que se tomaban su trabajo muy en serio y el hecho de que esta vez fuera para ayudar a su amiga suponía un aliciente extra.

—De modo que lo que necesitamos es encontrar a este tipo, Kabuto —dijo señalando la imagen que Baki les había proporcionado—, que podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo, interrogarle y encontrar pruebas que lo incriminen por el asesinato de vuestro padre y que también incriminen al actual dueño de la empresa, Orochimaru.

—Una síntesis muy acertada —le concedió Shino.

—Sé que los que os pido es muy complicado pero…

—Hinata, despreocúpate. ¿Desde cuándo ha sido fácil pillar a los malos? —se apresuró Kiba a interrumpir a su amiga quien ya les miraba con gesto de preocupación— Has hecho bien en llamarnos, si nosotros no podemos, nadie lo hará —dijo con confianza.

—Aunque es probable que nos tome un tiempo dada la escasa información —opinó Shino de forma más realista.

—Así que dinos, como cuarto miembro del grupo, porque sabes que el tercero es Akamaru —aclaró provocando una leve sonrisa divertida en Hinata y un pequeño ladrido de orgullo en su perro—, ¿tienes algún aporte que hacer a la investigación?

La joven, algo más animada adquirió una postura pensativa que todos los allí presentes sólo podían catalogar como adorable. Tras unos segundos pensando, suspiró.

—La verdad es que con tan pocas pistas es bastante complicado —afirmó—. Pero si nuestras sospechas son ciertas entonces debe ser una persona reservada y poco llamativa, pero agradable y…

—Sí… el típico "era muy buen vecino, siempre saludaba" —concluyó Kiba provocando nuevamente una sonrisa en la Hyuga. Sus descripciones siempre le habían parecido de lo más extrañas pero… si lo pensaba bien… siempre eran tremendamente acertadas—. Bien, por el momento nosotros hemos terminado —dijo finalmente cerrando su libreta de notas y levantándose de la silla.

—Le aconsejaríamos, señor Sabaku, que desaparezca de escena por el momento —añadió Shino haciendo lo mismo.

—Y al resto haced vida normal, lo importante es no levantar sospechas de que esta investigación se está llevando a cabo o eso les pondría sobre aviso.

—¿Normal? ¡Orochimaru nos ha echado de nuestra propia empresa! —exclamó Temari algo alterada.

—Cuando me refiero a vida normal me refiero a hacer lo que sería habitual en estos casos —aclaró Kiba—. Es lógico pensar que tomaréis medidas legales contra él. Como ya os he dicho, lo importante es desviar la atención de nuestra investigación.

—De acuerdo —cedió Temari a regañadientes.

Dicho esto, Hinata se levantó junto a los dos detectives y les acompañó a la puerta de salida.

—Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad —les agradeció ella con sinceridad.

—Hinata… —comenzó Shino con algo de seriedad.

—Sabemos que hay algo que no nos has contado, sólo hemos hablado de lo relacionado con la empresa y el posible homicidio del padre de los Sabaku pero no qué haces tú metida en todo este lío.

La joven agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Es cierto que no les había contado toda la verdad respecto a su matrimonio pese a que ha sido una parte importante de todo el asunto. La razón era básicamente que Kiba y Shino eran grandes amigos suyos y sabía que en cuanto se enteraran de todo reaccionarían de forma muy sobreprotectora contra Gaara. Y ahora que todo volvía a marchar en su relación no quería aumentar los problemas.

—En cualquier caso no vamos a presionarte para contarnos algo que no quieras —continuó Shino—. No obstante, mantente al margen todo lo que sea posible.

Hinata volvió a alzar la cabeza y les mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo—. Sí, os prometo que me mantendré al margen todo lo posible.

En cuanto terminaron de despedirse, ambos detectives, junto a Akamaru, se marcharon y no tardaron mucho más en hacerlo los otros tres invitados hasta que sólo quedaron en la casa Hinata y los tres hermanos Sabaku, dos de los cuales, agotados, también se disponían a retirarse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Temari se abalanzó sobre Hinata con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con marcada preocupación en la voz.

La joven, quien no podía ver a su cuñada puesto que todavía la tenía abrazada, le pasó suavemente el brazo por la espalda.

—Sí. Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí —le respondió con tranquilidad provocando una ligera risa en la Sabaku.

—Tienes razón —dijo separándose por fin de ella y mostrándole una radiante sonrisa—. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero ya se ha hecho tarde y Shikamaru me está esperando en el coche.

—Lo comprendo.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Dicho esto, su sonrisa se borró para dirigirle una mirada glacial a Gaara, quien se estaba despidiendo de Kankuro. El hermano mediano también abrazó a Hinata con fuerza y se marchó de allí siguiendo a Temari.

La joven Hyuga esperó a que el coche saliera de la propiedad para cerrar, mientras se despedía ligeramente con la mano.

Ni medio segundo después, sintió unos brazos rodeándole con cuidado la cintura y el calor de su marido en su espalda. Permanecieron allí, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía el uno del otro.

—Mi hermana todavía está enfadada —dijo finalmente Gaara.

—Dale tiempo. Ella tiene mucho carácter.

—Está decepcionada.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para encarar a su marido, quien la miraba con algo de preocupación. Su rostro además reflejaba algunas muestras de cansancio. Habían sido unos días bastante agitados, tanto para mal… como para bien.

La joven meditó por unos instantes sus palabras. Sabía que Gaara no era una persona que agradeciera palabras reconfortantes pero sin sentido, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era simplemente aceptar la realidad.

—Es… lógico —fue capaz de decir—. Pero también estás intentando solucionarlo y resarcirte y eso ella también lo puede ver. Por eso, dale tiempo.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción —aceptó finalmente.

—Exacto —exclamó Hinata mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Me temo que ya es hora de que me vaya yo también.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó Gaara, extrañado.

—Sí. Ya les has oído, hay que hacer vida normal, dadas las circunstancias. Si por algún motivo Orochimaru descubre que estamos juntos podría empezar a sospechar que estamos tramando algo.

Pese a lo dicho, el pelirrojo no se separó ni un centímetro de ella. Su lado más racional, casi todo su ser, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso mismo era lo correcto y también que era necesario si querían tener éxito en su misión. Sin embargo, todo eso le daba igual y no tenía intención de alejarla de su lado.

—¿Significa eso que no nos podremos ver hasta que tus compañeros encuentren a Kabuto? —dijo con tanta seriedad que su pregunta parecía una afirmación.

—Eso me temo —le respondió Hinata agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

Realmente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de tener que separarse nuevamente después de todo lo que había pasado, pero sabían que era la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias.

—Si tuviéramos que actuar con "normalidad, dadas las circunstancias" —comenzó a decir Gaara, tomando a Hinata ligeramente por el mentón y haciéndola dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia él—, ¿no sería lo normal que yo intentara hacer todo lo posible por hablar contigo?

Ante lo dicho, Hinata se permitió una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, lo normal sería que yo te cerrara la puerta en las narices cada vez que te acercaras —bromeó ella.

—Al menos así te vería por unos segundos —continuó Gaara con la broma.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella e Hinata aceptó de buen grado un suave beso cargado de sentimientos que poco a poco se fue volviendo más profundo. Ambos sabían que aquello era una despedida y pretendían aprovecharla. Cuando de nuevo se separaron Hinata le tomó el rostro con las manos y le acarició suavemente.

—Confía en Kiba y Shino. Saben perfectamente lo que hacen —le dijo.

—Si tú confías en ellos, yo también lo haré.

Dicho esto, sabían que había llegado la hora de que Hinata se fuera y la joven, con algo de reticencia, se alejó esta vez definitivamente de él para coger su bolso y su chaqueta antes de volver a mirarle. Su rostro se ruborizó levemente y con algo de timidez le dijo:

—Gaara, yo…

—Te quiero —completó el pelirrojo la frase que ella estaba a punto de concluir.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente incapaz de contener su felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero.

Mientras veía como Hinata salía por la puerta y la cerraba con cuidado, Gaara sintió como el nerviosismo le invadía, si bien esto jamás se hubiese reflejado en el exterior. Se estaban jugando mucho a una única carta y debía tener fe en que pronto encontrarían a Kabuto y que este además les sería de ayuda. Además, el hecho de no tener a la joven junto a él sabía que se le iba a hacer muy difícil de manejar.

En cualquier caso, saber que ella también le quería, y que cuando pasara tiempo volverían a estar juntos le daba ánimos y fuerza de sobra como para poder esperar pacientemente el final de toda esta historia. Le había dicho a Hinata que iba a confiar en sus amigos y estaba seguro de que estos harían un buen trabajo, tan sólo deseaba que ese trabajo les llevara poco tiempo y todo pudiera solucionarse cuanto antes, porque ahora sí, estaba seguro de que todo se iba a solucionar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará XD<strong>

**Sip, lo siento pero este capítulo es más corto que lo que venía siendo habitual en los últimos, es lo malo de tener que escribirlo a ratillos u.u (al menos a mi me resulta mucho más complicado porque no puedo extenderme en mis ideas y lo que quiero plasmar).**

**No sólo eso, se supone que la semana pasada iba a tener tiempo para escribir y motivarme antes de ponerme a estudiar pero entre **juego de tronos**, luego **fairy tail** y luego **beelzebub **al final casi todos los días me llevaba un disgusto, y yo que soy muy sensible y me tomo muy a pecho estas cosas, nada, que no me salían las palabras jooo T_T**

**Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alerts y favoritos! Me alegran mucho, sobre todo ahora que estoy tan estresada y me motivan para continuar! Sabéis que para cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o lo que sea! me podéis dejar un review, os lo agradecería xD **

**Sin más, me despido, que la contabilidad no se estudia sola jaja**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**

**P.D. ¿Soy la única a la que el manga de Naruto le parece que se está volviendo un poco absurdo? XD Luego me lo releeré para analizarlo más detenidamente.**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!**

**Lo sé, u.u sé que he tardado bastante en regresar por aquí pero la verdad es que he estado un poco desanimada con este fic y no me salían las palabras para terminar el capítulo. Además, aquí es verano y mientras todo el mundo está de vacaciones yo estoy haciendo las prácticas para acabar la carrera de una vez por todas... no me digais que eso no es triste XDD**

**Bueno, ahora no me entretengo, ya lo haré en la nota al final del capítulo y os dejo leer tranquilamente.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 24<p>

Un mes. Treinta días y todavía no había noticias de Kabuto ni nada que presagiara la caída de Orochimaru. Pero sobre todo un mes sin Hinata. Prácticamente todo lo que sabía de ella era por su hermana y el resto de sus amigos.

Toda esta situación se había alargado en el tiempo lo suficiente como para que todo el grupo se enterara de que algo estaba pasando. Al final todos se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la boda y de que estaban separados y aunque no conocían todos los detalles, tampoco podían arriesgarse a hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera a ellos.

Por otro lado, aunque doliera, Gaara debía reconocer que él lo tenía mucho mejor pues inevitablemente casi todos se habían puesto de manera más o menos abierta del lado de Hinata, dejándole a él prácticamente solo con sus hermanos y el siempre incondicional Naruto, el cual poco después de volver de su luna de miel llegó hecho una furia a su casa exigiendo saber qué había pasado y por qué le había dicho que todo estaba bien, si claramente no lo estaba.

Al final, a Gaara no le quedó otra opción más que contarle a grandes rasgos lo que estaba ocurriendo y asegurarse de que Naruto captara claramente que había algo más detrás de todo aquello que todavía no podía saber. Esto pareció relajar los ánimos entre ellos y entre todo el grupo y el pelirrojo esperaba haber podido ayudar a Hinata pues estaba seguro de que estaría sometida a una gran presión por parte de todos sus amigos, aunque estos lo hicieran con toda la buena intención de ayudarla.

Pese a todo, la reacción que más le preocupaba era la de la familia Hyuga, y por lo que había podido saber, le constaba que ya sabían que estaba ocurriendo algo aunque dada su precaria situación no podía saber el qué.

No obstante, tener que permanecer constantemente alejado de la vida pública y vivir prácticamente encerrado en casa le dejaba mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar. Inevitablemente siempre acababa pensando en Hinata e inevitablemente las dudas le invadían.

Cada vez llevaban más tiempo sin verse, sin hablarse, y no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que ella se diera cuenta repentinamente de que estaba mejor sin él. De que no le necesitaba en su vida en absoluto. O peor, que encontrara a alguien mucho mejor que él.

Definitivamente amar a alguien también podía llegar a ser una sensación terrible, sobre todo cuando la distancia te separaba de esa persona.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar en su bucle de negatividad particular el sonido del teléfono le devolvió a la realidad. Al comprobar el identificador de llamaba no le extrañó encontrar que era su hermana, de las pocas personas de las que había recibido una llamada en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Sí? —se limitó a contestar.

—Gaara, han cogido a Kabuto —se limitó Temari a decir.

Decir que Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, era quedarse muy corto. Trataba de tranquilizarse como podía sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo de la comisaría mientras esperaba todavía la llegada de Gaara.

Todavía le costaba creerse la llamada de su amigo Kiba, apenas una hora antes. Este le había encargado comunicarle a los Sabaku con discreción que por fin habían detenido a Kabuto y, precisamente por discreción, no se había atrevido a llamar a su marido, sino que avisó a Temari para que esta se lo comunicara a los demás.

No obstante, sí que había sido incapaz de quedarse en su casa esperando nuevas noticias y en cuanto colgó el teléfono se acercó a la comisaría, su único verdadero objetivo era volver a ver a Gaara.

Había sido un mes terrible y en más de una ocasión se había visto superada por las circunstancias.

Todos sus amigos se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la boda de Naruto y Sakura y se pasaban a menudo a visitarla con la intención de animarla. Apreciaba tremendamente su buena intención pero a su vez esto le hacía verdaderamente complicado poder guardar la discreción y no contar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo cuando, en alguna ocasión, pocas, por suerte, cargaban contra Gaara.

Sin embargo, con mucha diferencia, el peor momento que había vivido en aquel mes, fue el inevitable enfrentamiento con su padre. En cuanto Neji supo lo que pasó, Hinata sabía que su padre no tardaría en hacerlo también, y si bien pudo calmar a su primo lo suficiente para que no fuera a pegarle una paliza en un arrebato de ira, sabía que con su padre sería diferente. No es que Hiashi fuera a presentarse a casa de Gaara a pegarle un par de puñetazos ni nada por el estilo. Las formas de su padre eran mucho más complejas, menos directas, pero mucho más efectivas que la violencia física.

Por eso mismo, no dudó ni un instante en volver a la mansión Hyuga y enfrentarse ella misma al líder de su familia. Realmente, él fue la única persona a la que Hinata le había contado toda la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se alegraba por ello. Era la primera vez que la joven había sentido verdadero aprecio y preocupación por parte de su padre, y del mismo modo, también había sentido comprensión ante el asunto tan delicado que tenían entre manos.

Aun así, Hinata había podido ver cierto brillo malévolo en los ojos de su padre cuando este le dijo que la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara y que actuaría como se esperaría de él en una situación así. Desde entonces, en las últimas semanas, la empresa Hyuga había entrado en una guerra empresarial encarnizada contra Shukaku corp. Cuando Hinata le preguntó por esto, Hiashi se limitó a contestar que él sólo trataba de vengar el honor perdido de su hija y, extraoficialmente, mantener tan ocupado y distraído a Orochimaru como le fuera posible para que no se percatara de la investigación que se llevaba tras él.

A su lado, sintió como Temari se levantaba con rapidez y, algo sorprendida, la siguió con la mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir una rebelde cabellera entrar por la puerta y, como un resorte, se levantó de la silla y siguió los pasos de Temari.

—Gaara —le llamó su hermana. El mencionado le dirigió la mirada y pudo observar como en el rostro de la joven se adivinaban marcadas muestras de nerviosismo—. Te estábamos esperando.

—¿Alguna novedad? —se limito él a preguntar. En un momento así, incluso el impasible Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba nervioso.

—Todavía no, pero Kiba me ha dicho que estaban esperando vuestra llegada para avanzaros algo de información.

—Lo cual, dado todo el tiempo que estabas tardando en llegar, nos estaba matando de la incertidumbre —protestó Kankuro todavía sentado de mala manera en su asiento.

En cualquier otro momento Gaara no hubiese tardado en contestar a su hermano, pero en ese instante, lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en que su mujer se encontraba después de un mes frente a él de nuevo. Para él, la protesta de Kankuro sólo había sido como un leve murmullo.

Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, Hinata parecía ser la más calmada de todos y le bastó mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa a su marido para que muchas de las dudas que habían asaltado a Gaara durante ese mes se disiparan.

Se acercó a ella y notó que con cada paso que daba, las mejillas de su esposa cada vez iban adquiriendo un tono más rosado.

—Ehm… creo que Kankuro y yo iremos a la máquina expendedora a por unas chocolatinas… —dijo de pronto Temari cogiendo repentinamente a su hermano por el cuello de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo con ella.

Pese a todo, Kankuro no protestó. Al igual que su hermana, él también sabía de sobra que en ese momento ambos estaban de más en la sala.

Una vez a solas, el pelirrojo tomó las manos de Hinata y las atrajo hacia sí. En el fondo de su mente seguía teniendo presente que estaban en un edificio público y que en cualquier momento alguien podría aparecer, pero él simplemente necesitaba algo de contacto con ella, por leve que fuera.

—¿Cómo estás, Gaara? —le preguntó Hinata con su habitual ternura y preocupación.

—Ahora bien —contestó él de inmediato—. Pero…

—¿Nervioso? —se atrevió la joven a completar su frase ante la indecisión de su marido.

—Sí.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de ello.

La mirada tan decidida de Hinata, junto con su pequeña sonrisa, bastaron a Gaara para comprender que ella estaba firmemente convencida de sus palabras. Si bien Gaara era mucho más escéptico, decidió creerla.

El joven agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Hinata se sorprendió ante esto, pero se sorprendió aún más al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo en voz baja y grave, casi inaudible.

Su esposa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enternecida y apretó con más fuerza las manos de Gaara.

—Y yo a ti también —le contestó— ¿No creerás que me he olvidado de ti este mes, verdad? —bromeó.

Gaara alzó los ojos e Hinata pudo comprobar, por la mirada que le devolvió, que, efectivamente, en algún momento de aquel tiempo separados su marido había podido llegar a pensar algo así. Suspiró con algo de resignación y después le volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de confianza tratando de transmitirle con ella lo loco que estaba si de verdad había llegado a pensar algo así.

—Ejem…

Escucharon una voz que los sacó de su pequeña burbuja y se giraron para descubrir a Kiba, quien los miraba con seriedad y venía seguido por los otros dos hermanos Sabaku.

—¿Habéis descubierto algo? —preguntó Gaara, impasible.

—Sí, a decir verdad estábamos esperando vuestra llegada para hablar de ello —contestó—. Kabuto está dispuesto a hablar a cambio de ciertos beneficios penitenciarios y una gran rebaja de la condena.

—¿Y estáis dispuestos a concedérselos? —preguntó Temari.

—Si la información que nos ofrece es útil, sí —respondió el detective—. Hemos estado toda la noche interrogándole y por fin parece que está dispuesto a hablar.

En ese momento Hinata se percató del aspecto tan desaliñado de su amigo y sobre todo de las pronunciadas ojeras que se marcaban en su rostro. Debía de haber sido una noche dura.

—¿Te refieres a que está dispuesto a delatar a Orochimaru?

El detective mostró una amplia sonrisa de confianza.

—Exacto.

* * *

><p>En cuanto terminaron su conversación, Kiba les adentró en el edificio y entraron en una pequeña sala donde apenas cabían todos juntos que Akamaru se estaba encargando de custodiar dormido a pocos pasos de ella. Sin duda debió de ser una noche muy larga pues el pobre y enorme perro parecía exhausto.<p>

La sala sólo disponía de dos sillas y una mesa de escritorio. La pared derecha estaba ocupada casi completamente por un enorme cristal tras el cual se podía ver la sala contigua.

En ella se encontraba Shino, con su gesto inalterable, conectando una pequeña cámara de video y frente a él, sentado tras una mesa, un hombre en la treintena, con el pelo blanquecino y unos ojos pequeños y negros que se aventuraban cargados de malicia tras unas desgastadas gafas redondas.

—Realmente no deberíais estar aquí pero… —le dijo Kiba mientras ellos se establecían. Le bastó una leve mirada a Hinata para que todos comprendieran que su trato de favor se debía en parte a ella— Permaneced en silencio.

Dicho esto, tomó una carpeta que había en la mesa y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Ni medio segundo después hacía aparición en la sala contigua y se sentaba junto a Shino, dándoles la espalda.

La familia Sabaku optó por hacer caso a lo dicho por el detective y, dejando las dos sillas disponibles a las mujeres se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente.

—Kabuto Yakushi, puedes proceder con tu declaración —le dijo Kiba en una voz seria y formal, muy poco común en él.

Este, mostró una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?

—¿Qué clase de relación te une a Orochimaru? —preguntó Shino, como siempre impasible.

—Podría decirse que era una especie de maestro.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a delatarle?

—Actuar siempre bajo las órdenes de una persona a quien no le importas puede resultar agotador. Ya es hora de que me toque a mí tener la vida que yo quiero.

—¿Qué clase de actos ha cometido bajo mandato de Orochimaru? —preguntó esta vez Kiba. Todo indicaba que se irían alternando ambos detectives con sus preguntas.

—La principal ambición de Orochimaru era obtener el dominio de Shukaku corp. Para ello nunca ha dudado en servirse de todas las estratagemas posibles, incluido el asesinato del patriarca de los Sabaku y presidente de la corporación.

—¿Insinúa, por tanto, que su muerte no se debió a una enfermedad?

—Insinúo que fue envenenado —comentó Kabuto sin apenas inmutarse—. A lo largo de los años Orochimaru fue ganándose la confianza del señor Sabaku hasta convertirse en su sombra. Cuando "enfermó" esto hizo que le resultara muy sencillo infiltrarme en su casa como su médico personal y así continuar suministrándole pequeñas dosis de veneno que a los pocos meses acabaron resultando letales.

—¿Qué clase de veneno le suministraron?

—Veneno de Krait, una serpiente muy venenosa. Las serpientes son su seña de identidad. A mí mismo me sorprendió ya que, podría utilizar otros venenos más comunes y menos letales en dosis tan pequeñas como el arsénico o la aconitina. No obstante, no es un veneno que provoque dolor, por lo que nunca llegó siquiera a sospechar que se podía tratar de algo así.

—¿Qué pretendía Orochimaru obtener con la muerte de Sabaku?

—Como ya le he dicho, su principal motivación es obtener el control de la compañía.

—¿Y pensaba que sólo con el asesinato lo iba a conseguir?

—En absoluto. Esa sólo era la fase intermedia de su plan. Ya le he comentado que tras largos años, había conseguido ganarse su favor incondicional. El siguiente paso era cambiar el testamento de Sabaku por uno que le beneficiara a él.

—¿Se refiere al testamento que se dio a conocer tras su muerte?

—Así es. No obstante, no podía redactar uno en el que el claro beneficiario fuera él, por lo que optó por una fórmula un tanto más retorcida. Sabía de la dudosa fama del hermano menor de los Sabaku y de la relación que mantenía con su padre, por lo que decidió aprovecharla en su favor. Cuando el testamento salió a la luz, si bien sorprendió a muchos, a nadie le extrañó que hubiera puesto en cuarentena a su hijo menor dejando a Orochimaru como su "tutor" —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pretendía conseguir con esto?

—Como ya le he comentado, poner en duda la capacidad de Sabaku no Gaara para liderar la compañía y mediante una maniobra de desgaste con el paso del tiempo, acabar obteniendo el control de una forma que pareciera legal al menos públicamente. No obstante, parece que sus planes se han precipitado un poco.

—¿Podría elaborar su última afirmación? —le instó Shino.

—Después del trabajo con el señor Sabaku, llevaba dos años sin saber nada de Orochimaru hasta que hace unas semanas volvió a contactar conmigo. Como ya le he dicho sus planes se habían tenido que adelantar y pretendía precipitar la muerte del joven Sabaku.

—¿Insinúa que está conspirando para asesinar a Sabaku no Gaara? —preguntó Kiba sin poder evitar su rostro de perplejidad.

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. No obstante, dada la poca relación que les une, por motivos obvios, en esta ocasión le iba a resultar algo más complicado. Todavía está atando los últimos flecos de su nuevo plan y ahora me habéis detenido por lo que no sé si ha tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo de nuevo.

Dicho esto, se produjo un minuto de silencio. Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Kabuto estaba realmente tranquilo mientras que Kiba y Shino parecían pensativos.

—Yakushi, tu testimonio es tremendamente interesante y clarificador, sin embargo, sin pruebas, nada de esto se sostiene —le dijo por fin Shino, rompiendo el silencio.

Kabuto mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—En ese caso no se preocupen. Si aceptan mis condiciones para no entrar en prisión yo puedo proveerles todo tipo de pruebas que he ido guardando a lo largo de estos años. Muestras del veneno, emails, incluso de algún trabajillo anterior…

—¿Por qué has guardado todo eso?

—Porque sabía que este día podía llegar y no tengo ninguna intención de caer con Orochimaru. Como ya os he dicho antes, ahora sólo miraré por mí.

—En ese caso, creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos salgamos beneficiados —le dijo Kiba, levantándose mientras Shino hacía lo mismo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, dispuestos a dejar de nuevo a Kabuto a solas. No obstante, este todavía no había dicho todo lo que tenía decir, todavía le faltaba una última confesión que podría cambiarlo todo.

—Una cosa más, detectives. Como una muestra más de mi total disposición a colaborar también hay algo que seguro que a los Sabaku les puede interesar. Tengo en mi poder el testamento original del señor Sabaku —concluyó con satisfacción para sorpresa de todos los que allí se encontraban, tanto en la sala como tras el cristal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!<strong>

**Quizá después de la larga espera os haya sabido a poco porque nuestros queridos protas no han interactuado mucho, pero para nada! Toda la verdad acabar de salir totalmente a la luz! **

**Por otro lado ¡estoy emocionada! 201 reviews en esta historia! Cuando empecé a escribirla mis predicciones más optimistas no llegaban ni a la mitad. Por tanto, muchas gracias a todos! Espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora y que os guste lo poquitiiiisimo que queda! Ya sabéis que siempre podéis dejarme un review con vuestras opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, críticas... me hacen mucha ilusión ^^**

**Y desde aquí quiero elevar una protesta a Masashi Kishimoto! ¿¡Por qué no le has puesto nombre al padre de Gaara!? Ya no sabía cómo mencionarle en la declaración de Kabuto! Y llamarle cuarto kazekage... pues no! XD**

**Ah! Otra cosa más, mientras que la inspiración para este fic estaba bajo mínimos, he escrito uno cortito Ichiruki, se llama Largas horas de estudio, así que si os gusta la pareja (o si no, a vuestra elección XD) os animo a que le echéis un vistazo y me conteis qué os parece ^^**

**Me marcho ya, aprovecharé que estoy inspirada para comenzar el próximo capítulo, me niego a tardar tanto en actualizar como con este!**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Ains, ya estamos en otoño (que por otro lado es mi estación favorita jeje) y toca volver a la rutina. Me pregunto qué clase de rutina me espera a mí este año... **

**Bueno, como siempre, no me entretengo más, os dejo leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 25<p>

Gaara estaba seguro de que toda esta situación estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Allí sentado, sintiendo la confortable silla acolchada de cuero negro, escuchando como todo el mundo cuchicheaba a su alrededor. Por fuera, como siempre, su semblante era serio y más amenazador que de costumbre pero también era tranquilo, nada parecido a su interior.

A izquierda y derecha Temari y Kankuro le flanqueaban, con el gesto impasible y amenazador propio de los Sabaku, si bien además el hermano mediano se permitía una ligera sonrisa cargada de satisfacción.

Los cuchicheos cada vez se hacían mayores y Gaara optó por cerrar los ojos y desconectar del ambiente.

Después de haber pasado un mes encerrado en su casa sin nada que hacer, la última semana había transcurrido a una velocidad vertiginosa. Parecía que todo lo que no había vivido durante ese mes le tocaba hacerlo ahora en poco tiempo.

En su mente todavía estaba marcado de forma muy clara el momento de la declaración de Kabuto Yakushi. Esa forma tan tranquila en la que había explicado con total normalidad cómo habían conspirado para asesinar a su padre y tomar el control de la empresa. Él siempre había sido una persona tremendamente analítica y práctica y debía reconocer que había resultado ser un plan magnífico. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquellos dos, la sola idea de llevar a cabo una estratagema así por un motivo tan egoísta como adueñarse de una empresa le escandalizaba.

Recordó también el momento en que Kabuto confesó sin tapujos que estaban conspirando para matarle. En ese preciso instante, Hinata se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y, aunque algo desconcertado por todo, él hizo lo mismo.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en su vida, quizá porque era joven o quizá porque nunca le había importado, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de qué ocurriría si muriera. Quizá unos meses atrás simplemente habría aceptado la muerte con resignación pero en este momento de su vida, sólo podía pensar en todo lo contrario.

Tenía a sus hermanos, tenía amigos, si es que todavía le aceptaban cuando descubrieran toda la verdad, y sobre todo tenía a Hinata. En definitiva, por fin se abría ante él la posibilidad de tener una vida plena y la sola idea de haber podido perderla por las maquinaciones de un hombre demente le parecía aterradora, y él no era de las personas que se asustaba fácilmente.

Volvió de nuevo en sí para descubrir que los cuchicheos no habían cesado, al contrario, habían aumentado.

De pronto comenzaron a escucharse ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y los hermanos supieron que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Ni medio segundo después, Orochimaru apareció abriendo con decisión las puertas de la sala de reuniones visiblemente ocupado en lo que quiera que fuera que su séquito le estaba contando. En cuanto se percató de la extraña escena que estaba teniendo lugar frenó en seco. Tras unos segundos de duda, no tardó en volver a mostrar su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Vaya, qué… extraña compañía tenemos hoy aquí, ¿Acaso se han perdido, hermanos Sabaku?

Dicho esto, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Un silencio expectante.

Gaara le observó con tranquilidad. El momento había llegado. Allí, en la sala de reuniones de accionistas en el edificio de Shukaku corp. El lugar por el que Orochimaru había luchado tanto, y tan suciamente.

Sus hermanos mostraron una pequeña sonrisa al ver al pelirrojo levantándose del sitio que había ocupado durante casi media hora de larga espera.

—No, Orochimaru. Estamos en el sitio que nos corresponde. Nuestra familia ha sido propietaria de esta empresa desde que fue fundada, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Me temo que vivís anclados en el pasado, ¿ya os habéis olvidado del presente? —respondió este sin amilanarse.

—El pasado es quien nos hace ser quien somos en la actualidad. Y son nuestras acciones en el pasado las que nos llevan a estar donde estamos ahora.

Esta vez, el mayor sí le observó algo descolocado. Gaara se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle una mirada severa.

—Me temo, Sabaku que soy incapaz de seguir tu tren de pensamiento, quién sabe lo que pasa por esa inestable cabeza tuya.

—¿Sabrías decirme de qué enfermedad murió nuestro padre? —preguntó Gaara, impasible incluso tras el insulto velado.

—Me has confundido con otra persona, yo no soy médico, ¿cómo voy a saber eso? Ni los médicos más expertos supieron decir de qué se trataba.

—A ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió que podría tratarse de veneno suministrado en pequeñas dosis.

Ante lo dicho toda la sala estalló en un murmullo general. Incluso Temari y Kankuro observaban la situación con cierta gravedad. Realmente, los únicos que no se inmutaron en ningún momento fueron Gaara y Orochimaru.

—¿Qué insinúas Sabaku?

—Insinúo que pruebas recientes han demostrado la existencia de veneno en el cuerpo de mi padre tras su muerte.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué pruebas? —exclamó esta vez Orochimaru, algo alterado.

—¡Vaya! Se te ha escapado un detalle tan importante como la exhumación de un cadáver. Deberías revisar tu red de espías —intercedió Kankuro con una sonrisa torcida, disfrutando por completo del momento.

—Imposible…

—Las pruebas recientes comprobaron que efectivamente se trataba de veneno de Krait, una serpiente muy venenosa que habita exclusivamente en zonas de África…

—De Asia —le corrigió Orochimaru.

—Exacto —exclamó Gaara permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa—. Parece que las conoces muy bien.

—Es bien sabido por todos de mi gran afición por la cría y cuidado de las serpientes. ¿Intentas incriminarme? Porque si es así necesitarás más pruebas que eso —espetó Orochimaru recuperando la compostura—. Esto no me parece más que un patético intento por recuperar aquello que perdiste no hace mucho…

—Aquello que, supuestamente mi padre te dejó en herencia.

—No. Te lo dejó a ti, y tú lo perdiste.

—Siempre nos pareció un punto tremendamente cuestionable del testamento —apuntó esta vez Temari.

—¡Eso no lo hace menos válido!

—La validez de ese documento es más que cuestionable —replicó Gaara, con gesto serio y amenazador.

De pronto Orochimaru frenó en seco, incluso su semblante cambió de uno algo exaltado por otro completamente estupefacto. Estaba empezando a comprender la totalidad de lo que ocurría.

—Es imposible…

—Es posible —contestó Kankuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No puede ser…

—Puede ser —esta vez fue el turno de Temari de sonreír abiertamente.

—No…

Cuando Orochimaru observó a Gaara, no pudo ocultar una mirada de terror. Por el contrario, el pelirrojo le observaba sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Mejor búscate un buen abogado.

El mayor trató de dar media vuelta y salir de allí perdiendo por completo la compostura, bajo la mirada extrañada de todos los asistentes. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir las grandes puertas de cristal translúcido estas se abrieron, dejando paso a Kiba y Shino acompañados de otros dos policías de uniforme.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, Shino se abalanzó sobre él y le esposó mientras Kiba se colocaba a su lado.

—Orochimaru, queda detenido por cargos de asesinato, intento de asesinato y falsificación de documentos. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá utilizarse en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado que esté presente durante su interrogatorio, en caso de no poder pagarlo, el Estado le proveerá uno de oficio ¿Está claro?

El detenido observó a Kiba totalmente desconcertado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No podéis hacer esto!

—Eso dicen todos —le respondió este rodando los ojos con cierto aburrimiento.

La sala estalló en un enorme alboroto. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando pero la irrupción de la policía había precipitado todo y ya nadie podía contenerse.

Chiyo y Ebizo sonrieron y sin un ápice de vergüenza comenzaron a aplaudir al ver cómo los detectives sacaban a Orochimaru esposado. Por su parte, Baki observaba la escena con cierta satisfacción. Los hermanos Sabaku se miraron entre ellos con gesto triunfal, si bien el de Gaara, como siempre, era más comedido.

La policía salió de la sala llevándose a Orochimaru, mientras este intentaba en vano protestar por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El lugar en ese momento se volvió un caos total. Nadie esperaba ver lo que acababan de presenciar y del mismo modo, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ajenos a todas las explicaciones que exigían a gritos el resto de accionistas los Sabaku salieron de allí siguiendo la comitiva tras Orochimaru. Gaara mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando al ver como se lo llevaban esposado y con el rostro totalmente descompuesto. Definitivamente jamás se habría esperado algo así de repentino. Jamás una encerrona había salido tan bien. Kiba y Shino, junto a su equipo de investigación habían estado preparándolo todo meticulosamente y debía reconocer que habían realizado un trabajo impecable.

—Gaara —escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

Al voltearse descubrió que se trataba de Hinata, quien había estado esperando en una de las salas de espera a que todo concluyera. Frenó en seco y esperó a que esta llegara a su posición.

—¿Ha salido todo bien? —le preguntó la joven con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, tranquila —respondió este—. En ningún momento ha sospechado lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Me alegro —contestó Hinata con algo de malicia y frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable.

Gaara se permitió una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida dio paso a un rostro algo preocupado.

—¿Y ahora… está todo bien?

Hinata le observó algo extrañada, pero cuando comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo su rostro se relajó. Justo cuando iba a contestarle, alguien les interrumpió.

—¡Aquí estáis! —exclamó Kankuro haciendo aparición— ¡Vamos! Os vais a perder el gran número final.

—¿Número final? —preguntó Hinata algo desconcertada.

—¿Te refieres a que humillar a Orochimaru delante de todos los accionistas de la empresa por la que tanto ha conspirado no ha sido suficiente? —preguntó a su vez Gaara con sarcasmo, aunque bien ocultado tras su tono monótono y tranquilo.

—¡Exacto! Me he tomado la libertad de avisar a un par… de decenas… de periodistas —les explicó con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora todos esperan obtener su gran exclusiva.

Si Gaara pensaba que la sala de reuniones era un caos, no existía una palabra para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el hall del edificio de la corporación. Muchos curiosos se habían reunido para saber qué ocurría y en el exterior, una multitud de fotógrafos y periodistas se agolpaba a las puertas esperando a que su tan ansiada noticia saliera por las grandes puertas de cristal.

Temari se acercó a su encuentro sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

—¡Cómo estoy disfrutando de esto! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué no se lo llevan ya? —preguntó Hinata extrañada.

—Intentan acercar el coche de policía pero la masa de periodistas se lo impide.

Observaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Orochimaru, tratando de dar explicaciones con el gesto descompuesto y de moverse, en vano, pues el férreo agarre de Shino se lo impedía, mientras Kiba ponía cara de circunstancias sin verdaderamente prestar atención.

—Pues como no se den prisa habrá más gente aquí dentro que allí.

—¡Mejor! ¡Que todo el mundo lo vea! —gritó Kankuro a los cuatro vientos sin poder ocultar su alegría— Que todo el mundo sepa quién es Orochimaru en realidad.

Casi en ese mismo instante, la policía decidió emprender la marcha de nuevo pero justo cuando pasaron por delante Orochimaru le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Gaara.

—Sabaku, tú…

—Ahórratelo Orochimaru. Asume que has perdido —espetó este sin moverse ni un ápice.

El mayor dirigió entonces su mirada cargada de maldad hacia la derecha de Gaara, donde Hinata se encontraba. Ni medio segundo después, el pelirrojo se interponía en su campo de visión y los detectives tiraban de este sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Andando —le ordenó Kiba con voz amenazante—. Ya has pasado suficiente tiempo aquí, es hora de dar explicaciones, si es que puedes.

Nada más acabar la frase dirigió a Hinata una de sus peculiares sonrisas tratando de tranquilizar a la joven. Esta, efectivamente se sintió mucho mejor una vez que la presencia de Orochimaru desapareció. Se percató de que instintivamente se había aferrado al brazo de Gaara y poco a poco lo fue soltando con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su marido una vez que vio como sus hermanos se alejaban y les dejaban algo de espacio.

—Sí —contestó ella echando a andar hacia la puerta de salida— ¿Y tú?

Gaara supo a qué se refería y abrió la boca para contestarle justo en el momento en que salieron a la calle y el caos se hizo total. La gente corría de un lado para otro buscando la mejor perspectiva. Gritos por doquier que pretendían ser preguntas, flashes de cámaras incluso a pleno sol y la mejor imagen de todas, Orochimaru subiéndose esposado al coche de policía mientras perdía por completo la compostura y gritaba cosas incoherentes a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Hinata tiró levemente de la manga de la chaqueta de su marido, señal de que su conversación no había terminado. Gaara se acercó más a ella para escucharse mejor y la observó con cautela.

—Nosotros… ¿estamos bien? —le preguntó este dubitativo.

La joven le observó con ternura.

—Gaara… después de casarme contigo en Las Vegas, después de enfrentarme a mi padre, después de lo que ocurrió en la boda de Naruto, después de que esperaras horas en mi portal, después de estar un mes sin vernos y de planear una revancha, ahora que todo por fin está bien ¿Nosotros no lo vamos a estar?

Hinata terminó su frase con una amplia sonrisa que de inmediato contagió a Gaara. Si se paraba a pensarlo sabía que sus miedos eran infundados pero simplemente era algo que no podía evitar.

—Ahora podemos empezar de nuevo —concluyó Hinata.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Gaara se acercó a ella y la besó con decisión. No le importó que estuvieran a las puertas de la empresa ni lo que estaba ocurriendo en la calle donde decenas de periodistas se agolpaban intentando obtener alguna declaración, los flashes de sus cámaras reluciendo constantemente y sobre todo el alboroto, el caos que allí reinaba. Nada de eso importaba.

Los labios se Hinata eran suaves y tan tiernos como ella misma. Se aferró más a ella y trató de profundizar algo más en aquel fantástico beso que ambos podían disfrutar por fin, libres de preocupaciones.

La joven se aferró suavemente a su cuello y ambos se separaron tan sólo un par de centímetros. Se observaron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente. Ante ellos se abría por fin la gran oportunidad que habían deseado, estar juntos sin secretos, sin nada que se interpusiera, simplemente estar con la persona a la que amas.

Esta vez fue Hinata la que acortó la distancia entre ellos y le besó. El único pensamiento de Gaara en ese momento era que sí, definitivamente, todo iba a estar bien en este nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¡chan chan! ¡Orochimaru cazado! Lo lamento por aquellos que esperábais un final algo más sangriento y doloroso para él, pero desde el primer momento decidí creer en la justicia de Konoha y humillarle acabando sin piedad con su imagen pública XD<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alerts y favoritos! Me alegra mucho que os guste este fic y que todavía sigáis aquí conmigo. Como siempre, cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva, duda, lo que sea, será bien recibida y me la podéis dejar en un review. Trataré de contestaros lo mejor que pueda ^^**

**¡Ay qué pena me da! ¡Que ya sólo queda el último capítulo! También he pensado publicar un epílogo, ¿qué os parece? En cualquier caso, esta historia acabará en el mes de Octubre. Me da pena, después de tanto tiempo escribiéndola me está entrando la nostalgia ¿a vosotros no os entra la nostalgia? XD**

**Bueno, empiezo a irme por las ramas y eso no está nada bien, no, no. Así que sin más, me despido! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Almar-chan**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola!**

**Vuelvo por fin con el último capítulo de este fic... ay... me emociono, de verdad, luego en las notas de autor al final os sigo hablando, ahora os dejo con ello.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 26<p>

_Gaara no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al entrar de nuevo en aquella casa después de tanto tiempo. Le resultaba tremendamente extraño volver, sobre todo porque todo parecía distinto y, sin embargo, no notaba que realmente hubiera tenido lugar ningún cambio. _

_Sabía perfectamente a dónde debía dirigirse. Pese a eso, sus pasos le llevaron a un lugar completamente distinto, a la puerta cerrada de su antigua habitación. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su mano había girado el pomo de la puerta y esta ya se había abierto unos centímetros._

_Comenzó a notar su respiración agitada y su nerviosismo se hizo presente. Cerró los ojos y antes de volver a abrirlos ya estaba de nuevo allí, dentro de su habitación. Cuando los abrió descubrió todo tal y como lo había dejado. Si bien había notado el resto de la casa algo distinta, este lugar parecía no haber cambiado ni un sólo día, la única diferencia era que la puerta que normalmente estaba cerrada, ahora se encontraba abierta de par en par._

_Se sentó en la cama y dejó que todos sus recuerdos fluyeran por su mente. Era curioso cómo, aun sabiendo que si se esforzaba podría encontrar momentos felices con sus hermanos en aquel cuarto, todo lo que le venía a la mente eran aquellos que prefería olvidar._

—_Gaara —escuchó que le llamaban._

_Se giró y observó como en la entrada se encontraba su hermano Kankuro mirándole con algo de preocupación. Ni medio segundo tardó en levantarse y salir de allí._

—_Espera —le dijo su hermano._

—_Nos están esperando, ¿no? —se limitó a contestar él sin parar de caminar._

_Tras lo dicho, Kankuro sólo pudo seguirle._

_Ambos llegaron por fin al lugar donde se suponía que debía ir, la habitación de su padre. A decir verdad, ni el propio Gaara sabía muy bien qué hacía allí. Bajo su punto de vista, no pintaba nada en el lecho de muerte de aquel hombre. Si estaba allí era solamente porque Temari le había llamado pidiéndole asistir. _

_Nada más entrar, lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en la enorme cama ocupada por lo que a su parecer era más un ser inerte que un hombre. A su alrededor se extendían todo tipo de aparatos médicos y mesas con medicamento._

—_Has venido —le dijo Temari a modo de saludo, saliendo a su paso. Su hermana parecía cansada, bastante demacrada, pero por alguna razón que Gaara no pudo entender, se alegraba de verle allí._

—_Tú me has llamado para que viniera —se limitó él a contestar._

_Temari agachó la cabeza, sabía muy bien todo lo que significaba aquella frase. Gaara no quería estar allí, ella lo entendía, y aun así había ido por ella._

—_Pensé que… pese a todo, quizá querrías despedirte._

_Por muchas ganas que tuviera de contestar a su hermana, supo contenerse. Al fin y al cabo, no era ella la culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y a hacer aquello que ella quería que hiciera. Temari parecía ser la que estaba cargando con el peso de todo con la muerte de su padre, si quería que él se despidiera, lo haría._

_Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y observó lo que quedaba de su padre. Lo que alguna vez fue un hombre imponente y poderoso ahora sólo era huesos y piel cetrina. Su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y demacrado, su pelo lacio y sin vida y sus ojeras eran mucho más pronunciadas que de costumbre. _

_De pronto este abrió los ojos levemente, respiraba con mucha dificultad y ya apenas podía moverse. Cuando comprobó quien se encontraba junto a él, sus ojos abrieron un poco más. Gaara intentó odiarlo tanto como lo había odiado hasta ahora, pero fue imposible. Verle en ese estado le hizo imposible guardarle rencor, al menos en ese preciso instante. No obstante sabía que cuando todo eso pasara volvería a odiarle con fuerza, no sólo por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, sino porque dentro de poco estaría muerto y sería incapaz de ver todo lo que le quería demostrar, todo lo que él valía. _

_Los ojos de su padre se posaron en él con una mirada que Gaara no fue capaz de descifrar. Había visto a su padre dirigirle miradas cargadas de odio, de reprobación, miradas severas, pero en ese momento no era ninguna de ellas, parecía todo lo contrario, pero él no era tan ingenuo como para creérselo. _

_Quizá por esa incertidumbre, el corazón de Gaara comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Sintió que la mirada de su padre seguía en él y no la podía aguantar. Retrocedió un par de pasos algo aturdido pero pronto levantó la vista y le observó por última vez._

—_Adiós._

_No dijo nada más, no hacía falta que le dijera nada más. Tampoco sabía si él le podía oír ni estaba seguro de poder seguir hablando. Simplemente se dio media vuelta, y sin siquiera mirar a sus hermanos, salió a toda prisa de allí._

* * *

><p>—¡La fotografía más romántica del siglo! —exclamó Kankuro sin poder contenerse— ¡La jodida foto más romántica del siglo! —exclamó de nuevo, en voz mucho más alta y lanzando sobre la mesa el ejemplar de una revista que estaba leyendo.<p>

—Kankuro, ya lo sabemos, llevan toda la semana hablando sobre eso —espetó Temari.

—Creo que no terminas de entenderlo. Gaara, nuestro hermano el inexpresivo antisocial, es el protagonista de la foto más romántica del siglo. ¡Él! —le contestó señalando sin ningún pudor a su hermano.

El pelirrojo le observó con desdén. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa situación. Realmente todo había comenzado el mismo día de la detención de Orochimaru aunque la verdadera bomba saltara al día siguiente.

Ese día había sido publicada una fotografía en la que aparecían tanto él como Hinata, besándose ajenos a todo mientras a su alrededor, a las puertas de Shukaku corp., se producía el enorme caos con todo repleto de periodistas, la policía y muchos curiosos. No recordaba el nombre exacto del fotógrafo pero debía reconocer que había hecho un trabajo magnífico. Parecía como si en la fotografía, el mundo se detuviera alrededor de la pareja pese al gran ajetreo que reinaba en el lugar.

—¿Y qué opina Hinata de todo esto? —preguntó Temari con algo de curiosidad.

Los tres hermanos estaban esperando pacientemente en aquel despacho y empezaban a aburrirse.

—Pese a la vergüenza inicial, al final le gustó la situación. Se puso en contacto con el fotógrafo para que le mandara una copia y la ha enmarcado y colgado en el salón —le explicó Gaara tranquilamente.

—Qué bonito —opinó Temari sin poder ocultar una sonrisa a su hermano—. Te has casado con una romántica empedernida.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera asentir la gran puerta de madera del despacho en el que se encontraban se abrió para dejar paso a la anciana figura de Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien les saludó con gesto afable pero serio y concentrado dadas las circunstancias.

Con toda la expectación mediática que estaba levantando el caso Orochimaru los Sabaku necesitaban de una persona que fuera totalmente confiable para manejar el asunto del testamento de su padre. Y esa persona era sin duda, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—Disculpad la tardanza, jóvenes —les dijo a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en su enorme butaca tras un escritorio caoba—. Si estáis aquí los tres y nadie más ya habéis podido deducir que sois los únicos beneficiarios del testamento de vuestro padre.

Los dos hermanos mayores asintieron, pero Gaara no parecía del todo convencido.

—¿Los tres? —preguntó.

—Así es. He tomado todas las precauciones y pruebas para averiguar si este es el testamento original y os puedo asegurar que es el verdadero.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Con la resolución anterior vendimos todos los inmuebles de nuestro padre y nos repartimos el dinero —le explicó Temari.

—En ese caso no deben preocuparse puesto que su padre repartió sus propiedades entre los tres a partes iguales.

Nuevamente Gaara le observó, extrañado.

—¿Lo repartió en tres partes iguales?

—Sabaku, entiendo tu reticencia dado el resultado del anterior testamento, el falso —le contestó Sarutobi con seriedad—, pero al analizar este me ha sorprendido cómo vuestro padre fue capaz de dividirlo todo meticulosamente en tres partes iguales, una para cada uno de sus hijos.

—¿Incluye ese reparto las acciones? ¿La propiedad de la empresa? —preguntó Kankuro dubitativo.

Sarutobi suspiró algo cansado. Lo que en principio parecía el reparto más sencillo de la historia, gracias a la minuciosidad del patriarca de los Sabaku, sus hijos lo estaban tratando de complicar con sus dudas. No era él quien para meterse en los problemas familiares que pudieran tener pero sin duda lo único que quería era terminar su trabajo en paz.

—El reparto de los diversos fondos de inversión, cuentas bancarias y demás activos financieros ha sido repartido equitativamente entre los tres —les explicó—. Del mismo modo, las acciones de Shukaku corp. han sido repartidas a partes iguales. Los tres hermanos tenéis el mismo porcentaje de acciones.

Esta vez, fueron los tres quienes se quedaron sin habla. Acto seguido, los dos mayores voltearon sus cabezas para observar a Gaara.

—Eso está bien, supongo —fue todo lo que este pudo decir.

Realmente cuando llegó al despacho sus expectativas de heredar algo eran prácticamente nulas. Tenía bastante claro que su padre habría sido incapaz de dejarle nada precisamente a él por lo que descubrir que su legado era exactamente idéntico al de sus hermanos le había sorprendido completamente.

—¿Sólo bien? ¡Es fantástico! —comentó Temari sin poder evitar una sonrisa. No había duda de que ninguno de los hermanos esperaba que Gaara obtuviera una herencia digna— De esta forma, los tres somos idénticos.

Si bien a cualquiera le hubiese podido extrañar esta frase, los Sabaku sabían perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Gaara —le dijo Kankuro—. Ahora sí tienes lo que te mereces.

Antes de que los hermanos pudieran seguir hablando entre ellos, escucharon un carraspeo de parte de Sarutobi y volvieron a dedicarle su atención.

—A decir verdad, el reparto no es del todo equitativo. Sabaku no Gaara ha sido beneficiario de algo más.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Kankuro.

Sin mediar palabra, Sarutobi abrió con cuidado la carpeta que había traído consigo y sacó de allí un sobre de color blanco donde se apreciaba con una caligrafía clásica el nombre de Gaara.

—Esta carta es para ti —le dijo tendiéndosela al pelirrojo.

Este la cogió sin poder evitar un ligero temblor en sus manos y la observó con cautela. No sabía lo que su padre podría haber escrito ahí pero tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo.

—¿La vas a leer ahora? —preguntó Temari tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

En cuanto escuchó a su hermana, Gaara pareció salir del trance en el que había entrado unos segundos atrás y sin mediar palabra guardó con rapidez la carta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Uhm, me temo que eso significa que no —opinó Kankuro sin poder ocultar su desilusión.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera cuando Hinata llegó a su casa pudo sentir que se podía relajar. Había sido un día larguísimo en el trabajo y por si fuera poco no había sabido nada de Gaara desde que había salido con sus hermanos a la resolución de la herencia. Le había llamado un par de veces y al no coger el teléfono no pudo evitar preocuparse.<p>

Entró por la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el perchero se percató finalmente de la figura solitaria y melancólica que se sentaba en el sofá. No pudo sino preocuparse más.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta su marido. Su rostro era indescifrable y miraba con cierta precaución un sobre que tenía en las manos.

—Gaara —le llamó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él.

El joven levantó la cabeza para observar a su mujer y aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa el beso que esta le brindó justo antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó con cautela.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—La herencia era la original. Mi padre lo repartió todo a partes iguales entre los tres.

—Eso… está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata algo extrañada por la expresión de su marido.

—Sí…

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. La joven le observó, algo preocupada. Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo más.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dijo.

Nuevamente, él suspiró.

—No. También me ha dejado esta carta —contestó mostrándole el sobre cerrado que llevaba en las manos.

—¿La has leído? —preguntó de nuevo ella con cautela pero sin poder evitar un toque de curiosidad en su voz.

—No —respondió él de nuevo mientras volvía la vista al sobre.

—Si quieres puedo dejarte a solas y…

—Al contrario, Hinata. Quiero que me la leas tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque así, cualquier cosa que diga en la carta resultará menos dolorosa.

Hinata no pudo evitar observarle con ternura. Pese a su habitual gesto inexpresivo podía ver que su marido realmente tenía miedo del contenido de esa carta. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Lo haré! —le dijo con decisión.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, con algo de nerviosismo, y le tendió el sobre lentamente a su esposa. Esta lo cogió y lo abrió con cuidado. Desdobló el papel para encontrarse una caligrafía muy cuidada aunque algo temblorosa. Armándose de valor, comenzó a leer:

_A mi hijo, Gaara, _

_Escribo estas líneas con conciencia de que mi tiempo aquí se está acabando, y también sabiendo que mi orgullo no me ha permitido reconocer todo lo que digo aquí en voz alta y frente a ti._

_Durante muchos años te he estado culpando de la desgracia de nuestra familia, haciéndote ver como un monstruo e incluso haciendo que tus propios hermanos te temieran. La realidad es, que el único monstruo de esta familia he sido yo._

_Podría decir que fue el dolor de la pérdida de vuestra madre lo que nubló mi buen juicio pero me resulta inútil buscar escusas absurdas cuando lo único que debo hacer es pedirte perdón por todo, no tengo escusa por lo que te hice durante todos estos años, y tampoco creo que me puedas perdonar, ni siquiera si debas perdonarme. Aun sabiendo todo esto, te pido disculpas, Gaara. _

_Pese a todo, siempre has sido el más fuerte de los tres hermanos. Has podido salir adelante cuando todo estaba en tu contra. Con decisión, te has enfrentado a todo lo que se interponía en tu camino sin dudarlo y me has demostrado una y otra vez tu valía, aquella que yo me negaba a reconocer pese a ser tan evidente. No eres ni mejor ni peor que ellos, los tres sois iguales, sólo que también muy distintos. _

_Lamento que por mi culpa no hayas sido capaz de confiar en las personas a tu alrededor apropiadamente. Es bueno que sepas apreciar aquellos que se acercan por interés de aquellos que no, pero no te niegues a ti mismo la posibilidad de tener seres queridos porque yo no haya sabido ser uno de ellos. Te mereces a alguien que te aprecie por todo lo que eres._

_Quería que supieras que estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo, aunque sé que tú jamás podrás estar orgulloso de haberme tenido como padre. Ahora que me voy, deseo que puedas por fin alcanzar el reconocimiento que tanto te mereces y encontrar la felicidad que yo tanto te negué._

_Recuérdale a tus hermanos, aunque nunca se lo demostrara apropiadamente, cuánto les quería… incluso a ti también, si bien fue demasiado tarde._

_Se despide, hasta siempre,_

_Tu padre. _

Cuando Hinata terminó de leer, volvió a doblar la carta y comenzó a dejar brotar con libertad las lágrimas que había tratado de contener, aunque inútilmente, durante su lectura. En más de una ocasión se le había quebrado la voz y había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar hasta el final.

Observó entonces a Gaara, el cual tenía la mirada perdida, pensativo y dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Posó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó levemente captando su atención.

—Mi padre tiene razón —dijo finalmente.

Hinata no pudo evitar extrañarse. Ahora que Gaara le observaba a ella pudo comprobar cómo su rostro mostraba una expresión completamente desesperada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella con cuidado.

—No soy capaz de perdonarle.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo y abrazó a Gaara atrayéndolo hacia sí con fuerza. Tanto fue su ímpetu que le hizo caer sobre ella en el sofá. A su vez, el pelirrojo se aferró a ella con la misma intensidad, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo era capaz su mujer de saber siempre cuando alguien necesitaba un abrazo.

De pronto Hinata comenzó a escuchar la leve risa de su marido, aquella calmada y silenciosa que siempre le había llamado tanto la atención.

—Gaara —le llamó acariciándole suavemente su cabellera pelirroja.

Este se separó de ella y llevó la mano a su rostro, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a acortar la distancia que les separaba y la besó con decisión. Para cuando Hinata pudo reaccionar, su marido ya se había vuelto a separar.

—Hay otra cosa en la que también tiene razón —le dijo.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué… ? —preguntó ella algo aturdida.

Gaara la volvió a besar con más cuidado y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa le susurró al oído:

—Te encontré.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Me derrito en un charco de romanticismo... ¡Pero no os preocupéis, que aún queda el epílogo! Y además, os voy a adelantar ya la fecha en la que lo publicaré: 18 de Octubre.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué decir, cuando empecé a publicar este fic (que fue el primero de todos que escribí) jamás había podido visualizar el momento en el que publicaría el final, me siento rara... pero bien xD**

**Quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo, jamás pensé que recibir reviews animándote a seguir pudiera motivar tanto XD Me alegra mucho saber que esta historia ha tenido tan buena acogida, pues como siempre cuando publicas, nunca sabes si algo va a gustar o no, por mucho que le guste a uno mismo.**

**Me gustaría animar a todos, tanto los que me habéis animado capítulo tras capítulo, como a los que todavía no se han aventurado a dejar ninguno, a que en este capítulo, o en el epílogo, me dejéis un review con vuestra impresión general de la historia, lo que más os ha gustado y lo que menos, para que yo pueda hacer balace y tenerlo en cuenta para mis próximos fics. Os lo agradecería un montón.**

**Y ahora mismo no sé qué más decir, con la de cosas que se me habían ido ocurriendo, supongo que me tendré que hacer una lista para cuando publique el epílogo y que no se me olvide nada jaja**

**Me despido! Nos vemos la semana que viene si no hay contratiempos!**

**Almar-chan**


	27. Epilogue

**¡Hola! Tal y como prometí, hoy traigo el epílogo de esta historia. **

**Estoy muy feliz de haber podido llegar hasta aquí y de que todos los que estéis leyendo esto también hayáis llegado.**

**Es muy curioso como, siendo el epílogo, realmente no es un capítulo trascendente para la historia, y sin embargo no he parado de preguntarme qué os parecerá cuando lo leáis, mucho más que con cualquier otro de los capítulo, a excepción claro, del primero jeje.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan sólo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

**3 años después**

—¡Por los recién re-casados! —exclamaron al unísono todos los invitados a aquella pequeña celebración alzando sus copas y brindando.

Por fin Hinata había podido celebrar la boda que tanto deseaba. Ella no llevaba un largo vestido de novia, sino un sencillo traje de chaqueta blanco. Tampoco Gaara llevaba chaqué pero no por ello estaba menos elegante. Ni ninguno de los invitados.

No estaban celebrándolo en un lujoso restaurante, sino en el jardín de su propia casa, ni habían invitado a cientos de personas. Allí apenas se reunía una veintena. Y sin embargo, para ella era la boda perfecta.

Desde la caída de Orochimaru, habían pasado tres años tremendamente ajetreados. Para empezar, Gaara por fin había entrado a formar parte de la corporación Shukaku junto a sus hermanos. Al ser entre los tres los accionistas mayoritarios, decidieron que el pelirrojo fuera nombrado presidente de la empresa. En palabras de su hermano Kankuro la razón era que "sólo él sería capaz de organizarse lo suficientemente bien como para compaginar con éxito su vida profesional a tan alto nivel con su vida privada". Pese a esto, tanto Hinata como Gaara sabían que sus hermanos tenían un motivo que no habían llegado a mencionar. Querían demostrarle su confianza.

Por otro lado, Kankuro tenía toda la razón. Pese a que durante los primeros meses fue algo duro, pues el nuevo puesto desempeñado le consumía gran parte de su tiempo, finalmente Hinata y Gaara habían conseguido la estabilidad que tanto deseaban. Con el paso del tiempo se habían llegado a conocer en profundidad y a compartir toda clase de secretos y miedos. Con eso sólo habían logrado enamorarse más si cabe el uno del otro y llevaban esperando este día pacientemente mucho tiempo.

Además, el resto de sus amigos estaban sentando cabeza y formando familias. Siete meses después de todo lo ocurrido Tenten y Neji habían tenido su primer hijo y Sakura y Naruto esperaban el suyo en tres meses. Mención aparte merecía el caso de Temari y Shikamaru, quienes tenían una hija de poco más de un año. Sólo cuando Shikamaru se enteró de su paternidad consiguió salir de su letargo y finalmente la pareja se casó poco después. Todo un filón para Kankuro pues el hecho de que su hermana se casara embarazada y su hermano lo hiciera en Las Vegas le servía para muchas bromas y contestaciones.

—Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —escuchó la joven que le preguntaba su padre.

Al oír esto, Gaara le dirigió una pequeña mirada y sin decir palabra se alejó de ella al encuentro de sus hermanos y su sobrina.

—¿Qué quería, padre? —preguntó ella una vez a solas.

—Sólo pretendía felicitarte por tu re-matrimonio —le dijo con su habitual voz seria pero con marcado humor al finalizar con la broma que mantenían todos sus amigos.

Hinata no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, padre —le agradeció con sinceridad—. Significa mucho para mí. Ya sé que con todo lo que pasó Gaara no es de tu agrado y…

—Sí, pero… a decir verdad tampoco me gustaba Naruto ni me gusta Konohamaru. Diría que no hay ningún hombre que se acerque a cualquiera de mis hijas que me vaya a agradar —le confesó Hiashi provocando una pequeña risita en su hija—. No obstante, Sabaku ha demostrado mucho durante estos últimos años, ha sido capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Pero no te merece.

—Pero padre, él… —comenzó a objetar Hinata, si bien su padre alzó una mano y la hizo callar.

—Sin embargo, también creo que no hay en el mundo ningún hombre que te pueda merecer más.

Tras lo dicho, Hinata sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre su padre y antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba abrazando. Para su sorpresa, Hiashi le correspondió con la misma fuerza. No eran muchos los momentos que habían compartido entre padre e hija, por lo que la joven decidió disfrutarlo todo lo que pudo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Ino y su hermana consiguieron arrastrarla hacia una conversación mucho más ligera. Sin embargo, tras la conversación con su padre, Hinata no podía despegar la vista de su marido quien hablaba tranquilamente con sus hermanos. Sintió verdadera admiración por él y por todo lo que había logrado los últimos años. Y ella no podía estar más feliz de haber podido ayudarle y apoyarle estando a su lado.

—Una celebración preciosa, muy tranquila y normal, nada de bodas excéntricas —le decía su hermano mientras tanto Gaara como Temari le lanzaban una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No le hagas ni caso —objetó la hermana mayor.

Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más, la pequeña bebé en brazos de su hermana comenzó a gruñir y acabó llorando.

—Eso es que tiene hambre —dijo su madre levantándose rápidamente —. Iré a prepararle un biberón. Gaara, tómala hasta que vuelva.

—Ehm… no creo que sea…

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera terminar la frase, su hermana ya le había tendido a su sobrina Karura. Acto seguido se marchó directa a la cocina dejando a Gaara sin saber qué hacer. La pequeña lloraba cada vez más y él sólo podía sostenerla lo más alejado de sí posible mientras Kankuro le decía tonterías para que se calmara. Realmente si hubiera visto la escena desde afuera le resultaría bastante cómica.

Tras un par de minutos que a Gaara se le hicieron eternos, Temari apareció, biberón en mano.

—¡Gaara! Tu sobrina no es venenosa, puedes sostenerla más cerca de ti —le dijo al ver a su hermano con los brazos totalmente estirados.

Para no enfadar a su madre, Gaara decidió acercar a Karura y sujetarla mejor. Ni dos segundos después la pequeña bebé había dejado de llorar.

—Temari, lo está haciendo otra vez.

En cuanto la joven se percató, Karura había enredado su manita en los mechones pelirrojos de Gaara y tiraba con fuerza mientras los observaba con sus pequeños ojos verdes como si fuera lo más fantástico del mundo. El pelirrojo por su parte, cada vez que esto ocurría, se quedaba paralizado y sin saber qué hacer.

—Dale esto —dijo tendiéndole el biberón—. Ya verás qué pronto se le olvida tu pelo.

Si bien Gaara estaba dispuesto a protestar, al final optó por hacer caso a su hermana y recuperar su cabellera. Tal y como había previsto, en cuanto su sobrina vio su comida se abalanzó sobre el biberón.

Tras unos minutos, Gaara debía reconocer que su sobrina era todo un encanto cuando la veía estar tan tranquila. Era adorable el modo en que bebía del biberón y lo trataba de sujetar con sus manitas. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, complacido.

—Hinata, ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que decía Hanabi.

Gaara alzó la vista y vio a su esposa entrar a la casa a toda prisa. Acto seguido, dirigió una mirada a Ino quien se la devolvió levantando ligeramente los hombros.

—No sé —le respondió—. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de pronto ha empezado a llorar y se ha ido.

—Iré a ver qué le pasa —dijo tendiéndole Karura a su madre—. No os preocupéis.

—Está bien… —murmuró la joven no voy convencida.

—¡Ino!

La aludida giró sobre sí sobresaltada y se encontró con la gran sonrisa que le mostraba Kankuro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con fingida desgana.

Al escuchar su pregunta Kankuro se tensó y cambió su sonrisa por un gesto serio. Esto extrañó a Ino y también la preocupó. En los últimos años su relación se había vuelto mucho más extraña si cabe.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

Ante esto, Ino suspiró, lo cual sólo enervó todavía más a Kankuro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer sentar cabeza? —espetó el Sabaku— Todos nuestros amigos se están casando y formando familias, Chouji está comprometido, incluso Shino tiene una pareja estable… ¡Kiba tiene una "cachorrita"!

—Sentar cabeza no tiene nada de malo —se defendió Ino.

—Entonces el problema está en hacerlo conmigo —respondió Kankuro bastante más dolido de lo que quería aparentar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Ni siquiera me puedes dar una oportunidad.

—Pero, Kankuro… ¿De verdad quieres sentar cabeza… ¡conmigo!?

—Ino, creo haber dejado muy clara esa respuesta durante todos estos años —le respondió él con seriedad sabiendo hacia dónde podía llegar esa conversación.

Al notar la mirada cargada de decisión del Sabaku, Ino suspiró.

—Está bien, tienes una oportunidad, más te vale no malgastarla.

Ante lo dicho, Kankuro mostró una amplia sonrisa cargada de emoción contenida y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó a la joven repentinamente y la besó con gran ímpetu. Ino se quedó completamente descolocada pero fue incapaz de reprimir su propia sonrisa.

—¡Ya verás! No te vas a arrepentir de eso, encanto.

La sonrisa de Ino se borró y mostró una mueca de desagrado. Kankuro temió lo peor.

—¿Encanto? ¿Motes cariñosos? ¿En serio? —preguntó esta con desdén.

Ni medio segundo después la joven se daba media vuelta y se alejaba airada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Me ha salido sin pensar! No me digas que ya he desaprovechado la oportunidad…

Justo cuando Kankuro empezaba a pensar lo mucho que había fastidiado todo en apenas dos segundos, Ino se volteó para mirarle con una amplia sonrisa pícara. Ante el desconcierto del Sabaku, le lanzó un beso desde la distancia.

—Más te vale ir preparando una primera cita a lo grande —le dijo justo antes de alejarse definitivamente y comenzar una conversación con Sakura quien se sentaba tranquilamente a la mesa.

Kankuro suspiró con alivio.

—Esta Ino…

Él también sonrió, le encantaba la personalidad tan traviesa de la joven. Lo bueno de todo esto era que ya conocía a la perfección a su ¿amiga? ¿novia? Y sabía de sobra que en realidad, ella estaba tan ilusionada como él.

* * *

><p>Gaara se asomó con cautela por la puerta entornada de su habitación. Dentro podía escuchar a Hinata sollozando, pero no podía llegar a verla.<p>

—¿Hinata, estás bien? —le preguntó abriendo la puerta por completo.

La joven profirió un pequeño grito ahogado y se volteó rápidamente llevándose una mano al corazón. La misma con la que estaba sujetando un pañuelo.

—Gaara… me has asustado.

El pelirrojo se limitó a volver a dejar la puerta entornada y continuó observando a su esposa. Hinata se mordió un labio con algo de nerviosismo y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó esta vez acercándose a ella con marcada preocupación.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Es… un poco de todo. Tantas emociones. Después de todo por fin ha llegado este día y los últimos años han sido fantásticos y tú y yo estamos tan bien y…

De nuevo se echó a llorar ante la mirada extrañada de su marido quién no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en este tipo de situación.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y te tranquilizas un poco? —le preguntó con cuidado mientras la acercaba a los pies de la cama.

Entre lágrimas, Hinata le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que será mejor que te sientes tú.

El pelirrojo la miró sin comprender, y sin obedecer. Hinata suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

—Gaara… estoy embarazada.

Incluso la joven se sorprendió a sí misma con lo seguras y decididas que había salido aquellas palabras. Pero a la vez sabía que toda esa confianza podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Gaara la observaba sorprendido e incluso algo boquiabierto, su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tanteó con la mano levemente buscando la cama y cuando la encontró, se sentó sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

—¿Qué? —fue él capaz de articular sin salir de su asombro una vez se hubo sentado y se sintió lo suficientemente estable.

Esto acabó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Hinata y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro haciendo grandes aspavientos y sin dejar de mirar a su marido.

—¡N-no lo sé! No sé cómo ha podido pasar… ¡Pero ha pasado! C-cuando empecé a sospecharlo no me lo podía creer h-hasta que decidí hacerme la prueba de embarazo y luego me hice otras dos más y… fui al médico y esta semana me ha dado los resultados. P-pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, nunca hemos hablado sobre tener hijos y la última vez acabamos discutiendo y no sabía qué ibas a pensar —Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que apenas paraba para poder tomar aire—. Entonces te he visto con Karura y no he podido evitar echarme a llorar, Gaara, yo deseo tanto ser madre que no se qué…

—Hinata.

La voz de Gaara sonó lo suficientemente firme como para que la joven dejara de hablar y le observara con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Todavía desde su posición, tomó suavemente a la joven de la mano hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Gaara alzó la cabeza con decisión y observó a los ojos a su mujer.

—Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

Hinata no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esto, sin embargo, su semblante enseguida cambió a uno desconcertado.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

Gaara volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró en observar sus manos unidas todavía mientras acariciaba suavemente la de su esposa con el pulgar.

—Desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando —le dijo—, supongo que fue a raíz del nacimiento de Karura… —añadió— La verdad es que la idea de tener hijos ya no me parece tan mala, más bien al contrario —consiguió decir por fin—. Es sólo que, Hinata, yo no sé ser padre.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata, la joven pudo ver un semblante bastante desesperado en su marido, al contrario que lo que él pudo ver, una mirada brillante, cargada de esperanza y una amplia sonrisa en su esposa.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza.

Su desconcierto fue en aumento cuando, en un arrebato de alegría, todavía sin despegarse ni un centímetro de él, Hinata comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, aprenderemos juntos.

Todavía en los brazos de su esposa, Gaara pudo por fin relajarse. No sabía muy bien por qué, pues habitualmente él siempre tendía a racionalizarlo todo. Esta vez, confió ciegamente en las palabras cargadas de confianza de Hinata. Pese al miedo que sentía ante la nueva situación que se le presentaba, no podía negar que en cuanto escuchó la noticia que le tenía preparada su esposa, su primera impresión había sido de alegría, pese a haber pasado medio segundo después a un absoluto desconcierto y un pánico atroz a revivir aquellos momentos de su propia infancia.

—Vamos a ser padres —dijo casi en un susurro dejando fluir las palabras de su boca.

Le bastó escucharse decir aquello para darse cuenta de lo bien que sonaba. Él siempre se había considerado como un ser destructivo, el mero hecho de pensar que también podía crear una vida a la que cuidar y proteger le hacía comprender que estaba en su mano dejar todo lo malo de su pasado atrás y responsabilizarse del futuro de una nueva vida.

Cuando Hinata volvió a separarse de él, observó nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pero la amplia sonrisa que también mostraba delataba que simplemente lloraba de felicidad.

—Sí —dijo—. Gaara, te quiero muchísimo.

Sin dejar tiempo a nada más, Hinata volvió a acercarse a su marido y esta vez compartieron un tierno beso en los labios. Habían bastado un par de palabras decididas de su esposa para que el corazón de Gaara diera un vuelco y la abrazó tratando de demostrarle con gestos que él también le correspondía.

—Y yo a ti —fue capaz de contestar, en apenas un susurro cuando se separaron.

Casi instintivamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a retirar las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Permanecieron así unos segundos, sin decir nada más y simplemente compartiendo besos y caricias cuando Gaara volvió a la realidad.

—Deberíamos salir, es nuestra boda y seguro que todos están preocupados por ti.

—O-oh, sí. I-iré a refrescarme un poco y a… retocarme el maquillaje —le respondió Hinata reaccionando.

—No te preocupes, te espero aquí.

Dicho esto, Hinata le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y entró unos minutos al cuarto de aseo. Cuando salió de nuevo ya estaba completamente respuesta y tan sólo sus ojos un poco enrojecidos delataban que había estado llorando.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a todos ahora? —preguntó algo dubitativa.

—No creo que haya un mejor momento —respondió Gaara, convencido. A fin de cuentas todas las personas con las que les hubiera gustado compartir la noticia se encontraban en el jardín.

La sonrisa de Hinata se hizo más amplia y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —exclamó tomándole de la mano y echando a andar por el pasillo con decisión.

Gaara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante esto. Hinata estaba radiante de felicidad. Se notaba lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo y se alegraba de poder compartir su felicidad con ella.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al jardín, todos se voltearon a observarles. Gaara por su parte no perdió tiempo en apreciar todas las miradas que les estaban dirigiendo, la mayoría aliviadas al ver que Hinata se encontraba bien. Sin duda lo más llamativo fue encontrarse a su hermano con una mano en la cintura de Ino mientras le hablaba afectuosamente y, sorprendentemente, ella parecía estar feliz por ello.

—Hinata, ¿ya estás mejor? —le preguntó su hermana visiblemente preocupada.

—Sí, tranquilos… veréis…

La joven algo dubitativa observó a su marido levemente mientras notaba como el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Este se limitó a pasar un brazo por su cintura y acercarla hacia sí.

—Adelante —le susurró.

Desde que habían acordado contarles la noticia a todos el pelirrojo supo que debía ser Hinata quien se la diera, a fin de cuentas, y aunque él fuera el padre, era ella la más implicada en todo, y la que más deseaba poder dar semejante noticia.

—Yo… ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Dijo esto a toda prisa y con la misma rapidez se abrazó a Gaara, quien no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, y ocultó su rostro tremendamente avergonzada.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, Gaara observaba con cierto placer el rostro atónito de los allí presentes mientras que Hinata se ocultaba sin querer mirar.

De pronto se produjo el caos en el jardín, todas las chicas habían comenzado a gritar emocionadas y se abalanzaron sobre Hinata. Esta, al verse rodeada, por fin se separó de su marido y se dejó abrazar por todas. Sakura no paraba de desear que tanto su hijo como el que ellos esperaban pudieran compartir clase en el colegio, Temari, Hanabi y en menor medida Tenten hablaban de las ganas que tenían de ser tías y, para sorpresa de todas, Ino dijo que la mejor tía sería ella.

Por su parte ellos también se acercaron a Gaara y le felicitaron con algo más de calma. Aquellos que ya eran padres, incluido Neji con quien había mejorado mucho su relación, no tardaron en bromear sobre lo mucho que cambiaría su vida, y lo poco que esto le iba a importar cuando conociera a su hijo. Por su parte, Kankuro, sin perder tiempo, se postuló como candidato principal a ser el padrino de su sobrino.

—Creo que me voy a sentar —escucharon que decía Hiashi bastante aturdido mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo. No obstante, una pequeña sonrisa delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En cuanto Hinata lo vio, no pudo evitar echarse a reír y se acercó a él.

—Padre, has puesto la misma cara que Gaara cuando se lo he dicho a él.

Gaara no pudo enterarse de qué le contestó su padre a Hinata, pero por su expresión parecía bastante feliz.

A su lado, también las chicas se habían acercado a felicitarle a él y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se desató una batalla campal en la que repentinamente todos querían ser el padrino o la madrina, Akamaru incluido. Ciertamente muchas veces se preguntaba cómo había acabado en aquel grupo de amigos.

No obstante, lo importante es que los tenía ahí con él, y también a su familia. Pero por encima de todo, tenía a Hinata. Quién le hubiese dicho que un repentino matrimonio en Las Vegas le hubiese supuesto obtener el gran cambio que su vida necesitaba. Le ofreció vivir una nueva vida.

Sin duda, una vida en la que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de todos sus grandes y pequeños momentos de locura.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me emociono! No me puedo creer que lo haya terminado.<strong>

**Este fic ha sido el primero que escribí y también el primero que empecé a publicar aquí, así que me introdujo al mundo de fanfiction como autor y no sólo como lector por lo que le tengo un especial cariño, si bien la verdad es que le tengo cariño a todas mis historias.**

**Una de las cosas que más me ha sorprendido ha sido ver (sí, en las estadísticas xD) cómo las cosas que he escrito han sido capaces de llegar a todas partes del mundo y a sitios muy diversos, es genial saber que hay alguien ahí fuera (suena a expediente X) que tiene interés, por poco que sea, por tu trabajo. **

**Por eso mismo, MUCHAS GRACIAS, a todos por haber seguido con esta historia, sobre todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews animándome a continuar o incluso criticándome algo si hiciera falta, a los que tenéis cuenta siempre os agradezco en privado y a los que no, os lo agradezco mucho también.**

**Como esta es la última oportunidad en ese fic, decidme ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Hay algo del fic o del epílogo que os haya decepcionado? ¿Qué creéis que debería mejorar? XDD No hace falta que contestéis a todas, me basta con una breve opinión.**

**Creo que los dos únicos cabos sueltos que quedaban en la historia eran una boda tranquila, y la discusión sobre el embarazo que tuvieron ya muchos capítulos atrás, así que pensé que el mejor epílogo era el que cerrara por fin todos aquellos cabos.**

**Por otro lado, personalmente, y quizá a alguno os haya sorprendido, me sentí obligada a meter una escena con Kankuro en el epílogo jeje, cuando planeé la historia Kankuro era un personaje secundario sin más, pero poco a poco parece que se ha escrito solo y la verdad me ha encantado trabajar con él! XD Así que pensé que con lo bien que se había portado cuando le necesitaban y lo mucho que me he reído con alguna de sus escenas, que se merecía un premio final en el epílogo. **

**A decir verdad, el primer epílogo que se me ocurrió era una boda loca entre Kankuro e Ino en Las Vegas XDDD Una forma de cerrar el fic tal y como empezó jaja, pero al final decidí hacer un epílogo GaaHina a tope! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**No sé si alguien habrá llegado a leer hasta aquí, que conste que me estoy despidiendo con mucha emoción XD Pero de verdad, espero que os haya gustado mucho esta historia y que la hayáis disfrutado, yo con eso me conformo.**

**Espero que podamos volver a vernos en próximos fics, ya tengo algunas ideas locas en mi cabeza pero de momento ninguna bien formada jeje**

**Como ya no tengo nada más que decir, esta vez me despido definitivamente en este fic**

**Un saludo a todos!**

**Almar-chan**


End file.
